


Glass Butterflies

by shadowwaker



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 148,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowwaker/pseuds/shadowwaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno finds himself in a treacherous world of masks and make believe when he discovers there's more to Rufus Shinra than meets the eye. The only way back to safety is straight through the danger, but will he live to tell the tale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“This is all your fault!” Elena cried out, irritated, and turned another box upside down above the recycling container. “Cleaning out the archive, just because you don’t know when to stop.”

“Me?! Not a chance, woman.” Reno growled, “ _You_ don't know when to quit.”

“You kept making stupid remarks.”

“Oh, weren’t you the one who responding then?”

“No!” Elena snapped, and emptied another box with more violence than needed. Dull echoes resounded through the deserted sub-basement.

Reno’s eyes widened, mockingly. “Then whatcha doing down here?”

“Humph.” the blonde snorted, earning a grin from the redhead.

“Thought so.”

A silence fell – as far as it could be called ‘silence’ with the regular ‘thumps’ of boxes full of old classified files being emptied into the container.

“It’s still your fault.” Elena muttered.

“Shut up, will you.”

“Look who’s talking. Do you even know the definition of ‘shut up’?”

“At least I know the definition of a ‘love letter’, and it’s not the mushy nagging you wrote.” he replied with a smug grin. Elena bristled.

“You had no right!” she cried out once again, threatening to repeat everything all over again.

“Hah!” he laughed, “You left it right out in the _open_. That’s asking for trouble.”

“You knew it was confidential! I don’t pry in your private life either.”

“How was I supposed to know _before_ I read it?” Reno teased, and poked her in the arm. Which was rewarded by a fierce slap against his hand and a death glare.

“That still doesn’t justify _quoting_ it…” Elena hissed, and emptied another two boxes. She was about to put them down on the ground, but changed her mind and tossed one at Reno’s head. “…right in front of _Tseng_!”

“He’s clueless, you know.” the redhead laughed as he effortlessly dodged the box, “It’s about time he finds out. Aren’t you growing restless of just… secretly fawning over him?”

Elena was about to shoot him another glare and yell at him, but just sighed as he raised an inquiring eyebrow at her. “Maybe… But I want to be the one who tells him, and I want to do it my way. The right way.”

Reno gave her a bored look, shrugged, and nonchalantly tossed in some more files into the container.

“It’s full.” Elena noted blankly.

“No, it’s not.” the older Turk said, and swung his leg over the edge of the recycle container. Elena arched an eyebrow as he climbed into it, crushing the pages under his shoes, and began to stomp on it. Slowly, the paper mass began to sink to the bottom. “See?”

“Oh, no!” the blonde suddenly cried out, and grasped at her wrist. “It’s gone! My bracelet! It must have fallen in. Reno, do you see it?”

“What? That’s like searching for a needle in a haystack!” he complained.

“Please?” Elena pouted desperately, “It’s got to be around there somewhere!”

“Fine, fine.” the redhead muttered, and bent down to search through the scattered pages. Suddenly, with a loud ‘thunk’, everything went dark, followed by the sound of pins turning inside the lock. In a reflex, Reno jumped up, only to hit his head against the lid of the container. “What the hell? Elena?!”

“Yes?” she asked in a exaggeratedly sweet tone.

“What do you think you're doing?!”

“Taking revenge.” she yelled, “For reading that letter, for _quoting_ it, for not shutting up, for dodging that dictionary, for dodging that dictionary and causing _Tseng_ to get hit by it, for being an annoying redhead, for getting _both_ of us in trouble and making us do this stupid job, for existing _and, and_ … and… everything!”

“…for… existing?” Reno echoed, “…what are you on?”

There was an agitated bang on the container’s lid and Reno huddled up in reflex. “Come on Elena, let me out. It’s really cramped in here.”

“…Elena?…....Elena?! …...…Elena, open this thing! This isn’t funny any more! .........…..........Elena…? I don't believe this.” Irritated, he banged a fist against the metal imprisoning him. “…someone will come for me soon, right?”

\- - -

Several hours later there still hadn’t been a single soul down in the damp, melancholic sub-basement. Reno cursed Elena under his breath. He laid on his back in the paper, staring at the faint light that crept through the small slits in the lid and tried to ignore the growling of his stomach.

“Elena…” he muttered, glaring at the metal lid. “Get the hell back here or I swear I’ll kill you…”

BANG! A sudden explosion of sound caused the redhead to jerk up, hitting his head against the unyielding metal.

“Ouch!” he cried out, along with some unintelligible curses, and grasped his head.

“Who’s there?” a tenor voice inquired from somewhere across the room.

It took a second to register there was someone else in the sub-basement, before started banging on the metal walls. “Hey! Over here in the container! Get me out!”

When no reply came, Reno feared that whoever had been there had left. A silence filled his ears as he stopped hitting the container. “…are you still there?”

“Yeah, just a second.” the voice answered from very close by. It struck Reno that he’d heard that voice somewhere before.

The key turned in the lock and the pins inside snapped out of place. His heart leaped with joy as he threw off the lid which slammed against the concrete wall behind it.

“Freedom!” Grateful, he wrapped his arms tightly around his astonished rescuer. “You're my life saviour!” Beyond himself with euphoria, he pressed his lips against the other man’s forehead, “Now, if you don’t mind, I have a certain blond Turk to kill.”

With that, he dashed towards the door in fury, leaving behind a very confused vice-president whose face clearly read: “What. In. the. World?”


	2. Chapter 2

“...and I want you two to behave.” Tseng sternly said, “There’ll be a lot of executives present. Throw a scene and I will know where to find you.” He shot Elena and Reno a warning look.

They all nodded in understanding, and turned to leave the room, Reno and Elena exchanging provoking glances on their way out.

“Don’t start that again,” Rude said when he caught their glances, “for all of our sakes.”

“He/She started!” they protested in chorus.

“It doesn’t matter who started! You’re adults, act like it.” he replied, agitated, and pinched his nose bridge as if he had a terrible headache coming up.

“If he doesn’t read and quote letters that aren’t addressed to him.” Elena snorted, and glared sideways to her colleague.

Rude sighed, fearing all hope was lost, and left the two bickering colleagues in his office to grab some coffee.

“And if she doesn’t throw dictionaries at my head or lock me in paper recycle containers.” Reno added, returning the glare.

“Who got you out of that container anyway?” Elena sat down at the edge of Reno's desk, following his example.

There was a short silence before Reno answered. “Ehm… Everything happened so fast, like a blur, you know. I only recall this… tall, white figure. Blond……” Somewhere in his mind something clicked. “ _Fuck_!” he cried out, and dropped his head onto the hard wood, “I kissed the vice-president.”

“You kissed---” Elena echoed, and burst out laughing, “My… Reno, I didn’t know you had a thing for men.”

“Shut up. Don’t you realize? The _vice-president_ …”

“Could’ve been worse.” the blonde chuckled, “It could’ve been Heidegger. Or _Palmer_.”

Reno shuddered.

“How’d it taste?” she asked with glee.

“…what?! Elena!” he angrily yelled, and half stood up from the desk, “It was just a kiss on his forehead, for crying out loud! Don’t get any funny ideas!”

The blond woman just laughed and edged out of her colleague’s range.

“What’s so funny?” asked Rude, walking back into the room with a file in one hand and coffee in the other.

“Reno kissed the vice-president.” Elena laughed before Reno could shut her up. Rude blinked in surprise, although most of his expression went hidden behind the shades.

“On his forehead, damn it! His _forehead_.” the redhead defended himself, slamming one hand on the table, “And it's nothing like that! I wasn’t thinking. I was just glad to get out of that damned container!”

Rude just stared at him, which only caused Reno to get more annoyed than he already was. He let out an exasperated sigh and threw his hands into the air. “I hate you people!”

The bald Turk sighed. Then Tseng stepped into the room, reminding them of more urgent matters, and they left for the conference room.

\- - -

The meeting was as dreadful as usual, Reno decided, sitting next to Rude and Elena on bench next to the door. Nothing exciting ever happened. It was just executives arguing about what method of approach to use, always believing their own methods were the best.

The redhead sighed. If this affair hadn’t concerned the Turks, none of them would’ve been here right now and they could’ve been doing more _useful_ things. He hoped they would just decide to go in, kill the rebels and be done with it.

But no… they had to go make a fuss about the mako there, political issues and who knew what else. There always were hidden agendas.

The Turk’s face clearly read annoyance when Scarlett spoke up and said something supposedly smart, and laughed. Which was – unfortunately – joined by Heidegger’s laughter. He put his hand over his face and growled softly. If they didn’t stop this soon, they’d give him a headache.

Suddenly, caught an amused face from between his fingers, and blinked as dropped his hand. The vice-president quickly looked away, and focused on Tseng who politely reminding Scarlett that things were more complicated than that and that her suggested actions would backfire at them.

Why did things always have to be so complicated?

\- - -

By the end of the meeting, no one seemed to have changed their mind on what approach to use and a good four hours been wasted. Reno had caught the vice-president looking in his direction several more times, though not as amused as the first time. Slowly, he had begun to worry. Not really for his job, as he was a Turk. In other words, he knew too much to leave Shinra alive. That – or something worse - was what had him worried. Having caught the vice-president's attention never meant anything good.

Reno nonchalantly threw his jacket over his shoulder and headed for his private quarters. The elevator doors smoothly shut in front of his eyes… almost. At the very last second, they re-opened, and Reno cursed under his breath when the vice-president stepped in. Why him of all people?

Rufus said nothing and pressed the button to his floor. Much to his dismay, the elevator started to descend when the doors shut again. Reno secretly grinned, until the blond suddenly swiped a key card through the slot next to the control panel and the elevator halted, beginning its journey up.

… _spoiled brat_ , he thought annoyed, _you're not the only one who’s tired from the meeting_.

“You can talk when you’ve been to every last one of them.” said Rufus, cross. The redhead startled. Had he said that aloud? “Maybe you should have. Your silent commentaries are a lot more interesting.”

“Is that why you kept glancing in my direction?”

“Not originally.” he said, and turned to face Reno, a small grin playing his lips, “To be honest, I couldn’t get you out of my mind.”

That caught the Turk off guard. The man put a step in his direction, and before he knew it, he'd been pressed up against the elevator's wall. Two hands were at either side of his head. He could almost feel the vice-president’s breath ghost over his skin. “Mind telling me… exactly what you were thinking yesterday…?”

His voice was seductive, and yet… there was a dangerous undertone that involuntarily sent shivers down Reno's spine. This was a man that could back up his threats. It angered him that the blond had such an effect on him. This was his line of work. He was used to people flinging threats at him, as well as the other way around.

But… was it really the concealed threat that had taken him aback? All things accounted for, his demeanour was all but scary. Instead, it was rather… alluring.

“I… wasn’t really thinking.” he simply said, refusing to be beat at his own game, “I was just glad to get out of that container.”

Reno noticed the short flicker of annoyance in the other man’s eyes. _So, he wanted to play?_ He grinned and snaked an arm around Rufus’ waist, pulling him so much closer.

“Not the answer you were hoping for?” he asked, using his own variant of the blond’s tone earlier.

“What gave you that idea?” Rufus replied, seemingly unfazed.

“Well, you're awfully close for such a simple question.”

“That's not my doing.”

“But you love it, don't you?” the redhead smugly grinned.

“You sure have funny ideas.” Rufus scoffed, but something had changed in his earlier, somewhat nonchalant, attitude.

Reno’s did not change his expression. “What do you want Rufus?”

Blue eyes stared at him, not amused. No reply came.

Suddenly, the elevator came to a halt and simultaneously with the chime of the doors, the blond pushed himself away, moving to a decent distance. When the doors had fully opened, it was as if nothing had ever happened. ...to anyone waiting outside.

There was no one.

Rufus stepped out and walked into the corridor. The metal doors were about to shut when he suddenly turned about, and looked the Turk straight in the eye. “I want so many things, Reno.”

The doors connected and the elevator started to descend, subtly picking up speed. The redhead didn't move away from the wall, staring into the distance. There had been something in those deep blue, but cold eyes. It captivated him. For split second... he’d seen the man behind the mask. It was terrifying to see how human he actually was. Fragile almost. That was not the man he had learned to be Rufus Shinra, the man who did not bleed nor cry.


	3. Chapter 3

“Reno…” a voice said from somewhere far away. He ignored it, refusing to leave the safe and comfortable state between sleep and waking.

“Reno.” the voice insisted, “Wake up. You’re late… again.”

The redhead muttered some incoherent curses, and buried his face a little further into the soft pillow, but it was too late. He was awake. “Stop picking my lock, damn it.”

“You have an alarm clock.” the blonde Turk sighed, “You even seem to set it. Why is it simply impossible for you to come in time?”

A feathery pillow was flung her way, but missed her by several meters. “Get lost, it’s none of your concern. …and stay out of my room!”

“When you come in time.”

“No.” Reno strictly said, “This is my room, and you have no right to be here. There is a lock for a reason! Whatever happened to ‘having respect for your superiors’?!”

“In which you are such an outstanding example…?”

“Watch it, rookie.” he warned her, and tossed his other pillow.

She caught it and stuck out her tongue. “In any case, Tseng says you had better be at his office within ten minutes. He's got a job for us.”

With that the blonde Turk stepped out of his bedroom, leaving the pillow on a chair next to the door. Annoyed, Reno sat up and threw back the duvet. He really need to do something about that lock.

He collected the clothes he'd left messily hanging over the back of a chair the night before, and wondered about the nature of their newest job. Would it concern the terrorists who tried to overthrow Shinra Company? Or would it be another routine errant in a new skin?

As soon as he had changed into his near black suit, he hurried to the tiny kitchen to grab something to eat. He didn’t bother to prepare anything, and stepped through the front door with nothing but three bare slices of bread.

Three minutes left. No way he could make it out of the apartment complex and to his boss’ office within that time. The redhead slid his sleeve back over his watch, and shrugged. Tseng was going to lecture him anyway. No need to hurry.

\- - -

When Reno finally stepped into the large office, everybody was waiting for him. The Wutaian man shot him an annoyed look. “I said _ten_ minutes, not twenty.”

“It’s a long walk here.” he countered, and nonchalantly joined his fellow Turks in front of the desk.

“If I say ten minutes, you’ll _be_ here in ten minutes, and I don’t care if you have to _fly_ to get it done!”

Reno blinked in surprise. _What did I miss?_ He quickly scanned the room from the corners of his eyes. A white blur at the edge of his vision caught his attention, and he turned his head to see exactly what was. For a split second, the redhead remained as if frozen and cursed under his breath. Had he been here all this time? His gaze jumped back to Tseng. _What the hell is the vice-president doing here?_

The black haired man noticed the look in his eyes, but didn't visibly respond. “Terrorist activity has increased rapidly the past few weeks. It isn’t safe right now for high ranked Shinra personnel to wander about unprotected. Especially not the vice president. The two of you will accompany Rufus as he travels to Junon for negotiations. Understood?”

“The _two_ of us…?” Reno sceptically inquired.

“Elena will be joining you. I’m sure that won’t be a problem?” Tseng replied, and arched an eyebrow.

“No, sir.” he quickly answered.

“Good.” He gave a short nod. “You'll leave in half an hour.”

\- - -

Two and a half hours later, the two Turks found themselves strolling down the long streets of Upper Junon. The journey had been relatively short. Reno suspected that if the terrorists would strike, they would wait until the vice-president had set foot in Junon, or at least on the ground somewhere. Preferably somewhere out in the open.

He wondered if they would really attack here. Junon was a military base and far more secure than Headquarters. Then again… there was no card system here, if you managed to get into Upper Junon, you could get almost anywhere.

The Turk shook his head. _What am I worried about? There is no way heavily armed terrorists could run in here without drawing the attention of the guards._

“Shouldn’t we head back?” Elena suddenly asked, “I think the meeting is almost over.”

Reno checked his watch. “Yeah…” _Back to work_. He turned around and quickly squinted in response to the abundant light that fell into his face. Far above the horizon hovered a bright, white-gold sun in a clear blue sky, its rays creating a path of diamonds wherever they hit the vast ocean.

“We should have this in Midgar.” the redhead sighed.

“Hmm?” Elena inquired, confused.

“Sunlight. Even above the plate it never really turns… day.”

“Ah, yes. …I don’t think sunlight will ever return to Midgar as long as the reactors are operational.”

Reno shot her a quick glance, and laughed. “Elena! You almost sound like those Avalanche guys!”

“Do you think Avalanche might be behind this?” she suddenly asked, “These threats?”

“…don’t know. There are more people out there with a thing against Shinra Company.”

“Maybe we are doing the wrong thing…”

Two blue-green eyes locked on her brown ones and shot her a worried but also warning look. “Don’t go there. Those exact thoughts cost us more than half of our department a couple of years back.”

A short, painful silence fell upon them.

“…don’t want to experience that again…” he softly added, breaking his gaze away.

Elena let out a soft sound in agreement and dropped her gaze to the ground.

“You're sister was one of them, wasn’t she?” he cautiously asked, but no response came. There was no need. Her silence confirmed it all.

“Ironic, isn’t it?” she suddenly asked, half laughing, although there was no humour in it. “Not so long ago I didn’t want to have anything to do with the Turks, and now I’m here… doing what my sister loved to do.”

“And you're doing great.” Reno replied, causing the blonde to look up in surprise, “For a rookie.” He grinned.

Elena felt she had to get angry with him now, but she couldn’t. It was a great compliment either way. “I suppose it runs in the family.” She shyly smiled. “…oh!”

The blond Turk startled, and froze in her tracks. Reno followed her gaze and found a not so amused vice-president standing a little up ahead.

“The meeting ended fifteen minutes ago.” he snarled, fractious.

The redhead checked his watch. “Not until five minutes from now, man…”

“Fifteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds.” he said, determined.

“Woah. You count the seconds?!” he laughed, mocking, which earned him a glare. _Get a life, man_.

Rufus sighed and walked up to him, grabbing his wrist. Reno startled and caught Elena making a funny face from the corner of his eye. What was she thinking now? Short taps against the glass of his watch drew away his attention from his colleague, and he focused on the man before him.

“Your battery’s dead.” he simply said.

“What?”

“You’re cursed.” sighed Elena, “I mean seriously! What is it with you and clockworks?”

“And what happened to your watch?” he asked her.

“Err…” she stammered, “I-it’s fine. I didn’t… I’m sorry, I didn’t look at it.”

Rufus sighed, irritated. “What a crew. You two are supposed to protect me?!”

“Keep your shirt on, man.” Reno interrupted him, annoyed, “Nothing happened right? There’s nothing to be upset about.”

Elena cringed at her colleague’s rude tone.

“Nothing happened _yet_.” he objected, “But what if it had?”

“Oh, come on. There is no way a bunch of terrorists could strike in the middle of a…” He trailed off and turned to see what the commotion was about behind him.

Several soldiers and one of their officers came running towards them, the first three armed.

“Get back here!” the man in the red uniform shouted, “That’s an order!”

“What do you think you’re doing?” the two soldiers in the back cried out.

“That’s him!” one of the armed men called to the other two, ignoring their pursuers.

“What…?” the Turk started, confused, his eyes suddenly widening in realisation as one of the soldiers raised his rifle and took aim.

Elena jumped to the side as Reno lunged for the vice-president, throwing him to the ground. Gunshots resounded in the humid midday air. Hasty, the Turk jumped to his feet, grabbing Rufus by his arm and led him into an alleyway and down a flight of metal stairs.

More gunshots sounded, but there was no evidence of pursuers… _yet_. They turned round another corner, down the next stairway and slipped through a very narrow passage. Shortly after, they found themselves not far from the street, one level below the previous.

“You’ve been here before.” Rufus panted.

“I memorized the map some time ago.” The redhead ran towards the street. “The elevator is a little up ahead. If we run fast we can probably---” An armed soldier suddenly showed up and aimed his gun. Reno loudly cursed and ducked out of range, quickly turning and disappeared back into the alleyway. Rufus ran ahead of him.

“Turn left, turn left!” he shouted and tried to catch up. “There’s a door, open it!”

Loudly squeaking on its rusty hinges, the iron door opened and the two men jumped inside. They threw shut behind them. The room beyond it was dark and the air told them no one had been there in along time.

Before Rufus had time to ask questions, Reno grabbed his arm and self-assuredly lead him through the darkness. Up ahead was another door. Beyond a dark corridor and another rusty door. That one took quite some effort to open. Salt, moistly sea air did have its cons, the Turk decided. Once they were through, Reno slammed shut the door and barred it.

Just in time. On the other side they could hear their pursuer tug and bounce against the door.

“Quickly.” he said, panting, and pointed at a stairway a little up ahead. “It leads to Lower Junon, but it’s our only option right now.”

“It doesn’t seem like much of an option to me.” Rufus countered, but approached the stairs nonetheless, “If they’re up here, then their bound to be down there too.”

“Maybe…” the Turk sighed, “but there are only so many escape routes here, and they seem to have covered them all.”

“Except for this one?” the other man sceptically asked.

“There aren’t many who know about it.” He pointed to a corner of the ceiling, “Originally, the main corridor was supposed to go all the way there. …well, it does… but they never made the stairs.”

The blond stared at him. “We’re going to escape thanks to a construction error?”

“…yes. I plan to.”

He shrugged. “Let’s go then.”

Reno whipped out his electro-mag rod, and followed the vice-president. Their footsteps echoed through the long, carved out shaft in the mountain Upper Junon was built on. It was a strange sensation, running down that forgotten stairway, slowly into the darkness – surreal even. If someone would have told them now that the world as they knew it had seized to exist, he almost would have believed it.

A low grunt sounded as he suddenly bumped into something – or someone rather.

“What are you doing?!” they both hissed at the same time.

“The stairs end here!” Rufus snapped back at him.

“…oh.” said Reno, “I couldn’t see. Wait.”

“No kidding.” Rufus squeezed shut his eyes when the light of the other man’s cell-phone display fell upon his face. Surprised, he looked at it. “I never knew it gave off that much light.”

“Yeah. That’s why we use headphones on covert operations.”

As the blond reached for his own cell-phone, Reno scanned the room with the pale light of the display. He found the door he was looking for, and kicked it open when he couldn’t find a handle.

A soldier – or assassin in disguise – guarding the door startled violently and immediately reached for his weapon. Reno startled too and was about to duck back into the dark shaft when a deafening bang sounded. And then another.

His body felt as if frozen, but… aside from the pain in his ears, he didn’t hurt. The blood staining the dry grass red wasn’t his own. He turned around… and found himself face to face with the smoking barrel of a shotgun. In a reflex, he backed away. Rufus stepped forward, and he moved aside, careful not to trip on the soldier’s corpse.

“Since when do you have that?”

“Since I left Midgar.” he replied, “I don’t like being dependent of others. Especially when my life’s at stake.”

“Where'd you keep it?”

“Inside my jacket. It's a special design.”

“A fold-away shotgun, huh? And you didn’t use it before, because…”

“I didn’t get the chance.” he simply said, and scanned the area for other enemies, “The question is: why don’t you carry a gun?”

Rufus looked over the edge of the cliff they were on. It was still a long way down. He estimated that if they’d follow the trail, they’d end up somewhere on the outskirts of Junon.

“I don’t like firearms.”

The blond frowned. “…weren’t you in the army before?”

The Turk narrowed his eyes to slits. “Wasn’t that before your time?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rufus' attitude changed to a hostile one.

Reno noted the change, but paid little attention to it. It annoyed him that the man had obviously been studying his records, or had at least asked someone about him – someone who knew of his history. He hadn’t done anything wrong had he?

“You know full well what that means.” the redhead growled, completely forgetting that it was his superior that stood before him. “It’s not common knowledge that I used to be in Soldier, so you’ve been looking through my files! And quite frankly: that ticks me off. What right do you think you have?”

Rufus was silent, and gave him an unimpressed stare.

“What? You think you have the right just because you're the vice-president? Well, I _don’t_ think you do.”

“Oh, and I suppose you _do_ have that right? Looking through other people's files?”

Reno blinked, confused.

“I know how you made it into the Turks – hacking and blackmailing!”

“Why the hell are you taking that so personal?!”

“Because it was personal!!”

An awkward silence fell upon them.

“What? Wait. Are you saying…” He stared at the blond, who was now trying very hard not to tremble – in anger or in anything else. “That murdered woman… what’s her name again---”

“Elysa.” Rufus cut in, and the redhead fell silent.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“ _Right_.” he spat. “You picked her because she was the President's wife. How can you say you didn't know?! ”

“I only knew I was onto something dirty! The media spoke of suicide, the file indicated murder. ” Reno countered, angry. “Obviously, someone had something to hide. I used that to save my own skin. So sue me! It never sunk in that you were her kid.”

Rufus twitched. “Don’t refer to me as ‘kid’.”

“You are a kid!” Reno hissed, still angry, “A spoiled, arrogant little kid that expects to get anything he wants!”

There was another silence, and it wasn’t until he saw the shocked expression on the other man’s face, that he realised he’d gone too far. He wasn't going to take it back. He had meant what he’d said.

“Sometimes…” Rufus hissed, irritated, “I wish I really was that kid that everybody makes me out to be. Or that man who's hardly human!” He turned on his heels and began walking down the trail.

The red-haired man stared at him silently. He'd expected the vice-president to start threatening him about his job, or to shove his shotgun in his face. As it was, he could hardly say the man had defended himself.

Why? He'd done something similar in the elevator days ago. Why was he acting differently than he was supposed to? He was always that proud, distant mountain peak no one could reach, looking down on everyone who tried. The man who could ruin you with the flick of his hand, and _not_ care about it.

Yet this man he kept encountering... This man that seemed... touchable. _Human_.

“Reno!” the vice-president yelled, shaking him from his thoughts, “Get the hell over here! Are you trying to get me killed?”

He growled to himself. “Yeah, yeah. I’m coming!”

\- - -

Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves on the other side of the cliff Junon was built on, not far from an old industrial zone. It was the end of the trail: just nine meters away from the ground, the path had been swiped away by a landslide and the other side was a two meter leap away.

“Okay, now what?” Reno asked to no one in particular, and cast a glance at Rufus in his white suit, “Jump and hope we can grab the ledge?”

“And fall to our deaths if we miss?” the blond cynically added, “How about that warehouse’s roof? It seems somewhat safer.”

“A three meter drop.” the redhead noted.

“Instead of a nine meter drop.” the other man argued.

“True.” Reno glanced over the edge, carefully, and studied the roof. It looked solid enough.

He took a breath and braced himself. The roof groaned under his feet when he landed, but held. “Solid as a rock!” he called to Rufus with a grin, who tucked away the gun and approached the edge, “Come on, jump!”

“No need to rush.” he replied, annoyed, “I think I killed the only assassin who could’ve bothered us right now.”

“Yeah well, you never know.”

Rufus landed beside him, cursing at the pain in the soles of his feet.

“See? Safe as a ---” Reno trailed off, as suddenly they both heard an eerie, rupturing sound that rapidly grew louder.

As soon as they realised what was happening, it was already too late. The corrugated iron they were standing on tore apart underneath their feet, and they fell through, bumping into hard undefined objects they could only feel from every side, until they came to a sudden, absolute stop and the world faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Groaning, Reno woke up. His head felt as if someone had tried to break a metal beam on it, and every inch of his body was aching. He coughed, dust and something else tickling his throat. It was hard to breathe, he discovered. Slowly, he opened his eyes and waited for the blur to disappear. Realisation struck as he recognised his surroundings as an old warehouse. The eroded roof had collapsed under their weight and they’d fallen through. He cursed. They could’ve been dead.

A soft whimper drew his attention. Caught underneath him was the vice-president, unconscious, fighting for air. The redhead cursed again, and tried to push himself off, but found himself unable to. Large pieces of corrugated iron and other bit metal objects he couldn’t see pinned him down, unyielding. The best he could do was to give Rufus and himself some more space to breathe. He’d have to wait for the blond to wake up before they could start freeing themselves from the rubble.

He stared at the other man. There was a shallow cut on his forehead from which blood trickled down his face. Several of his light hairs stuck to the red trail. Other than that, he appeared to be all right, despite having trouble breathing. Reno couldn’t see what was underneath him though. He hoped nothing was broken or they wouldn’t be able to get out.

 _Wake up soon_. He thought, his arms trembling under the weight he was carrying, _I can’t keep this up for very long._ He paused, and shook his head. _Screw this. He needs to wake up, now._

“Mr. Vice President…... Sir…” _Sigh_. “Rufus! Wake up, damn it!”

When no response came, he slowly bent down and moved all the weight he could carry to one arm. Gently, he let the fingers of his now free arm ran down the man's face, pushing aside blond bangs, careful not to touch the wound, until his hand cupped the side of his head.

 _Strange_... He'd never noticed it before, but the man was rather... handsome. Was that the word? With his features relaxed like this and his hair framing his face rather than being brushed away, he had something almost gentle about him. Soft features. Dared he say... elegant?

His thumb brushed Rufus' cheek. He needed to wake up now. Gently, he shook his head until Rufus slowly opened his eyes and looked around, unfocused. “Ngh, where am I?”

“The warehouse.” Reno answered, and frowned when two blue eyes looked in his direction, seemingly unable to focus. “…are you all right?”

“I’m fine.”

The redhead stared for a bit. “You don’t seriously expect me to buy that, do you? We fell through a roof and you obviously hit your head!”

“Then why bother asking?”

The Turk sighed. “Whatever. Think you can move? We need to get outta here.”

Rufus didn’t answer immediately, but experimented instead. “You’re pinning me down.”

“How about now?” Reno asked and did his best to lift himself off the other man’s legs. The blond tried again and Reno could feel his body shift underneath. He moved up about twenty centimetres before he abruptly stopped. Rufus seemed to be tugging on something for a short while before he gave in with a pained expression.

“What?”

“My arm’s stuck.” the blond sighed, “Really stuck.”

“Great.” the redhead muttered, “So now we’ve got to wait and hope the enemy doesn’t find us first.”

“Can’t you move?”

Reno shook his head. “I can’t lift the plates any higher than this. And… if I were to move… you’d be suffocated.”

“I think I’ll pass…” Rufus wryly grinned.

Reno nodded in understanding and laid down with a sigh, his head resting on the man’s chest. “I’m exhausted…”

He felt the him startle, but chose to ignore it. Lifting who knew how many kilos of metal plates wasn’t easy. He deserved a little rest.

After a while, he suddenly felt a hand gently run through his hair. Surprised, he looked up at the vice-president who calmly asked: “You dyed it, didn’t you?”

Reno didn’t respond immediately, and just stared in his eyes, analysing. They looked gentle, just like his hand had felt. “…what 're you doing?” he asked, wary.

“Nothing.” he replied, curt.

“…I gave you the wrong idea back then, didn't I? When I… kissed you?”

Rufus shook his head. “You were just euphoric to get out of there. There was no deeper meaning to it.”

“…good. You had me worried for a minute… wait… Why are you looking away like that?!”

“Shut up.” Rufus hissed, still not meeting his gaze. He looked torn.

Reno blinked, shocked, and then sighed. “I’m sorry, but I don’t…”

“I know that.”

“You sure? You came awfully close back in the elevator, remember?” The redhead arched his eyebrows. “I'd say you were coming on to me.”

The blond looked straight at him and shot him a foul glare. “ _You_ pulled me against you. Now stop picking a fight! I'm interested, you're not. End of story. No hard feelings.”

“…okay.” He kept his gaze the other man, who now stared at the ceiling high above them. Or maybe the lack thereof. He couldn’t tell. The only thing he could say for sure, was that the blond looked torn. He didn't know what to think of it.

“…Reno?” the blond slowly asked, “Could you get off me? I’m going to try it again.”

“But there’s no point…”

“Just do it.” The tone in his voice didn't leave any room for discussion.

The redhead blinked. “Yes, sir.”

He pushed his hands down on the rough floor, lifting the corrugated iron once more. He wasn’t even halfway up, when Rufus started to tug on his arm again. It wouldn’t come loose, and the expression on his face spoke of pain, but he continued to pull, relentless.

“Give it some slack, man. I know this is an awkward situation on top of terribly uncomfortable, but it’s not the end of the---” An eerie, sound of groaning metal reached his ears. “…what was that?”

The blond ignored him and gave one last, hard pull. With a muffled cry and a hiss through clenched teeth, his hand shot free. Swiftly, he slid out from underneath the Turk and grabbed one of the plates that kept Reno pinned down. Relieved by the loss of pressure, he let out a grateful sigh and started crawling out from underneath. Rufus scowled and grabbed the redhead's arm when he was half way out, and threw himself backwards, dragging the Turk over the rugged floor. The plates fell back down and only missed Reno’s legs by a hair's width.

There was silence when they laid on the floor again, one half on top of the other. Reno stood up and turned to see what had happened.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

“What was that for, you spaz?” he snapped. “Wasn't I hurt enough?”

Suddenly, he heard the sound of groaning metal again and moved up his gaze. Just in time to see a large a support beam break off and crash down on the corrugated iron with a lot of noise, sending strong shockwaves through the old building.

For a short while, Reno could do little more that gape at the scene. Behind him, Rufus stood up and casually brushed the dust off his no-longer-white suit.

“Ah…” he slowly started, “I owe ya…”

“Twice already,” Rufus replied, matter-of-fact, “So much for you protecting me…”

The redhead looked away, embarrassed. So much for the Turks’ good name. Tseng was going to be furious.

“Don’t worry. I don't mean to tell anyone.” the blond said, “That’d be inconvenient for the both of us.”

Reno looked up with a questioning expression on his face.

“If Father hears security failed, he’ll send more men next time. …that’s the last thing I want. I want to be able to walk around and do as I please without having to clarify everything.”

“At least it’s nice to know he cares about you.”

Rufus give him a flat look. “He only sends along bodyguards to keep up his image, and because he needs me for the company’s sake.”

“I doubt that, Rufus.” the Turk snorted, “There’s no way that he doesn’t care for you even the smallest bit.”

“Believe me, Reno.” he said in a flat tone, “If I weren’t such a vital key to this company’s future, he would’ve gotten rid of me _years_ ago.”

Reno stared in his direction. “You're seriously fucked in the head, you know that?”

The blond shrugged nonchalantly, and turned his back, “There’s a reason for everything.”

Silently, Reno watched him approach the door and grab the rusty handle. It wouldn’t budge. The old, iron door rattled on its hinges as the young man continuously tugged on the handle, but wouldn’t open.

“Today sure is my lucky day.” Rufus growled, sarcastic.

“Let me try.” Reno offered, and walked up to the door.

The bar felt rough and dirty under his hands. He grabbed it tightly and tugged. He tugged again, but the door wouldn’t budge. Then he threw his shoulder against it with all his might. The door creaked, and shifted, although barely noticeable. He rammed into it again, moving it a little further, and again, and again. Until suddenly the door swung open and he fell, head over heels.

Behind him, he could hear Rufus trying to muffle a snicker. Half heartedly, he shot a glare at the moist ground underneath him. Fortunately, it was partly covered in grass or things would’ve been worse. He stood up and managed to brush off some of the mud. Rufus looked amused.

“Don’t laugh.” he scowled, and shot him a glare.

Rufus grinned, and ran a hand through his hair as he turned his head. It wasn’t until then that Reno noticed how the vice-president moved his right hand with unusual caution. He saw why: it was almost entirely covered in blood, and still drops fell down his fingertips.

“…that doesn’t look very good.” the redhead said, cautious.

Rufus turned back his gaze, and followed the other man’s eyes to his hand. “Oh.” was all he said.

“You should bandage it. Or it might get infected.”

The blond shrugged. “It’s not like I carry a bandage kit with me”

Reno wryly grinned. That was true. Their clothes weren’t exactly clean enough either to be used as substitute. “…a handkerchief maybe?”

Rufus frowned and felt his pockets. There was a handkerchief in his right pocket. With effort, he managed to get his clean fingers in, but before he could grab the cloth, Reno had beaten him to it. Surprised, he looked up, but the redhead kept his eyes focussed on the white cloth he now held in his hands. It was made out of high quality cotton and had obviously never been used. Reno grinned at the embroidered initials, and looked up at the blond. “A token?”

“…yes.” he hesitantly answered, staring at it.

“So, who was she? …or _he_. This ‘E.S.’.” the Turk asked, teasing.

Rufus gave him a frightening blank stare. “Elysa Shinra.”

Reno shot him a funny look. “You carry around a token from your _mother_? How old are you now? Like twenty! You only keep such tokens from lovers. Come on…”

“It’s not like that.” he replied, rather soft. “It’s more like… a _promise_ to the man who killed her.”

“Vengeance…” It was no more than a whisper.

“Yes.” he said, and snorted, “Quite a silly story, don’t you think?”

Reno was silent for a moment, but the shook his head. “A long, long time ago, I made a promise just like that.”

“…to who?” Rufus asked cautiously.

The Turk looked away, up to the scarce clouds high, high above him. He sighed. “My two little sisters.”

Two blue eyes blinked in surprise. “You had sisters?”

Reno looked down again, but quickly focused on something other than Rufus’ face. “Your hand.”

“Huh?” he responded, confused, “…oh.” He raised his hand and Reno took it by the wrist, examining it before he carefully wrapped the white cloth around it. It slowly started to stain red.

“…for your information,” the redhead started as he tied a small knot with the ends, “When I call you crazy, you're supposed to defend yourself.”

Rufus shrugged. “People call me that all the time. Insane, spoiled, arrogant. I don’t care any more. Why would I bother to defend myself if no one will ever change their minds anyway? Besides, I don’t need anyone.”

“I recall you saying: ‘I want so many things’. I believe ‘someone’ is part of that.” he softly replied.

The blond closed his eyes with a wry smile. “Maybe. But that’s just wishful thinking.”

“Heh. What makes you think that? You're the most eligible bachelor there is.”

“Because of my name and everything that comes with it. Not because of who I am.”

“Yeah well, face it, you don’t exactly have the most admirable personality.” Reno replied.

The blond shot him a fierce glare, and hissed: “Then again, you don’t know me.”

“Oh, I think I know you well enough.” the redhead simply said, “You're a vengeful twenty year old who’s spoiled and delusional.”

“And you’re an irresponsible, stuck up slacker who thinks he can get away with everything!” Rufus snapped back.

“Hey! That’s not true!” the Turk protested.

“How is it any less true than what you said about me?”

“Because I’m not! Because…”

“…it’s only what other people see?” Rufus finished for him.

“…yes.” Reno slowly replied and grew silent.

“Like I said, you don’t know me.”

“Vice versa…” the redhead softly said, all the hostility in his voice gone.

Rufus looked at him with gentle eyes. “I wouldn’t mind getting to know you.”

Reno was silent for a while as he studied the man's face. “Why are you so interested in me? And I don’t believe in love at first sight, so you’ll have to do better than that.”

In turn, blue eyes studied him and looked away for a moment, in thought. “Other than your looks, I think it’s your personality. Your… nonchalance and deviance when it comes to authority. How you seem to keep your boundaries and your own way of living. I admire that.”

For the longest while, the redhead just stared at him, baffled, confused. The same qualities that everybody seemed to dislike about him, was the very thing that he admired most? Being the vice-president of the company no less.

He tried to come up with something intelligible to say, but before he got the chance, an incredible noise filled the air. Both looked up to see what was the cause of it and saw a Shinra helicopter hovering in the sky. Immediately, they jumped into action, trying to catch its attention which, fortunately, worked. A rung ladder was thrown down and Elena motioned them from above to climb up.

 _The intruders must have been defeated_ , Reno though, relieved, and he followed the vice-president up the ladder, _but I doubt we’ve heard the last of them._


	5. Chapter 5

He hadn’t realized he’d been staring off into space for the past five minutes, until Rude looked over the top of his computer monitor. “Are you all right?”

“Huh?” the redhead replied, startled, “Oh, yeah… I was just… thinking.”

“About what?”

“People.” he answered, “About how they can be so very different from what they appear. ...did you ever notice that?”

Rude nodded. “Often. Is something bothering you?”

Reno shook his head. “It just… puzzles me.”

The other Turk glanced over the edge of his shades and looked straight at his younger colleague with a slightly worried expression on his face. “You sure you’re okay? You’ve been spacing out quite a lot this week.”

“Yeah, don’t worry.” he reassured him. Rude focussed on the screen again, picking up his work. “Hey, Rude… do you think that… maybe… hmm, never mind.”

“What?” the man asked, and arched an eyebrow over his shades.

“What do you think of a person who thinks that… my ‘nonchalance and deviance towards authority’ is an admirable thing? How I ‘keep my boundaries’ and all.”

“…what am I supposed to think of it?”

Reno shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe that they… I don’t know, I really don’t know. I thought you’d know the answer.”

The broad man readjusted his shades and stared a bit to a far corner of the wall. “I’d say that this person feels like he doesn’t have enough control over his own life. That he can’t keep his own boundaries very well.”

Curious, the redhead looked up. “Even if he’s in control of everything? Even the lives of others?”

Rude looked down. “Appearances can be deceiving.”

“I guess…”

“Here.” he suddenly said, and pulled a book from the stack on the nearest edge of the desk, offering it to Reno, “You might find this interesting.”

The younger Turk took it and studied the cover. “Is it readable?” he sceptically asked, “The books you read aren’t exactly… my level.”

“You’ll be fine.” Rude reassured him with a smile, as he watched the other man flip through the pages.

\- - -

Absorbed into the material of the book, although sometimes hindered by unintelligible words, the red haired Turk strolled through the corridors back to his apartment at the end of the day. He wasn’t always sure what the writer meant, but he couldn’t help but find it interesting. Entire theories on the human psyche were laid out for him. It amused him that people actually took the time to make a studies out of it.

“Oof.” came a sudden gasp at the same time he collided with something, and the book was flung from his hand onto the floor.

“Ah, I’m sorry.” he hastily apologized as he reached for Rude’s book, only to meet the person's hand on the way there. He looked up, surprised, and found himself staring into two icy blue eyes. Startled, he backed away and straightened up.

Without much ceremony or words, the book was held out in front of him, and he took it from the blond, awkward. “Uhm, thanks.” he said, uneasy, and turned about, resuming his way back home.

He reopened the book and was about to continue reading once he found the page where he’d left off, when he snapped the book back shut. Hurried, he turned around and ran back down the corridor.

“Rufus!” he called as he quickly approached him from behind.

The blond stopped and turned to see what the commotion was about.

“Ehm,” he started, and fidgeted with the book in his right hand, “Do you… have anything to do tonight?”

Blue eyes widened a bit in surprise. “Tonight? Yes, why?”

“Ah, never mind then. I was just… wondering if you felt like going for a drink, talk a bit. You know.” the redhead replied and shrugged.

A faint smile played corners of the vice-president’s lips. “I have time tomorrow.” he said, amused, and readjusted the pile of papers and folders his was holding in his arms.

“…all right. Then we’ll go for a drink tomorrow.” the Turk decided with a curt nod.

“Sure.” the blond, awkwardly smiling, and cocked his head to a side, “Shall I come pick you up by your office after work then?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

As Reno walked back to his apartment, a certain realisation slowly sunk in and he stopped dead in his tracks. “Oh God… What did I just do?” Panicked, he ran his hands back and forth through his hair. “I didn’t just… You idiot! He’ll really get the wrong idea now.”

He dropped his hands to his sides, his hair a bigger mess then ever, and thought. What was he going to do? Cancel it? Saying he changed his mind? No, there was no good excuse that’d save his skin. But… the alternative was going through with it. He continued walking.

“Maybe it isn’t all that bad. Maybe… he’ll loosen up a bit after a few glasses of alcohol and he'll turn out to be an entertaining guy. …yeah right, who am I kidding?”

Reno put the key in the lock and opened it. “I can’t back out of it, but I don't wanna go through with it.” He sighed, and closed the door. “I have to. Getting on his bad side is the last thing I want to do. It might even be the last.”

Exasperated, he flopped down on the couch. “I’ll come up with something…”

\- - -

The next day, things weren’t exactly looking up. He still hadn’t come up with a solution, but time was running out. In ten more minutes, his work day – his dreadful, paperwork filled workday – would end and Rufus would be there. He shuffled through the overdue reports and sighed, annoyed.

Suddenly, he rose from his chair, quickly stacking the sheets and headed for the door. Maybe he could just pretend he forgot all about it and had left earlier because he wasn’t feeling well. That might work. He flicked off the light switch and closed the door behind as he stepped out of the office.

Nearly, bumping into a frowning vice-president.

“Leaving early?”

“Ah… yeah, I wasn’t… feeling very well.” Fidgeting, he tucked some stray hairs behind his ear.

“Uh-huh.” Rufus replied, unimpressed, and pushed a folded sheet of paper in his hands. “You lost this yesterday.” Then he turned and walked away.

“Hey… where are you going?” asked the redhead, confused.

“Home.”

“… what about…?”

Rufus sighed and turned about. “The drink? Don’t worry about it. I’m not going to murder you just because you changed your mind.”

Reno blinked. “…what?”

“I overheard you talking to yourself, on your way home. When I tried to return that.” He pointed to the paper. The redhead averted his gaze, embarrassed. “You had a change of heart, I get it.”

The Turk didn’t look up, trying to retrace his steps and find a way out of the mess he’d made. Rufus was about to leave again, when he spoke up. “I... I just didn't want you to get the wrong impression.”

The blond glanced over his shoulder. “I was under the impression you wanted to get to know me better.”

“Well... I did. I-I do. It's just...” He flipped through the papers in his hands. “You know...”

“You're afraid I'll come on to you.” He raised an eyebrow. “I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable of constraining myself.”

Reno bit his lip, embarrassed. “I'm just confused. You never let anyone close enough for them to get to know you. So, why me?”

“Because I'm intrigued. I've been intrigued ever since the events from four years ago. When I was held prisoner in the Turk's headquarters, and I got to see you operate from up close. I don't know what it is. You're... different. You're not afraid to defy authority, regardless of the repercussions. I cannot wrap my mind around it.”

“I...” The redhead glanced at the ceiling, frowning in thought. “I guess it's just how I am. I don't know. How else am I supposed to act?”

Rufus shrugged. “Fear the repercussions and adept accordingly, just like everybody else.”

“Well, it's not like I don't fear the repercussions...”

“Yet, you don't adept.”

Reno laughed. “I guess... some things just outweigh them?”

“Like what?” the blond frowned and cocked his head to the side. “In all the mission and damage reports I read I could not find any rational explanations. All disciplinary measures, the salary cuts, the tenuous chores... and nothing that weighs up against it.”

He smiled, contemplative. “I guess you'd see it that way.”

“Then explain it to me.” he said.

“I can't.”

Rufus' eyes narrowed. “Why? You fear I'll get the upper hand?”

Reno shook his head. “It's a feeling. A drive. I can't rationalize it, it's just what I do. It's stronger than fear.”

The blond snorted. “There's nothing stronger than fear.”

“Rationally seen? No. But I already told you that's not how I operate. I'm irrational.”

The vice-president kept his piercing eyes on him, studying him with a frown, trying to take in every little movement and expression he made, trying to get into his inner workings. Reno laughed and shook his head.

“You're not going to figure it out thinking.” He sighed and glanced at the papers in his hand. “You know what? Let's go get that drink and see if we can make that mind of yours foggy enough to let you understand.”

“I don't get drunk that easily.” the blond said, watching the Turk put the papers on a cabinet next to the door inside his office.

“Well, I'm not paying.” He grinned as he exited the office.

Rufus huffed, though amused. “You planned to put your drinks on my tab?”

“Pfft. You have money to burn and my rent is due.”

“Need I remind you of your place, Turk?”

Reno met his gaze with a flat stare. “If you're gonna maintain the hierarchy, I'm going home.”

The blond cleared his throat, and turned to leave. “Fine. I'll pay. But I'll hold your salary if you decide to empty their storage.”

He grinned and started walking. “Maybe you're not such a bad guy after all.”

The vice-president readjusted his collar. “You shouldn't judge a book on its cover.”

“I wouldn't if you were easier to read.” he quipped. “All I can judge you by is one huge lock and scary figures.”

Rufus huffed.

“Would your story be worth the trouble? What kind of story is it anyway? Horror? Action? Fantasy?”

The blond rolled his eyes and pinched his nose bridge. “More like… a psychological thriller.”

Reno scrunched his face. “Does it have _any_ action in it?”

“Oh, sure. Action, intrigue, murder... sex.”

“If you're into homo-erotics.”

He glanced at Reno from the corners of his eyes. “You will be discreet about that, won't you?”

“Hmmm. I sense blackmail.” The redhead grinned, mischievous.

“I sense someone losing his head.” Rufus said, casual, but with a hint of warning.

“Ehehe... I saw that coming.” He smiled to himself. “You know... maybe I'll try it. The back-flip sounds all right, albeit complicated. I'll just skip over the sex.”

The blond smugly grinned. “Afraid you'll end up liking it?”

“I just don't swing that way, Rufus.”

“Hmm.” He shrugged, nonchalant. “If you say so.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Here.” Reno said, and handed the book to Rude, who arched his eyebrows in surprise.

“You finished it already?”

“I was on a roll.” He shrugged, and walked over to his own desk, booting up his pc.

“And you understood everything you read?”

“No, but I think I grasped most of it.” He grinned.

The broad man shook his head and waved with the book in his hand. He was going to say something, but seemed to change his mind on the last moment and put the book back on the stack.

“What?” The redhead glanced over the top of his screen.

“Why do you pretend to be only half as smart as you really are?”

Reno looked at him, studying his face, but couldn’t see the other man’s eyes, and shrugged. “Don’t know. Habit maybe?”

“A habit?” Rude asked, frowning.

“Hmm. It makes things easier I guess.” the redhead slowly said, “People underestimate you, which gives me the advantage. You know how dangerous it is to underestimate a Turk.”

Rude nodded, but didn’t believe that was all there was to it.

“What’s with the serious faces?” a woman’s voice suddenly asked. Both men looked up in surprise.

“Oh, good morning Elena.”

“Reno started reading psychology books.” Rude said, matter-of-fact.

Elena’s eyes widened in mock surprise, and the redhead shot her a glare. “Don’t do that.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s annoying. Go back to your own office.”

“Someone admired his attitude and Reno wanted to understand why.” Rude answered.

Elena pulled her face in a grin, and the redhead felt she was up to no good. As usual. She was still trying to get a good revenge for him making her look ridiculous in front of Tseng.

“I knew it!” she cheerfully exclaimed, “You’re seeing someone, aren’t you?”

“What?” Reno exclaimed, baffled, and blinked.

“You’re seeing someone!”

“No, I’m not.” he protested, and entered his password into the computer.

“Yes, you are. Why else would you act so in love all of the sudden?”

“What are you on woman?!”

“You keep spacing out, you get this dreamy look in your eyes every so often, and now you’re trying to find explanations for certain behaviour!” she triumphantly said and counted her fingers as she summed things up.

“Get real.” he spat. “How does that even add up?”

“You are acting unlike yourself lately.” Rude calmly said.

“I’m not in love!” he exclaimed, “And I’m certainly not seeing anyone.”

“Then where were you yesterday, after work?” Elena asked, teasing.

“Not that it's any of your business, I went for a drink with someone. And I find it suspicious that you keep tabs on my whereabouts.”

“A drink, huh?” Elena smugly grinned, an evil twinkle in her eyes.

“It wasn’t a woman, you twit.”

“So you _do_ have a thing for men!”

“You want me to hang you with your neck-tie?” the redhead hissed and held up a fist.

Elena chuckled and hid behind Rude. “You’ve had all the women in Midgar and are now moving onto the men.”

“That is _low_ , Elena.”

“Or maybe you’ve only had so many women, because you didn’t realise you were looking for a man. Hmm? Am I right?”

“I’m seriously gonna to hit you now.” he growled and stepped in her direction, rolling up his sleeves.

Elena yelped and wanted to flee to a more secure location, but realised just in time that hiding behind her broad shouldered colleague was the safest place she could find, as he grabbed the redhead by the shoulders.

“Are you ever going to stop this childish bickering?” he asked, agitated.

“He/she started!” they both cried out, and Rude sighed, exasperated as he feared they’d never learn.

“What is it this time?” Tseng asked, appearing out of nowhere as he wearily stepped into the office.

“The usual…” Rude muttered, while still trying to pry Reno and Elena apart.

“Reno has a boyfriend, but he won’t tell us who it is!” Elena chirped before Reno could shut her up.

He shot her a death glare. “I do not!”

The Wutaian man looked from Reno to Elena, then to Rude and back again, before shaking his head.

“In any case,” he started with a sigh, and gestured them to follow, “I have some jobs I want you to do.”

“I’ll know who you’re seeing by the end of the week!” Elena shot Reno in a whisper, and grinned.

The redhead shot her an annoyed glare, but didn’t reply in any other way. Elena could say what she wanted, but there was no way she’d ever find out who he was supposedly dating. Who was there to find out about? He wasn't dating anyone and he certainly wasn’t in love.

\- - -

Time had flown by and there were only a couple of days left before the week was officially over. Elena still hadn’t a clue as to who Reno might be dating, nor had she made any guesses, which pleased the redhead. There was just one little thing that had kept bugging him relentlessly ever since that day. If he wasn’t in love… then why did he keep thinking of that certain blond?

Silently, he cursed himself. He couldn’t be in love, and definitely not with him. The troubles it would give… he didn’t even want to think about it. Yet... the thoughts would not leave him alone. He violently shook his head, and accidentally shoved his coffee mug off the table.

Weary, he reached for it and sighed. He didn’t need that kind of a thrill on top of his work. Constantly being on guard outside of the building was one thing, but doing the same _inside_ the building was a bit much for his taste. After all, the young vice-president had made it clear he didn't fancy the idea of everybody knowing about his… taste in men.

What about himself? Reno wondered. Not much would change for him, he guessed. People talked about him anyway, Rude wouldn’t mind, Tseng didn’t care as long as he still did his job right. Elena would no doubt tease him about it, but… she did that either way. The only one who would care was Reno himself. He wasn’t ready to admit that he’d been looking in the wrong direction all this time. _Might_ have been looking in the wrong direction, he corrected himself. Nothing was certain. The only thing he was sure of was that Rufus was very good in messing with his head.

Absent-minded, he fiddled with a small piece of paper that had inconspicuously been lying on his desk for a small time now. Should he call, he wondered, staring at scribbled numbers. It was so easy to punch in the numbers, but then… what was he going to say? Was he going to ask him out again? Not _out_ , he shook his head. He’d only asked him for a drink last time. Rude and he had gone for a drink so many times, and they weren’t dating. Unconsciously, he stared at his colleague at the other side of the desk with an eyebrow arched.

But Rude had never made any advances on him, and never would. Rufus on the other hand. Next to that… he didn’t see the vice-president regularly, so _any_ meeting would be unusual.

“I’m going to get some coffee.” Rude suddenly said, “You want some?”

“Yeah, but no decaf.”

His colleague muttered something as he took the mug from Reno, and shot him a half-hearted glare from behind his glasses. The nearest coffee machine with _real_ coffee was on the far end of the floor above them.

“ _Thanks_.” the redhead grinned as Rude left the office.

He turned his gaze back to the creased paper between his fingers. …what was he going to do? If he called then they both knew there was some sort of mutual attraction. And if he didn’t… He sighed. If he didn’t then he’d probably grow more and more frustrated. He had the strong suspicion that the thoughts wouldn’t diminish.

\- - -

By the time Rude returned, Reno had settled the matter with a short text message. Phoning would have been too direct, and an e-mail might be read by his secretary. The coffee mug was placed onto the desk without much ado, and the redhead reached for it, thirsting for caffeine.

“You’re never going to finish your report at this rate.”

“I know, I know.” Reno nonchalantly said, and nearly jumped when his cell phone sounded. A text message.

Rude raised an eyebrow, and the younger Turk suddenly felt very uncomfortable under his colleague’s steady gaze. Fortunately, the bald man didn’t say anything about it and returned to his own desk.

Reno didn’t immediately read the message, but instead typed some more for his report in an attempt to throw Rude off guard. It probably was a feeble attempt, but he didn’t know what else to do. Once the other Turk had his suspicions about something, he would make sure to have it confirmed as soon as possible.

A few minutes later, he paused, pretending to tend to his coffee, and quickly read the message.

 _“I’m afraid not.  
I still have far  
too much reading  
to do for a  
meeting tomorrow.”_

Reno stared at the text and resisted the urge to sigh or make any other kind of exasperated sound. He hit the ‘reply’ button and punched in the keys to form words.

 _“Do you ever have  
an evening that   
you’re not busy?”_

Send.

Just in time did he remember to put his cell into silent mode, as barely half a minute later a reply came in.

 _“No.”_

The redhead stared and arched an eyebrow. _You’ve got to be kidding me. Have you never heard of weekends, kid?_ His thumb hovered over the ‘reply’ button, but he stopped himself, and snapped shut the little machine. _Fine. Be that way. I’m not going to beg_. he thought aggravated, and turned his focus back to the screen in front of him. There were still more than four pages left to type.

Even more irritated, he gritted his teeth together and glared at the screen as he typed. Why did Tseng need to have his report _on paper_? Wouldn’t it be much easier if I just told him the whole tale?

Several paragraphs of typing later, another text message came in. The little black machine moved around a bit on the hard, wooden surface, but made no sound otherwise. Reno quickly picked it up to prevent it from making more noise.

 _“Why? Do you want  
to see me that badly?”_

Reno glared and hit ‘reply’.

 _"If I did, I would’ve  
replied fifteen   
minutes ago.”_

 _“No, then you  
would have just   
sounded desperate.”_

 _“Like you are doing  
now?”_

Reno cursed under his breath. This was turning out to be an expensive conversation.

“You’re not typing.” Rude reminded his red haired colleague.

“I know.” he replied, “I’m trying to figure out what to write next.”

Silence. “All right then.” he said, and turned back to his own work. Rude knew full well what he was doing, he realized, just not with who and about what. Something that he’d rather not know, he guessed, since Rude didn’t ask any questions. Which Reno was grateful for, because right now, he couldn’t have answered them. To be honest, he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing himself. Or to be exact, he knew exactly _what_ he was doing, but had no clue as to _why_.

 _“I’m not desperate  
to see you.”_

 _“Yes, you are.”_

 _“Why would I be  
desperate to see  
you?”_

 _“Because… you’ve  
heard all these   
stories about me  
and you’re dying  
to find out if they  
hold any truth to  
them.”_

Reno grinned. _Your turn_.

 _“That’s rich.  
Do you even know  
what stories go  
about? If half of  
them are true, I’d  
rather not find  
out.”_

The redhead blinked, and wondered what stories Rufus had heard about him. His finger hovered over the ‘reply’ button once again, when Rude spoke up.

“Reno, do me a favour. Just call her and say whatever you want to say and then be done with it. That constant clicking is driving me insane.”

The redhead looked for words, and glanced over his screen to find Rude rubbing his temples with annoyance. “I’ll just stop. I don’t think it’s going anywhere anyway.”

“Playing hard to get?”

Reno nodded. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“Is it the same woman who complimented you on your ‘authority defying behaviour’?”

“Heh. Same one.” _Same guy_. The younger Turk grinned like a farmer with a toothache. “Do you think there’s a link between the two?”

Rude’s lip twitched ever so slightly – a hint of amusement. “Quite likely. She plays hard to get to stay in control? Not wanting to loose grip on the situation? After all, love isn’t a very safe territory.”

The redhead smirked. “It sure is a control freak.”

“…You really like her, don’t you?”

Reno startled and felt a blush creep up his face. “What makes you say that?”

“The look in your eyes, your whole demeanour.”

He looked away. “I really don’t think so. I’m intrigued at best.”

“…why do you resist it so fiercely?”

Reno glanced at Rude, still trying to find an answer.

“It isn't a woman, is it?” he slowly said as realisation dawned upon him, the real nature of the problem becoming clear.

For the longest time, Reno said nothing. “There’s more to it than that. I really think I shouldn’t get involved with him.”

“Thinking is something you do with your head.” Rude pointed out, “Your heart tells you otherwise, doesn’t it?”

The redhead stared at him. “Don’t do that. That's my line.”

Rude smirked.

“If I didn't know better, I'd say you want me to get involved.”

“Maybe I do. So far no woman has been able to keep your interest. Might be why.”

“I just haven’t found my match yet.” Reno protested, stubborn.

“Maybe. Only one way to find out right?”

Once again, silence fell upon them. The younger Turk stared at his colleague and feverishly sought a reply, another protest. Part of him didn’t want to give into his feelings. Part of him did. Taking the easy way out never solved anything in the long run. What if maybe Rude – and Elena for crying out loud – were right? That maybe he _had_ been looking in the wrong direction.

“I guess… I could… always give it a try, right?” he slowly started, “If it doesn’t work, I’ll know.”

Rude smirked, and nodded. “Now either call him, or focus solely on your work, all right? You're distracting me too.”

Reno snickered, and shot the last message another glance. “Sure.” _You’re going to find out if those stories – whichever you’ve heard – are true, Rufus, whether you like it or not._

“Reno?” asked a voice which did not belong to Rude, after a short knock on the doorpost.

The Turk glanced in the voice’s direction and found Tseng standing there, looking at him intently. “Are those reports finished yet?”

“Ah, not yet boss.”

“…you realize they’re overdue?”

“…yes…”

Tseng made a disapproving sound. “Well, I expect to find them on my desk tomorrow morning. You will not leave this office until it’s done, you understand? Even if it takes you all night.”

“…WHAT?!”

“You heard me. I want them on my desk tomorrow morning. No excuses. So you’d better get it done fast, because I’m not paying you overtime.” At that, the Wutaian left the office, leaving Rude alone to Reno’s furious ranting.

“Can he just do that?!” Reno cried out, baffled, mad.

Rude quickly ignored him and turned back to his typing in an attempt not to answer a question that would only lead to more protests. Reno let out an exasperated sigh, and slumped in his chair. Though he might have agreed that Tseng was lenient in comparison to others, right now, he thought it was terribly unfair. It was Friday for crying out loud!

\- - -

Quite a few cups of coffee later, Reno finally put down the last few words and hit ‘print’. Rude had left the office hours ago, and not even Tseng – mister Overtime – was in the building any more.

The redhead checked his watch. 21:30. Slowly, he rose from his seat and turned off the computer. He stretched as he took the sheets from the printer. _Tseng had better not complain about these_.

He took the suit’s jacket off the back of the chair, turned off the lights and headed in his apartment’s direction after he’d dropped the reports on his boss’ desk. As the elevator doors slid shut, he wondered if Rufus would still be in his office. He did say he had a lot of work to do. What harm could it do to drop by the vice-president’s office?

 _At this hour_? Most likely he would have already left for home. He should follow his example.

His finger hovered over the buttons of the control panel. What should he do? He was rather curious, but what would be the point in going up – even if they were only 6 floors – if there was no one there? _I could at least enjoy the view_. he wryly thought.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. Slowly, he took a breath and pressed the button. The elevator skidded into motion and it started to ascend. He stared at the numbers above the door go up. Up to Rufus’ office, and there was no way to make the elevator descend before he’d arrived there. Might as well go take a look then.

It wasn’t very hard to spot the vice-president’s office. There were only four doors on this floor and one of them had been left open. Reno could see a desk and several drawers in the dusky room, and beyond that another door through which chinks light crept. Quick and soundless, the Turk made his way through the secretary’s adjoined office, and pushed the door open, not bothering to knock.

“Working late?” he said – or at least he’d planned to before he saw the blond man lying face down on top of all sorts of papers. A pen had fallen from his hand, and an empty coffee mug had been knocked over, leftover drops had spilled onto the desk.

Reno arched an eyebrow and made his way over to the desk. He crouched next to the large, comfortable looking chair. Rufus’ breath was calm and even. The redhead snickered. “And you call me a slacker?”

His slender but strong fingers brushed through strawberry blond locks and traced a line over fine cheekbones. “Hey, wake up. Rufus…”

Blue eyes fluttered open at the soft touch, and stared at him, a bit disorientated. “Hmm? Where…?”

“In your office.” Reno answered. Rufus straightened up in his chair, alarmed, and browsed through the papers laid out before him. Though before he could pick any of them up, the redhead had pinned down one of his hands. “Since when have you been up?”

“Ehm…” the blond started, still sedated by sleep, “since 5:30…” Reno looked up in surprise. “…yesterday.”

“What?” the Turk gasped, “Are you insane? You should rest.”

“I just had some.” Rufus focussed on the papers again, “I still need to read all of these.”

“If they wanted you to read all of those before tomorrow, they should’ve send them a week earlier.” the redhead sternly countered, “Now stack those, or I’ll stack them for you.”

The blond halted and stared at him in disbelief. “Excuse me?”

“Stack those, or I’ll do it for you. You're in need of real sleep.”

He huffed. “Who do you think you are?!”

“Last time I checked, I worked for the benefit of this company, and this company needs a healthy vice-president. So I intent to do my job.”

For a few moments, the two looked at each other, challenging. When it became clear that neither of them would back down, Reno stood up and grabbed Rufus by his arm, dragging him up to his feet.

“You’ve got quite some nerve.” the blond said, disapproving, as the redhead led him away from the desk, but Reno could hear the slight hint of amusement in his voice.

The Turk grinned. “But… isn't that what you like about me?”

Rufus looked away as he tried to suppress the grin that crept up his face. Reno couldn’t help but smile at the sight, and reached out. The blond young man startled at the touch, as gentle fingers brushed over his skin and pulled on his chin, making him face Reno once again. Aquamarine eyes looked down on him, hesitant, and the redhead slowly leaned in. Rufus' eyes widened as Reno’s lips brushed over his forehead, and he pulled was into a warm hug.

“What...?” Rufus started, confused, barely over a whisper.

Reno didn’t answer, and just kept the him close to his chest, five of his fingers entangled in golden strands of hair, the other hand clasping the younger man’s shoulder. Rufus could hear Reno’s nervous breathing, and slowly relaxed into the embrace, putting his own arms around the Turk's waist and let his head rest against his neck.

“I feel very awkward…” Reno whispered.

Rufus brushed his fingers through the flaming red hair. “So do I, to be honest.”

Surprised, Reno bend away so he could see the other’s face. “I thought you…”

Rufus ran his hand through the red strands again, and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He shook head before letting it rest against the other’s neck again.

“Hmm?” Reno inquired wordlessly.

“…it’s been a while since someone last held me like this.”

A snicker escaped the Turk’s lips, and he mischievously ruffled the blond’s hair.

“H-hey!” protested Rufus and shot the redhead a fierce glare, who only grinned more.

“I like you.” he suddenly said, which caught both himself as the blond off guard, “I can’t help it…”

He was going to say something, but Reno cut him off by placing a finger over his lips. “Give me the time to get used to this, okay?”

“Confused?”

“And freaked out.”

“It’ll pass…” Rufus reassuringly whispered into Reno’s ear, and hesitantly nibbled on his earlobe. A shiver travelled down Reno’s spine, and the blond could feel him tense, but he didn’t stop.

“Rufus…”

“Hmm?” The nibbles turned into butterfly kisses as he traced down the redhead’s neck. Reno’s hands moved down to his hips and kept him close.

“Not that I don’t like what you're doing, but I do recall telling you to go to bed.”

“Come to bed with me?” Rufus purred.

“No. I think you should get some _rest_.”

The blond pulled back and looked at him, disappointed.

“It’ll be a lot more fun when you're rested.” the Turk purred in turn, again catching himself off guard. What the hell was he doing?

Rufus didn’t seem very convinced, but silently agreed anyway. “When will I see you again?”

“Tomorrow?”

“The meeting might take all day.”

“Such meetings, especially on Saturdays, should be forbidden.” the redhead softly growled.

“Yeah, well. It can’t be helped. At least I don’t have any on Sundays.”

“I’d kill the one who’d come up with those.”

“That would be Father.” Rufus said with a sly grin.

Reno snorted. “You really try anything to get rid of your old man, don’t you?”

The young man purred, mischievous, and nuzzled against the other man’s shoulder, “That’s none of your concern.”

“I’m afraid it is.”

“Well, then you had better keep a close watch on me…”

“Speaking of watches... You know the time?” He smirked.

The vice-president sighed. “Fine. I'll go to bed. I _am_ beginning to feel weary.” He stepped away, yawning, “I’ll just get up early.”

“Not before seven.”

Rufus shot him a warning look. “Look, it’s cute that you’re acting all concerned, but don’t think you can command me around.”

Reno startled and straightened up. “It’s just advice.”

“I don’t need your advice.” he said, and turned off the lights with a flick of the wrist.

“No… of course not.” Reno answered, a bit hurt in his pride, and headed for the door.

Fingers brushed over his face in the dark, and he stopped in his tracks, startled. Rufus took his head in his hands. Lips touched his own, hesitant and yet resolute. Reno's arms once again wrapped themselves around the blond's body, drawing him near, as he answered the kiss. The semi-darkness of he office hid them from any watchful eye there might have been, the faint light from the mako reactors barely strong enough to make out the contours of their bodies.

Reno’s tongue slid out, licking the other man’s lips, pressing against his smooth teeth to beg for entrance, which was gratefully granted. Rufus’ tongue met his, pushing against and sliding pass it. As they engaged in a dance of dominance, it struck Reno as typical that their current surroundings seemed to portray their budding relationship perfectly. Destined to dwell in the night and the shadows, never to face the harsh daylight.

“What about Sunday?” Reno gasped, between kisses.

“I’ve got another meeting on Monday.”

“Ugh…”


	7. Chapter 7

“Mornin’, Rude, Elena.” Reno said with a grin spread across his face, as he stepped into the hangar.

“Morning.” Rude sat on a crate next to the helicopter, his eyes suspiciously following his red haired colleague from behind his shades.

“Good morning… You seem awfully cheerful today.” Elena said, wary, as she checked and reloaded her handgun with care.

“We’re going to Wutai…! Finally, a well deserved break from all the mind numbing paper work. Turks shouldn’t sit behind a desk, they should be out there!”

“And here I thought you finally got laid.” the blonde teased. It earned her a fierce glare, which she responded to with a feisty grin.

Rude was ready to jump up from his seat and pull the two apart, but to his great surprise – and relief – neither of them did anything that caused the incident to escalate.

Reno flopped down onto another crate and twirled the electro-magnetic rod’s handle between his fingers with glee. “Are you guys ready?”

Elena shook her head. “You look like a kid on Christmas morning, eager to unpack his presents.”

“Aren’t you excited then?”

“Well… a little, I guess. It’s only natural to feel jittery before a mission… But you seem exceptionally… bouncy. Are you sure you didn’t get laid?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

“It has been a while since I saw you this excited before a mission though.” Rude pointed out with slight amusement.

“Et tu, Rude?!” the redhead cried out in mock aghast.

“Don’t you feel guilty?” Elena teased, “Leaving your lover behind, all alone, as you head off for Wutai?”

“Why would I feel guilty? I’m just doing my job.” Reno muttered, “Besides, we’ll be back before Wednesday. He won’t even notice I’m gone.”

The moment he saw Elena’s intent eyes looking at him, he realized he’d said more that he should have. There was doubt in her eyes, however, most likely thinking: ‘Was he playing along with her little game of had he blurted out the truth?’ He decided that his best bet was to play along, hoping that Rude wouldn’t say the wrong things.

“Aren’t you a little too optimistic?” the blonde asked.

“How hard can it possibly be to find those bastards selling Shinra blueprints on a tiny island like Wutai? Bastards who don’t even remotely resemble Wutaians at that!”

“I guess you’re right.” Elena said, sceptical, yet hopeful.

\- - -

Monday turned Tuesday.

Tuesday turned Wednesday.

And Wednesday turned Thursday. Three days had gone by and still no trace of the traitors had been found. Wutai’s natural landscape was filled with rocks, cliffs, caverns and barren mountains. And for some reason, Reno had the unpleasant feeling that the locals were in on it. Irritated, he cursed and threw his equipment onto the table.

“We should’ve been back by now!”

Rude said nothing and put down his equipment on the floor by his side of the bed.

“Yeah, yeah. I know what yer thinking.” the redhead muttered, “I’ve been too optimistic. But still! This is ridiculous. Such a tiny city filled with Wutaians and _no one_ has seen two men who stick out like sore thumbs?! Come on, man... Even if they’re hiding out in the mountains, they need to get their food and supplies from somewhere. They’re holding back information, and I know it.”

“They’re not very pro-Shinra...”

Reno pouted as he flopped down onto the bed and crossed his legs. “Why couldn’t they have sent Tseng? I’m sure they’d talk to him. He only needs to do is leave his suit behind, I guess.

“They know Tseng’s face.” Rude pointed out, “They won’t talk to him at all.”

“They see him as a traitor, huh?” Reno stretched his arms above his head and let himself fall backwards on the bed. “An ally of Shinra is an enemy of theirs, and an enemy of Shinra is their ally. ...I guess we need to make those traitors enemies in their eyes too.”

The bald man cast a glance over his shoulder. “How were you planning doing that?”

“I don’t know...” He sighed, not removing his gaze from the ceiling. “They won’t believe a word we say. ...do you think they have cell phones? Maybe we can track them down through the network, see if there are any calls from unusual places.”

“The signal outside of the city isn’t very strong, so were they to make any calls, they’d have to be near... just like all the others.”

“...maybe they have a small radio tower of their own. Or an amplifier? We could track that...”

“With difficulty. The mountains absorb the signals.”

Reno made a deep growl. “We need to find them soon. Any more of this Wutaian food and I’ll die.”

A snicker escaped Rude’s lips. “Tseng feels the same about our food, but he seems to manage.”

“Yeah.” the redhead agreed as a lazy grin spread across his face, “Maybe we should bring him some food on our way back?”

The older man laughed, short, and took off his shoes, sitting down on the bed. The pale moonlight that streamed in through the small window cast sharp shadows in the dim room, and turned the redhead’s tall colleague into a silhouette. Neither of them had bothered to turn on the lights, didn’t even care to know if they would even work. Everything in the shabby remote hotel they were staying seemed broken or on the verge of breaking. Shinra could’ve easily paid for a better place than this, but it was in the best interest of their mission. Back in the shadier part of town, they’d have higher chances of finding traces of their targets. Also, fewer people would be aware of their presence.

“What happened this weekend, Reno?” Rude suddenly asked, changing for the night.

“Whadda ya mean?” He yawned. His slum was accent thicker than usual.

“You were unusually happy this Monday.”

“No, I wasn’t.” he countered and kicked off his shoes, “Don’t go actin’ like the rookie now.”

“Elena was right before.”

 _Touché_... “Nothin’ happened...”

“Then why were you so happy?”

“Why’re ya so damn interested?!” he snapped, and immediately wished he hadn’t.

Rude looked away for a moment. “Just interest. It’s good to see you this... content.”

“...sorry, I didn’t mean to snap...”

His colleague and friend was silent.

“It’s just... Elena won’t stop buggin’ me about it, an’…”

“You’re confused.”

The redhead looked at him for a while, and said. “Yeah… I am. And I don’t like it one bit. I don’t want to feel like this. It feels so… _right_ , but…” He sighed. “Ya know.”

“I won’t think any less of you because of it.” Rude said, assuring.

Reno smiled wryly. “I don’t know if I can.”

The bald man arched his eyebrows, and the younger Turk looked away. “Why?”

“It’s just… not right.”

“Didn’t you just say it felt right?”

“I also kill people for a livin’…”

“We do it because we have to, not because we like it.”

Reno shook his head. “…yeah, that’s true, but… still.”

Rude moved closer, and the queen-size bed shook a little under the weight. The redhead looked up to the man towering above him. He seemed to search for the right words, and Reno’s head was already swarming with words to defend himself with.

“What’s wrong with loving someone?”

“I don’t _love_ him.”

“But your feelings are sincere aren’t they?”

“Yeah… I guess.”

“Then what’s so wrong?”

“It’s a _guy_!”

“…and?”

The lean Turk sighed exasperated and looked back up at the ceiling. “We’re both guys. That’s just…not…right.”

“Says a society which bases their opinions on century old misconceptions. If it weren’t for scientists, they’d still believe that the planet was flat.”

“Are ya saying scientists have different opinions about this?” Reno asked, mocking.

“Biologists, yes. They see it all around them in the animal kingdom. It’s a natural trait that in fact _helps_ the survival of a species. After all, two males can support a larger territory, which consequently means more food and more safety.”

Reno frowned and rolled onto his elbow. “…what about two women?”

“……more milk? They do say that breast feeding makes children smarter…”

Reno laughed at that last theory, and said. “So then… if it’s a matter of genes, then why is everybody so anxious about it?”

“Why was everybody so fixed on the fact that women should wear skirts? Keeping in mind that trousers are only a couple of hundred years old.”

“…people are crazy, man.”

Rude softly chuckled.

“Heh, well, thanks… It does make me feel a little better.”

The bald Turk curtly nodded. “…having heard all of this, I’m pretty sure Elena was wrong this Monday.”

Reno make a choking sound, and Rude could almost hear him think: _Not again_. “Yeah. She was wrong. Haven’t even seen ‘m this weekend! Or heard 'm over the phone!”

“But something did happen.”

The redhead sighed. “…….yes.” he finally answered, giving up. “We kissed. And it felt…. I don’t know. It felt _different_. Different from all the other kisses I’ve had in my life. …but so… good, I guess. I could feel it in my entire body, in my entire being. …tinglin’. Is that what a kiss is supposed to feel like? ‘Cuz if that’s the case…. Ugh. Whatever. ……ya happy now?”

“I’m glad you found what you were looking for.”

“Did I?”

“…hmm. Sounds you’re at least one step closer to your goal.”

“…I don’t wanna talk about this, man.” the lean man muttered and pulled the pillow over his head. “I’m so confused, I don’t know _what_ to think any more.”

Rude smirked a little, and laid down, pulling the blankets over his shoulder. “That’ll pass, I’m sure.”

\- - -

The next morning, they woke up to relentless banging on their hotel-room door.

“Cut it out!” Reno snapped at the person behind the wood, climbing out of bed, still not fully awake, “Yer gonna break the ravaged thing!”

“Hurry up!” urged on Elena’s voice from the other side, “I saw them!”

In an instant, Reno tore open the door. “What?!”

“I saw them walk by under my window just yet, Hurry, we might still find them!”

Rude jumped out of bed, snatching his uniform of the chair and quickly put them on. Reno grabbed his jacket from another chair and combed his hand through his hair in a seemingly futile attempt of tidying his wild hair.

Barely five minutes later, all of them where hurrying down the many alleyways and narrow streets in the hope of catching a glimpse of the two traitors. Even this early, the back streets of Wutai were bustling with activity. Merchants and farmers were promoting their wares on every corner, some with loud voices, others silent, too busy with their customers.

The Turks darted through the living maze of people, their eyes sharp and focussed, scanning every part of the area, but to no avail. Reno cursed when they reached the edge of the city and kicked the city wall. Elena stared at the redhead as he hopped around with one foot clutched in his hands. Rude glanced around for a bit more, before giving up their hopes of spotting them.

“Now what do we do?” the blonde asked the Turks’ second-in-command.

“Whatever needs to be done.” Reno replied, “I say we split up and check the more remote alleys. They can’t be far. Most likely, they’re hiding inside a building somewhere.”

The two nodded, and were about to head out.

“One more thing: if you see them, contact us first and give us your location. Don’t go in yourself. No doubt, they’ll have back-up of the sorts.” he sternly added, and then nodded in reply to their sounds of agreement.

\- - -

The hours raced by like a speed train, and before they knew it, night had fallen over the isolated city in faraway Wutai. One by one, the Turks returned to the hotel, every last one of them disappointed.

“We can play this game of cat and mouse until the end of days,” Elena complained, “we really have to come up with something else.”

“I know, but what?” Reno said, “We can’t infiltrate, we can’t gain information the easy or the hard way – simply because we don’t know _who_ holds information and who doesn’t, we can’t bust in on the yakuza – because I’m beginning to suspect that’s who those two are dealing with. And kidnapping one of those guys for information won’t work, because we don’t know who’s with the yakuza either! Or pretending we’re also selling Shinra information, which won’t work because everybody recognises us as Turks.” He sighed. “We’re pretty stuck, from what I can see.”

Elena pouted and let her head hang. Rude said nothing, seemingly deep in thought.

“Won’t Tseng know who’s with the yakuza?” Elena softly suggested.

Rude was going to say something, but swallowed his words on the last moment, and Reno looked up. “He just might…” The redhead nodded. “He just might. He should have at least some leads on who’s somehow connected with those thugs.”

He looked at his colleague then. “Somehow I have the idea you were going to say something important…”

Rude shook his head. “Not something Tseng’d want us to know.”

“ _Us_ …” Reno quickly corrected, and gestured at himself and Elena.

“Yes.”

“Which would be?”

“…”

“Oh come on, it’s important isn’t it? Important for this mission?”

“…….”

“We won’t tell anyone.”

“You had better not, or Tseng’ll have my head.”

“Promise.” Elena said a little too quick.

“Ah, yeah…” Reno agreed, and gave the blonde a funny look from the corner of his eyes.

“Tseng told me that he had been part of the yakuza, before the fall of Wutai.”

“W-wha...?” the blonde exclaimed, baffled.

“Woah. No wonder he didn’t want to come back here. Leaving the yakuza, switching over to Shinra’s side on top of that... he'd be killed.”

“No doubt.”

“He must have had good reasons to leave…”

“We should call and ask if he has any useful information.”

“…who’s gonna call?”

“…”

Reno looked at Elena, who looked back, puzzled, oblivious. “You call.”

“Huh?! Why me?”

“Aren’t you anxious to hear his voice again?” he sweetly asked, teasing.

Elena shot him a glare, but took out her cell-phone.

“Let us know what he said, will you?” Reno asked with a grin, and headed for his room, dragging Rude along by his wrist.

\- - -

Then Friday turned Saturday, Saturday turned Sunday, but they had a lead. And one that led them straight into the lion’s den. Blood splatters decorated smudgy walls of an abandoned house in a remote alley, mutilated body parts lingered in places no man would ever find them. The Turks were on the move, and their direction was set. It wouldn’t be long until the traitorous Shinra weapon designers would meet a similar fate as the unfortunate souls that once had occupied the lower ranks of the Wutaian yakuza.

Sunday turned Monday, into Tuesday, and into Wednesday, when the two men finally showed their faces. The Turks had taken their positions. Cold, autumn rain clattered down on their heads as they waited outside for the weapon designers to come outside again. Elena looked down from a roof across the narrow street and kept her gun aimed at the door. Rude hid himself just outside of reach of the light that streamed out from the cracks and chinks in the wood and the barred window. Reno was a little up ahead, keeping unwanted visitors away, should anyone wander that far off from the main road at this godforsaken hour.

Muffled voices could be heard inside through the wooden walls, but the actual conversations were lost. Things were being moved around – crates, small tables, they weren’t sure, but they could hear the scraping on the hard floor. For a moment, there was also the sound of heavy coins on a wooden surface, a short silence, and then a bit of moving around again. Not much later, the two men exited the shabby looking building, a bit jumpy, as if they were expecting an assault – from muggers, the men of the yakuza who might have changed their minds, or others perhaps. Of course, they must’ve heard that the Turks were in town and looking for them. So far, things had gone smoothly and nothing had happened, but the Turks weren’t known for sleeping on the job.

One mere click was heard on the rooftop – only for Elena’s ears to hear – before one of the men slumped down to the ground, never to rise again. The other man panicked as his partner laid at his feet, staring up at the dark sky with unseeing eyes and a dark red fluid spread out from underneath him. He broke in to a run.

The point of Elena’s gun followed the man precisely, but she noticed too late that a higher, adjacent building was blocking her aim. She muffled a curse, and jumped to her feet. When her feet hit the ground below her however, she noticed that the last man hadn’t gotten very far. Rude emerged a little from the shadows, his own gun with silencer held out in front of him, and gestured her to leave the alley with a short jerk with his head.

She complied and left her colleague behind to hide the bodies. A little ahead, she ran into Reno, but ignored him as she’d been told. She crossed the street to wait there in the deep shadows that the shabby houses cast at the hour of night. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around her chest. Her blond hair clung to her face, and the rain had seeped into every layer of fabric on her body and a small puddle had formed inside her shoes. Yet she did not complain. Rookie or not, she was and would always be a Turk.

After a while, Reno gestured her from across the street and walked away. Their job wasn’t over yet. They still had to retrieve those blueprints before things went from bad to worse.


	8. Chapter 8

A loud sneeze echoed through the barren wasteland outside of the city, as Rude and Reno loaded their equipment into the helicopter.

“Bless you.” Rude said, matter-of-fact, and Elena sniffed.

“Once I get home,” she said, “I’m going to take a long, warm bath.”

“Now that’s an alluring idea,” Reno said and grinned, mischievous, “Mind if I join in?”

A deep shade of red flashed across the blonde’s cheeks. “No way! You pervert!”

Reno chuckled, and fastened a stack of crates on their place of the helicopter’s floor.

“Besides, I wouldn’t want to upset your boyfriend.” Elena drawled, eager to get back at him, and handed him one of the last crates.

“Are you gonna give that a rest yet, or what?” the redhead replied, irritated, and put the crate in its place. The wooden crates in the cargo space weren’t big or many. Only brought the most essential equipment had been brought – mainly weaponry and some hiking equipment.

“I still think you’re seeing someone.” she said, stubborn.

“I see _you_.” he sighed, annoyed, “I see…” He was going to say ‘Rude’, but something in the distance caught his eye. “a mob of angry yakuza!! Shit! Never mind fastening those!”

Reno hopped over the back of the pilot’s seat and flicked the switches. The rotors came into motion as Rude and Elena threw the last few crates into the vehicle and hastily climbed in themselves. They were barely inside when the helicopter come off the ground. The two saw the Wutaian men raise and load their guns as they hung out of the car windows, just before they slammed the cabin door shut and let themselves fall onto the ground. A salvo of bullets soared through the air just above their heads, boring their way straight through the metal. Elena’s scream was barely heard over the racket of the whirling blades and the gunfire. A string of curses could be heard from Reno’s side as well as the tearing of glass.

The sound of raking bullets slowly died away as the helicopter ascended to greater heights and there was only the deafening sound of the motor and the blades. …and something else.

“What is that sound?” Elena sat up, alarmed, looking over the back of Reno’s seat.

“Don't worry about it!” the redhead yelled over the noise, and peered through the busted wind-shield.

Rude snaked himself through the small space between the seats and sat down on the co-pilot’s side. “It’s the fuel tank, isn’t it?” he asked as he put on his headset, and put the other one on Reno’s head.

“Yeah,” he answered, a little worried, “but we should be able to make it to Rocket Town… We can repair this flying junk heap over there.”

“You sure?” the bald man asked, sceptical.

“…no. But I’m keeping my fingers crossed, ‘cause we don’t have an other option.”

The conversation fell silent. Elena slumped again the back of the seat – tired – with a large bag between her legs, her hands clamped around the sides to make sure it wasn’t going anywhere.

It had already been two days since the assassination of the two traitors. In the meanwhile they’d been on the hunt for the stolen blueprints, found them, and angered _quite_ a few yakuza by killing one of their ringleaders. And so Wednesday had turned into Friday, and finally into Saturday before the three of them arrived back in Midgar.

The sun had already set for a good six hours, when the landing skids of the damaged helicopter hit the helipad at the Shinra building. Tseng was waiting for them, back straight and his hands folded behind him, even though it was one thirty in the morning. He gave them a short nod as the three stumbled out of the vehicle, exhausted. The black haired man did not need to ask them how the journey had gone. Their appearance told the tale.

\- - -

“What’s this?” Tseng asked when a large bag was put down right in front of his nose.

“Wutaian food.” Elena smiled, her cold temporarily forgotten.

“You know, because you don’t like our food.” Reno grinned. “It’s not very warm any more though… But that’s nothing the microwave won’t fix.”

The Wutaian man’s lips twitched a little. “I think I’ll just do it the traditional way.”

“What’s wrong with the mic’?” the redhead asked, surprised.

“A lot.” Tseng simply said, and inspected the contents of the bag. There were quite a few different things in it. A smile crept up his face, and he looked up at the three. “Thank you very much for this. …Now, onto business. I take you have retrieved the blueprints?”

“Yup.” Reno casually replied, and handed over several folded sheets.

“And the designers?”

“Dead.”

“Anyone else?” Tseng’s tone was business, but his eyes were sharp, calculating. The _real_ question was: Did you cause any unnecessary damage?

“The guy who had the prints on him – a ringleader – and some incidental henchmen.”

Tseng nodded. Those deaths were accounted for when they had called him a week earlier.

“Good. If there aren’t any important things I need to know, you can leave. I expect the reports on my desk before Friday.” He gave the redhead a stern look. “ _This_ Friday.”

They nodded and left the Director’s office, though Reno stopped just before the door and half turned. “Oh, boss? Can we have Monday off? Get some rest an’ all. You don’t want us to come down with a cold – since we were out in a rainstorm all night, Wednesday. Elena already has a cold, and Rude won’t say a word even if he has.”

Tseng looked thoughtful, and gave a short nod. “All right.”

“Thanks, boss.” he said with a grin.

“Oh, and Reno?”

“Hmm?”

Something small flew through the air, and Reno acted just in time to catch it in his hands. It was a fortune cookie.

“What...?”

“Take it.”

“Don’t you wanna know what fortunes await you?” the redhead drawled, playful.

“It’s fine. I know all the ‘fortunes’ in the book.”

“Ate too many of them, huh?”

“That, or I had an odd job as a child once that involved baking them.”

Reno laughed, and freed the small paper from the cookie. “Oh well, who believes in these things anyway?” He blinked. _…that can’t be right._

“Is something wrong?” he suddenly heard Tseng say, and looked up, not noticing until then that he’d fallen unusually silent.

“Nah, it’s just an odd fortune.”

“They usually are.”

“Odd as in: oddly straight to the point.”

The Wutaian frowned. “What does it say?”

Reno shook his head, and tossed the paper in the trash can. “Ah, forget it. It’s just a silly fortune. Well, I’m going to have some sleep now. Have a good weekend.”

The black haired man frowned once again, but this time at the redhead, and shrugged at his odd behaviour, not sure what to think of it. He picked up the bag from his desk as he stood up, and headed for the door, stopping just to cast a glance in the trash can.

 _'You’ll meet your true love at work.’_

“…that doesn’t sound like a Wutaian fortune.” he said to himself, suspicious.

\- - -

After having laid in bed for several hours and not being able to catch any shut eye, Reno now sought his way through the darkness on the top floor of an apartment-complex. His thoughts kept running off to a certain blond who was now so tantalizingly close in comparison to those long weeks in Wutai. The taste of his lips, the feeling of his hands running through his hair, over his face and his neck… Though hesitant to admit it to himself, he longed to feel that again, taste him again, smell him again…

He knelt down in front of the door and flicked a key card with two wires attached through the card lock. He had to be fast, the power circuit of the lights in the hallway could be back online any minute now, and the camera would see him.

The PDA to which the card was connected gave a short beep as numbers flashed across the small screen. He tapped on it with a small pen, ran through some different windows, flicked the card through the lock again, this time also entering a code on the keypad of the lock, and the door opened. He grinned at his own ingenuity. The device was crude and a tad old, but worked like a charm. Swiftly, he darted inside.

On the other side, he was greeted with more darkness, although it wasn’t as deep as in the corridor. Faint light from the mako reactors crept through the blinds in front of the large windows in the room. Vaguely, Reno could make out the silhouettes of two broad and angular couches, several bookshelves along the walls, a relatively empty table, and some other things he couldn’t place. Slowly, he rose to his feet, and looked around, trying to figure out where the bedroom would be.

Only to be knocked to the floor again.

Something heavy leaned on his chest, sharp things pricking straight through his clothes into his skin. The ‘something’ growled, and a warm, not-so-pleasant breath washed over his face. Fear seized him as his mind raced to figure out what kind of creature loomed over him. Its nails were too sharp to belong to a dog, but what other animal could possibly be this big and kept as a pet? Or maybe it wasn’t a pet, but a wild, big feline which had somehow made its way into the city and into this apartment. He didn’t even want to think of all the things that could mean.

Suddenly, he noticed the faint glowing, yellow eyes, and recognition struck him like lightning. As a child, he had once been chased by the same ferocious creatures at the Train Graveyard in the slums and barely escaped alive.

“Aaah, get it off me! Get it off me!!” he screamed and swatted at the beast, panicked. This only resulted in more growling, and the nails to dig deeper into his skin. He hissed and didn’t notice the fast and threatening footsteps until the cold barrel of a shotgun was pressed into his face.

“Aah! Don’t shoot!” he exclaimed, startled, and tried to get away from it as far as possible with the creature still pinning him down.

“…Reno?” Rufus asked, obviously not quite awake.

“Y-yeah.”

“…what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night.” He moved away his shotgun. The creature lingered for a moment, but finally backed away, and affectionately brushed against Rufus’ silhouette.

“…….I……I missed you.” he softly said, embarrassed.

Rufus was silent, not quite sure how to respond. He turned around and walked to the wall to switch on the lights. “…what?” he asked, as if he decided he hadn’t heard it right.

Reno had to choke down a snicker. The vice-president’s eyes were still glazed with sleep, his blond hair stuck out in all directions and his black, silken pyjamas were all rumpled.

“I said I missed you.” he repeated, more sure of himself this time. He stood up, approaching the blond.

Reno’s hand traced a line down his face, and he leaned in, pressing the other against the wall with his body. His other hand brushed through Rufus’ hair, but when he bent down to kiss his lips, he was suddenly pulled backwards.

The creature which had pinned him down earlier, had his jacket between his teeth and growled warningly. Reno jumped, and cursed himself for forgetting about the beast. It was indeed one of the same creatures that wandered at the Train Graveyard. Bigger than a dog, it’s appearance like a cat, and a strange tentacle protruding from the back of its head. And its fur a deeper shade than the near black of his jacket.

Rufus waved his hand at the creature. “It’s all right, Dark Nation.”

Reno’s head jerked back to Rufus. “…excuse me?”

“Hmm?”

“Dark…Nation…?”

Rufus shrugged. “I gave it that name years ago.”

“You actually keep it as a pet…?”

“Yes.”

Reno looked at the beast again, which now looked up at him with curious eyes, its head slightly titled, and then back at Rufus. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“It’s quite harmless.”

The redhead gave him a stare and tugged at his shirt that now had small red dots on it where Dark Nation’s nails had dug into his skin. Rufus grinned and took the fabric between his fingers, slowly beginning to unbutton it. “Okay, so maybe not to strangers, but that’s one of the reasons I keep her around.”

Aquamarine eyes kept a sharp focus on the slender fingers that brushed away the white fabric and exposed his toned chest. Rufus leaned in and licked away what little blood trickled from the shallow cuts in his skin. Strong shivers travelled down his spine. Rufus looked up at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Reno grinned and took the blond’s chin between his fingers and slowly pulled him up.

Their lips met, hungry. Rufus’ hands trailed down the Turk’s exposed sides, and Reno's hands buried themselves in blond strands of hair. They moved away from the wall, tongues darted out and engaged in a wild dance in which they took turns in plundering each other’s mouth. Hands moved around, slipping under clothes, exploring new territory, caressing or grasping hair to deepen the kiss.

Reno tripped and stumbled backwards onto the couch, but didn’t mind much as the blond followed, straddling his hips and kissed him again. First deep, then trailing a path of butterfly kisses down his jaw, his neck, over his collar bone, then lingering at the soft flesh below his neck. Their breathing was fast now, hearts beating wild.

“Rufus…” he sighed, content, and brushed blond bangs out of the young man’s face.

Mischievous, and maybe even excited, eyes looked up. A lustful grin played his lips. Reno smiled back and let his fingers trace a line down his face. Rufus tried to catch them between his teeth, but it didn’t work.

“Did you really miss me?”

“Would I lie?”

“You’re a Turk.”

Before the redhead even had the chance to respond, Rufus captured his lips again. But this kiss was different, more experimenting, sometimes licking, then nibbling, and then kissing again.

“Did you miss me?” Reno asked, breaking the kiss.

“Have you been gone then?”

“More than two weeks, you cold hearted bastard.” he hissed, playful, and ruffled the other’s hair.

The blond laughed, and tried to get away from the man's hands by moving his head up. Which only made things worse when Reno’s hands found their way to his sides. His body jerked uncontrollably, and he let out a startled scream. The Turk chuckled darkly as he continued to tickle his new lover’s sides, careful not to get hit by one of his elbows.

“R-reno!” he managed to choke out between laughs, “Stop i-it!!”

The redhead just laughed and sat up more. Suddenly, Rufus lost his balance and slid off the couch, falling onto the ground with a thud. Reno was quick to follow, and jumped on top of him. His hands were now on the sides of the blond man’s chest, motionless, and he kissed the nape of his neck. Rufus gasped. Dark Nation growled. Reno looked up. Bright yellow eyes glared at him intently.

The Turk let out a short yelp and backed away. The blond laughed and patted the creature affectionately.

“Let’s go to my room.”

“And lock the door?”

Rufus arched his eyebrows, amused. “What were you planning on doing?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Reno and grinned mischievous, “Something that involves you screaming my name?”

The blond snickered, and crawled over to Reno with a playful smirk on his face. His arms snaked around the Turk’s neck, and his whispered: “What are you waiting for?”

The redhead put his arms around the other man’s waist, and pulled him close, but his eyes never left the black creature in the background. Dark Nation in her turn, followed his every move and was ready to attack if she saw something she didn’t like. “I don’t trust your pet.”

Rufus cast a glance over his shoulder, and then looked up at his lover again. There was a glint in his eyes, something dangerous or mischievous. Two things that were almost one and the same where it concerned the youthful vice-president.

“Don’t do that.” It still annoyed him that the blond could beat him in his own line of work. Threats and scaring people was still _his_ territory.

“Aww.” the man teased, the glint in his eyes still there, “Do I frighten you?”

Reno shot him a half-hearted glare, and roughly pushed him down to the floor again. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Rufus laughed again, and Reno noted how genuine it sounded. If he hadn’t know better, he would’ve said it wasn’t the blond who’d made the sound. That it was impossible for the cold hearted, scheming young man to laugh so genuinely. _If_ he hadn’t know better. For the man beneath him was in no way the man he had thought to be Rufus Shinra.

The redhead pulled the black silken pyjama shirt off Rufus in one fluent motion before the other even had the time to register what was happening. He saw the look of surprise, before it was replaced by a grin. His eyes traced a path up and down the blond’s chest, his toned and slender chest. He had imagined him to be more broad-shouldered, under all the layers of the clothing he usually wore. And yet, it was very attractive.

 _Do I really consider him attractive?_ he wondered, not even noticing the hands that tugged on his jacket, pulling it off.

“A penny for your thoughts.” purred the blond, who was now working on his already open shirt.

Reno startled, but quickly regained his posture. “What, just a penny? You _miser_.”

“Are your thoughts worth that much more then?” Rufus snorted with a grin.

The redhead huffed and gave him a light-hearted smack against the head. “You bet they are.” He leaned down to kiss a path down Rufus’ neck. Faint, he could still smell the remnants of aftershave. When there was no response from the blond, he looked up and found him looking up at the ceiling with an expression he couldn’t quite place.

“Rufus?”

Blue eyes focussed on him. “Hmm?”

“You okay?” He frowned.

The expression disappeared, and he grinned. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Reno decided it best not to ask questions, and shook his head. Rufus fingers found their way to his hair again, fumbling with the bright red strands. “Come on, let’s go to my room. We don’t want Dark Nation to interrupt us again, do we?”

It wasn’t a question. Rufus crawled out from under Reno and stood up, walking self-assuredly to his bedroom, not even looking back. The redhead stared approvingly at his sensually moving hips, and was certain that the blond did it on purpose. Not that he minded. He grinned in anticipation, picking up his jacket as he rose to his feet.

 _You're mine tonight_.


	9. Chapter 9

Sleep slowly faded. Reno blinked and opened his eyes. It was already late in the morning, he judged by the amount of daylight that streamed into the room through the large window pane. He took a deep, lazy breath and pulled the sheets further over his head. It felt soft on his skin and it smelled sweet and soft like an exotic flower, and something else.

Slowly, he opened his eyes again as realisation sunk in that he wasn’t lying in his own bed. He pulled away the covers and glanced around the room. The wall on his side of the bed was entirely made out of glass, and one of the panes was an ajar, sliding door. There were long off-white curtains waving in front of them, matching with the carpet and the modern stucco walls. A large, wooden wardrobe decorated the wall facing the bed. Next to it was a small desk with various items on it, mainly writing tools, books, a desk light, and some folders. Over the back of the chair hung a white suit's jacket.

On the wall across the windows, hung a decorative aquarelle painting of something that vaguely resembled reeds at a lake shore. The door beside it was slightly open, offering a glance into the living room. Reno checked the alarm on the other side of the bed. Eleven AM. He sighed and let himself fall back onto the bed. A sharp wave of paint shot through his body. Rufus hadn’t exactly gone easy on him, but what a night it had been…

 _Damn you_ , he growled, _next time you're bottom_.

Cautious, he stepped out of bed. The floor felt soft and pleasant under his bare feet. Smiling to himself, he looked out of the window. The world appeared so different from up here. Vast, but so insignificant, powerless. Yet even here, high above the rest of the city, there was no escape from the dark clouds of pollution that rose up from the mako reactors, blocking the sun’s light.

A small amount of time had passed, before Reno turned away from the windows and gathered his clothes. His back ached with every movement, but he did his best to ignore it. He’d definitely get back at Rufus for this.

He was halfway done buttoning up his shirt, when a sound caught his attention that he couldn’t place. Frowning, he crossed the bedroom. Though it was still considerable in size, it was quite a bit smaller than Reno had initially imagined it to be. In fact, it was probably just a few square meters bigger than his own bedroom. …albeit much more organized.

Curious, he peeked through the door into the spacious room behind it. With daylight, the room seemed even bigger than it had the night before. Just a few hours before actually, since it had been around four AM when he’d picked the electronic lock. It was also a lot lighter, he noted. Rufus certainly had a preference for white. Black and white. Dark wood and off-white. And dimmed colours in the paintings. So very different from the colour scheme at Reno’s place, which was a lot warmer.

The sound was most certainly coming from there, he decided, and stepped through the door. He took a few steps, still barefooted, before he recognized the sound as reserved humming. Rufus humming so himself, to be specific. Reno grinned and sneaked closer to the couch the blond was sitting on, facing him with his back.

Approaching him like a predator would approach its prey, he raised his arms, ready to strike. He jumped forward, or at least he thought he did, until he suddenly hit the hard parquet floor and the air was knocked from his lungs. On top of him was Dark Nation, dangerously growling at him.

“Oh, good morning Reno.” Rufus casually said, and looked over the back of the couch.

“Get your pet off me.” Reno hissed, breathless.

The blond arched an eyebrow, and walked around the couch. “Now why would I do that?”

“What good am I to you if I’m dead? It’s chokin’ me.”

“Hmm, can’t have that.” he drawled, and gently pushed the black feline away.

Immediately, Reno sucked in a deep breath. “Bastard.” he hissed, barely over a whisper. Rufus grinned.

The redhead grasped the blond’s hand when he reached out and helped him to his feet. Reno leaned in in one movement, and pressed their lips together. “Mornin’.”

Rufus tried to suppress a smile. “Now, this is a way to start the day.”

Reno snickered, and stole another kiss.

“Don’t forget what I said.”

He shook his head. “Just sex. I remember. It's all I'm here for.”

“So much for skipping over those parts of my book, huh?”

The Turk wrapped his arms around the vice-president. He meant what he said, and it was definitely the smartest thing to do considering the situation, but he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling at the edge of his consciousness. A feeling that said something wasn’t right, that things would go wrong. He pushed it away.

“The bathroom is the door next to the bedroom.” Rufus said.

“Is that a hint?”

A chuckle escaped the blond’s lips. “You do smell.”

“Care to join?” Reno asked with a sly grin.

“I already took a shower this morning.” he said, matter-of-fact.

“Aw, come on.” he pouted, but Rufus’ expression didn’t change. “You're no fun.”

“Stop whining and go take a shower.”

“Yes, _sir_.”

Rufus shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

\- - -

Several hours later, Reno lay on his back on one of the couches, staring up at the ceiling. His hair smelled of Rufus’ shampoo, his skin of his soap. He’d even borrowed some of Rufus’ underwear – without his consent, but he had to wear something, didn’t he?

Unfortunately, Rufus’ gel wasn’t as strong as his own which lead to rather… unsatisfactory results. So after several tries getting his hair back into shape, he gave up and washed the gel out again. The one thing worse than having your hair falling limply down your face, was your hair _sticking_ to your face. He could handle the remarks and odd looks Rufus would throw at him.

Which turned out to be not as bad as he had expected. In fact, after the expected odd look and the initial confusion, Rufus had admitted that he actually thought it to be quite sexy. Though, he decided, it was still too messy for work.

Several remarks and teases later, he’d ended up on the couch with Rufus hovering over him, biting his neck and tracing the muscles in his neck with his tongue, his own fingers entangled with copper and gold strands of hair.

Until a certain cell-phone rang.

Frustrated, Reno glared at the white ceiling. It’s relief was interesting… for the first five minutes. Now he was bored out of his mind and Rufus still wasn’t doing much to relieve his boredom, stubbornly reading papers and reports for a meeting the next day. Every time he had turned on the television, Rufus had switched it off again, because he couldn’t concentrate. He had been allowed to turn on the music installation, which from its looks promised to produce incredibly high quality sound, but Reno hadn’t been able to find any music he liked and had given up on it.

The fridge hadn’t proven to be very helpful either. It was practically empty, which had left him to wonder where the blond got his food. Or if he ate at all, slender as he was. Then again, he didn’t look malnourished either.

“Work-a-holic.” he muttered.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m bored.”

He focussed on his work again. “Yes, I know. You’ve mentioned that quite a few times now.”

“Do something about it?”

“I’m busy. There’s a study in the next room. Maybe you can find something to occupy you with there? Or go home. No one's stopping you.”

“Books, books and more books. I want _you_ to do something about it.” the redhead complained.

“Maybe there are some comics left from when I was young…” the blond said, not looking up.

Reno craned his neck, glancing over the armrest by his head. “You had comics?”

“Just a few. Father was against it. Said I should read useful things.”

“And looks where that’s gotten you.”

He pointed his fountain pen in the Turk's direction. “Stop criticizing my work.”

“I’m just saying you should have fun.”

“Are our definitions of fun one and the same?”

“You don’t have a definition of fun.”

“I thought this morning was fun.”

“Then we have the same definition of fun.” Reno laughed, and sat up, “Although… my body still aches. I don’t think that’s funny.”

“Don't look at me. You wanted it harder.”

Reno pulled a white pillow over his head. “Sshhh... I don’t want to think of that.”

“You liked it.”

“No way I’m going to be on the receiving end again. Next time you're bottom.”

“Like hell.” he said, and put the pen to the paper again. “Now stop distracting me, Reno. I have work to do.”

“Oh sure, dive into your paperwork when you’re on the verge of losing a discussion.”

He kept his gaze on the papers on the table, his pen scribbling over its surface. “Reno, be quiet.”

“I’m going, I’m going. Work-a-holic.”

“You’re still talking.”

Reno opened the door to the study, and waved his arm at Rufus, dismissive, pretending to be annoyed with him. Inside he found many bookcases lined up against the walls of the relatively small room. Just as he had expected, they were filled with books, books, and more books. Though every here and there the rows of books were interrupted by various relics. Most of them being small, decorated jars – empty, as he found out.

The redhead sat down in front of one of the bookcases. On the bottom shelves were books too big to fit upright in the bookcase and other items. Folders, several old magazines of varying subjects, and some things that didn’t seem to fit anywhere. His eye fell on one that resembled a thick, but small book, but stood out because of its unusual, colourful cover. When he took it out, it turned out not to be a book at all, but a sort of container. He blinked in surprise at what was inside, and quickly glanced over to the door to see if Rufus wasn’t there.

Reno put the small container on the ground and looked at the pictures, fascinated. They were obviously old, about fifteen years, he guessed. On some was a beautiful young woman with wavy, chestnut red hair and a radiating smile, but her eyes were sharp and knowing. Most of them depicted a young child no older than ten, with wide blue eyes, golden strands of hair, and a disarmingly cute smile. On some pictures he was younger, and the woman was also there every once in a while. There was only one picture of them as a family as a whole, which was – deliberately, he guessed – on the very bottom.

He re-stacked them again, and took one of the first pictures out of it for a closer look. The woman whom he suspected was Rufus’ mother had very elegant features, and actually reminded him a lot of Rufus’ own face. Was this the woman whose death had gotten him where he was today? It wasn’t like he regretted it, but seeing the woman ‘face’ to face made him feel a little strange. Kind of guilty. He could certainly see why Rufus had reacted so upset.

Suddenly, he could hear footsteps approach, and hastily he put the photographs back in the container. Rufus would kill him if he’d see him with those.

“Did you find them?” he asked, standing in the door frame.

“No.” he answered, casually. The colourful ‘book’ had been put back in its original place like it had never been touched. Then he suddenly grinned. “Aww, you came to check on me.”

Rufus shot him a half-hearted glare. “It’s suspicious when you’re silent.”

“Uh-huh.” he mocked, and stood, wrapping his arms loosely around the other’s neck.

“Can’t keep your hands off me, can you?” noted the blond, amused.

“Not that you mind of course.”

Rufus looked away, and Reno took to opportunity to nibble on his ear shell. A shudder of pleasure travelled through the other man’s body.

“Wanna do some more interesting things?”

“Tempting, but no.”

“Too much work?”

“How’d you guess.”

“Standard excuse already.”

For a moment or longer, they looked at each other.

“Never mind that meeting.” Rufus decided, and leaned in closer, capturing the redhead’s lips, who willingly responded.

It didn’t take long before Reno’s hands had sneaked their way under Rufus’ clothes, which was considerably easy with his usual coats absent today. Not to mention that Rufus gave him all the freedom he wanted.

Slowly, he began to unbutton the dress shirt. Rufus fingers tugged on the bind that kept the Turk’s wild, fiery hair in check, and it came loose. Red strands cascaded down his back, and the blond grasped a handful of it. Reno gasped when he pulled his head back and started to attack his neck with his tongue.

“Ah, Rufus…”

Rufus grinned that smug grin of his, and clenched the collar of Reno’s shirt in one hand, pulling him along as he walked backwards toward the door, and ultimately to his bedroom. The redhead grinned back, pulling the man's shirt off, and pushed him onto the bed. It wasn’t before long, or all of their clothes had been discarded and lay scattered across the floor. A battle over dominance had been fought and won, and Reno swore to turn roles next time.


	10. Chapter 10

A sudden sound, so shrill it cut straight through the marrow, disrupted the morning silence. Startled senseless, Reno jumped up. “I’m awake, I’m awake!”

“Hmm?” Rufus inquired, still half asleep, and stared up at the redhead who sat next to him, breathing heavily.

“Oh…… nothin’. Your alarm clock… it’s demonic, I swear.”

“It seems to work for you though.” the blond noted with mild amusement, “Maybe you should get one too. Seeing how you are always late…”

The Turk let out a deep sigh and let himself fall back onto the bed. “Hell will have frozen over before I’ll do that.”

“Hmm.” Rufus hummed with a faint smile, and cuddled up to Reno. The redhead blinked in surprise when their bodies touched, even more so because of the feeling that suddenly filled his being. A warm feeling that he wasn’t supposed to have. But it felt too nice and strangely right to just push it away. Cautious, he leant in and softly bit Rufus’ ear shell.

“When can I see you again?” he whispered.

“I don’t know.” the blond man answered, “It’s one of those weeks again.”

“Do you ever not have any of those weeks?”

Rufus turned around and wrapped his arms around the Turk’s neck. “I’ll keep the weekends free.”

“Can’t wait.” He sealed the other man’s lips with his own.

A low mew suddenly sounded, just before a large black beast threw itself upon Rufus with a can of food in its mouth. Dark Nation looked at her master intently. Rufus let out a sigh, but there was an amused look on his face when he shoved his oversized pet off him. Dark Nation sat down on the soft sheets and titled her head as she stared at her master, who turned his attention back to Reno. Determined not to be ignored, she nudged the back of Rufus’ head with the can and uttered a muffled mew.

“I don’t think she’s going to let you ignore her.” the redhead said between kisses.

“She’ll have to wait.” the blond replied, and swatted at the can behind him.

But Dark Nation did not want to wait, and dropped the can on the bed so she could growl dangerously at Reno, and slowly approached him with her teeth bared. The redhead yelped at the sudden threat. What the hell had he done?

Rufus turned to face the black creature and shot her a warning look. “What do you think you’re doing?”

The feline stopped and seemed to pout as she let out a growl of protest.

“Jealous are we?” the blond said, and Reno looked up in surprise. Rufus petted the cat and got up from the bed. “Better feed you then.”

“…if I hit you with a can, will you feed me too?” Reno purred with a wide grin on his face.

Rufus’ head turned back to Reno with a look in his eyes that was a mix between a glare and amusement. “No. Unless you want cat food.”

The redhead chuckled. “No, thanks. What else do you have?”

“Not much. I usually have breakfast at my office.” he replied, and casually continued his way to the kitchen.

Lazy, Reno let himself fall back on the bed and pulled the sheets closer around him, breathing in the mixed scents of washing powder and Rufus’ own scent. He decided he liked it.

“So, hey!” he called to the blond in the kitchen, “Are you gonna let me starve then?”

It was silent for a moment, and Reno was about to call again when Rufus appeared in the door frame. “Didn’t let you starve yesterday, did I?”

“Wouldn’t call it a success either…”

The younger man shrugged, and collected his clothes from the wardrobe. “Are you saying that you usually have a more elaborate breakfast then?” he asked, sceptical, and closely watched the Turk’s expression.

“…when I have the time.”

“Which is never, seeing how you’re always late for work.” Rufus said, matter-of-fact, “I’ve seen you, running through the corridors with a slice of bread between your teeth.”

The redhead grinned, embarrassed. “I catch up for it in the weekends.”

“Today is Monday.” the Shinra heir smirked, and put a hand in his side.

“Yeah,” he replied with a grin, “but I’ve got the day off, so no worries about me being late.”

Rufus’ eyebrows arched a little, but apparently he couldn’t find a witty remark. “Still, I’m leaving early, and I’m not locking the door with you still inside.”

Reno smirked, but was cut off by the blond before he could utter a word. “Speaking of which, kindly refrain from picking my lock next time. I have a doorbell.”

“And a security camera.” Reno pointed out, at which the blond blinked.

“…what did you do with it?”

“Temporarily disabled it…”

Rufus stared at him for a moment in thought, before he turned to the bathroom door with his clothes folder over his arm. “We’ll get back to this. I’ve got to get ready for work now.”

“It’s friggin’ six am!” muttered Reno, refusing to move from his spot.

Five minutes later, he got up from the bed, complaining, picked up his clothes from the floor, and snuck into the bathroom with a smirk.

\- - -

“Mornin’ Tseng.”

“Good morning, Reno.” Tseng replied, automatically, and kept his eyes on the files on the desk, flipping through them and signing forms.

Reno shrugged, muttered something about a work-a-holic, and walked to his empty office. Rude was at home, doing… whatever he was doing. Just as Elena, who was in bed with a cold and probably cursing her luck for not being able to be near her beloved Director. He turned on his computer and wondered if he really shouldn’t be somewhere else, calling himself an idiot. Yet at the same time, couldn’t come up with a good reason to stay at home and try very hard not to think of a certain blond. Not even his DVD-collection had succeeded in holding his attention for very long. He had tried it for the past two hours.

He was really losing it.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his head from behind.

Reno nearly jumped out of his skin and – in a reflex – buried his elbow in his attacker's stomach. The man loudly groaned, and Reno turned to finish him off with a blow to the head… only to stop dead in his tracks. Startled and filled with dread, he straightened up.

“Goddamnit, Reno!” Tseng cursed, bend over with his arms clasped around his middle.

“You startled me, Tseng. …conditioned reflex.”

“Where the hell were you with your mind that I managed to startle you?!”

“Why’d you grab me from behind in the first place?!”

“Checking your temperature.” the Director said a little embarrassed, calming down, “You have got to be sick for being _on time_ on your _day off_.”

Surprised, Reno glanced at his watch. Tseng was right… he was on time. _Curious_ , he thought, finally realising exactly how early Rufus got up to get to work.

“I… I was kinda bored.”

“Bored?” Tseng echoed with disbelief, “You were so bored, you thought working would be more entertaining?” He closed the small distance between them and took Reno’s head between his heads to examine it. “What did you hit your head on?”

“N-nothing.” the redhead awkwardly stammered.

Suddenly, the Wutaian man paused, and then took a step back with a curious expression on his face. Reno could see there were dozens of thoughts flashing through his superiors mind, some of them connecting even, but none of them where voiced.

“S-sir?”

Tseng took deep breath, frowning, and shook his head. “I can expect your report on my desk before the end of the week then?” he said, not asking, and returned to his own office with the frown still in place.

For a little while Reno just stood there, in the middle of the room, wondering about what exactly just happened. Suspicious, he sniffed himself. Nothing bad. Just a mix of perfumery scents, shampoo, soap, Rufus' aftershave. He shook his head in confusion and went to get himself a good cup of coffee.


	11. Chapter 11

By the end of the week, Tseng was not quite pleased. Reno’s behaviour on Monday was what you’d call a ‘fluke’. The remaining four days he’d been just as late as usual, if not later. The amount of work he’d done was a disappointment, though that was nothing new. To the Wutaian’s great surprise, the report he’d asked for was finished before the deadline, but the energetic redhead had been rather silent during the entire week. Although he was suspicious about as to why, it still had him worried. Or maybe that was exactly what had him worried.

“Tseng?”

He looked up, seemingly unfazed by the sudden intrusion. “Reeve.” The Wutaian curtly nodded in acknowledgement of the tall man. Not as tall as Rude maybe, but still tall. “What brings you to my office?”

The technician grinned proudly. “A little invention I thought you might be interested in.”

Tseng sat up, curious, and put down his pen. “And what might that be?”

With a arch from his eyebrow, as if he were a magician about to reveal his greatest act, he took something form his breast pocket and held it between his fingers.

The black haired man frowned. “…a choker?”

“Yes!” Reeve triumphantly answered, and then shook his head understanding Tseng’s scepticism, “Well, no, I’m still working on a different version, but what matters…” He stretched the necklace between both hands and held it so that the Wutaian had a better look at the silver decoration in the middle. “…is this.”

“I never knew you were a jewellery craftsman, Reeve.” Tseng said, unimpressed and not the least bit impatient, “But I really don’t see how I should be interested in a _trinket_.”

“You would if you’d let me finish.” Reeve said, sharp.

“Then get to the point, I’ve got work to do.”

“It’s Friday _evening_ , Tseng, give it a rest.”

“That’s rich, coming from you.”

“Leave my hobby out of this.”

“Work.” Tseng corrected.

“ _Hobby_.” Reeve insisted, with a polite smile.

“Fine. Hobby.” the Director of the Turks shrugged. “Now tell me why I should be interested in a choker.”

“This.” Reeve said, and tapped on the silver decoration, “It alters the voice of whoever wears it. I’ll spare you the technical details, but… it works. Like a charm if I may say so.”

“It alters your voice?”

“You want to try it?” the engineer asked, a bit too enthusiast in Tseng’s opinion.

The Wutaian stared at the black suede choker and back to Reeve again with a look that said ‘no way in hell’.

“Tseng, think of all the possibilities! You could---”

“I understand the possibilities, Reeve,” the Director interrupted, “but I’m not wearing that _thing_.”

“…that’s why I’m working on a new version. The problem is that this device needs to be worn directly around the neck.”

“Keep me informed about your progress.” Tseng said with a polite smile, and turned back to the files on his desk.

“Are you sure you don’t want a demonstration?”

“Not unless you volunteer.”

Reeve smirked. “Whose voice do you want to hear?”

\- - -

Cold wind swept around his legs, sneaking under the thin trousers he wore, and attack the exposed skin. Winter was rapidly approaching.

Reno shivered and pulled his coat closer around him. What a time to be waiting outside. With his luck, it would no doubt be raining soon. He hated that, rain. Cold, freezing water that soaked you to the bone. Or even worse: snow. White, numbing junk that fell down from unforgiving skies. Fortunately, it never snowed in Midgar. The mako reactors generated too much warmth for the frozen flakes to even stand a chance.

“Rufus, pick up the goddamn _phone_.” he muttered into his cell phone’s receiver, and kicked the grocery bag back against the wall before it could topple over.

When no one picked up, the redhead hit disconnect, and looked up to the building towering over him. He could swear he saw light at the top floor. “Why won’t you pick _up_?” He dialled again.

Suddenly, someone picked up and snapped: “What?!”

“Oh?! Is that any way to greet me?” Reno snapped back.

There was a short silence. “Reno? I didn’t see your name in the display.”

“Why didn’t you pick up?”

“I was busy.”

“With what?”

“…work.”

Reno sighed, a little irritated. “Why don’t you give your old man the finger and tell ‘m the company will still be there after the weekend!”

“I tried that once. It didn’t quite have the desired result. Anyway, just come upstairs will you?”

“What about the surveillance cameras?”

“The one down in the hall you can avoid if you stay to your very right and head straight for the elevator. The one up here was never on to begin with. I asked Tseng to take care of them a long time ago.”

“…oh.” Suddenly, Reno felt ridiculous. “I’ll be right there.”

\- - -

As the redhead rode the elevator to the top floor, he idly wondered if there had been an undertone in Rufus’ voice at the mention of the Director or if it had been his imagination. Upon arrival, he found the blond’s door open, and cautiously entered. The living room was empty, save for Dark Nation who got up from the couch and growled at him.

“Such a… _warm_ welcome.” he commented, sarcastic, and put his bag on the table. He could barely see the wooden surface underneath a sea of paper.

“Rufus?” he inquired, crossing the room while avoiding the black feline.

“Over here.” came the reply from the bedroom.

Reno pushed the door open, and was just in time to see a flash of bare shoulder, before it was covered by a black polo necked shirt. He couldn’t help but grin. Predatory, he approached the blond from behind, until Rufus turned around with a look in his eyes that made him stop dead in his tracks. Before he could even utter a sound, Rufus took a threatening step in his direction and hissed: “What did you tell Tseng?”

“Sorry?” stammered the redhead, confused and startled by the vice-presidents unexpected outburst.

“What. Did. You. Tell. _Tseng_?” Rufus repeated, and took another step in his direction, obviously furious.

“Whaddya mean? Told him what?” Reno backed away, and suddenly found himself pressed against the wall.

“About you and me.” the blond replied, still hissing.

“What?! Nothing! What makes you think I would?” The redhead was starting to panic a little. Rufus was doing a really good job at scaring the hell out of him.

“Then why does he keep giving me these glances as if he knows?” Rufus now grabbed Reno’s collar with both hands.

“Calm down, damn it! I didn’t tell him nothing! You're just being paranoid!”

“I’ve known Tseng for quite a while now. I know when I’m being paranoid and when he’s really on to something!”

“I didn’t tell him anything! I swear!”

“Then why does he keep giving me these looks?” The tone in Rufus’ voice had changed from hostile to genuine confusion.

“I-I don’t know. But he can’t be onto us. The man’d have to be a frigging psychic.”

“He’s Director of the Turks for a reason.” the blond pointed out.

“Yeah, because you shoved him into that position to get rid of Veld.” Reno countered, and put his hands over Rufus’ that were still gripping his collar.

“Veld was no longer suited to fulfil that position. Avalanche’s leader was his very own daughter.”

“The reason never mattered to you, as long as he was out of the way.”

“Reno…” Rufus said slowly, “That was years ago.”

“And?”

“Give it a rest.”

The redhead stared at him for a short while, wondering if he should continue the discussion, because he refused to give it a rest, but decided against it. No doubt, it would only ruin the evening, and he really didn’t feel like doing that.

“Did you eat yet?” he said instead.

“What?” replied Rufus, startled by the sudden change of subject.

“Did you eat yet? I brought food.”

Rufus gave him a funny look. “Why did you bring food? It’s not like I don’t have any myself.”

“I wasn’t sure if you had what I needed.” Reno simply said, and flashed him a grin.

“Why?” the blond asked, suspicious. “Are you going to make me dinner?”

“Well, I was less than impressed with your cooking skills last time.” the redhead grinned, and quickly freed himself from Rufus’ grip to flee to the living room.

“I can’t help it my cook suddenly resigned. He may not have worked on Sundays, but he always made extra on Saturday…” Rufus protested, as he pushed the door open.

“What did you do?” snickered Reno, which earned him a glare from the blond.

“It doesn’t matter what I did.”

“Hmm.” the redhead smirked, and opened his mouth for a witty remark, but was suddenly floored by a certain large, growling black pet. “Good Ifrit!” he cursed as soon as he regained his breath. “Get that beast _off_ me!”

But Rufus didn’t help. Couldn’t help perhaps, as he stood there in the doorway, snickering uncontrollably. Reno glared and the blond shot him an apologetic look back, but did not stop laughing. Reno stared at him, and then sighed with an amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips. This was the Rufus he wanted to get to know. The man free from all the façades and restricting rules. The man he _really_ was, a human being.

After a little while, Rufus calmed down and walked over to the red haired Turk who had managed to free himself from Dark Nation’s claws. The expression on his face clearly read that the Turk highly amused him.

Reno shook his head. “I’m not sure if I appreciate your sense of humour.” he said, fully aware he was the pot calling the kettle black.

“You had it coming.” the blond smirked.

Reno snorted and grabbed the collar of Rufus’ polo neck, pulling him closer. “You’d better be nice to me, or I’m not making you dinner.” he whispered, warning, and hungrily pressed his lips against the blond’s. The kiss was answered with the same fiery passion.


	12. Chapter 12

Reno woke up to the feeling of having an arm loosely wrapped around his wait. Smooth silk of Rufus’ black pyjama caressed his bare chest. The blond’s breathing was slow and even, he could feel the rising and falling of his chest against his back.

Cautious, the Turk turned to his other side, keeping his lover’s arm in place. Rufus looked peaceful, deep asleep. Gently, Reno brushed some of the strawberry blond locks out of his face and admired the view. He was truly handsome. Delicate even, with the innocence of sleep over him. Very much like that day in the abandoned warehouse.

It suddenly seemed like such a long time ago. They had fiercely bickered that day, and they were bickering still, but it was different. Since Rufus had openly admitted to him that he felt attracted to the unruly Turk, something had started to grown between them. He couldn’t put his finger on exactly _what_ was growing between them though.

Or perhaps he didn’t _dare_.

It was something dangerous. For both of them. And it was addicting. Whenever he got a taste of it, he’d end up craving for more. Perhaps, he feared, this was exactly was Rufus told him not to do.

Was it possible?

Was it possible that he was falling for this man he held in his arms? This ruthless, arrogant man that so cold-heartedly played with people as if they were pawns on a chessboard?

It couldn’t be possible.

Before he could continue his train of thought, persistent scratching sounded at the door and within seconds the door handle was pushed down. Reno sat up. After a moment of curiously watching the redhead, the black feline stepped closer and started growling with the can of food still clasped between her fangs.

“Good Gaia.” the Turk sighed, and fled to a safer place before Dark Nation could launch herself at him.

\- - -

For some strange reason, Dark Nation had decided that cornering the redhead was far more important than getting breakfast. It was for that reason that Reno spend the next fifteen minutes outside on the windy balcony – wearing nothing more than his boxer shorts – keeping the glass door shut while the black cat sat on the other side, patiently waiting for the Turk's attention to slip.

When Reno finally started banging on the window pane for a change in the situation, and Rufus woke up, all he initially got was a funny look. The blond rubbed his eyes as if to make sure he was really awake, and then got up to guide his pet out of the bedroom. Dark Nation however, stubborn as she was, refused to let go of her master’s pyjama leg until she was fed.

By the time Rufus returned, Reno swore that there was no other way then that he’d turned into an ice cube. The wind on the high balcony was strong and as cold as Shiva’s breath, especially now that it was on the verge of winter.

“Good morning.” the blond casually said, as he unlocked the balcony door that the Turk had accidentally locked when pushing it shut with too much force. He hadn’t realised it either until he had tried to open the door a good ten minutes ago.

“I don’t see what’s so good about it.” he grumbled, and stomped his feet on the floor to get them warm again.

Rufus shrugged. “Why don’t you go take a shower while I go make some breakfast.”

The redhead grumbled some more and shot he younger man an irritated look. “Why don’t you do something about your pet? I’m fuckin’ frozen solid.” He held his chilly hands against Rufus’ warm face. “And you're acting as if it’s nothing out of the ordinary.”

“That’s why I told you to go take a shower.” Rufus replied, gruff, and pushed Reno’s cold fingers away with a shiver.

“What are you gonna make for breakfast?” Reno whispered into his ear, as he manoeuvred himself behind the blond and snuck his arms under the man’s shirt, wrapping them around his chest. Rufus let out a yelp as the cold flesh came into contact with his skin. He made some startled movements to escape from Reno’s icy embrace, but the redhead refused to let go.

“You're warm.” the man happily purred, and nuzzled his nose against Rufus’ neck.

“You’re freezing cold!” the blond protested, his voice a couple of octaves higher than usual.

“Uh huh.” Reno agreed with a tone that said: “And what are you going to do about it?”

“Will you let _go_?” Rufus demanded, squirming to get away from his lover’s touch.

“No.” he simply said, trying to steal more of his warmth, “Warm me.”

“Let go, or I’m going to call Dark Nation!”

“You wouldn’t.” he said, baffled, and unintentionally loosened his grip.

“I would.” Rufus replied, determined, and finally broke free from Reno’s hold. “Now go take a shower.”

Reno shot him a childish glare, but accepted his defeat. “You’d better have breakfast ready when I’m done.”

“That had better not be an order.” Rufus glared back from halfway across the room. The redhead stuck out his tongue to lighten up the mood, and disappeared into the bathroom.

\- - -

When Reno was showered and dressed, his hair done the best way he could with Rufus’ weaker hair gel, he suddenly saw a small bell lying on the bathroom floor. For a moment or two, he stared at it to remember what it was. It was a little souvenir he’d bought in an absent-minded moment in Wutai. Carefully, he picked up the dark metal bell that was attached to a string of old Wutaian coins. Apparently, it was supposed to ward off evil spirits; or so the merchant had told him.

Why of all the things he had decided to buy this for Rufus was beyond his imagination. Looking at the little bell didn’t make his doubts any less either. Swinging the bell and listening to it’s soft but pleasant chime, he wondered if maybe he shouldn’t just dispose of the thing. It was a worthless souvenir and giving it to Rufus seemed like an exceptionally bad idea all of he sudden.

“What do you have there?”

Reno startled and nearly dropped the bell on the tile floor. “Oh, it’s nothing.” he quickly said, and wanted to stuff it in his pocket, but Rufus had already managed to get a hold of it.

“A bell?” he asked, and frowned at the older man.

“It’s a Wutaian lucky charm. I bought it for you a while back, but---”

“For me?” He sounded genuinely surprised.

“Yeah, but I don’t think that… Well, I should’ve bought you something _better_ , you know.”

Rufus shrugged. “Like what? There’s little I don’t have. Or otherwise simply don’t care to have.”

“I don’t know. Just something better.” he said, suddenly irritated, and tried to get the bell back.

“But I like it.” Rufus said, stubborn, and kept the object out of reach.

“It’s stupid.” Reno protested, and miraculously managed to get a hold of the item. “I’ll get you something else.”

Suddenly, something changed in the blond's expression. Something he couldn't place. Then the Shinra heir let out an aggravated sigh as he turned, frustration evident in his tread and he threw the bathroom door shut behind him. Reno started at the door and tried to retrace his steps. What had he missed?

\- - -

For the rest of the morning, Rufus hardly said a word, obviously pissed off about something, but Reno did not exactly try to find out what it was either. Instead, he just took possession of the couch, feet propped up against the coffee table, as he typed away on Rufus’ laptop to see if he hadn’t lost his hacking skills yet. The blond himself sat at the large table, working his way through the sea of paper.

By noon, Reno decided he was getting too irritated for his own taste, and set the laptop aside. Being the type he was – fight, and then just forget about it; no questions asked – he walked over to Rufus who was still absorbed into the abundant paperwork in front of him.

“Want something to drink?” he asked, nonchalant, and wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck.

“I’m working here.” he said, venom practically dripping off his words, as he gave the redhead an icy stare.

Reno startled, and backed away. “Sheesh!” he protested, “I was only asking. What’s your problem anyway?”

“That I’m busy?” the vice-president asked, annoyed, his focus back at the task at hand again.

“You're _always_ busy.” Reno reminded him, “That never caused you to act like this.”

“Well, you’re smart enough, I’m sure you can figure it out on your own.”

“You're an ass, you know that?”

“If you don’t like it, go somewhere else.”

Reno stared. “…sorry?” he asked, but got no reply. Then he snorted, and walked into the kitchen, annoyed.

\- - -

A little later that day, Dark Nation laid on her usual spot on the couch and purred contently as Rufus caressed her. Reno glared at Rufus, lying on his stomach in front of the couch, but his efforts were unnoticed as the blond flipped through the thick, bound report.

“I feel unloved.” he suddenly muttered, and frowned at his own words when he realised what he said.

Rufus looked up and blinked in surprise. Aquamarine orbs locked onto his own blue eyes, and refused to let go. The young man smirked. “You’re not jealous of Dark Nation, are you?” he teased.

“Damn right I am.” he replied, curt, and shot him a half hearted glare. “She gets more love than I do.”

“You’re not here for---”

“Attention then.” Reno interrupted, irritated, “but you get what I mean. I came here for you and here I am b---”

“For me?” Rufus cut him off, and gave him a piercing look.

“Yeah, for _you_.” the redhead answered, cross, “But _apparently_ your pet is more important to you than me. You don’t even care that it attacks me!”

“She is.”

His mouth fell open. “What...?” He regrouped himself, pulling up his shoulders. “Well... if that's the case, I might as well go home.”

“Yes, please do.” Rufus didn't even look up from the report. “Don't bother to come back either.”

Reno's eyes widened in disbelieve. For a moment, he couldn't even think. “...what?”

“Go.” he said, finally putting down the stack of papers. “Go waste your precious time somewhere else.”

For another moment or two, he just stood there, making sure he’d heard it right. “Fine.” he finally said, stung in his pride. “I’ll go. Don’t expect me to come back either. I'll find some new lover.”

Rufus shrugged, gruff, and watched Reno gather what little belongings he’d brought. “Not my loss.”

The redhead looked at him intently, before he snorted and slammed the front door shut behind him. “Whatever.”

\- - -

A week passed, and he hadn’t heard a single word from Rufus. Gradually, he began to fear Rufus hadn't been joking and he'd closed the door behind him for the last time. Even though they'd agreed to 'just sex', Reno felt played. Played by Rufus who toyed with peoples minds, their feelings, as if they were no more than puppets made for his entertainment.

Reno groaned and buried his face in the soft duvet of the bed he was lying on. Finding himself in a comfortable darkness, he couldn’t help but let his thoughts drift off to the clash he’d had with Rufus. He hadn't seen it coming at all. Something had gone wrong the moment he'd snatched back the Wutaian souvenir. But what?

For a moment, he thought he heard a key turn in his lock and the door open, but no one entered and he realised he must’ve heard one of his neighbours. He scolded himself for making him the illusion that it was Rufus. The blond would never come and even if he did, he didn't have a key.

What a fool he was.

What a fool indeed. He should have never walked out like that, being the proud idiot he was. Sure, he could find a new lover like he said, no problem. Someone less complicated too, and safer. Sex was sex.

He let out a deep sigh and rolled onto his back. It should've been that simple. It could've been that simple. If only he hadn't been such a fool and allowed himself to fall in love. What was he to do now? He couldn't go back to the man's apartment and knock on the door just because he was in love. That meant he'd broken the prime directive of their business-like agreement, aside discretion. Yet... if he did absolutely nothing, he'd surely go mad.

The redhead sighed again, and stared at the ceiling he could barely see in the darkness. He'd come up with something.


	13. Chapter 13

The helicopter hit the concrete surface with a rough thud after a dreadfully long and stressful mission to the outskirts of Gongaga. Reno was already up and ready to jump out with obvious frustration. Elena silently stared at him in confusion and Rude studied his partner from behind his shades with a puzzled frown. He’d been very much unlike himself the past four days: either silent and apathetic or glaring at everything and everyone that came across his path, cursing far too often and overall lacking the finesse he usually had while carrying out a mission.

Reno kicked the door open when he decided it took too long, fanatically chewing on the toothpick dangling from his lips. The blond Turk winced at the bang and quickly settled her eyes on something other that her hot-headed colleague. Rude glanced at Tseng, who seemed unfazed by it all, and frowned even more. How could the man so calmly regard the redhead as if there was nothing out of the ordinary? As if he wasn’t expecting anything less. It was the world upside down.

One after the other left the helicopter, leaving the pilot and the other workers to take care of unloading the remaining cargo. Finally, Rude decided he couldn’t take it any more and approached the Director.

“Tseng, sir, what’s going on?”

Tseng looked at him as if he'd been deep in thought. “Hmm, sorry, you were saying?”

“What’s going on?” he politely repeated.

The Wutaian frowned and gave his head a little shake in confusion.

“With Reno.”

“Oh.” he said, understanding now. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Now it was Rude’s turn to frown in confusion. “Sir?”

The bald Turk could’ve sworn he saw an amused smirk play the Director’s lips. “Elena’s been saying it for weeks now, whether that be serious or not, and I’m sure that you were aware of it too. Were you not?”

Rude cast a glance at Reno who now stomped past the vice-president who was visibly shocked by his rude behaviour. Quickly, he turned his head away when two icy blue eyes looked in his direction. “I’m not sure if I follow.”

His amusement was clearly visible now under feigned stoicism. If he didn’t know better he would have thought the Wutaian was mocking him. “He’s having trouble in his love relationship.”

The Turk gave his superior a long stare. “With all due respect, sir, I find that highly unlikely.”

“How’s that?” Tseng asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Reno’s not known for long term relationships. Even if, in the rare case, a relationship would last long enough for him to find himself in a fight, he’d shrug it off and find someone else.”

“Hmm.” was all he said, pondering, “I hope you’re right.”

Rude shook his head a little in utter confusion. How could the man deal with all of this so lightly? Was this just a joke to him? “Sir?”

“I’m not sure if I agree with his choice of partner.” he simply said, throwing Rude off balance once again. He blinked and frowned at his superior.

“You know who he’s seeing?”

For a moment, Tseng seemed lost in thought. Then he looked up, his expression completely different from before, and nodded shortly. “Good afternoon, sir.”

“Tseng.” the vice-president greeted back, and nodded. “Rude. I take everything went well?”

“Yes, sir.” the Wutaian answered politely, “Just business as usual.”

“Good.” he said, slightly distracted, and it seemed as if he was going to say something more, but changed his mind on the last second and shook his head. “Good…” he concluded, and left.

The two Turks followed him with their eyes, but never said a word. Their thoughts were reserved for themselves only, though at that moment, there was nothing that Rude wanted to know more than what crossed his superiors mind. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was bothering the young Shinra heir, and Tseng knew why. Which in turn, seemed to unsettle the man greatly.

There was something going on, no doubt about it, and if it worried the Director… Rude readjusted his shades and sighed, a sense of dread washing through him. Whatever it was, he was sure he wasn’t going to like it.

\- - -

Reno sank down on the floor, breathing heavily, and let his head rest against the wooden door behind him. He kept his eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to see his desolate apartment. So he wouldn’t be reminded of…

 _Rufus. Why can't you stop haunting my thoughts? I don't want this._

He let out a deep sigh, and realised he had to face the inevitable. _Why_? he thought, _why of all people did I have to fall for that good-for-nothing, self-centred, son of a…!_ He slammed his fist against the doorpost, and cursed himself as soon as the wave of pain stuck him.

It hurt.

But the pain was nothing in comparison to what he felt inside. After all this time, he’d finally found out what it was to fall in love and he whole-heartedly wished he hadn’t.

What was he going to do? He wasn't really thinking of going up there, was he?

He shook his head. No, there was no way he was going to do that. It would only make things worse than they already were, he was sure of it. He had to learn how to live with it, forget about it. There were more fish out there! He could fall in love with them.

Nodding to himself, he decided to forget about it. Just forget about it.

\- - -

“Morning!” Reno cheerfully grinned as he stepped through the door to his shared office. It was odd, he had once decided, that he and Rude had the relatively large space to themselves while Elena sat in an office of her own when her desk would've easily fitted in with them. She hung around in it often enough anyway.

He found it strange they had offices to begin with. They shouldn't be typing reports on their last mission, they should be out in the field, doing things. It could not be helped. If that was the price he had to pay to do what he liked... so be it.

“…you’re late.” Elena replied, cautious, and eyed him strangely.

The redhead shot her a funny look back, but ignored it otherwise. “Where’s Rude?”

“Out.” she answered, still strangely on her guard, “And Tseng’s in a meeting at the moment.”

“Okay, so… what are _you_ still doing here?” he asked, confused.

“I had to wait for you.” Elena said, sounding irritated.

He let out an annoyed sigh. “Great…”

She held up a couple of keys on a ring, looking quite displeased, and said: “He told us to go clean up the archive.”

“Again?!” Reno exclaimed, not believed what he’d just heard. Elena shrugged. “I don’t get it, what did I do to piss him off?”

“Plenty, honestly.” the blond Turk said, “What I don’t get, is why _I_ have to go with you. I haven’t done anything!”

“Maybe that’s the _problem_.” the redhead taunted, which naturally caused Elena to bristle.

“Or _maybe_ he just didn’t dare to send you down alone.” she retorted with a haughty tone, and turned her head away.

“Why? Do you think he’s afraid I’ll lock _myself_ in a container?”

Elena glared. “You deserved that!”

“Cost you a golden bracelet, but who cares right?” he sneered, and shrugged.

“Hmm?” she replied, arching her eyebrows.

Reno narrowed his eyes. “I knew it. There was no a bracelet to begin with.”

Suddenly, realising her mistake, she blushed and took a few steps back, away from Reno. He sighed and shook his head. “Okay, so… what does he want us to clear out in the archive? Thought we had covered pretty much everything last time.”

“I think it’s a different one.” the blonde answered, slow, and fingered the keys in her other hand, “They’re not our own keys.” She glanced at the tag attached to the ring, “In fact, these belong to an archive in another wing entirely.”

Reno frowned. “So… why do we have to clean them out? Couldn’t the big boss just hire someone else to do it?”

“Well, they are highly confidential…”

The redhead growled. “I’m a _Turk_ for crying out loud! Turks don’t clean out dusty archives, we’re supposed to do _exciting_ things!”

Elena shrugged, though she was obviously not content about it either. “Orders are orders.”

\- - -

They descended the last few stairs to the archive as the elevator didn’t go all the way down. Why, Reno didn’t know, but he guessed it had something to do with the confidentiality of the files stored in the archives. Elena inserted the key in the corresponding lock, and turned it.

“And don’t even think of locking me up in the container again, or anywhere else for that matter.” Reno warned, as he stepped into the darkness behind the door. The blonde just snorted, and followed him. The older Turk finally found a light switch and hit it, flooding the cramped room with bright lamp light.

For a moment they just stared, before looking at each other. “There’s no way I could stuff you in one of those, even if I tried.” Elena decided upon seeing the waist-high containers that were barely wider than the length of an arm.

“…Tseng took precautions.”

“Oh, look.” she suddenly said, and walked to one of the doors that were situated in the small room. “This is the one.” She held up the key-ring with the tag next to the door for comparison, and then unlocked it.

“I have a funny feeling about this.” Reno said, out of the blue, and frowned, not sure why the plain looking archive made him feel this way. Elena cast him a short, curious glance, but paid no real attention his random comment.

“These are the files that we’re supposed to remove.” the blonde pointed out, matter-of-factly, and strolled through the narrow corridors with a suspended folder construction, “See, they’re all marked.”

But Reno had little attention for what the younger Turk had to say as his hand brushed over the yellow paper folders “These files all belong to the Turks.” he said, barely above a whisper.

“What?” Elena asked, confused.

“These all belong to us. What are they doing here?” Reno said, not really listening.

“That is strange.” she agreed, and took out one report after the other out of the marked folders to inspect them. She frowned. “…these are all assassinations. Of young men.”

The redhead narrowed his eyes and glanced about the small and packed room. “What department does this belong to anyway?”

Elena looked up. “I don’t know.” she answered, curious now. “A-ah…Reno? Maybe you shouldn’t…”

Reno ignored her commentary when he pulled out some boxes from the other shelves and began to inspect them. “The Turks are the eyes and ears of the company right? If there’s something we don’t know about, we should investigate right?”

“Ehm, well, yes… but, Tseng obviously knows about it, so…”

He shot her a bored look, before his eyes fell upon something that seemed awfully out of place, despite their attempt to look inconspicuous. Frowning, he took out one of the black books, and leaned against the shelve.

“…what’s that?” Elena asked, cautious, her curiosity peeked, and slowly approached the redhead to glance over his shoulder.

Photos. All sorts of photos of high society parties. In many of them were board directors and other wealthy or otherwise powerful people. Most of the time, he didn’t recognise the people in the pictures though, but he figured it was only logical since they were made years ago. Some of them were taken even before he was hired by Shinra. No, before he even joined up with his gang after his family died.

Which was exactly why he didn’t recognise someone he should have recognized, and he probably wouldn’t have either if it hadn’t been for the woman behind him. A beautiful young woman with wavy, soft red hair.

Elena noticed it too, and frowned at the picture. “Isn’t that…?”

“What are these doing here?” he asked to no one in particular, and stood up to grab another photo album.

“It’s almost like… someone wanted the world to forget about these.”

“Or preserve them…” Reno muttered, absent-minded, flipping through the pages.

“Cute kid, huh?” Elena grinned as she noticed what he was looking at, and jabbed his side with her elbow. He shot her a funny look, but it was already too late. There were glints in her eyes and she wore a wicked grin. “You like him.” she drawled.

“Get lost.” he bit, annoyed.

“You want to _huuug_ him,” she singsonged, “You want to--- _Ah_!!” Startled, she ducked for the black book that was thrown her way, and laughed. Ready to lash out again, she got back up with a wide mischievous grin on her lips, but froze in her tracks when she saw the grim expression on her colleague’s face.

“So what, huh?” he asked, his voice nearly breaking, and avoided her gaze.

“You…” she started, stunned.

“Yeah…” he sighed.

“Oh…wow.” the blonde stammered, “I didn’t…” She blinked, registering what she’d just learned. “Is that why you’ve been acting like that the past week?”

“I guess.”

“You really are in love, aren’t you?” she asked, studying the redhead’s face.

He sighed again.

“…does he know?” Elena asked, heedful.

“What do you care?” Reno suddenly responded hostile.

“Well,” she stammered, and backed away in reflex, but the redhead cut her off: “You’ve been making fun of me the entire time since you only did as much as suspect! You---”

“That’s not the same!” she interrupted, causing Reno to blink in surprise at her sudden outburst. “It was just a game! If I’d known it was for real, I would’ve never… I would never…”

The older Turk looked at her in surprise, confusion, as she took in a deep breath. “Look…” she continued, “Sure, I pick on you, but you do the same. And it’s just a game, we both know that. Even if it gets a little out of hand every now and then, but still… I wouldn’t have it any other way. That’s just the way you are. The way I… just the way _we_ are. Okay? But first of all, you are my colleague, and even though you sometimes annoy the hell out of me, you…” Elena took another breath, struggling with the words for a moment. “You are a friend, and I _do_ care.”

Moments long, there was an eerie silence as Reno stared at the younger Turk who kept her gaze fixed on the floor. Then she looked up, a strange sort of determination in her eyes. “I want to help okay?”

“I don’t need your help.” he replied gruff, but then reconsidered his words, “Look, thanks for the offer, but I really don’t need it.”

Elena said nothing, but her look said enough. She was clearly concerned. “Does he know?”

“…no.” he slowly said, “Not about this. We… we agreed to keep our feelings out of it. Just sex. That was the only rule. That, and to keep it a secret.”

“To… keep your feelings out of it? Reno, that’s kind of…”

“I know.”

“Well, I mean… If you fall in love, it just happens you know? It happens or it doesn’t, but you can’t make an agreement over it. How can you not have feelings for someone you sleep with on a regular base?”

“Yeah, I know. I just… never expected to fall in love. Not with him.”

“But you did…”

“I did… And I’m in _way_ over my head.” he said, and let himself fall back against the shelves with a sigh. “I didn’t want this. I don’t want to feel like this.”

“What? Why not?” Elena asked, confused.

“Do you know how painful it is?” the redhead asked, narrowing his eyes, “Not being able to be with someone you love, someone you're not even sure you should be in love with… I don’t see even a way to make this relationship actually work.”

“…a little.” she admitted, “But… if you’re really in love, should you really worry about such things? Shouldn’t you just see where you’ll end up and deal with it then?”

“It’s not that simple, Elena.”

“Sure it is.”

“Rufus pretty much kicked me out of his apartment last week, so no, it’s not that simple.”

The blonde startled at little, and blinked. “No?! Why?”

“I don’t know. We got in a fight at some point, and I’m not even sure _what_ happened that he responded in such a manner, but… well, it just got out of hand.”

“What are you going to do?”

Reno shook his head. “I don’t know. I’ve tried to forget about him, but I couldn’t. There’s no way to either go back or keep going.”

Elena pursed her lips, not quite knowing what to say. “Can’t you just apologize to him and---”

“I didn’t do anything wrong.”

The blonde was silent and dropped her gaze to the floor. “Can’t you just tell him you love him?”

“And make things worse?”

“Maybe he loves you back?” she tried, hesitant.

Reno snorted. “That ice cube?”

She frowned. “What do you see in him then?”

He signed and suddenly looked forlorn again, torn between his conflicting feelings. “There are moments where his mask slips of, and he seems like such a wonderful person then…”

Elena bit her lower lip. Now she really didn’t know what to say, so she kept her mouth shut and an uncomfortable silence fell over them. The older Turk finally turned his attention back to another photo album. One with a not so cheery theme he soon found out. A funeral. Rufus’ mother’s to be exact. President Shinra was easily found – large as he was and prominently present in the picture. Rufus was a different story. He couldn’t find him at all at first, until he noticed Tseng standing with his back to the camera, and a small kid hiding behind him, clutching onto his trousers as if they were lifelines.

He couldn’t help but frown. Why wasn’t he standing next to his father? Rufus was in fact standing as far away from him as he could. And why was he hiding? Behind Tseng of all people.

Some of his earlier suspicions rose up again, as they felt as if they found proof. Tseng was up to something. There had to be a reason why of all places he sent them to this archive, with photographs related to the higher ranks of Shinra. Or to Rufus? Was Tseng really onto something, like Rufus suggested? And if so, what was he trying to accomplish by this?

“If he means so much to you…” Elena said, suddenly back on track, “Shouldn’t you just forget about whose fault it was, and take the risk of telling him how you feel about him? You’ll never know until you try!”

“Elena…” the redhead sighed, tired.

“No!” she protested, “Reno, you’ve got to do something about it! I don’t like seeing you like this! It’s not like you. And you love him right?! He may be vice-president of this company, but you’re both human, and he doesn’t have the right to make you suffer like this. He’s to blame for this as much as you are, agreeing on such a silly… agreement!”

Reno looked up, surprised at her sudden passionate words.

“And if he pushes you away for it… Well, than he’s just an ass, and not worthy of having you as a lover. Right?”

He snickered. “Yeah,” he agreed with a grin, “Then he’s just an ass. But you know what? There's a fairly big change he’ll do just that.”

“You’ll never know until you try, remember?”

The redhead looked up at the blonde, locking eyes – aquamarine onto brown – with a faint smile, and said: “Thanks, Elena.”


	14. Chapter 14

Holding his breath, he let his fist connect with the thick, wooden door after what felt like an eternity. The first thing that followed was deafening silence. Not a sign of life on the other side. Reno could see light creeping out from underneath the door, and he knew Rufus was inside. He took another breath, and knocked again. _What if there's someone else there with him?_

His breath hitched in his throat. Another lover? Was he replaced so soon? Just sex, Rufus said, sure, but was he really that detached, so clinical about his lovers?

The door was yanked open. Blue eyes flashed over him, and the blond man sighed audibly. He leaned against the thin end of the wood, and nearly glared. “What?”

“Hmm.” the redhead started, suddenly not sure where to look, and resisted the urge to bite his bottom lip. Rufus' apartment was empty, safe for large, black feline lazily laying on the couch. A shaky breath escaped his lips, followed by a hasty, whispered “I'm sorry”.

Rufus raised an eyebrow and frowned. “Sorry?”

“Yeah...” Reno's gaze kept darting about, resting on everything except his lover's face. “I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I don't know why things got out of hand, but I shouldn't have stomped off like that. So... I'm sorry.”

The door swayed slightly with Rufus balancing it between his shoulder and his hand on the door handle. He kept his eyes fixed on the redhead, eyebrows scrunched together in thought. Reno watched him from the edges of his vision, not daring to lift his head. The hinges complained silently under the added weight. For a split second, Rufus' eyebrows arched in surprise, before being pulled back into a frown. He pushed himself away from the door, and he crossed his arms, tilting his head every so slight.

He let out a short, barked laugh. “Let me get this straight... you want me to take you back?”

The redhead clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists, but forced himself to remain still. Was it really such an outrageous thing to ask? He took another breath, and swallowed. This was no time for pride. “Yes.”

The blond glanced away, abrupt, staring at something in his apartment, before looking at the Turk again with a puzzled expression on his face. “Why?”

“Because...” He tried to meet his gaze, but his eyes kept falling back to the man's chest.

“...yes?” Rufus inquired.

His jaws clenched despite himself. Thoughts rushed through his head, but the words would not come and his body did not answer any of his commands. He stared at Rufus' black, polished shoes like they were the last things left in the world to look at. Then... mustering all of his strength, he tore his gaze away from the floor and locked onto those blue eyes for the first time. “I'm in love with you.”

The man visibly startled, just barely keeping himself from taking a step back. His eyes were wide and they darted across his face, studying him intently. He could've sworn the man suddenly looked a shade lighter. “You...”

“I wasn't supposed to, I know!” he said, and closed the distance between them with a single step, taking the man's head into his hands. “I know. But how could I not? How could I possibly...?”

He pressed their lips together before Rufus could register what happened, and felt how the man's first reflex was to melt into it. Then he felt two hands tightly gripping his shoulders, and pushing him away.

“Reno.” The blond man's voice was curt, his eyes hard. “Leave.”

The redhead backed away as if stung. “What?”

“ _Leave_.”

Although he had seen this coming from the very start, to hear those words being said with such determination, to feel them hanging in the air... Reality still hit him like a brick wall.

“Is it really so unforgivable, Rufus? To fall in love?” He took a step back. “It's not like I'm asking to move in with you. All I want is to spend some time with you, like we did before.”

Rufus snorted, and turned his head away. “Last time you stormed off complaining about a lack of attention. Am I to believe any of that has improved now you claim to be in love with me?”

“We could---”

“No. Just shut up. This discussion is pointless.” he cut in and took a few steps towards the couch. “You will leave, now, and give up on this... this foolish notion. I don't have the time for this romance nonsense.”

“But---”

“Is that clear?”

“...perfectly.” Reno muttered, and shook his head. “It's just that...” Rufus glared at him.

“We're through. Go home.” He gestured at the door, irritated.

“You once said you liked me.” he tried, his voice barely rising above a whisper.

“I don't recall.”

The two looked at each other for the longest time in silence.

Reno had expected a heated fight at the very least. Not this. Anything was preferable to this. It made everything feel so... so fake. As if all the passion and attraction had been an act, discarded without a second glance and any difficulty. Had there been any attraction? More than physical at least? Surely...? He couldn't have made it all up! Or was Rufus really that cold and manipulative?

Yet, what about those times he opened up? Had all of that been in his head too? He couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. Reno's face hardened into a whole-hearted glare.

“Forget it. I'm not going anywhere. You wanna get rid of me? Show a little effort.”

Rufus glanced over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow, but his face betraying no emotion. Dark Nation lifted her head from the couch and perked up her ears, watching him as silently as her master.

“Was that an invitation to go get my shotgun?” he asked, icy.

Reno forced himself to stand still and not let himself be fazed. “You'd really kill me?”

He shrugged. “If it wasn't for the white carpet, who knows. Death is so messy.” Bored, he inspected his finger nails, and sighed. “Seriously, Reno, give up already. I'm not taking you back, you're too demanding. I have better things to do.”

“Like what?” the redhead spat. “Work? Or wait, let me guess, don't tell me... _more_ work!” His foot stomped on the floor as he took a step in the vice-president's direction. Dark Nation sat up, perking up her ears, and growled, warning. “Do you ever do anything else? Other than picking up unsuspecting men and discarding them again when you're through with them?”

Rufus glanced over his shoulder, and gave him the foulest look Reno had ever seen.

“Oh! Oh? Does that get under your skin? Being called on your behaviour?” Reno was getting really angry now, still stomping further into the apartment. “Bet your old man never does that, seeing what a spoiled little kid you are.”

“Back to that again?!” the blond bit back, and aggressively turned to the older man. “After all this time, _that's_ the best you can come up with?”

“You want to talk about your well concealed personality instead?” Reno now stood right across the man. “Guess what? You don't have one!” He violently pushed against his shoulders, almost making Rufus fall over. The man's face turned red, and he took a step back. “You're just an empty, emotionless shell thinking of nothing but sex and power. I can't believe you fooled me in thinking there was more.”

“You're _out of line_.” Rufus hissed with a dangerous tone in his voice.

“Yeah, well, what are you going to do about it, huh?” Reno pushed his shoulders again.

Rufus angrily yanked the offending hands away, and said in a low voice: “ _Dark Nation_...”

The big, black cat perked up her ears and got off the couch, elegantly walking towards the two arguing men. Reno startled and took a step back in the direction of the door. Dark Nation fixed her yellow eyes on the redhead and laid her ears flat in her neck. He took another step back, and she bared her teeth and growled softly. Deciding not to waste another second, Reno turned on his heels and ran towards the hallway as fast he could. The big cat shouted out cry and leaped into action, her sharp nails audible on the wooden floor as she clawed into it for better traction. She was like a big flash of black, passing him by before he'd crossed half the distance, and took her stance in the door opening, growling and hissing at him with fully visible fangs.

In reflex, Reno put one more foot in her direction and pushed himself away from her with all his might, stumbling back into the apartment. Immediately, Dark Nation leaped up again and chased him. The Turk tried to run backwards, but quickly bumped into Rufus who grasped at him for support.

Almost abruptly, the black cat stopped her growling and sat down on the floor, looking at her master with an unreadable expression.

“What's gotten into you?” Rufus cried out to his pet, and let go of Reno who immediately crashed to the floor with an offended, hurt yell.

She let out a long, whiny babble and pulled her head between her shoulders. Then she got up, still babbling in her domestic cat-like way, walking to and fro on her spot between Rufus and Reno, but never taking her eyes of her master.

“I can't believe this...” Rufus sighed and rolled his eyes at the ceiling. Then he took one step in Reno's direction, grabbed his shirt and jacket's collar and brusquely dragged him across the smooth parquet floor.

“Hey! What are you---” Reno protested and grasped for the offending hands, but unsuccessfully.

Without much ceremony, Rufus gave the man's collars one last, hard tug, effectively tossing him into the hallway and slammed shut the door. The deafening sound echoed through hall like a gunshot.

In disbelieve and shock, Reno stared at the closed door from where half laid, half sat against the stairwell balustrade. He continued staring for a while longer until the situation had fully sunken in. Then he tensed up, sucked in a loud, angry breath, jumped up, and kicked the door with all the frustration and humiliation that flared up inside him. “ _Yeah_?! Well, SAME TO YOU! Asshole!”

The door didn't budge a millimetre and Reno quickly stormed down the stairs in case Rufus would come out with his shotgun.

\- - - 

The next day, the Turks found themselves stuck in their offices again. When Rude left to grab some coffee from the next floor, Elena peeked around the corner and skipped into his room.

“So... how'd it go?” Her eyes were wide and hopeful as she propped her elbows up on his desk.

He glared at the computer screen and kept typing. “It's official. He's an ass.”

“No!” she said, “He turned you down?”

The redhead huffed. “Turned me down? He literally tossed me out of his apartment! He might as well have shot me. I can't believe I misjudged him like that.”

The younger Turk frowned concerned and pressed her fists against her lips, still leaning on the desk. “Maybe he's just scared?”

“No. He's just a dick. And a very good actor.” He huffed again. “Fooling me into thinking he was genuinely looking for someone to open up to. He played it so well.”

She tilted her head. “Maybe he really did want that...”

“You weren't there, Elena. An ice cube would've shown more emotion than he did.” Reno finally tore his gaze away from the screen and looked at his colleague. “I told him I fell in love with him and he ordered me to leave. Not 'I'm sorry, I don't feel the same. This isn't gonna work', you know? Just... Like I was there to sell him something useless.”

Elena met his gaze and studied him with sympathetic eyes. Then she straightened up, stepped in his direction and – without warning – tightly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Reno tensed up in surprise. “Shall we kidnap him and stuff him in a paper container? Would that cheer you up?”

The redhead barked out a laugh, and shoot her a funny look. “No. I want to see him suffer. I want someone to toss him aside like he did with me, and then pour salt in his wounds.”

She studied him again, silent.

“But first... I'll get wasted and forget any of this has ever happened.”

\- - -

Months passed and the days outside Midgar grew shorter and colder. Winter had finally arrived, covering great parts of the land under a thick layer of white snow. The city itself was spared, but that did not prevent the cold from creeping through every crack and thin surface it could find.

Even human hearts. Reno felt the cold inside him. On the outside everything seemed fine, like things were the way they used to be. He picked on Elena, went out to town with Rude to drink the nights away, argued with Tseng when he really shouldn’t, and scowled at the rising towers of paperwork on his desk.

But everybody noticed the change, the well hidden yet always present air about Reno that hinted of bitterness. It showed in his smile. In his eyes. The little things he did. Elena knew why. Rude guessed as well as he could with the little information he had, and Tseng… Tseng kept himself wisely at a distance.

And so did everybody do their best not to pour salt in open wounds.

Until the inevitable happened.

\- - -

“Wake up, sleepy head!” Elena wickedly grinned and let herself fall down on the bed where Reno slept.

“Mornin’.” Reno nonchalantly said as he leaned against the door frame with a toothbrush in his mouth.

The blonde held his pillow in her hands with temporary confusion. Reno had gotten out of bed long before she’d arrived. The rookie Turk pulled an embarrassed face, staring at her colleague's naked chest and the threadbare towel around his waist, and shoved the pillow back under the duvet where she’d found it.

“What’s the matter, ‘Leny?” He grinned and purposely dropped his towel on the floor before grabbing his uniform from a chair, “You look unusually flustered today.”

“Tseng summoned us.” she answered, uneasy, and kept her head turned away.

“For a mission I hope. I’m tired of sitting around all day and doing absolutely nothing worthwhile.”

“He hasn’t told me anything yet.” She shot a quick glance in the redhead’s direction to see if it was safe to look.

There was a glimpse of a bare back, just before his shirt covered it up. She turned her head back to look at Reno, and silently sat on the bed staring at him. She wondered how much he still thought about it, about what happened between him and the vice-president. She swore she could see circles forming underneath his eyes.

“So, he told you to come and fetch me, eh? Such trust in me coming in time…”

Elena snorted, but didn’t get the time to respond.

“You picked my lock again, didn’t you? I have a doorbell, you know.”

She glanced in the general direction of the front door, and said: “Yes, but… you wouldn’t open up.”

“Would’ve.” he protested, and finally slipped on his suit’s jacket.

“Only because you were already awake this time. Did you even sleep?”

“You know what I need?” he started, and made a wide gesture with his arms. “A vacation. Get away from everything for a couple of weeks. Nothing to worry about except what bar to check out in the evening. Waving palm trees to my right, beckoning me with the promise of shade, and to my left: the ocean and beautiful women in wet bikinis.”

Elena chuckled and raised her eyebrow. “Women?”

He shrugged, casual. “Just because I had a... _thing_ for a man, doesn't mean I don't care for the ladies.”

“If you say so.” she smiled, “All in all, that sounds great. What’s keeping you?”

He motioned towards the front door, and muttered: “Not enough off days.”

She hopped off the bed. “You know, Tseng wouldn't keep withholding them if you came in time for a change.”

\- - -

When Reno stepped in with Elena on his side, perfectly on time, Tseng cast them an approving glance from behind his desk. Rude was already there, standing firm before the wall-high windows, facing both the desk as the door.

“So, we’re going on a mission?” the redhead asked, hopeful, as he crossed the room.

“We're going to Costa del Sol. President Shinra offered us to stay at his villa for a long week.” Tseng stated, all business, and flipped open a folder that he slid to the other end of his desk. The three Turks stared at the sunny pictures inside with disbelieve on their faces.

“No way.” Elena gasped.

“ _Seriously_?” Reno exclaimed, and looked as if he desperately needed someone to pinch him.

“Yes, seriously Reno.” Tseng responded, irritated by the interruption. “Now wipe that grin off your face. It isn’t a vacation.”

“…of course not.” the redhead muttered, scolding himself for getting himself worked up over nothing.

Rude shot him a look through his shades, a smug grin tugging on the corners of his lips. Reno answered it with a glare. _Like you weren't fooled_.

“We’re to track down and eliminate a terrorist group we believe is hiding in the area. It’s possible they are the ones behind the attack on the vice-president some months ago, or it could be different group entirely. They are dangerous nonetheless – to the company in particular.” Tseng recited from memory, and flipped the first page in the file, revealing sheets with printed information on the group in question.

“So… what’s the whole ‘vacation’ cover-up for, if this is all?” Reno asked, confused, and he flipped through the contents of the folder.

“It’s only one part of the mission. The president…” For a moment, the tall Wutaian looked for the right way of putting it. “suspects his son is secretly seeing someone, and wants us to find out who it is.”

At that all three looked up, surprised, albeit Reno looked more hurt than anything. Just until the full realisation sunk in. He looked at Tseng with wide, distraught eyes.

“What? He’s going to be there as well!? Doesn't he have work to do?”

“His father told him to take a vacation. He is making too many mistakes.” Tseng coolly said. “I trust that won't be a problem?”

The second-in-command opened his mouth, but caught himself in time. “No, sir, it’s just…” He cleared his throat. “No, it's not a problem. Only if it had been a vacation. Which it’s not…”

Reno noticed Elena looking at him, concerned, but said nothing. How was he going to survive in _his_ presence for nearly two weeks? The man who had brusquely showed him how he dealt with men he was through with, men that fell in love with him. The man who up to this day he lost sleep over even though he didn't want anything to do with him.

What for two whole seconds had seemed like a dream come true, was quickly turning out to be his personal Tantalus torment. Which gods had he angered to deserve this?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Release date: 30 Sept 2011  
> Last update: 28 Oct 2011

Not even the roaring of the spinning helicopter blades could dispel the awkward silence that hung in the air when Rufus stepped out onto the landing pad. His luggage had been brought a few minutes before and was safely secured in the helicopter's storage space. The vice-president walked towards them, cast Reno an unpleasantly surprised look, and stopped where Tseng stood, a few meters ahead of them. Their words were lost in the noise, but by the way Rufus glanced in his direction and Tseng politely shook his head he could tell he was trying to make some last minute rearrangements – and unfortunately failing.

He sighed, frustrated, and climbed into the helicopter. Rude and Elena followed as soon as Rufus was aboard. Taking the headset from the chair and putting it on his head, he slid into the co-pilot seat. “Okay, let's get going. I want to be on the other side of the ocean before that thunderstorm breaks loose.”

“Aye, sir.” The pilot nodded, grabbed the lever between the seats and twisted it, speeding up the rotating blades. The helicopter rocked into motion and lifted into the air. Reno's fingers twitched, but he resisted grabbing the co-pilot's cyclic between his legs and pushing the vehicle into forward motion. As much as he hated it, he wouldn't be doing any flying today. Tseng and his stupid orders...

\- - -

The pilot dropped them off by the dock and left as soon as the luggage was unloaded. Reno had told him not to because of the nearing storm, but he left anyway. Perhaps he could stay ahead of those dark clouds. He didn't seem to be headed towards them, but rather in the direction of Gongaga.

He shrugged and swung his duffel bag over his shoulder. It wasn't his fault if the fool got himself killed.

“Come one, guys.” Reno said and started walking towards the town. “If we hurry a bit, we can be inside before this drizzle turns into any actual rain.”

Behind him, someone cleared his throat and he just knew it was Rufus. A glare already on his face, he turned around and shot him an annoyed and questioning look. Rufus had his arms crossed and mirrored the glare.

“What?” Reno growled.

“You're going to carry _just_ that?”

Not amused, he stared at him. Then he looked from Elena who held the handle of her cabin trolley in both hands to Rude who held a nothing-revealing metal crate with firearms under one arm and held a heavy suitcase in his other hand, to the large suitcase, a small trolley and a briefcase standing next the vice-president.

“There's nothing wrong with your arms, is there?”

Rufus bristled.

“You packed three suitcases, you carry them. We're Turks, not bell boys.” As he turned about and walked away, he heard Elena fight back a surprised chuckle.

Rude's deep and stern voice made him stop. “Reno...”

He glanced over his shoulder and saw his heavily packed colleague walk towards him.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He said in a low voice. “You can't go bad-mouthing the vice-president. If Tseng catches wind of this...”

“He'll get mad. Whatever. I don't care. That kid...” He gestured towards Rufus with his head. “needs to deal with his own stuff. If he takes too much, then that is the consequence.” He gestured at the suitcases with his thumb. “We're not bell boys, Rude.”

“Take. The. Damned. Suitcase.” The tall man locked onto his gaze through his shades.

Deviant, Reno met the gaze and refused to budge. “Who made you second-in-command?”

Rude's eyebrows arched, if only for a second. Pulling his rank was something Reno rarely – if ever – did, and certainly not over a suitcase.

The raindrops became thicker and fell at an increasing rate. The determination on his face grew stronger. “All right!” Reno raised his voice with authority, and glanced at Rude and then Elena. “I want to be at the mansion in less then five minutes. If Mr. VP can't carry his own luggage, that's his problem. Time he learns something about the real world.”

Rude shot him a stern, disapproving look, but started walking regardless. Reno glanced back over his shoulder at his other colleague, and saw her move towards one of the suitcases.

“Elena!” The tone in his voice made her stop, and startled she looked at him. The expression of confusion and worry was evident on her face. He shot her a displeased look and gestured with his head for her to come.

Torn, she glanced from her superior to the vice-president.

“ _Elena_!” Reno called again. She turned about and hasted towards him, only grabbing her own trolley.

“We're going to catch so much trouble over this.” she said in a low, troubled voice when she passed him by.

“I gave the order. It's none of your concern.” he replied and started walking without sparing Rufus a single glance.

She shot him a concerned and doubting look, glanced once more to the end of the dock, before picking up speed when the rain started falling faster. “You're being a fool, Reno. It's not worth it.”

\- - -

Reno laid on his back, staring up at the white ceiling above his bed and blew out a long plume of cigarette smoke. It quickly dissolved in the grey haze floating through the entire room. He could barely remember the last time he'd smoked. It must've been in the first few months he'd joined the Turks, because the job came with a strict non-smoking policy. But he needed it right now. It calmed his nerves, helped loosening the tense muscles. Besides, how much harm could one cigarette do? Or... one package rather.

His thumb traced the edge of a small copper bell he absent-mindedly held in his hand. The red tassel hanging from the clapper gently brushed his fingers. He had no idea why he held onto the stupid Wutaian trinket. The damn thing kept just following him about. It shouldn't have been in his suitcase. It shouldn't have been in the pocket of his spare uniform. It was by all means an 'unlucky charm' that he ought to dispose off. Better now than later.

There was a quiet knock on the door and it creaked as it slowly opened. “Hey, are you al---?” Elena started, concerned, but her voice got stuck and broke into a cough. Fervently, the waved her hand before her face and made a disgusted sound.

Lazily, Reno rolled off the bed and pushed open the sliding glass door. A stream of grey smoke slowly flowed into the garden. The moist air from outside slowly washed back into the room. It was raining he suddenly noticed. Thick drops fell from the dusky sky, some momentarily turning to gold in the light of the stone lanterns scattered about the large, walled garden. He flopped back onto the bed.

Elena walked towards the garden door and breathed in the fresh air. Then she looked at him with a chastising look. “Are you crazy? Smoking?! If Tseng wasn't going to explode before, he will now.”

Silent, he took another slow drag and breathed out the smoke. “Did you know what he said to me? Before we left?”

“Hmm?” She frowned, confused.

“He told me to stay away from Rufus, that he was dangerous. More so than I might realise.” Another plume of smoke washed over his lips. “He knew, all along.” He shook his head. “He sent us down to that archive for a reason. To show me just how different we are.”

“But...” Elena started and frowned. “How is that possible? How did he know?”

“Rufus' aftershave.” he answered and snorted, almost laughing. “He smelled it on me and just knew. There are very few people rich enough to be able to afford it and even fewer who wear it.”

“It could've been from someone else still?” she tried, her frown increasing. “That you hooked some other rich guy. However unlikely.” She startled at her own comment. “I mean! It's even downright shocking you caught the vice-president's attention, right?! And who knew he had a taste for men?”

A wry grin tugged on the corner of his lips. “Yes, but... those files we had to remove?”

Elena nodded. “Those assassinations.”

“Yes. They were all assigned to Tseng. Ordered by Rufus Shinra himself.” The blond Turk froze as a realisation reared itself in the back of her mind. “Do you know what all those men had in common?”

Slowly, her eyes wide, she shook her head.

Reno grimly nodded.

Elena clasped her hands over his mouth.

“All just to protect his reputation.” he said, disgust dripping from his voice and smoke leaking from his mouth with each word. He put out the cigarette butt in the ashtray with more force than was necessary.

“Damn...” she whispered, “No wonder you're so pissed off with him. Could've been your name in those files too. ...if you hadn't been a Turk. ...now you'll just be 'killed in action'.”

He shot her a displeased look. “Thanks Elena...”

There was another knock on the door. They both glanced at it as it opened and Rude stepped through. His first reaction to glance at the ashtray and then glare at Reno.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Reno complained. “What's wrong?”

Rude paused. “The VP's gone. Can't find him anywhere. His cellphone's upstairs, but he's not here.”

Elena jolted and Reno immediately sat up straight on the bed. “You're joking.”

“Where did he go?” Elena cried out. “He was inside just a few moments ago. It's pouring outside!”

Rude stared at them and shrugged. “I searched everywhere. Even the garden.”

“He must've gone out.” the blonde Turk said, dazzled. “To a bar or something.”

“In this weather?” Reno frowned. “In his mood?” He paused, thinking. “Actually... I can understand that very well.”

“Damn it!” Elena hurried towards the door, “Unprotected? What is he thinking?! Tseng will have our hides!”

Rude turned to leave with Elena, but shot him one last meaningful stern look.

“ _Ooh_!” Reno objected. “This is so not my fault!”

“Please do me a favour: stay here and don't do anything to make things worse.” It was a command wrapped up as a request.

He huffed. “Fine.” _Didn't feel like going out anyway._

“And take those things outside if you must smoke.” Rude said, disgusted, and shut the door behind him.

\- - -

The rain was wildly ticking on the large umbrella above his head. Scowling, Reno put a new cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Elena and Rude had been out for half an hour now and there was still no sign of Rufus. _The town isn't even that big. If he's at any bar they would've found him by now._ He snorted, angry and two smoke plumes blew from his nose. _My bet's on some local guy's bed._

Kicking a stone to the other side of the garden with high velocity, he moved away from the house. The pebble path crunched under his shoes and a thin layer of water sloshed underneath. He followed it zigzagging through the tall plants and trees inhabiting the garden. It wasn't particularly big – in comparison to the gardens of most other villas in the area – but it was old. If someone would tell him the estate had been here for two-hundred years, he wouldn't be surprised. Although well maintained, he could see its age in all the small details. The weather beaten stone stairs, the cracks in the stone lanterns, the slowly sagging walls, the layout of the house. Nothing was particularly big about the estate – certainly not for Shinra's standards – but everything had character.

He passed by a murky pond with lily pads and undoubtedly colourful fish hidden under its surface. The little bench against the tall bamboo bush across from the path was probably a great place to sit in better weather. _In typical Costa del Sol weather_ , he bitterly thought. Who knew this was regular weather for the winter period?

The path ran further down the outer wall surrounding the garden, although always at least half a meter apart. When it almost reached the far corner, it swayed back to the centre and led Reno to a small hill with a sundial on top. _Odd place for such a thing. Who ever strays this far from the house to look at it?_

“Hmm?” Reno frowned and knelt down next to the sundial. There seemed to be something sticking out from underneath the pedestal. He grabbed it and felt wet, finely woven cloth between his fingertips. It was white and although muddied, he could tell it hadn't been here very long. Narrowing his eyes, he tugged on it, but it wouldn't budge. “How did that get there?”

It was part of Rufus' suit. He just knew it. But how did it get stuck underneath the sundial? Placing his foot against the stone pedestal and digging the other into the pebbles he stood on, he gave the fabric a good, strong pull. It still wouldn't come free. Stubborn, he tugged even harder, but it had no effect. _Why is it there?_ Gritting his teeth, he locked the umbrella between his head and shoulder and awkwardly put both hands against the sundial's pedestal. He dug both his feet into the pebble path and growling pushed against the solid stone. The pedestal refused to budge.

A sudden gust of wind caught the umbrella from behind and tugged it out of Reno's grip. “Ah, shit!” he cursed, and quickly grasped for the long handle. His chest fell against the metal ring of the sundial and it gave way. He lost his balance and fell face down against the wet ground, one arm stretched out with in his hand the umbrella. “Fuck!” _What's with my luck today?!_

Quickly, he scrambled to his feet and held the umbrella back above his head. The cigarette was a lost cause. It was raining so hard he already felt soaked. Suddenly, he noticed the entire sundial had moved from its place. The white cloth turned out to be corner of Rufus' entire jacket which had now slipped from the edge of a deep, narrow shaft onto the first rung of an old, rusty ladder. Reno frowned. “What the hell...?”

He picked up the jacket. It was cold, moist and empty. Judging from how the shoulders of the jacket were wetter than the rest, he guessed that Rufus must've left the house when it was already pouring. He couldn't be too far.

Reno swung the jacket over his shoulder, put one hand against the pedestal for support and cautiously put one foot on the ladder. It sure was dark down there. He folded in the umbrella and hung it on one of the sundial's rings from the curved handle. The thick raindrops slammed down against his head and shoulders and dripped down his neck. Quickly, he put his other foot further down the ladder and quickly climbed down. One of the rungs moved slightly under the weight of his foot. Then there was a 'click' above his head and suddenly the pedestal started moving back over the shaft. Startled, Reno ducked and rushed further down the ladder. The pedestal completely sealed off the opening and he let out a relieved breath he'd managed to avoid getting his head stuck. Or anything else.

In absolute darkness, he finished climbing down the ladder until he felt solid ground under his feet. Judging by how it moved under his weight it could only be dirt. Shuddering from the cold of his soaked clothes, he reached into jacket and took out his cellphone. The display activated and cast a soft, white light into what turned out to be a long tunnel with thin roots and cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. Faintly, he could see footsteps in the dirt on the tunnel floor. Where did they lead? Reno peered into the darkness and muttered to himself: “This is a serious security hazard...”

\- - -

The tunnel seemed to go on and on, and every so often it branched off into one or more other directions. Reno was thankful for Rufus' footsteps in the dirt or he might have gotten lost forever. As long as Rufus knew where he was going, at least. He sure hoped Rufus knew where he was going.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the footsteps lead him to another shaft with a rusty ladder. He put his cellphone back in his pocket, grabbed the rungs and, as he climbed up, wondered how he could activate the mechanism to open the entrance from this side. Although one of the rungs halfway did again move under his foot, it did not activate the doorway system. With his hand, he searched for signs on the underside of the stone that blocked his path. It felt dirty and covered by cobwebs, but he could also tell someone else had run his hand over the surface as well, having removed the worst.

Right above his head, in the middle of the stone surface, he found what he was looking for. It was a square hole carved out of the stone with some sort of pull-lever. Awkwardly with his arm bend above his head, he tugged on it and without too much force a 'click' sounded and rumbling the stone moved away. Immediately, rain started to pour down on him.

Quickly, he climbed out of the shaft and found himself in a dark forest. The raindrops ticked against leaves on the moist ground and the trees rustled overhead. Reno took out his cellphone again to light his way. A thick layer of colourful and rotting leaves covered the entire forest floor. “Damn it... Where'd he go?”

He turned about, again and again, but he couldn't see a thing. The light of the cellphone's display didn't reach far enough to see anything beyond a two meter reach. On a hunch, he started walking in one direction away from the small fountain on the stone pedestal and it didn't take long before he noticed a dark silhouette of a tall structure before him. He narrowed his eyes and walked a little closer. There were big wooden beams rising towards the sky with their surfaces turned to charcoal. Almost everything had turned to charcoal in its vicinity, if it hadn't burned away completely. In the distance where the faint light could barely reach, he thought he could make out parts of what seemed to be the remains of a house that were less damaged. The wind howled though the skeleton and somewhere a loose board rattled.

It sent chills down his spine. Quickly, he walked away from the house. If Rufus was there, he didn't want to find him. He wasn't easily scared or even superstitious, but that place was downright spooky and best left alone.

In the other direction, he soon found a large cast-iron fence overgrown by thorn bushes leading him towards a slow rising slope. A strong gust of wind whipped through his clothes when he set foot on it. Although his surroundings were still pitch black, he could somehow tell the darkness was different. The trees parted and no longer shielded him from the full force of the wind and rain. He shuddered and closed his jacket. After a few meters, he even buttoned up his shirt, only leaving the part against neck free. If this kept up, he'd even put on Rufus' jacket. _That jackass had better be here_ , he bitterly thought.

The wind whipped though his hair and the cold rain hit against his already wet body with unpleasant stings. From somewhere below or in front of him, he could hear tall waves loudly crash against the rocks. The storm was picking up.

Suddenly, a flash of light lit the sky and Reno could see his surroundings as clear as day, if only for a split second. He stood on a cliff surrounded by the vast ocean. A little ahead of him, he saw a small dome surrounded by thorn bushes and a circular path of pebbles. The deafening crack of thunder followed after and Reno cowered in reflex. This was suicide. _I'll punch that bastard's lights out if I find him._

He hurried towards the dome. Even if Rufus wasn't there, he'd be a little safer from the lightning there. Maybe it would even shield him from the rain while he waited for the storm to break. When he got closer, he noticed glass-in-lead panels between of the pillars. Although most panels were damaged and the large parts of the glass were missing, the lead grid was still firmly in pace. Where was the entrance?

Thorns cut through his black trousers as he circled around the structure in a hurry and the stones crunched under the soles of his shoes. The rain came down even fiercer now and he could only describe it as a massive curtain of water. Finally, he discovered the entrance and ducked inside. The sudden lack of water crashing down on him was a relief, and although it wasn't particularly warm inside it certainly felt less cold. Still the wind that the flowed through the broken glass panels made him shiver inside his soaked clothes.

Another flash of lightning lit the sky and its light swept through the little dome. From one of the stone benches that lined the circular walls, a man looked up at him. Very displeased. In the darkness that followed, Reno lunged forward and grabbed him by the collar. “Gods be damned, Rufus! What the hell where you thinking?!”

“Fuck off, Reno!” he yelled back and tore his hands away. “I---” The thunder drowned out his voice and they both cowered up in reflex.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?!” Reno yelled once he recovered and shook Rufus by the shoulders.

“Are _you_ trying to get me killed, leaving me by the docks without protection like that?!” Rufus yelled in reply and swatted at his arms.

Another flash of light. Reno flung an angry, pointed finger at him. “That was a controlled situation!”

“Bullshit!” Rufus angrily threw up his hands.

Another crack of thunder and they cowered in reflex.

“We've got to get back to the villa.” Reno said, more matter-of-fact.

“Now is not the best of times.” Rufus countered and the sky lit up as if to illustrate his point, followed right after by the thunder. “The storm is right over our heads. We should wait. Unless you _are_ trying to get me killed.”

“You'd think that given your track record this would be an excellent opportunity for you to get me 'killed in action' over sleeping with you. Unless you prefer letting Tseng clean up your mess.”

A fierce blow to the stomach made Reno double over. His silhouette stood out sharply against the glass-in-lead panels when another lightning flash shot from the clouds, immediately followed by the thunder.

“ _Shut up_. You don't know what you're talking about.”

Reno gasped, making a half-chocking sound, and forced himself to stand up straight. Although he did not remove his arms that had wrapped themselves around his stomach. “Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that. No doubt there's a bigger meaning to your one-night-stands disappearing.”

Rufus threw another punch at him, but this time Reno moved with it and twisted the arm behind the man's back. He hissed in reply. A lightning flash illuminated his face twisted in pain.

“Now. Sit down, shut up and don't move until the storm subsides.” he ordered and pushed Rufus onto a bench. It half surprised him that Rufus actually heeded the command.

After a little while, Reno sat down next to him. The storm roared about the dome and the rain whipped against glass.

“So... is this where you usually go when you need to get away from things?” he asked.

Rufus stubbornly glared at the glass panels across the room.

“Hasn't anyone ever told you you can catch a terrible cold from going out in weather like this?”

Another flash of light swept through the dome. Rufus remained stubbornly silent and jolted after a few seconds when the thunder cracked over their heads.

“I brought your jacket, but I seem to have lost it on the way here.”

“I'll take it out of your salary.”

Reno snorted. “Asshole.”

“Did anyone ever tell you that's no way to address your boss?”

“Sure...” he drawled. “But they also told me bosses shouldn't sleep with their employees. Rules seem to have gotten a little blurry for me from there.”

This time Rufus snorted.

“So... what does your old man think of that?” he continued, but then remembered the time he'd seen the dishevelled state of the President's secretary. “No wait, forget I said that...”

Another flash.

“What does your old man think of you sleeping with male employees?”

“Fuck you.”

Thunder.

“You'd wish.”

Even with the deep darkness surrounding them, Reno could tell Rufus flicked him the finger.

“Yeah, I bet you've had quite the dry streak after all these months.” He heard Rufus shift towards him in a threatening manner. “Or does your new lover satisfy all your needs?”

Rufus froze. There was a tense silence. “...what?”

“Your old man thinks you've been seeing someone.” His voice was dripping with spite. “You know what? Tell me who it is and I'll get rid of him for you, no charge, no paperwork, no fuss. Your father won't hear a thing. How does that sound?”

There was another strange silence. “...you sound jealous.”

Flash.

The expression on Rufus' face was a mix between intrigue, confusion and concern.

“Jealous?” he asked, his voice laced with a sharp edge. “No. I just intend to make you suffer. I'll kill however you do as much as look at in a sexually interested way. I'll make sure you'll never bed a man again for the rest of your life.”

“Until I kill you instead.” His words sounded both matter-of-fact as threatening.

“How willing do you think Tseng will be to do your dirty jobs after you do that?”

“No less willing than now. He's loyal to me. He'll do what I ask of him.”

Thunder.

“Sure. Dream on. You made him kill his old mentor. He's just waiting for the right opportunity to get back at you. And you're giving him fantastic blackmail material.”

A new tense silence filled the dome. “...you're full of shit.”

“Do you get some sort of kick out of having those men you sleep with assassinated?”

“ _What_?” He sounded genuinely offended.

“Surely, you don't feel guilt.”

Flash.

Rufus looked away from him and glared at the broken glass panel.

“Do you?”

He got no answer. Suddenly, Rufus rose from the bench and he could practically feel the heated glare being cast down on him. His breath trembled with anger. “How _dare_ you...?”

Then he spun on his heels and stormed out of the dome. Reno jumped up and hurried after him. Outside, he was immediately greeted by a curtain of rain, although it wasn't as bad as a few minutes ago.

“Rufus!” he shouted after him.

The crack of thunder rumbled across the cliff.

He picked up his pace and hoped he was running in the right direction in this darkness. “ _Fuck_...”

The ground was slippery under his feet and sucked him stuck in other parts. There was no way he could run any faster and should by all means decrease speed, but he didn't dare out of fear loosing sight of Rufus again. _Son of a bitch_. He fumbled with the cellphone in his pocket and tried to light the path ahead of him. The trees were closing around him again and he felt relieved he hadn't run straight off the cliff or into the long wall of thorn bushes. It wasn't too far away from the tunnel any more and the ground here offered him more support. Perhaps he could outrun Rufus.

Suddenly, he tripped over something solid and fell face down into the wet and muddy leaves. It was a human body he felt underneath him. Warm and breathing fortunately. He didn't know how he'd respond to a dead one so close to that haunted house. The person underneath him tried to push him off his back. Reno shone the weak display light on his head as he pulled his shoulder to make him face him.

Rufus looked up at him, utterly displeased and upset. He swatted at the cellphone with his teeth gritted. His face was wet and muddy and his white clothes were a mess. “Fuck off!” he cried out, his voice nearly breaking.

An new lightning flash swept through the forest.

“No, I'm taking you back to the villa right away.” he sternly said and pulled Rufus up by his collar as he stood up. The man tried to wrestle free, but Reno tightly gripped his arm and dragged him towards the stone fountain. “You go first and _wait_ when you're down. Try not to step on the rung that activates the door controls, or I swear to every god I know, there will be hell to pay.”

Rufus' attitude was defensive, but he could not see his expression in the dark while he aimed the cellphone display at the tunnel entrance. He did not care much to see it either. Reluctant, Rufus lowered himself into the shaft and climbed down. Halfway down, his head still above the surface, he paused as he tried to find the right rung to step on. He skipped a few and hopped down. The fountain didn't move a single millimetre and both relieved as pleasantly relieved by Rufus' obedience, Reno lowered himself into the shaft.

Much to his dismay, Reno did not know which rung to avoid and nearly had his hair catch between the sliding stones when he stepped on it. To avoid getting stuck, he let himself fall a meter before trying to grab one of the rungs again. The rough, rusty surface bit in his hands, but didn't break the skin. He cursed regardless.

When he finally set foot in the dirt on the floor, Rufus shone at him with a soft yellow light from a small flash light. Obviously, he'd come prepared. Reno held up his hand. “Give it to me. I'll lead the way.”

Rufus' lips formed a thin line and he stubbornly glared at him.

“Give it.” he hissed and grabbed him by the wrist, forcefully snatching the light from his hand. He held the wrist in his tight grip and pushed past him as he started dragging him towards the tunnel exit at the villa's garden.

Initially, Rufus kept tugged on his wrist to break free, but Reno's grip was like a vice and his pace was relentless. Stumbling after him, Rufus had no choice but to let himself be lead through the dark tunnel system.

By the time they'd finally reached to other entrance, Reno suddenly noticed that his wrist had slipped from his grip and instead he was holding onto his hand which was tightly clasped around his fingers. Startled, he let go.

“You go first.” he commanded and shone the light up into the shaft. Silent, Rufus started climbing up the ladder. “Wait for me.”

Without commenting on the constant orders, he effortlessly activated the door controls and the pedestal rumbled and ground as it moved away. The rain clattered down on his face when Rufus climbed out of the shaft. Quickly, Reno followed and awkwardly climbed across the middle-most rungs to avoid shutting the door again.

On the surface, Rufus waited for him with the umbrella folded out above his own head and stubbornly avoided his gaze. The umbrella was big enough for two people, but Reno would rather defy the rain. He was soaked already anyway. Waving his hand, he gestured for Rufus to start walking and enveloped by a tense silence, they headed back to the villa.

\- - -

The warm water that clattered down on him from the shower head felt like pure bliss. Slowly, his muscles relaxed and the frustration he felt towards Rufus seeped away through the drainage.

He turned the cranks and the water stopped. The water dripped from his hair that stuck to his face, trickled down finely toned muscles and scarred skin and puddled around his feet on the cold tile bathroom floor as he stepped out of the shower. The space was cramped, but he didn't complain. He grabbed the soft towel from the sink and started rubbing himself dry. _Hmm, I sure could use a strong drink right about now._

Elena and Rude still hadn't returned from their search downtown. He'd already text messaged them that the vice-president had been found and safely returned to his room, but he hadn't received any word of reply. He slid into a dry uniform, but left his jacket off and his shirt unbuttoned, and stepped into the bedroom. The lingering scent of cigarette smoke immediately assaulted his senses and he scrunched his face in disgust. _Did it always smell this bad?_

He slid the garden door open wide and breathed in the fresh, moist air. The rain hitchhiked in with the wind and hit against his body and the carpet around him. He shuddered and pulled the door half shut again. It would have to do. He buttoned up his shirt, slipped on his jacket and then pulled on the dry, thick, new socks he'd left to warm up on the heater and left his room for the kitchen. They felt wonderfully snug and warm around his feet.

Once inside the kitchen, he started rummaging through the cabinets for a coffee and a bottle of strong liquor. He found the coffee soon enough, but if there was any alcohol in the house, it wasn't in the kitchen. Perhaps he'd find it somewhere in the living room. Surely Shinra would have a liquor cabinet somewhere?

By the time he returned, the coffee machine had filled the pot with fresh strong smelling, dark coffee. He smiled to himself as poured himself a big cup of coffee mixed with an expensive liqueur. The smell was fantastic and the taste even better. The effect of the alcohol was nearly instant, and surprised he shook his head. “Good stuff...” _I should give this to Rufus. Perhaps he'll loosen up and tell me what I want to know._

Pleased with himself, he nodded his head and poured another cup for Rufus. The rest of the coffee he mixed with the right amount of liqueur in a stone teapot. He put both the teapot as the big cups on a tray and made his way up the stairs towards Rufus' room.

It wasn't long before Rufus opened the door after he'd rapped his knuckles against the dark wood. He quirked an eyebrow and tugged on the collar of his bathrobe to hide his bare chest, but it wasn't very effective. Almost like a magnet, it drew Reno's gaze and it took all of his willpower just to look Rufus in the eyes.

“I made you coffee. Figured you could use something warm after that rainstorm.”

Unreadable, Rufus stared at the two cups on the tray and then looked at the nightstand by the bed. “You can put it over there.”

As Reno passed by him to enter the room, he picked a full cup from the tray and watched him made his way over to the nightstand. Rufus closed the door and sipped from the cup as he leaned back against a broad, waist-high drawer. His eyebrows arched up as he tasted the liquid. “Hmm, you spiked it.” He took another sip. “Nice.”

“Thought you might feel that way.” he said and sat down on the antique four-poster bed. The fluffy duvet rustled underneath him. He picked up his own cup and tried hard not to stare at Rufus. His long naked legs stuck out from underneath the short bathrobe and his smooth chest was clearly visible where the robe fell open. Reno swallowed a gulp of coffee and crossed his legs, uncomfortable.

A wicked, flattered grin crept onto Rufus' face and he took another sip from the spiked coffee. “Like what you see?”

 _This may not have been the best idea..._ He dropped his gaze into his cup and took another sip.

The floorboards softly creaked and immediately he looked up. Rufus slowly strode towards him, his hips subtly swaying. The coffee cup had been abandoned on the drawer. There was a restrained predatory expression on his face. What was he up to? He couldn't possibly be that drunk yet.

“So...” Reno started and cleared his throat as he slid further back onto the bed, away from Rufus. The man now stood so close he could easily undo the robe and run his hands all over his naked body. All over those smooth, hard curves... _Focus, Reno!_ “When can I expect Tseng to put an end to my miserable existence?”

Rufus paused and said with a distant tone in his voice: “I haven't asked him anything.”

With some trouble, Reno lifted his gaze from his hips to his face. The same distant quality was visible in his eyes. “You know he'll say 'no' anyway.”

“Probably...” he agreed, not caring, and took a small, absent-minded step forward. His feet now stood on either side of Reno's legs. Almost as if in a trance, he reached out with his hand and touched Reno's shoulder. Then in one smooth movement, he pushed him against the mattress, climbed unto him with his legs straddling either side of his hips and pressed a deep kiss against his lips. Reno froze.

He felt Rufus' tongue invade his mouth and felt how his own tongue came up to slide against his. A strong desire came over him and he let himself sink into the feeling as he ran his hands up over the man's legs, pushing up the bathrobe to...

Suddenly, he snapped out of it and shaking his head as if waking from a dream, he slammed his hands against Rufus' chest and threw him on his back. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

Rufus startled, freezing up, and stared at him with wide eyes. Reno had him pinned down and his hands threateningly stood on either sides of his head.

“Keep your distance, bastard! You think you can just discard me and then use me again when it suits you?!” he yelled and Rufus instinctively cowered. “You tossed me out of your apartment without even blinking. Don't think you can fuck me now like nothing ever happened!”

“You want me.” he protested, hissing.

“ _Wanted_.” he determinedly hissed and glared at him. “And I wanted _all_ of you. Not just sex.”

Startled into silence, Rufus looked up at him and laid still on the bed. There was an expression on his face he couldn't entirely place.

Angry, Reno threateningly lowered his head closer to Rufus' and glared at the man. “Besides, aren't you with someone else now? I can't believe you're screwing around already.” He snorted, disgusted. “You're just like your father.”

A dark shadow flashed across Rufus' face and he sucked in an angry breath right before punching Reno full in the face, knocking him back. Stars sprung up in his vision. Dazed, he shook his head and as his vision returned, he saw Rufus slide off the bed from the corner of his eye. Furious now, he swiftly reached out behind him to grab his arm, but missed and stumbled after him to close the space between them. He swayed on his legs and his head swam. “You son of a _whore_!!”

Rufus immediately halted and Reno tightly grabbed his arm, but the man was already turning towards him and swung a fist at him at full force. It landed on his nose and he felt the familiar, sickening sensation of the impact, followed right after by the trickling of blood. Reno staggered back.

“ _You take that back!_ ” Rufus shouted, furious.

“Like hell I will!” he yelled as he found his footing and punched the man in the gut.

Gasping, Rufus doubled over and wrapped his arms around his stomach. The blood was now trickling down from Reno's nose over his lips and dripped from the edge of his chin. Peevishly, he wiped it with his sleeve.

“Just 'cuz your mom was rich before doesn't make her less of a whore for trading her body for even more money!”

Rufus howled, angry, and charged forward, slamming his head and shoulders into the Turk's chest and tackled him to the floor. “You filthy _slum trash_!” The impact knocked the wind out of him, but he recovered before Rufus could land another blow to his face. He jerked his head to the side and the fist hit the floor. Another fist was swung at him. Reno pulled up his knee and buried it in the man's gut, upon which he immediately yanked on his shoulders and rolled on top of him.

“You rich folks are all the same!” he cried out and punched Rufus in the face. He pulled up his arms for protection, but it did little to ward off Reno's next blow. “Just 'cuz ya've got money, y'all think ya can do whatever ya want. Like ya own the world! That ya can screw whoever ya want and discard them when yer through!” One blow after another came down on Rufus who tried to ward them off as well as he could. The expression on the man's face became more and more troubled.

There was a tiny voice in the back of Reno's mind that he ought to stop, but a tidal wave of pent up emotions was breaking through the surface. Memories of dirty streets, bright neon lights and trash rotting next to sagging, broken houses clouded his vision. Images of cold, motionless bodies of women and young men in ripped, bloody clothes left to rot in dark alleys or dumpsters blinded him from seeing the scared panic rising on the face of the man he was beating into. Tears were rolling down Reno's angry face when all he could see were the lifeless bodies of two little girls in dirty, torn sundresses mindlessly discarded in the rubble of Sector Six's junk yard. “Yer disgustin'!”

He didn't hear the breaking sound of Rufus' voice or felt the way his body had tensed and shook. “Stop it! Please!”

He didn't hear the sound of heavy footsteps rushing up the stairs and it wasn't until his body was slammed against the wall and all air had escaped his lungs that he came to his senses.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Rude roared into his face as he tightly gripped his shoulders and kept him pinned against the wall.

A little dazed, he stared at his partner. Elena pattered into the room and knelt down next to Rufus. Angrily, he lashed out at her offered hand and edged away from her as he pulled up his knees and wrapped the bathrobe that had fallen open tightly around his naked body. He looked up at Reno with an expression that was a mix of shock, anger, betrayal and hurt. The first signs of dark bruises were already showing on his arms and face. His left eye looked swollen, his lip was cut and blood trickled from his nose down his neck. Only now he saw the streaks of tears.

“What is _wrong_ with you?!” Rude roared at Reno. He was still too dazed to fully realise his normally quiet partner was shouting at him.

With wide eyes and an outspoken expression of great concern, Elena looked at him being pinned against the wall.

“Out!” Rufus shouted and, wobbling, rose to his feet while he kept a death grip on his bathrobe's collar. “Out! All of you!”

Startled, Elena scrambled to her feet and hurried to the door. Rude yanked Reno away from the wall and dragged him out of the room. The door was shut with an angry 'bang!'. Rude loudly exhaled through his nose and dragged his partner down the stairs.

“I'm calling Tseng.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Release date: 30 Sept 2011

Light from the late morning sun streamed into the living room through the glass garden doors. Tseng looked out into the garden and stood with his back towards him.

“You wanted to see me?” Reno quietly asked.

The sun disappeared behind a small cloud. “Close the door.”

Reno did as he was told and slowly Tseng turned about. The rejuvenated sunlight painted him a strong silhouette. He waved his hand as if gesturing at an imaginary list hovering in the air. “Where do I start?”

The redhead nervously shifted on his feet.

“Smoking, leaving the vice-president out unprotected, insubordination...” He ran his fingers down the imaginary list. “Insulting and – even worse – beating up the vice-president.” He paused. “Is there anything I need to add?”

Reno slowly shook his head. “No, Sir.”

“Well then...” Tseng started and clasped his hands behind his back as he straightened up. There was a dangerous waver in his voice. “Care to explain why you lost your professionalism like that?”

Shifting on feet, Reno tugged on the hem of shirt. “He _started_ it.”

Exasperated, the Director threw his head back with an agitated sigh and rolled his eyes.

Reno tensed and protested: “He started kissing me and then punched me in the face! He made a fool of me!”

“You made fools out of all of us!” Tseng countered, angry. “You have no right to attack the vice-president, even in self-defence! What were you thinking? What do you think becomes of us when President hears his son was attacked by his own bodyguard? Have you forgotten our situation is precarious enough as it is?!”

He bit back a retort. Of course he remembered how Veld had turned against the company and how the other Turks had followed suit, putting a death warrant on all of their heads. The only reason the four of them were still alive today was because of Rufus' intervention and Tseng's determination on carrying out his orders – even if that meant killing his own mentor. “No, Sir.”

“Then why?” The question sounded like an accusation. “What did Rufus do that you felt you had the right to act like that?”

Strictly speaking, he didn't have that right, regardless of what Rufus might have done. Turks had no rights whatsoever. A lot they did was merely tolerated. “All those men Rufus had murdered...” He shook his head. Images of torn sundresses and filthy rubble bubbled up, but his pushed them down, ruthless. “I couldn't stand it.”

“They are none of your business.” Tseng sternly said.

“It's just wrong!” he exclaimed.

“You're in no position to judge what's right and wrong.” he snapped. “Let alone act on it!”

Reno dropped his gaze. “Don't you think it's disgusting then?”

With a clear voice and stressing each word, Tseng said: “It was my suggestion.”

Shocked, the redhead looked up and stared at the Director with wide and then narrowed eyes. For a moment he was silent, but then recollected himself. “He still gave the go-ahead. Every single time. That makes it his responsibility.”

“And none of your concern.” the Director sternly added. “Whatever it was between you and Rufus, it's over now. He's your superior and you do not question his decisions.”

Reno's lips drew into a thin line. “Is it true he hasn't asked you to kill me yet?”

Tseng kept his face in an unreadable mask. “Perhaps. But if the President hears what happened last night, _he_ will.”

Reno shifted on his feet. “...you're not gonna tell him?”

“That depends.” he meaningfully said. “If the vice-president accepts, I'll let it depend on your behaviour in the next two months. I'll have you confined to Headquarters and I'll have none of your complaints. You'll do your job, from behind your desk, and you'll do it splendidly.”

His mouth fell open in horror. “You mean... paper work, security monitoring, network surveys... maybe hacking?”

“Administrative research in the strictest sense.”

He threw up his hands into the air, exasperated. “You can't be serious!”

“And I'll have your salary docked for the next twelve weeks, including paid off days.” he continued with a straight face. “I hope you have a big enough buffer, because I'm not paying your rent.”

Reno forced back a string of curses and insults. How could he do that?! Sure, he had a buffer from his royal salary, but with all his other expenses he'd surely hit the reds within three months.

“I feel I'm being too lenient on you.” Tseng added with a warning tone. “However, unlike Veld, I'm not really one for corporal punishment. Don't make me change my mind.”

Swallowing his pride, he nodded and said: “Understood, Sir.”

“The helicopter leaves in half an hour. You'd better be on it.”

“Yes, Sir.” He nodded and headed for the door.

“Oh, and Reno?” Tseng stopped him when he was halfway into the hallway. “Try to avoid the President. Your appearance raises questions.”

Again, Reno nodded, and quickly closed the door behind him.

\- - -

The trip back to Midgar was quick and uneventful. Even with the difference in time zones, he arrived early in the afternoon and there were plenty of hours left to work. Which Tseng expected we would do as well.

Reluctant, he'd dropped off his luggage at his apartment and had sulkingly left for the office. Much like he'd expected, there wasn't much left to do. There was no report to write, because Tseng had decided to keep yesterday's events off the record, and there was no suspicious activity on the Shinra computer network. He could of course check all the files on the employees' computers and storage space on the servers, but it was a boring, tedious job with rarely any results. Or he could check all radio frequencies in Midgar, but there was always so much bullshit on. Especially on the Midgar Police channels. There was hardly ever any action going on, and he'd be damned if he was going to listen in on officer A asking officer B if he wanted him to bring a doughnut with sprinkles or honey-dip.

He dropped his head to the desk and sighed. Two months of this? Tseng surely wanted to drive him mad. Maybe he'd go training later. That was part of his job too after all.

After having wallowed in self-pity for two more minutes, he jumped up and left the office. Screw it. _Early coffee break!_

\- - -

“What does this do?” Reno asked and curiously poked one of the strange contraption's parts.

“Please don't touch that!” Reeve cried out and hurried over to protect another of his machines. “Don't you have work to do?”

“It's a slow day.” he said and sipped from this Styrofoam coffee cup. “Plus, I'm having a break.”

“Well, I'd prefer it if you'd take your coffee break elsewhere. I have work to do.” the older man complained.

“What are you working on?” he asked and sat down on the edge of one of the workbenches covered by wires, screws, raw materials and technical drawings.

Reeve came of to shoo him away from the blueprint he'd sat down on. “A maquette for some neighbourhood renewals in Upper Sector Seven if you must know. The original design is dreadful, really.”

“Hmm.” Reno stood up and walked to another workbench. “What's that?”

Worried, the Director of Urban Development looked up from smoothing the creases out of the blueprint. “That...?”

There were several large, half-open metal spheres laying in the corner of his workplace connected to each other by small, coloured wires, rubber tubes and metal pipes. To one of the smaller spheres, two curved, triangular silicon strips had been attached. Like animal ears without fur.

“That's... uhm...” Reeve started, hesitant. “A project for remote controlled espionage and risky infiltrations. It's a work in progress.”

Reno didn't look very impressed. What kind of success could such a strange looking contraption have at his job? He turned his attention to the workbench next to him and slid the fingers of his free hand through the scattered objects. His fingers found a soft, smooth strip of black cloth with a silver-coloured disk attached. “What's this?”

Annoyed, Reeve snatched the choker from his hand. “That's a voice altering device. Now, please, I have work to do.”

Surprised, the redhead arched an eyebrow. “That sounds useful. Does it work?”

Reeve hesitated, not sure if he should allow himself to feel flattered. “Yes.”

“Have you talked to Tseng about it? It sounds like something we could use.”

“Perhaps you could talk to him.” he said, and hesitantly frowned at himself. “He wasn't very interested last time I spoke to him about it.”

“Hmm.” Surprised, he raised his eyebrows. “I'll see what I can do.”

Nervously, Reeve rubbed his hands and glanced at the bruises on Reno's face. “So... Is it true you and the vice-president got into a fight?”

Reno frowned, displeased. “Who told you that?”

The man studied him. “I overheard Tseng mention something like that over the phone when I was in his office yesterday. I had another... invention I though he might be interested in, but...” He paused and pursed his lips. “I get the feeling his prefers doing things the hard way.”

Reno laughed. “Yeah. He can be pretty stubborn about that.”

“So, what did you get into a fight over?” Reeve narrowed his eyes and looked at him intently.

The Turk returned his gaze to the workbench, running his fingers over the surface again.

“It's bothering you?” It was more a statement than a question. Frowning, Reeve kept his gaze on him.

Without looking up from the workbench, Reno slowly asked: “What was his mother like?”

This time, Reeve arched his eyebrows in surprise. “Lady Shinra?”

“Yeah...”

“Ah... well...” He started, thinking. “I didn't know here all that well, honestly. I saw her a few times at official company parties, and... we may even have talked, briefly. But... I don't really know more than that she was very beautiful and graceful, eloquent and... very smart. She always had this look in her eyes as if she could peer straight into your soul.”

Reno frowned, thoughtful.

“Why?” Reeve asked and put the choker safely in his pocket. “Did you get in a fight over her?”

“I called her a whore to his face.”

Reeve cleared his throat, uncomfortable.

The redhead returned his attention to him. “I just don't understand what a woman like her would see in a man like the President. She doesn't sound like a trophy wife is she was that smart and she was already rich so she couldn't have done it for the money. But then what? Power?”

“Perhaps she loved him.” he offered.

Reno pulled a disgusted face. “Oh, come on.”

A short, tense silence filled the workplace.

“Why are you so interested?” Reeve asked, intrigued.

He shrugged. “Dunno. Just trying to figure out what makes him tick, I guess. I mean...” He waved his hand aimlessly through the air. “He'd kill for _her_ , but he'd rather see his old man dead while _they're_ not that different. So what is it?”

“Not that different?” Reeve echoed, surprised.

“Yeah, Rufus and his old man.” Nonchalant, he leaned back against the table. “They're both crazy, dangerous and high on power.”

“I don't think you know Rufus all that well.”

Reno narrowed his eyes. “What do you know about Rufus?”

“Not much.” he admitted. “Just what I observed over the years and some minor things I heard from Tseng. But enough to know they have some fundamental differences. Anyway, I had best get back to work. And so should you.”

Reeve started ushering him out of the room when they both heard some strange racket in the hallway. Curious, they made their way to the door and peeked around the corner.

A young woman in short, revealing clothes ran down the hall on stiletto heels while clumsily trhying to grasp the end of a leash that was attached to the collar of a large, black beast. The slender creature dashed out in front of her until it saw the two men staring back at it. They black feline stopped and flicked the long tentacle attached to the back of her head about behind her as she stared at the Turk.

“Oh, no no no no.” Reno panicked and bolted back into the workplace, climbing onto a table.

Dark Nation bolted after him and laid her ears back in her neck as she sniffed up his scent.

“Reeve! Get that monster out of here!” he shouted and threw a screwdriver at her.

She growled and flicked the tentacle about, sharper now. The girl on the high heels and dyed blond hair stumbled into the room. “Oh, gods! I'm so sorry!” Her voice was high-pitched and worked on Reno's nerves. She reached for the leash, but Dark Nation darted away and growled. The girl's lip quivered and she looked like she was about to cry. “I'm sorry! He keeps running off. I was only supposed to feed him and take him for a walk!” She choked up. “I can't even do something as simple as that right!”

Reeve startled and comfortingly patted her on the back. “There, there now.”

In the commotion, Dark Nation had lifted herself onto her hind legs and dug her nails of her front paws into the workbench's wood. She looked at the redhead with bright, yellow eyes. Her tentacle threateningly swung behind her head. Reno pulled his knees closer and picked up the wrench that laid next to him. Giant fangs or not, he'd be damned if he let her take him down.

In one supple motion, Dark Nation lifted her hind legs and torso onto the edge of the table. Ears flat, she pressed herself against the surface as if she was about to jump him. The tentacle kept swinging to and fro, gradually slowing down. She continued to stare at him. Then she perked up her ears. Reno held the wrench in a death grip, ready to strike.

“Down!” the girl suddenly shouted and grabbed the leash. “Bad boy!”

Dark Nation turned her head, putting her ears back in her neck, and growled at her, long and threatening. Her fangs were bared. The tentacle started swinging about again, wide and sharp.

The girl trembled. “ _Bad_!”

The black cat turned her hind body so it stood in one line with her head and dug her nails into the wood. Dead in her tracks, the girl clutched onto the leash with both hands and stared at the growling beast with wide eyes. Reno saw the muscles flex in the cat's back and just barely managed to grab onto the collar as she leaped forward and pinned her down against the workbench. She let out a wronged howl and tried to wrestle free.

“Get her outta here, Reeve!” he commanded, “She'll tear the girl to shreds.”

As ordered, he quickly ushered her out of the room and closed the door behind her. He shot the cat a concerned look. “Now what?”

With all of his weight, Reno held the beast pinned down with one arm on either side of her neck. She turned her head and glared at him with her bright, yellow eyes. It took a while before he realised she'd stopped growling. Silent, she flashed him her fangs, and again. Reno met her gaze head on and suddenly decided to bare his own teeth.

Dark Nation's fangs disappeared and she stared at him with wide eyes, perking up her ears. They continued to stare at each other while she randomly flicked her tentacle about, sometimes hitting the table. Then she pressed her chin against the surface and looked at him with expectant eyes.

After a while, Reeve said: “...I think she wants yo to pet her.”

“What?!” Reno exclaimed and looked at the older man as if he'd lost his mind. “ _Pet her_?! Are you mad?!”

“Try it.”

He looked at the black beast again. She laid perfectly still, except for the tentacle, and watched him intently. Nervous, he let go of the collar with the hand that was closest to his chest. When she remained still, he reached out to stroke the think fur in her neck. Then he scratched her with his short nails and she started squirming in his grip, purring with her eyes closed.

“Shiva.” he cursed as he kept scratching her, moving up to her head. “You're as crazy as your master. You both can't decide whether you want me to die or pet you.”

Reeve let out a surprised, amused sound. “Rufus wants you to pet him?”

Annoyed, he shot him a flat stare. “ _No_.”

The damage had been done. Reeve looked at him with an intrigued, almost pleasantly surprised expression. Sighing exasperated, Reno let go of Dark Nation and swung his legs over the edge of the workbench. One of the large technical drawings ripped and Reeve cringed at the sound. Panicking, the man rushed for the table and picked up the design. Dark Nation too hopped off the table. The sheet was ripped, wrinkled and shredded by Dark Nation's claws in the struggle. Snippets of thin paper lay scattered across the work surface. “No, no, no, _no_...” Reeve cried out as he picked up the pieces and cradled them in his hands.

It didn't take long for Reno to decide on his next course of action. Quickly, he opened the door and snuck out of the room with Dark Nation following suit. Outside, the pretty girl was waiting and she looked up at him with large eyes. The moment she saw the feline with the leash dragging over the floor, she startled, but bravely grabbed the leather strip and held it tightly in her hands. “I'll return him home now. Thank you for saving me. I won't let it happen again!”

Before Reno realised it, the girl flicked her long, bleached hair back behind her shoulders and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Or tried to at least, because – much to his own great surprise – he immediately stepped out of her reach. For an awkward moment long, they both stared at each other.

Dark Nation started growling. Then swift as lightning, she bit into the leash and yanked it out of the girl's hands. The girl jumped and watched her seek refuge behind Reno. Her lip quivered again and with tears springing into her eyes, she turned on her heels and ran. “I quit!”

Dazed, Reno watched her disappear. _Why did I...?_ Then he looked down on Dark Nation who looked up at him with large eyes, the leash clenched between her fangs. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. “What am I going to do with you?”

“ _Mahw_.” the big cat said with a throaty sound and sauntered down the other end of the hallway.

\- - -

She had ended up following him to the Turks' training room, despite Reno's numerous attempts at shooing her away. After a while, he'd just given up.

As he laid blow after blow on the punching bag with an open type of boxing gloves protecting his fists, Dark Nation quietly watched him from a dark corner of the room, perched on a high stack of tall, solid wooden boxes they kept for obstacle courses.

The echoes of his punches and kicks bounced around the empty room. The additional weight from the special wrist and ankle bands caused his muscles to burn wonderfully. But it wasn't half as much fun without Rude. Hell, even Elena would be great to have as a sparring partner right about now. _Elena_... He couldn't wrap his mind around her. For as long as she'd been part of the Turks, they'd been bickering and starting fights over nothing, and then suddenly she made a 180 degree turn to start supporting him. Only because he'd told her he'd fallen in love with the vice-president. It was so unfair. He couldn't start a singly fight with her without feeling guilty about it.

Now Rufus was the one picking fights with him over nothing. ...or was it the other way around? _That ass._ Reno landed a violent blow against the punching bag, and stepped aside to avoid getting hit as it swung back. _Why? Why did Rufus suddenly go cold on me? All of this fuss over a little souvenir from Wutai, that just can't be it._

And what was that look of betrayal he'd seen on his face last night? The expression of shock and hurt he could understand, but why the betrayal? There was absolutely no reason to assume that he'd still be loyal to him after what he'd done, right? Even if he did cross the line last night, all of that he had to blame on himself. It was his own fault.

 _I shouldn't have called his mother a whore. That was uncalled for._

But he was just so pissed off. Rufus was just such an incredible ass. A spoiled rich kid. Kissing him out of the blue, like he meant it.

Agitated, he sighed and all fighting spirit left his body with his breath. For a while, he just leaned against the punching bag, staring out into space. Then he left it for what it was and reluctantly moved on to rehearsing fighting techniques instead. Sweat trickled down his heated skin and either dripped to the floor or was absorbed into his dirty, white training shirt.

His cellphone rang.

Annoyed, Reno stopped and glared at the device laying on the bench against the wall. He jogged towards it and wiped himself dry with a towel as he answered the call. “Yeah? Hello?”

“Mr Reno?” an artificially polite woman's voice inquired from the other end, “This is Mr Shinra's secretary. He requests your presence right away.”

Reno froze. “E-excuse me?”

“Mr Shinra requests your presence at his office.”

 _Shit_ , he thought, _who sold me out? Reeve? For wrecking his blueprint? Or did Rufus decide to have me killed after all?_ He bit on his thumbnail. “Did he mention what it's about?”

“No, but it was important.”

“All right.” He hesitated. “I'll be there in thirty.”

The lady's stern voice stopped him from ending the call. “He was very insistent about the 'right now'.”

Reno bit back a curse. “Fine, but I'll be reeking of sweat. No complaints, all right?” The phone snapped shut and was tossed into a pile of black and white clothes. His shirt came off and was tossed on the floor next to his uniform. He stared at the small pile for a long moment, before turning on his heels and heading for the showers.

 _Screw it. If I'm heading for my own funeral, at least I want to be presentable._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Release date: 5 October 2011

President Shinra stood with his side to the wall-high window and looked out of the city stretching out below them. There was a thick cigar in between his fingers. With determination, he took a slow drag and blew out a big cloud of smoke. Outside, the wind howled around the tower and chased away the thick, poisonous clouds rising up from the Mako reactors. The late afternoon sun shone through the remains of the smog and coloured the man in a strange orange sheen.

The President didn't turn to face him when the bullet-proof glass door fell shut behind him. Instead, he took a long, irritated drag from his cigar. “Did my secretary neglect to mention you were to come immediately?”

Reno nervously clasped and unclasped his hands behind his back. “I was drenched in sweat. Sir. I had been training. I figured you'd prefer to see me more presentable.”

The large man turned to look at him. “You might have buttoned up your shirt then, and wore a neck-tie, and... must I go on?”

Awkwardly, the Turk stood up straight and fidgeted with the cuffs of his sleeve. Dark Nation looked up at him with her large, yellow eyes from where she sat next to him. She seemed intrigued. Or perhaps he simply ought to stop moving his fingers before she'd use him as a play toy.

“Well?” the man demanded. “Go on. Fix that uniform of yours.”

Not sure if it was safe to break eye-contact, Reno unclasped his hands and started buttoning up his shirt – ignoring the lack of a neck-tie – and continued by tucking the ends into his pants, zipping up his jacket and brushing off some dirt on the tip of his black shoes against the back of his pant-legs. As if the whole situation wasn't bad enough, the collar felt like adding to his discomfort by trying to choke him to death.

The President exhaled a cloud of smoke. “That's better. It's downright preposterous Tseng lets you walk about like that. Especially with that outrageous mop on your head.”

 _Mop?!_ Reno bristled, but kept his lips tightly sealed. If he was indeed summoned about the attack on his son, he'd better not aggravate him further.

President Shinra shrugged and walked around the colossal desk. The soles of his dress shoes clacked against the green and silvery marble floor. “Oh well. One shouldn't expect the impossible of a mere slum rat, I suppose. Do you know why you're here?”

Reno clenched his jaws to keep himself from answering or - there was no doubt on his mind - he'd be shouting insults back at the man. It wasn't that he wasn't used to people calling him a slum rat, but it was the sheer arrogance and carelessness by which it was uttered that got under his skin. He knew the President looked down on people without substation amounts of money – even literally – but that tone just gave him the feeling he was being put on the same levels as a... a...!

The President waved his hand at Dark nation. “I see you've already taking my son's pet into your care.” _That same tone!_ Reno mentally hissed to himself. “Good. I want you to take care of that thing until my son returns. It's obviously not safe to entrust common people with such a task.”

“With due respect, Sir.” Reno started through clenched teeth. “It's not safe to entrust her to me either. She already attacked me only a few hours ago.”

The portly man shrugged. “You're a Turk. Figure something out. I keep you around for a reason, don't I?”

“For covert operations!” he protested, losing his temper. “For intel gathering, recon missions, taking out threats against the company, even bodyguard duties! Not for babysitting pets!”

“Hmm, yes...” the man muttered and took another drag from his cigar. “Bodyguard duties. You're really skilled at those, aren't you?”

Reno froze at the sarcasm dripping from his voice. He knew! _Shiva...! He knows._

President Shinra looked at him with unveiled displeasure and contempt. “I've been hearing rumours that my son has saved your hide more often in Junon during the last terrorist attack than the other way around. And now Tseng has sent you back from Costa del Sol for no apparent reason.” He paused and gestured with his hand, drawing circles of smoke in the air. “Is there anything you are good at? Intel perhaps? Have you discovered what my son has been up to? Does he have a girl or should I be worrying about my safety? He'd better not be hanging out with eco-terrorists again.”

Reno cleared his throat, taking aback by both the suggestion as the list of accusations directed at him. _The nerve...! How does he think I made it to second-in-command? Giving head?_

“No, Sir.” he answered harsher than he ought to. “There are no indications that the vice-president has any connections with this new group. As for whoever it is he's dating, I figure I'll have more luck finding out by going through his apartment and phone records than waiting for him to give himself away in Costa del Sol.”

The President was clearly taken aback by the tone of the reply as for a moment all he did was stare at the Turk with slightly widened eyes, and took another drag from his cigar. Slowly, he started walking towards him and Reno felt increasingly uncomfortable. A dangerous air had begun to surround the portly man and Reno's neck hairs stood on end, despite himself. If he turned on his heels now, he could still safely make it out of the office through the glass doors. A few more steps and the man would stand at an arm's-length.

“And what exactly do you hope to find in his apartment?” The tone of the question had several implications. One threateningly said he was stepping out of line. The other said: convince me to green-light your plan, I'm interested.

Reno decided to jump the opportunity. His curiosity had been killing him. Or maybe it was jealousy. If Rufus had a new lover, he wanted to know who it was. And make him disappear. "Clues, of course. I'm not sure what I'm looking for, but anything that will help me find this man."

A chilling silence fell in the office and threatened to suffocate the redhead. He froze as he realized his unfortunate slip of the tongue.

"Man?" the President slowly and dangerously asked.

Reno swallowed and his mind worked quick to find a way to correct his mistake, but instead all he could think of was revenge. "Yes. I have reasons to believe it's a man. Why else would he be so secretive about it? There's obviously something going on, but he's not involved in the increase of terrorist activity. He doesn't seem to be making plans for any hostile takeover. What else could if be?"

The eye of the President twitched, and the man was dangerously silent. Dark Nation looked from one to the other, her ears nervously turning back and forth, her eyes narrowed.

"Think about it. I've seen all pretty women you've set him up with, and we both know he hasn't slept with a single one of them. If that isn't a dead give away, then I don't know what is."

Both the man's eyes narrowed, seething, but there was also understanding. "If this is a joke, it isn't funny."

Reno shook his head. "No, Sir."

The President swung a thick finger at him. "If he's screwing around with a man - and I hope for his sake he isn't - I want you to find out who it is and get rid of him. Before he makes a laughing stock out of all of us." He paused, calculating. "Be sure to check with me before you do though. I want to make sure his death doesn't damage my company. Of course, I don't want anyone to be able to link his death to us, regardless. Understood?"

Slowly, Reno nodded. His feelings were confusing him all of the sudden. In his anger, he'd been more than willing to take the bastard out. Yet now that he'd been given the specific order to do so, he felt reluctant.

The portly man stepped a little closer, narrowing his eyes when he finally took a better look at Reno's face. He was starting to feel terribly uncomfortable. Even Dark Nation perked up her hair and put her ears flat against her neck.

That was it, he realized. The order was making him uncomfortable. Not so much because of the order itself, but the fact that the President had almost coolly given him the order to get rid of his son's lover. It was the fact that he wanted the lover to disappear solely for the reason it was a man. He didn't give a damn about how it would make Rufus feel. That was what was bothering him. What if Rufus loved the man? He hated to think it, but...

Then again. Considering how he had so coldly gotten of his previous lovers, he doubted it. He might actually be doing him a favour.

"What happened to your face?" President Shinra asked.

 _Oh, shit. Here we go._

There didn't seem to be an underlying meaning in his tone of voice, however. Could it be he really didn't know then? _Shit..._ He hadn't thought that far ahead. Tseng hadn't mentioned anything about a cover up story either. What was he going to say? "Ah..." he uncomfortably started. "Just an accident. I slipped on the stones in the garden last night. It was dark and it rained."

Not very impressed, the man arched an eyebrow. "What were you doing out in the garden?"

"Uhm..." _Smoking_. "Securing the parameter."

The President looked at him a little longer. Then, pleased, he nodded. "Well. I can't give you permission to ransack my son's apartment for clues. But..." He held up a keycard. "I do expect you to bring that creature back to its home and feed it, and... whatever else it is such creatures need."

Reno stared at the keycard, ready to protest about Dark Nation, before realisation sunk in and be quickly grabbed it. _Yes!_ "So." He cleared his throat. "About the girl. She was obviously new at the job. Who'd been taking care of the vice-president's pet before that? And when will he be back?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know. I simply overheard that boy's secretary asking around if anyone knew a good animal caretaker. I decided to take care it. After all, if you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself. Don't you agree? And I don't want all and sundry snooping about. Could be those pesky reporters of you're not careful."

Reno nodded, reluctant. Who was it that Rufus had entrusted Dark Nation to? More importantly, where could he find him? There was no way he'd be stuck looking after that crazy monster until Rufus came back.

"Good." The President smiled to himself. "That's settled then. You're dismissed."

Resisting the urge to complain about his new task again, he nodded once and left the office. The black feline quickly followed him, the leash clenched between her jaws. He decided to go to Rufus' apartment first and get rid of his shadow. With glee, he looked at the keycard in his hand. _Vengeance is mine. Oh, Rufus, I'll make you wish you'd never approached me!_

\- - -

"Hmhn." Rufus protested and turned his head away into the pillows of the couch, his eyes still closed.

"Lie still." Tseng gently yet sternly said as he hovered over the man. The green orb he held next to his face faintly glowed in the palm of his hand.

"It tickles." he muttered a protest, but obediently turned his head back.

"Only until the bruises are gone." Carefully, he moved the orb across his face and slowly the bruises started to fade. Tseng's lips drew into a thin line when he thought about their origin and wondered about what Reno had said. "Is it true you kissed him?"

Rufus' face hardened. Finally, he opened his eyes. "Did he say that?"

The older man nodded. "Is it true?"

Rufus looked away. "Does it matter?"

"I thought you said you'd lost interest in him." Tseng watched the emotions flow across his face. He spotted embarrassment, hurt, regret... "Is there a reason you haven't asked me yet to make him disappear?" To his surprise, the question came out as an accusation.

Rufus turned to look at him again, his gaze distant. "Would you take out your own second-in-command?"

"That is irrelevant to the question." The bruises were almost entirely gone now.

"Would you?" Rufus insisted.

"Would you ask it if me?" Tseng avoided the question.

With a different type of distant look in his eyes, he stared up at the ceiling and said: "No."

Suddenly, Tseng's cellphone rang. He put the materia away and fished the device from the inside of his jacket. "Speak of the devil..." he snorted, the corner of his lip curling up, when he glanced at the display. "What is is?"

"Tseng!" Reno's came from the other side of the line. "If anybody asks: I slipped on the stones in the garden, because it was dark and raining, okay? That's the official story."

Tseng frowned. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, the President called me into his office. So of course he had questions."

The Director of the Turks felt a headache coming up. "Why were you in the President's office?"

"I had nothing to do with that!" Reno protested. "He'd hired some blonde airhead to look after the VP's pet, and if I said she left the building crying, I wouldn't be lying. I'm guessing she told him I had saved her from the monster's claws, so next thing I know: I'm up at his office being ordered to look after the beast. _Ow!_ Hey!" In the background he heard familiar growling and someone stumbling. "Let go already!"

Weary, Tseng pursed his lips. "And where did this fortunate rescue take place?"

"What?" Reno's stunned voice sounded. He'd heard the accusation. "She was chasing it down the hallway!"

"Of the forty-fourth floor?" His voice was flat with unamused disbelief.

"Well, no. Obviously. Where would she get that kinda clearance?"

"My point being..."

"I was taking a coffee break! Sheesh!" he protested. "Can't work twenty-four seven."

Rufus was shooting him a confused but curious look from where he laid on the couch.

"And where are you now?" Tseng inquired.

There was a meaningful silence. "At the VP's apartment..."

"What?!" Tseng jolted upright. "Have you lost your mind?! You have no business being there!"

Concerned now, Rufus sat up and intently looked at him.

"Well, actually..." The redhead slowly interjected. "Since the President asked me to look after Dark Nation and gave me a keycard... I do."

A feeling of chilling dread washed through his body. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Just doing my job." he said a little too cheerful. "And making yours a little easier. I take it you haven't found any clues on his lover yet, have you?"

Tseng sighed, audible. "Reno. Do me a favour and take Dark Nation with you to your own apartment. Take the cat food, but don't touch anything else. You being there will only result in disaster."

There was a long pause. "I'm not a child, Tseng, and I don't take well to being called incompetent on the same day twice. I'm going to hang up now and do my job." The last few words were sharply spoken and immediately followed by familiar beeping of an ended call.

He closed the phone.

"Trouble?" Rufus asked with a concerned frown.

Tseng deeply sighed, but felt none of its usual relief. "Just Reno. Somehow, he involuntarily managed to get your father to assign Dark Nation to him."

Now Rufus looked really concerned. "I know I should've brought her with me. Even if she doesn't like flying. And how come...? I asked you to take care of her. Why didn't you get a suitable replacement?"

"There was no time." he calmly objected. "I asked your secretary, but... somewhere something obviously went wrong."

Rufus sighed, annoyed. "You should've brought her with you. You should've called me."

"My apologies. However, there's nothing I can do about that now." He took the Cure materia out of his pocket again and starting healing the last signs of the bruises. "None of this would have happened of course if you hadn't picked a fight with him."

The young man shot him a sharp, disapproving look. "He picked a fight with me. He'd been acting like a jerk ever since I set foot inside the helicopter and he hadn't stopped since."

This time, Tseng resisted the urge to sigh and shake his head. _Bunch of little kids..._

\- - -

Reno looked at the cellphone he'd snapped shut, before stuffing it back in his pocket. Was he really that incompetent? Spiteful, he snorted. _I'll show them._

Dark Nation looked up from her basket where she was angrily gnawing on one of her chocobo plushies. What had he now to upset her? He was just talking on the phone. What kind of reason was that to attack him? Irritated, snapped at her: "Do you want food? Is that it?"

The big feline looked at him with narrowed eyes and growled when she started gnawing harder. She put her claw in the plush creature for more grip and suddenly tore its head off.

"Okay." Reno said, both irritated as alarmed. "Fine. No food."

He glanced about the apartment. It looked just the same as the last time he’d been there. Oak parquet, white carpentry and off-white stucco walls. Blinds in front of the living room windows, and two steps up to an elevated platform from were the kitchen and bedroom could be accessed. On the other side of the room was a door to the study. The only difference was that this time there was actually sunlight streaming in from the windows, making the place look much more lively and welcoming. Reno shook his head. _If it hadn't been Rufus' apartment._

It was awkward being here again. He felt out of place, like an intruder. Which he technically was, he supposed. As he headed for the kitchen to prepare some food for Dark Nation, he cast a glance into the bedroom. The bed was neatly made, the off-white curtains pulled to the sides… the only thing that stuck out was a pile of paper and folders on the night-stand.

“Work-a-holic.” he muttered, and proceeded into the kitchen. “Now, where are those cans?”

By the time he’d finally found a big can of cat food and a can opener, the large, black feline stuck her head around the corner, keeping a close watch. The tentacle on her head swayed behind her, and she crouched to the floor, her bright eyes intently following his every move. He was sure that if he didn’t empty the contents of the can into her tray fast, she was going to start on him.

“You're getting off on this, aren’t you?” he asked the big cat, “Watching me fidget under your gaze?”

Dark Nation said nothing and just stared at him, intently.

“You know what?” he said and waved the opened can in his hand around, feeling rebellious. The feline got up, staring at the can and showing off her long sharp teeth. A moment long, he stared back. All fighting spirit was instantaneously lost at the sight of those fangs. He dumped the contents into the tray and high-tailed out of the kitchen. “Never mind. Stupid cat…”

On his way back, he passed by the bedroom again. This time could not resist the temptation to go take a look inside. Hopefully, he'd find some clues on this mysterious new lover.

Memorizing how everything in the room looked first, he circled around the bed. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, not even under the bed. The small desk next to the wardrobe had been cleared from the writing materials that had been on it last time. The drawers were locked. Reno turned around. Maybe he’d have more luck with the nightstand’s drawers…

He tugged on the handle and it slid open. Nothing suspicious at first glance. Just things that any guy of that age would probably have, save for a few particular things maybe. Frowning, he stared at a small oblong object and wondered if Rufus actually used that. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. How did that even work with the way he was always insistent on ending up on top?

He closed the drawer and the objects slid and rolled about. It wasn’t until then that he suddenly noticed there was something laying underneath. Opening the drawer again, he hesitantly took it out and froze when he realised they were photographs, probably taken with a cellphone camera. But not just any photos.

Wide eyed, he sat down on the bed and flipped through them – four pieces in total – and blinked. All of them were of himself. He had no idea these were taken: one of him sleeping, nestled all cosy between Rufus’ silk sheets, the second was one of him in a small crowd somewhere, glancing over his shoulder unsuspecting. Number three and four where very much in that same fashion.

“Why do you have these…?” he whispered, aghast.

At that moment, Dark Nation had apparently finished her meal and sauntered into the room, curious about what the Turk was doing. Watchful yellow eyes locked onto his aquamarine ones, and Reno sat still, keeping a close watch on the black predator’s moves. She tilted her head a little as she moved closer. Instinctively, the redhead retracted his legs and placed them on the large double bed. Dark Nation arched her neck and sniffed on the photos, from as close as Reno would let her. Moving her ears a little, she stared at the small rectangular sheets in his hands, before giving him one last look and leaving the room after what felt like an eternity.

Reno released the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding and relaxed. This sure as hell was going to be one stressful time until the vice-president’s return. Quickly and carefully, he put the photographs back in the drawer and straightened out the bed cover, making sure it would seem he’d never been there.

Then he turned his attention back to the locked drawers of the small writing desk. Perhaps he'd have more luck finding clues about his lover there. A nagging feeling started gnawing on the back of his mind, but Reno refused to give it thought and pushed it away. He walked to the other side of the bed and went through the nightstand's drawers there. They were empty safe for one hair-tie he hadn't realised he'd lost and a pair of boxers he'd forgotten he had left in Rufus' laundry. He took them out, and frowned. Why hadn't he just thrown them in with the garbage? He knew he would've.

 _Damn it, Rufus. Where are the traces of your other lovers?_

He stood up and left the bedroom, the boxers and the hair-tie stuffed into his trousers' pocket. The living room was so tidy he wondered if anyone even lived here, but he wouldn't be a Turk if he'd let that discourage him. Methodically, he started looking for clues in the nearest corner and worked his way around the room from there, until he ended up in front of the couch and prepared to remove the pillows.

Dark Nation walked up to him and stared straight at his face. Awkward, he glanced down on her, and she continued to stare. "What?"

"Mrhwr." she growled.

"Go away." he growled back, "I'm on important business."

Letting out something that sounded like a whine and a growl combined, she started tugging on his pant leg. He pulled up his leg and tried to break free. "What is is? Something I'm not supposed to find?"

Bored, she let go and demonstratively sat down next to the couch.

"You're not making any sense." he told her and started removing the pillows.

Not even a penny or a paperclip. Not a clue on either couch. _Damn._

He glanced in the direction of the study. The door was ajar, but he knew Rufus never came there. If it hadn't been for his cleaners, there'd be thick layer of dust on everything. He let out a sigh and glanced at the front door. "Well, isn't that great. If I didn't know better, I'd think I was his secret lover."

Gingerly, he touched the bruise on his nose and headed for the door. _Guess I'll look into his phone records tomorrow._

When the door fell shut behind him, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. The first part of his assignment from hell was over. Dark Nation's next meal wasn't until morning. He was about to press the button for the elevator, when a loud scratching sounded behind him. Wary, he glanced over his shoulder and quickly pressed the button. Now the scratching was accompanied by loud wailing.

"Sweet Shiva...!" he muttered.

Knowing he couldn't just leave her like this - although fervently wishing - he turned about and took five slow steps back towards the door and cautiously opened it to peek inside. The black creature glanced up and put on her most pitiful act, complete with large, sad eyes. He glanced sideways, thinking that the gods must be against him, and shot another look in the feline’s direction. On one hand her act was so pitiful he couldn’t just leave her here all alone in the big apartment. Yet, on the other hand, she was still one big monster with huge teeth and claws.

“All right, cut it out already!” he exclaimed, “You don’t honestly think this will make me take you with me, do you?”

She mewled forlorn.

“Well, I won’t.” he replied, chastising himself for even thinking she could understand what he was saying.

Then she tried looking cute and playful, much like a small kitten. She lay down on the floor, turning her head a little and gazing at him with her yellow eyes.

“Have you ever seen those fangs of yours? Or those claws?”

The big cat sat up, experientially flexed her claws – Reno flinched – then retracted them and looked at the Turk once more.

Reno opened his mouth to fire another argument at her about why there was no way he’d even consider taking her with him, despite Tsengs's plea, but the words wouldn't come. He blinked a couple of times, processing what just happened, and said, sceptical: “You don’t seriously understand what I’m saying, do you?”

Dark Nation didn’t respond, but continued staring at him.

“Of course not.” he told himself, “Who am I kidding? You're just a stupid, oversized cat.” He shot her another look, laughing at himself. “I mean… if you did, I could ask you to go fetch some secret treasure and you would get it instead of just staring at me or pulling another pitiful act.”

The black feline cocked her head, seemed the reconsider one thing or another, and got up. Reno was sure she’d finally given up when she casually walked over to the Rufus’ bedroom and disappeared for a while.

That was… until she came back with a black container clamped between her fangs, and dropped it at his feet. The redhead frowned, staring unbelieving at the rectangular black item on the floor. Then he shot the strange cross-breed a funny look. “What the hell is this?”

Dark Nation nudged the casing with her nose, and backed away. Cautious, Reno knelt down, and picked up the black case. It was about fifty centimetres long, fifteen wide and high, and felt a little heavy. Slowly, he opened it and arched his eyebrows when he found a silver flute inside. He had no knowledge of instruments, but he knew it was expensive.

Closing the lid again, Reno took a breath and glanced at the feline. “Treasure?” he asked and lifted the black case to empathize.

She started purring.

“...okay.” the redhead slowly said, and stepped back inside, “Close enough. What about…” He pondered on what to pick next, and decided on something easy. Something that would confirm this wild theory without any room for doubt. “A red ball.”

For the longest time, Dark Nation stared at him, glanced about the living room, and the focussed on him again.

“Come on.” Reno encouraged her. “A red _ball_.” He used his hands to portray it shape. It didn’t seem to have much effect at first, but finally she got up and slowly walked about the room. She disappeared into the study, came back after a while without anything, and headed into the kitchen. No result. Then she went into the bedroom and it took about five minutes before she came out again, this time with a fairly big sphere in her mouth. She hurried over to him and spit it out, making gagging noises as she tried to get the bad taste out of her mouth.

Careful, Reno crouched down and picked up the wet, saliva covered bath fizzle ball. He pulled a disgusted face, but had to admit… Dark Nation was obviously a lot more intelligent than her appearance let on. It may not have been a red ball she had brought him, but a pale purple bath fizzle was as close as she could get.

"Wow..." he whispered, stunned as the implications of his discovery whirled through his mind.

Exactly how much of what he said did she understand? Was she capable of understanding complex emotions, or abstract things like history and ‘credibility’, or were tangible things like ‘ball’ the limit? The last was probably not entirely the case, since she seemed to understand what ‘red’ and ‘treasure’ meant, which were more abstract words than ‘ball’.

One thing was for sure, she had copied some of Rufus’ nasty habits like finding pleasure in inspiring fear and manipulating their environment. It was that combination that had sent the blond girl running. There was a nasty implication that came with it: she had plans with him. Rufus’ schemes he could follow up to a certain level, but… how did one follow the train of thoughts in a mind that isn’t human?

“Do you know what a compromise is?” Reno suddenly asked, “Just… just shake your head. ‘Yes’ or ‘no’.” He gave her a short demonstration. Dark Nation only stared at him. _Too abstract maybe?_ “You can come with me---” The black cat immediately got onto her feet, ready to go. “---if you won’t harm me. You understand?”

Reno got a warm purring as response while the feline brushed his body. Somehow, the sense of impending doom would not fade, and the Turk seriously wondered if the monster had understood a word of the last thing he said. Also, even if she did, would she keep herself to it? He made a mental note to keep his bedroom door closed.

With a sigh he got up. He grabbed the leash from where he'd thrown it on the floor and re-attached it to her collar. "All right. Let's go then."

The beast straightened up, held her head and ears up high, and strode off next to him out of the apartment, purring and practically possessive. The redhead didn’t know whether he should be proud, worried or utterly distressed. Maybe it was him holding the leash, but he seriously felt as if it was the other way around. How the heck did Rufus deal with this?

\- - -

After Reno had opened the door to his home and dropped his jacket onto the back of the couch, the cat stood still in the door opening, turning her ears in every direction and sniffing up the air. She looked about, tentacle swaying behind her. He'd tried to pull her into the apartment by her leash, but she was a lot stronger than he'd expected and she'd wrestled the thing from his grip, refusing to move even an hair's-width.

After a little while, she walked into the apartment while constantly shooting suspicious glances at the nooks and crannies of his living room. Especially the slightly ajar door to his bedroom was a point of suspicion.

"Silly cat." he chuckled and pushed open the door. Dark Nation immediately tensed and got ready to either fight or flee. "There's nothing in there."

Shifting her weight back from her hind legs to the centre of her body, she cautiously approached the room and stuck her head past the doorpost. With her ears turning to catch any sound, she glanced about.

"See, nothing there." He closed the door and headed for the kitchenette. His stomach was loudly complaining about the lack of contents.

Dark Nation followed him on his heels and stopped at the door to the small kitchen, cautiously glancing inside. Reno opened the refrigerator and looked inside. There was a big, opened can of corn on the first shelve. That had potential. He took it out and noticed a small package lying behind it that had been covered in long blue hairs of fungus. He scrunched his nose and took it out by the very edge that hadn't been affected yet. "Ugh."

After he'd tossed it into the garbage can, he searched the refrigerator for more ingredients - that were still edible. There was a large chocobo chick fillet sealed in plastic, some opened chocolate, butter, half a bread and some slices of a sandwich sausage. "Hmm...?"

He glanced at the opened can of corn on the counter and suspiciously sniffed it. The scent was sour and even with his high level of resistance inherited from the slums, he quickly had to pull away the can before his gagging reflexes kicked in. Dark Nation glanced into the refrigerator with keen interest. The door rattled from the green bottles of beer when he slammed it shut and sauntered back into the living room. "Takeaway it is then. Damn, I should've remembered to do grocery shopping." _Stupid 'vacation'. Messing everything up._

\- - -

When he got ready for bed, he locked Dark Nation in the small, spare room across the kitchenette. At least that way, he knew he could safely go to sleep.

The next morning, when he woke up to the sound of the alarm clock, he felt well rested and, more importantly, in one piece. He turned to his other side and pulled the blankets up a little higher, refusing to wake up just yet.

Again, the alarm rang and Reno smacked it to make it shut up. It kept ringing and the redhead hit it again. Yet it kept on ringing. Frowning, he sat up with the accursed object in his hands. It was six am – an hour too early – and furthermore… it was a silent as the grave.

It didn’t hit him until then that the sound didn’t quite sound like the alarm. More like… metal being scraped over a tile floor. Confused, he got up with the clock still in his hand, and headed for the source of the racket. A weak stream of light came from the kitchenette next to his bedroom, as well as the noise that had woken him.

Squinting against the faint light, Reno met the strangest sight he could imagine at that moment. The floor was covered with pots and pans, the cabinets they’d come from were wide open, as well as the refrigerator which had been emptied. Most of its content's packages were scattered across the floor right underneath it, in front of the intact freezer. Covering the work surface of the kitchen was a true battle field of dirty plates, cups and cutlery. …of course, that _had_ been there all week. And amidst the chaos, was Dark Nation, sinking her teeth into a big, tasty piece of unsealed chocobo meat. The very one Reno had bought himself as a treat.

Blinking, certain he was still asleep, he walked over to the fridge and closed it. “How…” he stared and frowned at the black creature. “How in the world did you open this?”

Dark Nation looked up at him with innocent eyes, teeth still buried in the soft chocobo meat.

“How did you get out of your _room_?” he continued, confused. Now, the black cat decided it was time to high tail out of there. With the meat. However, Reno beat her to the door and slammed it shut.

“Oh no, you don’t. You're not gonna make a mess of my livin’ as well.”

The redhead crouched to pick up the pans, and piled them while holding them in his left arm. Dark Nation moved out of the way as he continued to put everything back in their rightful places.

“Why’d you have to go and make such a mess, huh? At this hour no less?” he asked the raven black creature and turned about just in time to see her pull down the door handle with her left paw and opening the door. The Turk blinked in confusion. “Huh…?”

That certainly explained a lot. Still frowning, he thought of how to deal with this. He would actually have to start _locking_ doors… somehow. Or would the feline be able to understand him if he explained the rules to her?

Suddenly realising she was still carrying the raw meat with her, he jumped up and hurried after her. “Hey! Get back here!”

But when he stepped into the living room, he found it empty. Quickly, he checked the other rooms and even the bathroom which could only be accessed through his bedroom. To no avail. The raven black creature seemed to have disappeared into thin air. She _had_ to be somewhere in his apartment though. The front door was still closed and locked, and showed no signs of being tampered with. “…Dark Nation?”

The redhead made another round through the apartment, but there was no sign of her. Tired, he let himself fall down on the couch and propped his feet up against the teak coffee table. It was too early for these kind of games.

Suddenly, something shifted on the couch next to him, and he startled awake. He hadn’t even realised he had dozed off. From his right side, two bright yellow eyes studied him with childlike innocence. “You're a handful, you know that?” he muttered.

Dark Nation silently curled up beside him, with her head in his lap, eyes closed, appeased. Reno sighed in defeat and let his head fall back against the couch. Thoughtless, he put his hand on her body and ran his fingers over her soft fur. It didn’t take long before she started purring, and the rhythmic sound lulled the man slowly back to sleep.

\- - -

A couple of hours later, Reno startled back awake. Dazed, he looked around. It took him a few minutes to figure out what had rudely disturbed his slumber. His cell phone was ringing. Quickly, he jumped up from the couch and ran, half tripping over his own feet, to his bedroom to snatch the device from the night-stand. Dark Nation drowsily looked up from the foot of his bed.

“...Reno?” a voice asked from the other side of the line when the redhead took too long staring back at the black creature.

"Tseng." he automatically answered, and looked for his alarm clock, still half asleep

"Are you at the office?"

"Hmm?" Finally, he deciphered the arms on the clock and jolted awake. "Shit! Nine?! How did...?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'." his boss' annoyed, tired voice sounded. "Can you get there a.s.a.p.? I need you to run some things through our database. And turn on the remote accessing while you're at it."

"Yeah, sure?" he answered, "What are you looking for?"

"I'll send you photos and some 3D scans. We found some traces of the terrorists a little outside of town last night. Some weapons, bullet shells... All custom made or modded, but still high quality. I want to know if there's someone in our database whose handiwork it could be." There was a short silence. "We also found something else. A piece of metal that looks a part of some kind of blade. It seems Shinra made.... We're not sure if it was stolen by the terrorists or if another Shinra force got there before we did. There were traces of a heated battle, but... we're the only ones in the area. The nearest battalion of Soldier is north of Gongaga."

"Huh?" Reno frowned. "You sure it wasn't just another group that got their hands on Shinra weapons? Like those criminal families that've been living in Costa's shadow for the past hundred years? Could be they just wanted them off their turf."

"Hmm." Tseng mused. "I thought that too, but... Well. They practically didn't leave any traces behind themselves. I have a funny feeling about it. I just want some questions answered before drawing any conclusions."

"Fair enough." he agreed. "Okay. Send me the files and I'll send the results as soon as possible."

"Don't forget to turn on remote access." he demanded. "And keep your eyes open. Perhaps we have a leak at Headquarters. One way or another, there's something strange going on in Midgar."

"You really think so?" Reno suppressed a yawn. Dark Nation sat up and leisurely started licking clean her fur.

"I saw some strange activity on the public network before I left. I couldn't tell what it was. A peak of data being exchanged, but both the content as the locations where shielded."

"On the public network? What kind of idiot would use an open network for data exchanges that you don't want others to know about?" He shook his head. "I'll look into it. By the way, when are you returning anyway? Not much left to do now the terrorists seem to have fled camp, right?"

"When the vice-president is fit to fly again. He caught a serious cold." Reno could hear the accusation in his voice. _It was his own damn fault! It wasn't like I forced him to go out in that rain storm._ "There's plenty of work to do here, regardless. Even if the terrorists are gone, their traces may be not."

"And of course there's that covered up mission." The accusation in his own comment was clear as day. _Tseng's covering for him, I just know it. He keeps telling me to keep my distance, but he can't seem to follow his own damn advice. I don't care how far back their history goes. He's too involved._

"Did you find anything?" Tseng calmly deflected his attack.

Dark Nation hopped off the bed and stretched her back before sauntering into the living room. "Only tracks of myself. Quickly got rid of those. So, no. Not a trace of his current lover." Pursing his lips, he paused and stared at the wall as he slowly followed after the cat. _Are there any to find at all, I wonder?_ "I'll go through his phone records later at work."

"I'd prefer it if you focussed your time on the strange data activity."

Reno stopped in his tracks and glared. "You mean: you'd prefer it if I stopped digging and neglected the duty you gave me. Never mind the President will think I'm a total screw-up, right? Not your reputation. What's the plan, Tseng? Steal the honour of solving the mystery first or just cover the kid's ass?"

"You watch your tongue, Reno! I'm still in charge here." Tseng snapped and pronounced each word with sharp precision. "I'm want you off the case, because you're not seeing clearly. You're set on blood in a jealous rage _and I want you to back off_."

Reno fiercely glared at the carpet and a tense silence seeped out from the cellphone. "Was that an order? _Sir_?"

The silence continued for a little longer, before Tseng calmly - yet with anger wavering in his voice - spoke: "Yes. That is an order. Reno."

"Fine. _Sir_. I'll go hunt your ghosts then." With more force than necessary, he snapped shut the phone and placed it on the nightstand. Talk about useless missions. Well, they could wait. He pulled off his clothes and headed for the shower. If it was going to be a slow and pointless day, he might as well start it off properly, complete with a decent breakfast.

\- - -

It was eleven by the time he finished breakfast at an atmospheric little place a few blocks away from the Tower. Dark Nation was biting on her leash and tried to yank it free from the circular hook outside in the wall. The door fell shut behind Reno and he knelt down to untie the leash. She growled at him, disgruntled, as he wrapped the leather strap around his wrist, and she shook her body as if to get an annoying substance out of her fur.

"Come." he said, turning towards the Shinra Tower, and tugged on her leash. "Time for work."

The beast turned her head and looked up at him with large, angry eyes and bared her fangs. She bit down on the leash and yanked him into the opposite direction.

"Woah! Hey! Stop it!" Startled, Reno stumbled after her, unable to defy her strength. Hell, he didn't think even Rude could offer much resistance to this kind of force. Dark Nation was the one holding the leash, not the other way around. How in the world did Rufus get her to behave? He wasn't exceptionally strong, but she still heeded his commands.

Despite his efforts to get to turn about, she continued walking down alley after street after alley, changing direction whenever she felt like it. He had no idea where she was leading him, but the further they went the more he felt lost. The main street was blocks away, but just because he could see the Shinra Tower, didn't mean getting back would be easy. The Upper Plate was a true maze of streets and dead ends. Not to mention there was a mean chill on the wind that cut straight through his jacket. With the whole Costa del Sol disaster, he'd forgotten to switch back to the winter version of his uniform. The wind-stopper material between the lining and the outer layer would have been of great use right now.

"Are you done yet?" he asked with a shivering voice and rubbed his arms as well as he could with the leash strapped to his wrist. Letting go was the last thing he wanted right now – although it was very tempting – or he'd never find her again.

Dark Nation stopped, turned to stare at him with narrowed eyes for a long moment, and continued walking with her tentacle held straight and sharply whipping about. It could've been his imagination, but he swore the tip seemed to glow with a bright, white light every now and then. Regardless, this was getting annoying. Demonstratively, the redhead pulled the leash. Again the black feline stopped, remained still for a moment or two, before she slowly turned her head with a dangerous look in her bright eyes, the leather leash still clasped between her fangs and... in a flash, dashed off and yanked the leash out of Reno's grip. With a yelp, he grabbed his wrist and winced at the cuts in his skin that the edges of the leather had made.

"You god damned mutt!" he roared and took off in pursuit. "Get back here before I get my hands on you!"

The black creature kept on running, turning round every corner in an attempt to shake off her pursuer. With four legs she was easily the fastest of the two, and it didn't take long before she had finally lost him.

Heaving and with a burning throat, Reno let himself fall against a cold wall and tried to catch his breath. “Stupid animal.” he muttered. "Stupid Rufus. Why must you make my life so much harder?"

When he finally regained some energy to go look for the wayward pet, a flash of brown caught his attention from the corner of his eye. As he turned to see what it was, he met the gaze of a young woman with long, wavy chestnut hair. The woman startled visibly and broke into a run. Within seconds she had disappeared in one of the many alleyways of the Sector’s heart, before Reno had the chance to respond.

Baffled, the Turk blinked. “Cissnei?”

A ghost? No, it couldn’t be. She had been just alive as he’d been, he was sure of it. Yet… his former colleague was supposed to be long dead and buried. He’d been at the funeral for crying out loud! Though, a small voice in the back of his head piped in: _the chest had been empty. The body had disappeared in the battle against Zirconiade._ Could it be that she hadn’t been killed after all? That she’d faked her death to get out of the Turks? It was possible…

But then… what did this mean for the rest of his colleagues they’d buried that day? Could it be that they were alive as well? After all, none of their bodies had been found. All of them had just assumed the Summon had destroyed the bodies.

Reno rubbed his temple. This was confusing. Why were there assumed dead Turks in Midgar, right under the nose of Shinra? That was asking for trouble was it not? Or were his eyes playing tricks on him? It could’ve been just a woman that resembled his former colleague a lot. That made sense at least. No Turk would take this kind of risk. Not unless it was absolutely necessary…

" _There's something strange going on in Midgar._ " Tseng had said.

And not just on this continent, judging by what they had found outside of Costa del Sol... A broken off piece from a Shinra made blade... It couldn't be! He took the cellphone out of his pocket and saw the notification of an unread e-mail with attachments on the display. Damn. He wanted and needed to get back to Headquarters right away, and would have too if it hadn't been for that impossible pet.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Release date: 11 November 2011

“Would you slow down?” Reno muttered, out of breath, to Dark Nation who rollicked up the stairs before him. She was obviously beside herself with joy that had her master had finally returned home, albeit almost a week late.

When he finally reached the end of the stairs, he sat down on the floor to catch his breath. From here it was only a couple of floors up. He would’ve gladly taken the elevator, if it had worked. For some reason, the elevator remained at the top floor no matter how many times he pressed the button. At practically every floor, he’d pushed the button to see if it anything changed in the mean time. That perhaps someone had been holding it, but to no avail. Maybe it was out of order.

Dark Nation nudged the Turk’s arm and urged him to get back on his feet. Reluctantly, he got up and followed the black creature up another flight of stairs.

After the last few exhausting stairs, he finally reached the top floor where Rufus’ apartment was. He was about to knock on the door when he heard raised voices inside. Frowning, he brought his ear closer to the door, but Dark Nation grabbed a trouser leg and started pulling him away.

“Hey, let go.” he growled in a hushed voice.

The black feline growled back, refusing to let go and kept pulling him along.

“What is it?” he whispered, annoyed, and slowly allowed himself to be guided to the far end of the corridor. Dark Nation didn’t reply in any sensible way. Instead, she lead go of his trouser leg and jumped behind him to push her head against his legs. “Woah, hey! You'll make me trip!”

While the redhead struggled to regain his balance, the panther like creature leaped away again and scratched at the edge of a door at the end of the corridor. When she couldn’t pry it open she looked up and slammed her pawn down on the door handle. The door opened, but because Dark Nation leaned against it, it immediately closed again.

Reno stared at the beast’s effort and sighed: “You're not seriously suggesting I should hide in a broom closet, are you?”

She mewled and was about to tug on his trouser leg again, when behind them there was a loud sound of something crashing onto the floor. Shattering glass or pottery and other things. Reno’s head jerked in the direction of the sound, immediately alarmed. “What the hell is goin’ on in there?”

He took a step in the direction of Rufus apartment, but Dark Nation blocked his way and shot him – what Reno thought to be – an urgent look. The redhead glanced from the beast to the door and back again. Whatever was going on in there had him worried, but even the past couple of days he’d learned to believe in Dark Nation’s intelligence. No doubt, she had a good reason to want him out of sight.

Finally, he gave into her pleas. The closet was crowded, dusty and stale. Shelves lined the three walls and limited his movement even more, but did supply him with a good support when the large feline wriggled herself between his legs. He pulled the door closed, but left a small chink of space to peer through. And not a moment too soon.

Barging through the door in a foul mood, was none other than the President of Shinra Company himself. Reno sunk back further into the closet. The large man in the red suit slammed his thumb down on the button of the elevator, and readjusted his neck tie. When he was done tidying his suit, he had shaken off the dangerous air from a few moments earlier and looked every bit like the man Reno had come to learn as President Shinra: civil, even tempered and likeable – for as far as that went. Just like everybody would describe him to be.

The doors of the elevator opened with a chime and he stepped in, a flash of an authorisation card visible. As soon as the doors closed again, Dark Nation leaped out of the closet and hurried to the apartment’s door. Reno quickly followed her, both curious as concerned, despite himself, about what had happened. To his surprise, his concern was so great he couldn't even be bothered to privately curse at the President for making him climb the stairs.

The black feline scratched at the door and a few moments later it opened. Dark Nation rushed in and Rufus sank to his knees to pet his loyal companion. He buried his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her. It took a few seconds for the man to register there was someone standing right behind her. Startled, he looked up. The expression of panic was evident on his face. His bruised face.

Reno stood in the hallway as if frozen and could do nothing but stare. At the battered young man in front of him. At the mess of the living room behind him. The panicked expression on the man's face was quickly replaced by one of betrayal and anger. Quickly, he rose to his feet and slammed the door shut in the Turks face.

“Will you get lost!” Rufus spat from the other side of the door.

“Wha- _Rufus_! Open up!” Reno shouted, baffled, but the door remained shut. “Damn it man, I took care of your pet for two entire weeks and this is how you thank me? Slamming the door in my face?!”

“Thank you for looking after Dark Nation, Reno.” Rufus replied, matter-of-fact, muffled by the thick wood between them. “Now get lost.”

“Well, that _really_ makes it worth while.”

“Haven’t you done enough damage?” the man on the other side yelled back.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about your inability to keep a secret.” he hissed. “Apparently, Father heard from a ‘reliable source’ that maybe I _wasn’t interested in women_. Does that ring any bells?”

The Turk fell silent and absent-mindedly stared at the door handle. A sense of dread washed over him as realisation dawned on him. Reno retraced all his steps with this newly acquired information, and a tension filled the silence which wasn’t broken for the longest time.

Rufus was the first to break it with a soft: “Are you still there?”

“Yeah…” replied the Turk, still dazzled.

“Didn’t I tell you to go away?” The answer was almost innocent in tone, and tired. Very tired.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Reno gently protested. “Not until I’ve had a chance of talking to you. And through a door doesn’t count.”

“I don’t see what we’d have to talk about.”

“No, you're only pretending you don’t. Or maybe you don’t want to talk about it, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t. I think we've let the situation get out of hand too much, don't you? At least explain the situation to me, all right?”

“Go home before you do any more harm. This doesn’t concern you.”

“It does!” he protested, but it was no use. No matter what he said, silence was the only response he got. He wasn’t even sure if Rufus was still anywhere near the door. The only option left was to retreat and try to put the puzzle pieces in the right places by himself.

\- - -

The next morning, he wasn’t much closer putting together a sensible picture. The only thing he was sure of, was that hinting at President Shinra’s son’s sexual preference had been a very bad move. He had wanted to take revenge, to hurt him, but this wasn't what he had in mind.

Things became even worse when the President’s secretary informed him that his presence was requested upstairs. It filled him with dread, although he wasn't sure what it was he feared. He wasn't so sure about anything concerning Rufus any more.

Nervously clasping his hands behind his back, he stood before the imposing desk with the President walking to and fro behind it, taking drags from his cigar.

“It seems you do have a talent for intel." he started with a pleased smile, but there was a dark undertone in his voice. “You were right about that boy’s… unhealthy interest. Of course, your job isn’t over until the object of his obsessions is found and be rendered harmless. You understand?”

“Yes...” Reno reluctantly replied. He had had mixed feelings about the assassination order since last time, but whatever motivation had remained, was now entirely gone. The look of betrayal on that beaten face... He couldn't get it out of his mind.

“Is there a problem?” the President asked sternly, and shot him a sharp and imposing look. He could see where Rufus had gotten that look from. Though he had to admit: Rufus did a much better job at it.

“No, Sir…” he replied docile. Questioning the President would only get him killed, and his thoughts were too occupied with other things to properly talk himself out of a bind right now.

“Good.” President Shinra nodded and exhaled a large plume of smoke. “Keep up the excellent work.”

Reno nodded once in understanding and left the colossal office.

\- - -

By the end of the evening, Reno’s head was full and sluggish with possibilities and questions concerning the situation around Rufus. With the new pieces of information falling into place, he now had a better idea of why Rufus acted the way he did. He dropped his jacket onto the couch and leaned his head against the wall opposite of it. _Was it his reputation he feared for when people knew about his sexual orientation or had it rightfully been his father's reaction? Or both? If he knew his father would kill his lovers anyway, did that justify giving the order himself? Even if it was Tseng's suggestion?_

 _What was his story anyway? Did Tseng know how his father would react? Did either of them, really? Was it truly possible to know for sure in advance?_

 _And why was he still alive? Would've saved Rufus a lot of trouble if he hadn't been. Was it only because he was second-in-command of the Turks or...?_ He remembered the photos he'd held in his hands. Uuaargh! His brain threatened to split apart any second.

"I need a drink..." he said to himself and startled at how broken his voice sounded.

 _It's all my fault. I should've kept my big mouth shut. I had all rights to be angry, but I should've kept his father out of it!_

The green bottles in the refrigerator door pleasantly chinked, and he took out two. He wished he had something stronger. His mind would only keep on running off with him and wouldn't be getting any questions unless he could get Rufus to talk to him. But Rufus wouldn't talk with him and he had every right to be angry with him.

And not just for telling his father his most guarded secret. That look of betrayal on Rufus' face that night in Costa del Sol was a lot more understandable to him now. Or was it? _Has his father hit him before? Rufus did say his father didn't think too highly of him as a person that day in Junon, but does that mean he's always been abusive? What if that look meant something else? But what? What did it mean anyway? Rufus couldn't have possibly trusted him right? Well..._ He thought of the time they'd spent together months ago in his apartment. Rufus seemed to have opened up to him a couple of times then. _You'd only do that if you trust someone enough right?_

"Aarggh." he growled at himself and hit his forehead against the cabinets above the counter. Then he grabbed bottle opener from a drawer with too much force and tore the cap off the bottle. The contents washed down his throat as fast as he could swallow. The empty bottle hit the counter with a loud 'clunk!'. "...I need something stronger before I drive myself insane."

Spinning on his heels, he turned and stormed through the living room, grabbing his coat from the couch on the way to the front door. He yanked open the door---

\---and almost tripped on his feet when they stayed as if nailed to their spot when from the edge of his vision he saw a large, gaping hole in the floor. His heart pounded in his throat and his hand would have dug holes in the doorpost if they'd been made from stronger material. The black moved and looked up at him with bright, yellow eyes. Her fur stood up straight and the tentacle laid curved against her back in fright.

He hit his other hand against his chest and let out a deep breath. "Damn reflexes..."

Dark Nation fled into his apartment and the deep darkness disappeared from the floor. _Damn irrational reflexes._

He was about to turn and step back inside when from the corner of his eyes, he saw something move and he jerked his head to see what it was. There was a brief flash of grey and black around the corner at the end of the dim hallway. He frowned and turned his attention back to Dark Nation. She sat in the middle of his living room, skittishly dividing her attention between him, the door opening and random directions in his apartment.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked once his nerves where back under control. "Shouldn't you be with Rufus?"

" _Mweh_." she said and started licking her fur.

"What do you mean 'no'?" he asked, and closed the door. "Was he mean to you?"

Immediately, Dark Nation looked up and stared at him with large eyes. After an awkward silence, she snorted and continued washing herself.

"I'll take that as a 'no, how dare you even think that'." he said and sat down on the armrest of the shorter couch across from her. "Did you decide you like my apartment better?"

She snorted without looking up.

"Oh, _come on_." he laughed, half offended. "It's not _that_ bad."

She looked up at him, turned her head to the door and continued staring at it with her ears perked up. The doorbell rang. Reno bit on his thumbnail and also stared at the door.

"That would be him now, huh?"

Silent, Dark Nation got up and headed for his bedroom with her usual skipping gait, although something seemed to weigh down on her. Taking a deep breath, Reno also got up and headed for the door. His hand laid on the door handle, nerves surging through his body and nausea rising from his stomach. He swallowed and opened the door.

The door revealed Rufus shooting him one of the foulest and most displeased looks he'd seen. The bruises from his father were taking on dark shades on his face. He was wearing a long, heavy, black coat and a grey hood stuck out from the collar, hanging down his shoulders.

Reno tried to muster a polite smile. "Hi..."

Without a single response, Rufus pushed him aside and brushed past him into the apartment. Stung, he glared at his back, closed the door and locked it. At least he wouldn't be getting out so easily.

"Problems?" he asked and did his best to suppress the biting tone in his voice.

"Dark Nation has been acting strange ever since I returned to Midgar." Rufus glanced over his shoulder and shot him a accusing look. "Something you did perhaps?"

Shocked, Reno opened his mouth in protest, but was too offended to form an intelligible remark. Rufus glanced about the apartment and finally let hit his gaze linger on the ajar door to his dark bedroom.

“He-ey!” the redhead stammered, offended. “You have no business in my bedroom!”

There was a short hesitation in his step, but Rufus stubbornly continued into the room. Gruff, he snapped: “Dark Nation is my business.”

He knelt down before the bed and lifted the duvet that messily hung over the edge. Rufus knew his pet well if he could find her favourite hiding spot within minutes. It had taken Reno a couple of days. “What the hell are you doing?”

Much to Rufus' surprise, the black creature growled at him. His shock was even greater when she suddenly lashed out at him when he reached for her under the bed. Rufus jumped back in alarm, eyes wide, clutching his hand and fell backwards onto the floor.

Reno leaned back against the doorpost. “I take it this isn't your day?”

“Not my week, if you ask me.” he growled, and glared at the scratched side of his hand.

Silent, he approached the man and offered his hand. Rufus stared at it, surprised and confused, but finally grabbed it, albeit reluctant. In one practised, fluent movement the Turk pulled him back up his feet. In the same motion, he pulled the man with his back against him and locked his arms around him. Much to the man's shock and dismay. Deeply offended, Rufus glared at him over his shoulder, but Reno cut him off before he could voice his complaint.

"We need to talk." he sternly said. "And we can do this the easy or the hard way, but I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. No running or tossing me out of apartments this time."

Rufus huffed and stubbornly jerked his head away.

"I know you're angry with me." he said and tightly held the man in his grip. "And you have every right to be. I did things I shouldn't have, under any circumstances. But I was so angry with you, and I think I had every right too. ...although I could've more mature about it."

Rufus snorted.

"Yeah, laugh. You haven't exactly been the shining example of maturity either." he countered. "You're what? Almost twenty-one now? Isn't it about time you starting acting like an adult?"

Letting out an offended laugh, Rufus turned his head to look at him. "Like you're the one to talk! You're what? Four years older than me? You act like a child half of the time, and you're telling me to grow up?"

"At least I don't literally throw people out of my apartment." he scoffed.

He huffed, offended. "At least _I_ don't beat people to pulp over no apparent reason."

"You started that."

Rufus glared at him. "You asked for it."

Reno glared back at him. "Is that what your father tells you?"

Suddenly enraged, the man tossed about in his grip and fervently tried to wrestle himself free. "You have some nerve saying that! After what you did!"

He startled, but didn't loosen his grip. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I take that back. I shouldn't have said that."

"You shouldn't have said anything!" he loudly protested and continued to struggle.

"I'd take it back if I could." he replied, his voice automatically rising with his. "I'd erase every word from his memory if I could, but..." His voice was more quiet now. "I'm an idiot, okay? Yell at me if you must, but please just listen."

Reluctant, Rufus calmed down a little.

"We've been fighting ever since I showed you that souvenir I bought, and I don't understand what went wrong exactly. All I know is that things have getting out of hand since then. You've been getting angrier at me, I've been getting angrier at you, and look where we are now. Maybe if I just understood what I did wrong, I could let it rest. We can both agree things shouldn't get out of hand any further, right?"

The man was silent and stared at his wooden wardrobe. One of his shirts had fallen to the floor of the wardrobe and a sleeve stuck out from between the door.

"You want it to get worse?" he asked.

Slowly, Rufus shook his head.

"Then what did I do? How do I fix things between us so we can at least be civil?"

When Rufus still refused to speak, Reno slowly loosened his grip and made the man turn about. He let his arms rest on his shoulders.

"I’m old enough to handle the truth, you know.”

Snorting, he turned his head away, his lips tightly sealed.

“Rufus…” he started, and took the man’s chin between his limber fingers, “I know there’s something you're not telling me. Something I ought to know. Why are you so uptight about it?”

The blond refused to meet his eyes and kept his face as an unreadable mask, doing his best to ignore the Turk.

“Do you know there’s a death warrant hovering over your lover’s head?”

Frowning, the man shot him a quick, surprised glance.

“Yeah, the President asked me personally to take care of him.” Reno continued. “That’s going to be a problem, right?”

Rufus snorted and jerked his chin out of Reno's grip, focusing his gaze on the wall behind his bed instead.

“I found pictures of me in your nightstand drawer.”

His head snapped back to look at him with wide eyes. “What?! You went through my belongings?!”

“Why do you have pictures of me, Rufus?” Reno calmly cut him off.

As expected, he fell silent again and looked away.

“There is no secret lover, is there? The only reason that rumour came into existence is because of your secretary. The change in your behaviour, your absent-mindedness... she wrote it off to love.” the Turk stated. “But was it?”

Blue eyes narrowed and a pained expression appeared on his face.

“I know you still haven't asked Tseng to get rid of me, even after what I did that night. And with the photo's... And your old man's attitude...” He narrowed his eyes at the man in his arms. “Are you in love with me, Rufus?”

Immediately, all muscles inside his body tensed. He tore his gaze off the floor to look at Reno with worried eyes and looked away again right after. From the expression on his face, Reno thought Rufus was about to throw up from sheer nerves.

“You are, aren't you?” he whispered, aghast. “Then why the secrecy? Why the...?!”

"I'm not!" he hissed and glared at him. "Why would I ever fall in love with _you_?"

But it wasn't disgust he saw in his eyes. Nor was it anger. If was fear. Confusion. Before he'd even realised it himself, he'd extended one hand to Rufus' chin, tilted it up and leaned in to kiss him full on his mouth. Rufus tensed, but didn't fight it. Reno felt he was about the answer the kiss, when he suddenly felt two hands slam against his shoulders and violently push him away. He stumbled backwards, but managed to regain his balance by putting one hand on the bed before he tripped over it.

"What do you think you're doing!" Rufus shouted, his face torn between pain and faked anger.

Dazed, Reno shook his head. "I don't know." _What am I doing? I don't want him back!_ "I..." _But I do._

Before he knew it, he'd taken another step back to Rufus and was about put his hand on his cheek again. He caught himself and buried both his hands in his hair as he threw his head back. "Argh!"

 _What the hell are you doing, Reno? Have you already forgotten what a cold-hearted bastard he is? How he treated you the past few months?_

He spun on his heels and stormed off to the kitchen.

 _He's a cold-hearted rich kid with no respect for others! He has had men killed just for sleeping with him._

 _Was I not readily willing to kill his newest lover then? I've killed people for my job, for everything I own, and I'd do it again without batting an eye. Who am I to judge? I'm no saint._

The other beer bottle was still standing on the counter. The bottle opener laid right next to it. Frustrated, he tore the cap off the bottle and put the glass to his lips. He wished he could just sink through the floor, into comforting darkness, and stay there until all his problems disappeared.

 _Do I really want him back? He's been a real ass to me the past few months._

 _And vice versa really..._

The door moved and he turned to see who it was. Rufus stood in the opening, the door-handle still in his hand and keeping the wood almost protectively before him. He stared at the bottle in his hand and then looked up at him. The cold, hard mask he usually wore was almost gone. The face of the man behind it shimmered through. That was the Rufus he'd fallen in love with.

Uncertain, Reno looked back and held up the bottle. "Want one?"

Rufus frowned, thinking. "Do you have something stronger?"

A wry grin played his lips. "I wish."

Cautious, the younger man stepped into the kitchen. "I'd like one then."

Reno opened the refrigerator and took out a cool bottle. This time he twisted the cap off with only the appropriate amount of force and handed it to Rufus. Experimentally, he took a sip and tried the taste. Then he took a bigger gulp.

In a tense, awkward silence they stood on both sides of the small kitchenette and stared at each other while they drank their beer.

"You were not supposed to find out." Rufus quietly said, and took another sip from the bottle.

Reno studied him for a while, silently drinking. "Is that why you've been so hostile with me?"

The man dropped his gaze to the floor and studied the toes of his shoes as he rubbed them over the tiles. "I want you to forget about all of this."

Frowning, he narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “…I can’t do that.”

“You have to.” the blond insisted and looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

“But...!” Reno protested and looked like he was about to laugh. “Are you serious? How am I supposed to forget this? Especially if you're in love with me! Do you know how often I have dreamt hearing you say that?”

Rufus startled. For a long, tense silence they looked at each other. Reno expectant, Rufus troubled. Then Reno slowly shook his head and whispered: “Don't run away. It scares me too, but... Please. Let's try this.”

Rufus swallowed the last of his beer and hesitantly held his gaze. “You'll be killed.”

“Of course not.” he shook his head again, but encouraging this time. “Tseng won't do anything if you don't ask him to and your father doesn't need to know.”

“He'll know.”

“From who? The Turks are his eyes and ears and I won't say a thing, Elena won't say a thing, I doubt Rude will if he finds out and... well, Tseng's a bit of an uncertain factor, but he's been loyal to you so far.”

With a distant expression on his face, Rufus looked to his right and stared out the kitchen window. It was dark outside, with only a few colourful lights cutting through the thick smog above the Plate.

Reno put his beer bottle on the counter and stepped towards Rufus. He took his jaw between his fingers again and forced him to look at him. “Come on. You're not going to let your old man live your life for you, are you? You like men, so what? You would've pursued me if it had been different, and you know it. Don't punish yourself for it. It's not your fault you don't like women.”

Rufus dropped his gaze to the floor. “I never said I didn’t.”

“…what?”

“I never said I didn’t like women.” he protested.

It took a couple of minutes for his brain to fully process that. Confused, he frowned. “What...? Then why are you...?”

“Just not an awful lot.” he smoothly cut him off. “And certainly not the women Father keeps introducing me to.”

“…how does that work?” Reno asked, puzzled.

“Well...” Rufus started and nervously wrapped a short strand of hair around a finger. “There’s this whole grey area between straight and... well. There are just some that solely like women or just men, and some that are attracted to both in varying degrees.”

“Ah...” _I knew I wasn't imagining my attraction to women! Even if it isn't nowhere near as strong as what I feel for him._ “But that still doesn't mean you should let your father tell you how to live.”

“You tell him that.” he quietly replied. “He doesn't listen to a single of my protests.”

“What if I will?” the Turk smiled, cheeky, and brushed his hand over the side of Rufus' face.

The man looked up with distant, sad eyes and grimly smiled back. Reno felt a sharp pain piercing his heart. Instinctively, he pulled Rufus closely against him and tightly wrapped his arms around his torso. He felt him tense and place his hands firmly against his chest, yet made no move to push him away. When Rufus reluctantly let himself relax into his embrace a little, he rested his head against his and breathed in the scent from his expensive shampoo. A deep breath escaped his lungs and he felt the tension flow from his body. How he had longed for this. Far more than he'd realised. He couldn't possibly give this up, could he? How had he lived without it these past few months?

"Hmm, Rufus..." he moaned and wrapped his arms tighter around the man. "Stay with me."

Rufus tensed up again, even worse than before. His fingers dug into his chest. "There is no point in pursuing a relationship with me." he quietly protested, "There's no future in it. We can't even get through one day without picking a fight."

Reno grinned and brushed his fingers through Rufus' soft hair. "At least it keeps things interesting."

"If by 'interesting' you mean we'd drive each other crazy." he countered, a bit gruff.

He laughed. "I thought we were already crazy."

This time, Rufus laughed too. It was a short, quiet laugh, but it was genuine and made his heart do funny things. "We'll end up killing each other."

Reno pressed a kiss against his head. "I'll take my chances."

Suddenly annoyed, Rufus looked up and finally pushed him away. "I'm serious. This is a bad idea."

"Wouldn't it be worse to ignore our feelings?" he asked and gently looked into his eyes. "It wouldn't solve any of the tension and we'll be fighting again at the drop of a hat."

His face hardened and he turned on his heels, walking out of the kitchen. "I'll take my chances."

Surprised, jumped up and ran after him. _What did I do now?!_ "Rufus...!"

The blond man stood with his hand on the door-handle on the other side of the living room, his back towards him. "Dark Nation! Come! We're leaving."

"Don't go." he pleaded, his mind working as fast as it could to save whatever he could. There was a sharp, throbbing pain in his chest as he spoke, but he forced himself to ignore it. "Okay, so you don't want a relationship. Even though you are in love with me. Fine, okay. I can deal will that. Just... can't we talk this through? So we can at least be civil? Friends maybe?"

"No." Without turning, Rufus pulled the grey hood over his head. "There'll be nothing between us. Just business."

Reno clenched his jaws. Part of him wanted to protest. Why did it have to be like this? "At least tell me how I should act next time I see you then." He took a step towards him.

Rufus kept his gaze on the door and its handle, his head slightly tilted. "Act like you don't know me. I'm the vice-president and that is the extent of your knowledge."

"Come on. I can't pretend I've never interacted with you before." he protested, throwing his hands into the air, and frowned. "What about those four years we kept you prisoner at the Turk's headquarters? Or all the times I spent watching your back on bodyguard duty? I can't pretend that never happened."

"Of course not." he agreed, matter-of-fact. "But how well did you really know me? Our interactions were brief, just business. I want to go back to that. You barely know me now either, so it shouldn't be too hard."

Reno snorted, shook his head and crossed his arms. Ignoring him, Rufus pushed down the door handle. Dark Nation finally stuck her head around the corner of his bedroom. She looked from her master by the door to Reno standing on the other side of the room, and mewled. Puzzled, Rufus turned his head. Looking at him with her bright eyes, she mewled again.

"Come _on_ , we're going." he urged her, turning to face her entirely, and gestured at the opened door.

Meekly protesting, she mewled again and walked over to Reno. She rubbed her body against his legs and circled around him, making him sway on his feet. Surprised, Reno tried to find his footing again.

"I think..." he started, a little dazed, and looked up at Rufus with a small smile once he regained his balance, "she's trying to tell you something."

"Dark Nation!" Rufus shouted, agitated. "Cut it out. We're going home. _Now_."

She mewled long and sad, and slumped to the floor next to Reno's feet, her body and head pressed against the carpet. Silently, Reno regarded her with amazement and then slowly sat down next to her on the floor. Curious, she perked up her ears and turned them about to focus on the sound he made, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, but didn't move otherwise. His hand cautiously touched the top of her head and started stroking her short, black fur. She didn't purr, nor did she attempt to scare him away. All she did, was silently look up at Rufus from the floor with sad eyes.

"I remember her acting somewhat like this before, that night you threw me out of your apartment." he said as he watched his fingers slide through the thick, black hairs, before looking up and seeking Rufus' eyes. "She cares about you. She's protective and possessive of you. I remember how she used to attack me for simply being near you. And now look at her... You obviously did something to make her change her mind about me."

Glowering at him, Rufus pushed the door shut, leaving only a chink, and slowly walked towards Dark Nation. At an arm's-length distance, he crouched down before her and looked her in the eyes. "Whatever you think you're doing: stop it. We're leaving. I'm not changing my mind about this."

Dark Nation looked up at him with her yellow eyes without lifting her head from the floor and let out a short, hesitant mewl.

"No."

She made the same sound again, but stretched it a little.

Unmoved by her pleas, he stood up and sternly looked at her. "Get up."

Her eyes moved to Reno and she shifted her head to give him her full attention, lifting her chin ever so slightly. She made a longer, stretched sound. Reno pursed his lips, pensive, and patted her head between her ears. "Not much I can do to make him change his mind, I'm afraid. He's as stubborn as me and even worse when it comes to ignoring matters of the heart."

The redhead stood up as well and looked at Rufus, tired. "Leave if that's what you really want, but... You'll have to break it to him sooner or later, you know. That exceptional lady that'll finally catch your attention? Most likely won't show up before your old man gets impatient."

The younger man said nothing and simply held his gaze with cold determination.

Reno shrugged with a sigh, and shook his head. "At least let me give you this then. It belongs to you."

Both Dark Nation as her master followed him with their eyes as he quickly disappeared into his bedroom. The suitcase from the trip to Costa del Sol still laid on its side against the wall next to his bed, its contents spilled out over the floor mixed with dirty laundry. Hastily digging through his clothes, he soon found what he was looking for. He grabbed it and jumped up, almost bumping into Rufus who quietly stood in the door opening with a frown on his face.

Quickly recomposing himself, he held out his hand and let the little Wutaian bell dangle from its string of coins. "Here. It's yours."

Rufus' eyes widened in surprise and stared at the dark copper bell. His voice was almost a whisper when he spoke. "You still have that?"

"Hmhm." he nodded. "Couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. Even though it's brought me nothing but bad luck."

Letting out an offended laugh, Rufus looked at him. "So you're giving it to me?"

Reno shook his head. "It's a _good luck_ charm. I figure it only brings bad luck to people who the bell doesn't belong to." He flashed him an amused grin, not truly buying what he'd just said himself. "But it belongs to you. And if you don't want it, you can throw it away."

With a distant expression on his face, Rufus stared at the swaying object, but made no move to grab it.

"Take it." Reno urged him. "You were so upset when I took it back last time. Or is it too late now?"

Rufus made a sound that was a mix of a sigh and a tired laugh, and looked up at him with a torn expression. "It wasn't the bell..." Looking at it again, he pushed a finger against the coin string and the bell chimed pleasantly. "It was the feeling it gave me."

He glanced up and Reno startled at the emotions shimmering in his eyes. There was sadness, tenderness and regret.

"You had thought of me." he continued, his voice steeped with the same emotions. "Even though you were a world away. And you'd brought me back something unique. Something special." There was a small smile on his face, touched yet sad. "It touched me in a way I hadn't thought possible." The smile broke, replaced by a flash of anger. "Then you yanked it away. It hurt and I panicked: I knew that if I let you stay, I'd be feeling that a lot more, and I didn't want that."

Nervous, Rufus wrung his hands, dropping his gaze to the floor. Then he looked up again with determination. "No good would have come of it if I'd let you stay. Surely, you can see that now?"

Reno slowly glanced at the bell, placed it back in the palm of his hand and let it roll around as he tried to see it in a different light. It was strange to realise that suddenly he was holding more than just an inanimate object in his hand. He sought Rufus' gaze and frowned with concern. "You can't avoid getting hurt; it's inherent to life, to happiness. If you'd avoid all of that, you will never have lived."

When Rufus averted his gaze, he held his hand with the bell on eye-height and it caught his attention.

"When you first made a move on me, you told me you wanted many things. Many things that I'm sure you hoped would make you happy. Yet you run from the thing you want most of all."

Rufus snorted, annoyed, and shot him a sharp, sideways glance. "Who assigned you as my therapist?"

With a wry smile, he hooked a finger under Rufus' chin and playfully pushed up his head. "Nah. I'm just being selfish here." He flashed him a wider, more genuine smile. "I just want to have some fun. With you. Because you're pretty fun when you're not so bend on making yourself miserable."

Rufus' expression was a mix between a smile and a scowl, not sure whether he should laugh at the compliment or be offended at the reprimand.

Reno shrugged. "I'm not asking you to marry me, Rufus. I'm just saying we could fool around a bit and do the things that make us happy." The bell chimed, muffled, when he let his hand fall. "Look at it this way then: it'll save you a lot of trouble in not having to find new one-night-stands all the time, because we both know you're not going to stay celibate until your dream girl comes along. So that'll save Tseng a lot of trouble. It will save your potential one-night-stands a whole lot of trouble. Happy faces all around!"

Rufus snorted out a laugh, genuinely amused at the funny face he pulled. "Really?" he smiled and gave him a good look. "And what about you?"

Shrugging, he grinned back. "I get you."

"That's all you want?" he asked, intently studying him.

"...Yeah." Nodding, his smile changed from cheerful to gentle and dreamy. "Fooling around with you, making out... having fun. Sounds great. What do you say?"

The man grew silent and dropped his gaze, stumbling upon the little bell on the way to the floor and held it there, thoughtful. Reno narrowed his eyes, trying to read his mind.

"You know." Reno tried. "What about this: it's late, the day is almost over. Why don't we agree that just tonight you can do whatever your heart desires, and nothing that happens here will ever make it across the doorstep? Put your ratio and your worries by the door - along with your coat - and decide what you want to do tomorrow. No strings attached."

Rufus looked up at him, gauging. "You're serious? No strings attached?" Reno nodded. "Even if I kiss you?" Again, he nodded. "And if I'd push you against the bed, tear off your clothes and fuck you breathless?"

A warm blush crept up his face and a pleasant warmth and tingling feeling washed through his body, surging into his nether regions. A slow, happy grin tugged on his lips. "I'd welcome that." he said, his voice almost a whisper.

Weighing the odds against each other, Rufus looked at him with narrowed eyes, glanced away in thought, looked back at him... and set one step in his direction. Within a few small steps, he'd closed the distance between them and clasped his hands around his that held the bell. His face was so close to his, he'd barely have to move to kiss him, but he waited for Rufus to make the first move. Rufus held his gaze with a sharp intensity, and then said, challenging and accusing: "You hit me."

Reaching up with his free hand, he cupped Rufus' face and gently ran his thumb over the bruises. He gently peered into his steel blue eyes. "I'm sorry about that. I won't do it again. As long as you don't hit me first. And I'm sorry I called your mother a... less than flattering name. I'm sure she was very nice." He shook his head. "I just don't get what she saw in your father."

Rufus let out a bitter laugh, his expression far from amused. "You and me both..."

Slowly, he let go of Reno's hand with one hand and brushed his fingers over the side of Reno's face, following them with his eyes. Then he looked him into the eyes again. "Let's not talk of that any more. If tonight comes without strings attached, I want to make the most of it. So kiss me already."

A smile he could not fight - should he have wanted to - spread across his face. He lifted his other hand out of Rufus' loosening grasp and firmly pressed it against the back of the other man's neck, the bell tangling from between his fingers on the string of coins. Their lips met and they passionately pressed them together. In a haze of bliss, Reno kissed his lips, his face, his law, and trailed a path of kisses down his neck until the high collar of Rufus' coat stopped him from continuing to his collar bone. He grabbed the metal slider from the zipper and pressed another kiss on his lips as he pulled it down. As soon as it was undone, Rufus shrugged off the heavy coat and it fell to the ground with a soft 'thud'. Underneath, he wore a grey hoodie over his regular black turtle-neck.

"Aren't you incredibly hot in that getup?" Reno asked as he pulled off the hoodie before Rufus could fully register what happened.

Rufus flashed him a cheeky grin as he watched the hoodie fall on the ground behind Reno. "You think so?"

For a moment, Reno just stared at him, before he laughed and shoved him onto the bed. "I think you're hotter now."

Startled, the younger man tried to break his fall, but fortunately the mattress was soft and yielding. His arms wrapped themselves around Reno as he climbed onto him and started kissing him again. He moaned, satisfied, and buried his fingers deep in the long, fiery red hair.

\- - -

A while later, they laid next to each other on the bed, panting, bodies close and facing each other. Their hair was a mess and their clothes were rumpled and half undone. Reno swore he'd gotten a hickey somewhere along the way, but honestly had no idea when the blond had pulled that off. He couldn't really get himself to care either. Rufus was within an arm's reach, at least until the morning, and that was all that really mattered. At the end of the bed, Dark Nation laid curled up, lazily watching them with her bright, yellow eyes.

 _It's so unreal..._ He drew the back of his fingers over the side of the man's face, and he gently smiled in return. _I'd think I was either dreaming or hallucinating if I didn't know better. I still don't even know what I'm doing. Why am I so bend on getting him back, when only trouble will come of it? He's got a point there._

Rufus leaned in and lightly kissed his lips. Jitterbugs jumped around in his stomach and he couldn't keep himself from grinning happily. _He's got to stay._

 _But how...?_ The palm of Rufus' hand rested against the side of his face. The look in his eyes had grown distant, and with a short, clenching feeling in his chest, he wondered if Rufus was having the same thoughts as him. _I don't want it to end like this. Not before it has actually begun._ If only President Shinra didn't go about having a gun at whichever man dared to come close to his son. If only he'd be more accepting. _Why does Life deal out such rotten hands of cards to people? To me? What did I ever do?_

The words his father had always spoken when he complained about the unfairness of things echoed softly through his mind. No one ever said life was fair, but that didn't mean he should give up at the slightest sign of trouble. No, one had to look at the problem and try to fix it. But how did one fix a problem like Rufus' father?

Suddenly, he snorted, amused. Rufus startled from his thoughts and looked at him with an arched eyebrow. Reno shook his head. "Nothing. I just... caught myself thinking like you."

With amused confusing, the other man frowned. "What where you thinking about?"

"Something I admonished you for, some time ago." he said, awkwardly laughing at himself. "I was actually thinking of ways to get rid of your old man. Honestly? I'm beginning to find more and more reasons to do it."

Rufus bitterly chuckled. "You don't even know half..."

The Turk sought his gaze and narrowed his eyes, an anxious feeling washing through his body. "What does he do aside..." His eyes travelled over the bruises marring Rufus' face. "...hitting you and forcing you to be someone you're not?"

There was a short flash of discomfort in his eyes, before he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Then he suddenly sat up, his body tense and his shoulders subtly though visibly drawn towards his chest. "It's... not what he did to me."

Reno sat up too and regarded him with concern. "What do you mean?"

Silent, he stared at his hands in his laps as his fingers fumbled with something hidden in his palms. It seemed to be a piece of cloth. White with dark red, or perhaps brown. Frowning, Reno gently laid his hand on the other's wrist and tried to meet his gaze again. Two blue eyes finally looked back at him, weary and maybe a little lost.

"Rufus?"

The younger man just stared back at him, before suddenly his expression hardened and his eyes grew cold. Reno startled. _What now?_ Rufus' fingers clenched around the cloth, his lips forming a thin line, and for a moment the redhead feared he's seriously crossed a line somewhere, somehow. He'd never seen him wear that expression with such intensity before. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Then he recognised the cloth. It was the handkerchief he'd used to bind Rufus' hand with in Junon. His mother's handkerchief...

At a loss for words, his mouth fell open with a choked gasp. It wasn't him the withheld anger was directed at. _That's not possible, is it..._ Images of the fat man in his expensive red suit flash through his mind: smiling, laughing, commanding, then threatening. He couldn't possibly have done that, could he? What kind of man would do that to his wife?

Reno moved his hand from Rufus' wrist to his hand and firmly clasped it in his. For a moment his blue eyes melted, but Rufus quickly retreated back into his hard, emotionless shell. All Reno could do was stare at him. He didn't know what to do. He knew the feeling. That engulfing force that rose up from the gut and threatened to tear his insides apart over the _unfairness_ of it. The pain, the anger, the fury. That maddening ache that made him lash out and destroy whatever or whoever came in his path.

Reno clenched his jaws and his eyes narrowed. _And I don't even know what it's like to have one parent to be responsible for the death of the other._

The bed softly creaked when he moved closer to Rufus. Other than the hand he was clasping in his own, he didn't dare making any more physical contact. Why, he wasn't quite sure. Perhaps it was Rufus' reaction he feared. He wasn't a very touchy-feely person to start with, and with they way he currently looked, Reno feared that any contact would direct that destructive rage at him.

With his voice barely above a whisper, he asked: "Have you ever told anyone? You could've had him prosecuted..."

Rufus snorted, angry and offended. "Who are you trying to fool? He owns the world, Reno. The judges included. Nothing would've changed. It would've just made things worse."

"But---" he began to protest. _He's the second most powerful man in the world...!_

" _That's_ the way things _are_." he snapped, cutting him short. "No one ever said life was fair."

Startled, he backed away from the venom dripping from his voice, and bristled. "I never said it was. Really. I'm the last person you need to tell that."

The anger in Rufus' eyes wavered as he confusedly studied the man before him. Or surprised maybe. With an angry frown, Reno shrugged, defensive. "My whole family is dead, Rufus. For no particular reason. So don't tell me life is unfair. I _know_."

Rufus grew quiet and dropped his gaze to the messy duvet he sat on.

With a tinge of guilt, Reno let himself relax at little and watched him staring at his hands with a distant expression. "What is this world coming to if even you can't have justice? I always believed that was reserved for us people below the Plate."

Snorting, he jerked away his head. "Power... _Justice_... What does it matter? It won't bring her back."

"...would you? If you could?"

“Yes.” Rufus nodded once, resolute. “Things would've been so different if she'd still been alive. I'd trade her for Father in a heartbeat.”

After a short time of awkward, tense silence, Reno leaned closer and gently asked: "...what was she like?"

It took a while before Rufus responded. First, he glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, before lifting his head to stare into the general direction of the open door. "She was... nice." His eyes melted a little and sadness shimmered through. "Warm. _Safe_. She could make the whole world disappear just by wrapping her arms around me..." He looked at Reno and there was a faint, sad smile on his face. "And she could play... damn." His eyes lit up in a way he'd never seen before. "When father was not around, she'd play me song after song on her flute. I don't know how she did it, a simple woman from Kalm, but they soared through your soul and took you to places and through emotions like only a pro could." Wryly, he grinned at himself. "At least, that's how I remember it."

Reno smiled at him, amused, and hesitantly he answered it. Then he turned away his head and looked up at the ceiling with longing.

"I wish I could play like that." He sighed. Turning his head back to Reno again, he hesitantly smiled. There was a twinkle in his eyes. "But not flute. Piano. She had tried to teach me that, and it was great, but..." He sighed again, this time agitated, and shook his head. "Father. He never approved of such things. All he ever wanted was me to study hard so I could take over his company one day. He didn't allow me to do much else with my spare time." There was a scowl on Rufus' face, and Reno wondered if he was aware of it. "My mother had tried to persuade him, but..."

His gaze grew distant again, and gingerly he touched the side of his face. It didn't last long, though, before he looked at him again and said: "Well... I'm sure you can imagine how that went."

Reno reached out and laid his own hand over his. "Why didn't she just leave him?"

Looking away, Rufus shrugged.

The bed creaked a little when he moved closer to the man and firmly wrapped his arms around Rufus. "Shall we talk about something else?"

Rufus relaxed into his embrace, and rested his head back against his bony shoulder. His blond hairs tickled against his cheek. There was a faint smile on his face. "And what did you want to talk about?"

"Hmm. I don't know?" Suddenly, they heard a short rumbling sound and Reno wasn't quite sure whose stomach it had been.

"I'd say that's a start."

Rufus chuckled, and shifted in his embrace so he could properly read his expressions. "Let's have something to eat. It's getting awfully late."

The image of his rapidly declining supply of canned food stored in the kitchen cabinet came to mind. "Do you like canned bean soup?"

Unimpressed, Rufus arched an eyebrow at him.

"Tseng docked my pay for three months because of what I did in Costa del Sol." he explained. "It's all I have."

"Really?" He laughed. "Well, that's... Wow, that's pretty harsh." Again, he laughed. From his expression, Reno decided he was touched by Tseng's punishment. "And you've been living off canned beans all this time? Does that get you enough energy for your work?"

"Canned food, yes." he scowled. " _Fortunately_... Tseng also has me confined to Headquarters for two months, so I get through the day. For now."

A small grin played Rufus' lips even though he did his best to suppress it.

Unimpressed, Reno flatly said: "I can tell you approve."

"Suits you right for beating me up."

"You started it!" he objected.

"No, I didn't. You'd been pestering me all day, spewing insults at me."

Frustrated, Reno sighed.

Rufus turned and moved out of his embrace so he could face him, placing a hand against his chest. "See, what I mean? About this relationship being a silly notion? We're already fighting again."

"Every couple has their arguments." he shrugged, stubborn, and looked him into the eyes. "And if one would hit the other, then by every right they should be arguing about it. It's not right."

Silently and intrigued, Rufus studied him. Then the look in his eyes softened and he dropped his gaze. "Well...." he started, awkward. "We could order takeout. I know a great Wutaian restaurant. Normally they don't do takeout, but they've made an exception for me before. I pay them well for it."

"Mrewehw?" Dark Nation suddenly lifted her head and perked up her ears.

With an amused smile, Rufus turned his head to her. "Yes, the one with the chocobo dish. You'll get some, don't worry."

Reno smirked. "Well, if you're paying, then by all means. I could really eat something other than canned food."

Shaking his head, the blond man dug his cellphone from his trouser-pocket. "At least have the decency to pretend you're not taking advantage of me."

He wrapped his arms around Rufus and pulled him close to rub his head against his. "I prefer to be honest."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Release date: 11 November 2011

Reno woke up to the irritating sound of his alarm clock. Still half asleep, he reached for the old fashioned timepiece and fumbled for the switch on the back. Next to him, his blond lover moaned, discontent about the shrill sound of the bells, and pulled the pillow over his head. The redhead chuckled, and finally managed to turn off the alarm.

“Mornin’ sleepy head.” he grinned, and wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man, nuzzling his nose against the other’s neck. Rufus groaned at the sudden weight pinning him down and tried to throw the Turk off his back. With little success.

“Getoffme!” he muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow.

The redhead trailed a path of kisses down his neck, and smugly replied: “I like it up here.”

“I don’t care. Get off me!”

Reno snickered. “Make me!”

He could tell by the way the muscles Rufus’ shoulders tensed up, the man was getting irritated. Not that he cared. This was a game, and Rufus would just have to play along with his rules.

The blond tried once again to get the older man off him, tossing and cursing, but Reno held him tightly. He could hardly move his arms further than a centimetre or two away from his body. Despite his deceiving appearance, it became painfully obvious that he well deserved the title ‘Turk’. Rufus was no match for him in a battle like this.

In the end, he gave up, exhausted, and let himself fall back against the bed. Reno smiled, and slowly let go, laying down next to him.

“Damn you, Turk.” Rufus muttered, but felt too tired to move and take his revenge.

The redhead chuckled, and kissed him. Almost instantly, the younger man’s irritation seemed to dissolve into nothingness.

“You know…” he said, slowly, “of all the things we could’ve done yesterday, this… was by far the worst option.”

“…what?” Reno shot him a stunned look. “I didn’t even do as much as undress you!”

“My point exactly.” Rufus replied, and buried his face in the pillow, “I can’t even trick myself into thinking you’re only interested in my body!”

For a moment or two, the redhead just stared at him, and gauged the situation. Finally, he decided it was best not to comment on it at all.

“You know what?” he asked in a warm voice, and kissed his face again. “Why don’t you go get a shower and - if you really want to stay single - try to find a solution while I go make some breakfast? ‘Kay?”

Rufus smiled contently as Reno kissed him, and snuggled a little deeper into the warm covers. “Okay.”

The Turk watched him a little longer before getting out of bed, and both praised as cursed his luck. Did he really have to go work while this handsome man was still in his bed?

“You’re really not making this any easier for me.” the blond muttered just before Reno stepped through the door.

“Hmm.” he replied, thoughtful, “Maybe you’ll find something while you're getting dressed. …perhaps I have a horrible and unforgivable taste in shampoo.”

Rufus snickered.

“I hope not.” he said and frowned. “That’d be the worst thing to be dumped over.”

The younger man tried not to laugh. “Just go and make breakfast already.” He tossed his pillow in the Turks’ direction.

Reno laughed as the pillow hit him and fled to the kitchen.

\- - -

A little while later he came back, having set the table for breakfast.

“You're still in bed?” Reno exclaimed full of disbelief.

“Hmm?” the blond mumbled, still comfortably nestled under the warm cover and stared at the redhead with sleepy eyes. “I like your bed…”

The Turk laughed, and climbed onto the double bed. “More than your own bed?”

“It has your scent.” he grinned, and moved a little deeper under the duvet. “Though… it creaks terribly. I worry I might fall through.”

“Heh,” Reno chuckled, laying himself down next to the blond, “My father used to say: ‘Kraakijs is geen breekijs’.” Rufus shot him a funny look. “It means something like: ‘if it creaks, it doesn’t break’. Never mind. My old man was from some remote village in the Nibel Mountains. They speak a weird and incomprehensible language there.”

Rufus snickered. “Oh.”

“They have some cool words though.” the redhead smirked, and ran his fingers through the other man’s blond hair. “Like ‘vrijen’.”

“…frayen?” Rufus asked, doing his best to pronounce it right, and gave the Turk a funny look. Reno chuckled again. “What does that mean?”

“Well,” the redhead grinned, mischievous, “basically it means making out. In both ways. But ‘vrij’ also means ‘free’, and it just sound better.”

An amused smile tugged on the corner of Rufus’ lips. “It does sounds kind of… sexy. Though I couldn’t pronounce it for the life of me.”

Reno smirked again, and laughed. “You should try to pronounce my real name.”

Rufus arched his eyebrows in curiosity. “Your real name?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s that?”

The Turk shot him a teasing glance. “I’m not telling.”

“Ah, come on.” Rufus tried to persuade him, and sat up more.

“No way, who knows what you'll do with it!”

“Check your background?” Rufus laughed, sarcastic, “What’s the point in that? I’ve already seen your record.”

Reno looked at him a little longer, pondering whether or not he should continue teasing the blond man. Finally, he decided to just couldn’t say ‘no’ to those urging blue eyes and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

Rufus blinked slowly as he tried to process the words. “…how do you even _spell_ that?”

The redhead snickered. “That’s why everybody just said ‘screw that, we’ll just call you ‘Reno.’ Which, if I may add, a lot of people still mispronounce! They keep calling me ‘r _ee_ no’, instead or ‘reyno’. I mean, seriously. It’s a simplified name, and they _still_ can’t say it right. …Wutaians don’t have that problem. They just give you a funny look. Or, at least Tseng did.”

Reno could tell Rufus was quite amused by it all. “Why’s that?” he asked, interested.

“Well… long story.”

“I’ve got time.” the blond drawled, “Wasn’t planning on doing much today anyway. My side still hurts from where I hit my coffee table yesterday, so I think I'll call in sick. Now, tell me about Tseng.”

Reno ran his finger through Rufus’ hair again, and smiled. “It was the first day I met him. I wanted to join the Turks, so I had initially tried to blackmail them. It caught enough of their attention to let me take the ‘entrance exam’: I had to fight one of the Turks and live to tell the tale. They offered a small selection of weapons I could choose from, and I picked the electro-magnetic rod. Tseng was my opponent. He was good, _damn_. I must admit, I underestimated him big time.

“Anyway, we fought fiercely until he just called it an end out of the blue. Said he knew all he had to know, and I was qualified to be a Turk. Though there were some things in my technique that needed serious improvement. …what do you expect: I learned to fight on the streets, and I learned it through trial and error. He didn’t ask me my name until then. So I told him, and… he stared at me, repeated my name, looked down to the elec-mag rod in my hand and back again, gave me a really funny look, and then left.

“Turns out: in Wutai they’d spell my name as ‘rei-no’, which means ‘thunder fist’.” He chuckled. “Fitting, no?”

“Rei-no…” Rufus echoed, thoughtful, and traced a line from the red tattoo under Reno’s eye down his face.

The redhead smiled. “You don’t have that problem. Everybody can pronounce ‘Rufus’.”

The blond nodded. “I like how Tseng pronounces it though.”

“‘Ruvuas’.” Reno imitated with an airy voice, and laughed. Rufus jabbed him with his elbow. Still snickering, the redhead playfully threw the man back against the mattress and kissed him. The blond surrendered easily and let the Turk trail a path of kisses down his neck to his shoulder. “Oh, shoot. I need to go!”

Surprised, Rufus blinked as the Turk abruptly leaped off the bed and hurried to the front door, only to return a second later when he realised he wasn’t dressed yet, cursing.

“So, this is your morning ritual?” the vice-president chuckled, sitting up, but Reno was a little too much in a rush to pay attention to it.

As soon as he had all of his clothes on, he hurried to the kitchen to grab something for the way, stumbled back to the bedroom with his keys. “Here, close the door when you leave, okay? Breakfast is on the table, you can leave it like that, just… not the stuff that should be in the fridge. And take your time.” He stole one last kiss and pressed the keys in Rufus’ hands with a grin. Then he was gone.

Rufus shot a funny look in the direction he’d gone, and shook his head. A grin played the corners of his lips. “Incorrigible.”

\- - -

By the end of the working day, Reno returned home, exhausted. Elena had been harassing him with questions all day long. Was there a neon sign over his head or something? He wasn’t even officially back together with Rufus yet or the blond Turk had noticed something was going on. Not that he’d tell her just yet. Before you knew it, she’d be acting all worried again, and he didn’t want that. If he’d tease her when she was like that, she’d make him feel guilty for it on top of everything.

He sighed, kicked the door shut behind him, and shrugging off his suit’s jacket. At least Tseng hadn’t noticed anything. As soon as he did, he wouldn’t be hearing the end of it.

“Rough day?”

Startling violently, Reno dropped the jacket, and looked up. There on his faded-red sofa, sitting comfortably with a book in his hands, was no one other than Rufus.

“T’hell are you still doin’ here?” he said, adrenaline still racing through his veins, and willed himself to calm down.

“Didn’t know you’d be mad.” the blond replied, a little embarrassed. “I just thought… with the keys and all. I can’t really walk up to you at work and say ‘here are your keys back’. And… the idea of you coming over to _my_ place to get _your_ keys seemed rather strange. So, I figured this would be the best solution.”

The redhead stared at the man in front of him, millions of thoughts racing through his head. “I… does this mean you're staying with me?” he started, still somewhat confused.

“I was planning on leaving now." Rufus said, casual, and snapped the book shut. He got up and fished the keys out of his pocket to return them to Reno.

“You can’t seriously mean you waited all this time just to return my keys, do you?” he sputtered, and took the keys, staring at them confusedly.

Rufus shrugged, and walked to the door. “I didn't really want to go home is all.” He searched through the few jackets Reno had hanging from the coat rack to find his own. "And I discovered some interesting books. Funny. I never took you for a reader."

“You sure you don’t want to stay a little longer?” he asked and blinked, dazed.

The blond man slowly looked over his shoulder. “Why?”

"Are you saying this is really it then?" Troubled, he frowned. "You decided? We're... through?"

Rufus held his coat in his hand and quietly looked at it. "I really don't see how this would work."

"We'll come up with something, Rufus..." he said and walked up to him. Playfully, he hooked a finger under his chin and made him look up. "What if we lie really low? If we'd only see each other every once in a while, would that be enough to fly under the radar?" He flashed him a cocky grin. "I know you're dying to a piece of me. You were all over me last night. Can't be healthy to ignore that."

“When?” Rufus interjected with a snort.

“You were asleep, which makes me believe you honestly want me.”

“That doesn’t count.” he snorted, amused. “But, if I understand correctly, you only want me to stay so you can have me in your bed again? And in a not so innocent fashion this time.”

“That’s right.” the redhead smirked, “Can you really blame me? Besides, I think I’ve already proven that I’m not in it for _just_ that.”

“Hmm.” Rufus shrugged.

“Come on, I know you want it just as much as me.” he drawled.

Thinking, his eyes narrowed. “What is… ‘every once in a while’?”

The Turk shrugged, and grudgingly said: “Every month or so?”

The blond was visibly taken aback by the suggestion, nor did he like it very much. “Every month or so?” he meekly echoed. “That’s… long.”

“It’s better than nothing.”

Rufus nodded, reluctant. “I guess. Besides, we’ve got time. The old git will die sooner or later… if this relationship even lasts that long.”

Reno traced a line down the man’s cheek with the back of his hand, and he leaned into the touch. The redhead really wished he would change his mind and stay.

“We can try.” he decided, “If it threatens to fail, we can always call it off.”

“Yeah…”

For a minute, they just stood there, bodies close, until Rufus suddenly flashed him the most mischievous grin he could muster and moved away. Instantly, his blood ran cold in his veins in dreaded anticipation. What did that man have up his sleeve this time?

“I think I’ll stay.” the blond said, and ironically the Turk wished he wouldn’t.

“Thought you were leaving?”

“I thought you wanted me to stay?”

“Yeah, but I don’t have enough food, remember?”

Rufus checked his watch. “Aren’t the stores open for another two hours?” He shot Reno a cocky grin and held up his credit card. “Besides,” he drawled and shifted his weight to one leg, “I don’t mind having _you_ for dinner.”

Reno chuckled, and felt that sense of dread wash away. This mischievous mood was one he wouldn’t mind enduring. “How about I just run to the store for some food, okay? Then you can have me for dessert…”

The blond chuckled. A foxy grin played his lips, and there was a strange twinkle in his eyes. “Definitely.”

\- - -

About half an hour later, Reno returned with a small bag in his hand, packed with groceries.

“That was fast.” Rufus noted when the redhead kicked the door shut behind him. Gently, he ran his fingers through Dark Nation’s black fur who had draped herself over his lap and the couch. He remembered how she'd done that with him on rare occasions and how warm her body felt, comfortably pressed against his.

“The store isn’t that far.” he answered simply, and proceeded to the kitchen, “And I’m starved, so I didn’t want to waste too much time.”

“What are you going to make?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Rufus glanced over the back of the sofa into the kitchen, but all he could see was the window in the left wall and the table in front of it. A little disappointed, he sank back on the cushion. Reluctantly, he picked up the book he’d been reading.

“You can help if you want.” Reno said as he moved around his kitchen supplies.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise any more then, would it?” the blond man countered.

“Well, no…” he answered, absent-minded, and tried to find a good knife for cutting vegetables. “I guess not.”

Rufus waved his hand in a ‘my point exactly’ kind of way, and focussed on the book again.

“But I meant you could set the table.”

The younger man muttered something to himself, and glanced over the back of the sofa again. Reno turned around and arched an eyebrow at him. Rufus stared back, but said nothing. Then he arched an eyebrow, amused, and let himself sink back onto the couch.

“Hey,” he started, and walked over to the man, but trailed off when he noticed his small round dining table. It was already set, cutlery neatly arranged according to etiquette. “When did you do that?”

“When you were away.” he said matter-of-factly, and turned around to flash him a little smile.

“You should’ve done the dishes too.”

Rufus snorted. “Not a chance.”

“Just teasing.” he drawled with a grin.

It didn’t take long before dinner was served, and quite frankly… it didn’t take them long to finish it either. They were far more interested in ‘dessert’ and didn’t even bother to pretend otherwise. Their feet brushed as they ate. If it hadn’t been for the table between them, they probably wouldn’t have made it past the first few bites.

Reno was the first to finish his meal and used the opportunity to tease and distract Rufus as much as he could. Glares didn’t have the desired effect, nor the warnings. When the redhead finally resolved to close physical contact and moved behind him, Rufus gave in. Slowly, he let his head fall back in order to give the Turk free reign in attacking his neck with nibbles and kisses. Reno moved the chair away from the table so he could straddle the vice-president’s lap. Rufus’ hands snaked around his waist, and disappeared under his shirt.

Moments later, the blond found himself with his back on the floor, the Turk lying over him and ravishing his mouth, which he eagerly answered. Their hands where everywhere, fisting hair, caressing skin, tugging clothes off, tracing lines up and down each other’s bodies, grabbing. Reno noted with mild amusement that he hadn’t felt this excited in years. Probably not since his first few times. Yet, it was certainly different. He didn’t feel nervous or hesitant whatsoever.

Rufus tugged on his long, red hair, which was undone and falling over his shoulders on all sides. He broke the kiss, and buried his face in the curve of the blond’s neck, biting and licking. The man under him moaned softly and tightened his near-stranglehold. Reno answered with a moan of his own when a leg slid between his thighs. Constraining fabric, white cashmere over near black cotton, rustled as they came into contact.

“Reno...” the blond breathed into his ear. No further words were needed. Reno understood perfectly. With one smooth motion, he slid his arms around the man, and hoisted him up in the air. Rufus securely wrapped his legs around the Turk’s waist and put his arms around his shoulders. His lips brushed over the heated skin of Reno’s neck who moaned appreciative. The redhead stumbled towards the bedroom, their joint weight being more than he had accounted for. Midway, he stopped and pressed Rufus with his back against a wall. Their lips found each other again, and they plunged themselves into a passionate kiss.

Reno’s head was clouded with a pleasurable haze. He took a quick breath between kisses, and gasped: “I want you. Now.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Release date: 11 November 2011

That morning, Reno got up in an unusually good mood. He hummed to himself as water splashed on his head and shoulders. The grin that played his lips was almost impossible to wipe from his face. Leisurely, he grabbed a towel from the wall shelf and stepped out of the shower. Drops fell down his body onto the cold tile floor where they puddled together. Wet footsteps led to the mat in front of the sink cabinet where Reno finished drying himself off.

“Come on, come on…” He hummed, and grabbed the bottle of volume mousse from the glass shelf before the mirror. With a movement more elaborate than necessary, he smeared the white, fluffy and sticky substance through his hair.

A strange sense of warmth and jitters that had been demanding his attention all morning, rose up from his stomach and washed through the rest of his body. It was strong. “Turn a little faster, come on, come on. The world will follow after,” he sang into the bottle as if it was a microphone, overcome by the intense feeling. “Accidentally in---” Rufus quirked an eyebrow in the mirror.

Startled, Reno straightened up and put the bottle down on the cabinet with a bit too much force as he turned. An ache shot up from his ass. Against his expectations, Rufus had pushed him against the mattress after all. “Mornin’.” he said, embarrassed beyond words.

“You sing horribly out of key, you know that?” Rufus noted, and grinned.

“You're supposed to say: ‘Good morning to you too.’ Asshole.”

Rufus snickered, and leaned back against the door-frame.

“What?” he asked, noting the mischievous look in his eyes.

“Nothing.” he said a smirk, and shook his head. “Just enjoying the view.”

The redhead snorted in an amused sort of way, and tossed the towel that had been on the sink in Rufus’ direction. “Pervert.”

“Hey!” he laughed, and caught the towel. “You’re in front of a waist high mirror without any clothes on. That’s just asking for it!”

“That so?” Reno asked, closing the space between them with two simple steps.

“Yes, it is.” the blond man laughed again, and pressed his hands against Reno’s bare chest to push him away. The Turk grabbed him by the wrists, and easily pulled his arms around his waist. There was hardly any resistance. For a moment, all they did was lean against each other and the door frame, relishing the feeling of being close together.

“How’d you sleep?”

He let out a breath. “Hardly. Thoughts just… kept flooding my head. I think I didn’t fall asleep until three AM. …did you know you snore?”

Reno blinked. “I do?”

“Yes, when you’re on your back.”

“Oh.” He laughed, taken back. “No, I didn’t know that. Ehm…”

“Don’t sweat it.” Rufus said when Reno glanced about uncomfortably. “It’s not like you saw down forests.”

“Heh. No?”

He shrugged. “Some shrubs at most.”

“Good.” he grinned, “I was almost worried. I once slept with this woman who seriously sawed entire… _rainforests_ in her sleep. It was so bad, I left at the dead of night.”

“If you did, I would’ve noticed before.” Rufus said, and gently pushed the redhead away. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to take a shower.”

An impish grin tugged on Reno’s lips. “I don’t mind at all.”

“Pull any funny stunts and face the consequences.” the blond warned with an air of amusement. Smoothly, he pulled his shirt over his head, and dropped it to the floor.

\- - -

“You’re in time.” Tseng noted as his second-in-command entered his office.

Reno shot him a funny look, and closed the door behind him. “You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.”

“I’ve learned to find it suspicious when you’re in time.” the Wutaian replied, and casually opened the file he’d been holding in his hands, flipping through the pages. "I have a job for you. Outside of Headquarters. I have reason to believe the terrorists who attempted to assassinate the vice-presidents some months ago are gathering here, today. In Midgar.”

Reno took the file from Tseng, and studied the photographs that were attached to the pages with a paperclip. They were blurry at best. “What else do we know about them?”

“Not much. But that’s part of your job: find out who they are, what they want specifically, if they have any ties with other organisations, if they are being funded by someone… You know the drill. Keep your eyes open.”

“I always do.”

“Yes, but I want you to be extra alert. There is something going on and I’m not sure whether I like it.”

The redhead looked up from the file, and studied his superior. “You think we can’t handle it?”

Tseng let out a breath. “That’s not the point.”

“But whatever it is, it’s enough reason for you to give me a rookie assignment?” Reno asked, and cursed himself for sounding irritated.

“A rookie assignment is patrolling sector eight.” the Director sternly corrected him.

The second-in-command rolled his eyes. “Why can't you have just send Elena?”

“Because it’s not a rookie assignment.” he replied curtly. “It’s important and risky, and I don’t want anything to go wrong. We’re short on hands as it is.”

“You really think this is big, don't you?”

“Do you think you’re up to it?”

“Well, sure. I mean, it’s a friggin’ rookie assignment.”

There was a slight twitch in the Director’s left eye. He was starting to loose his patience. “A rookie assignment would be asking you to find Rufus.”

Reno froze. “…what?”

“Where is Rufus?” he calmly repeated, and rested his chin on the back of his folded hands.

“…the hell if I know.” he shrugged, feigning nonchalance, but he knew he sounded too defensive. “Is he missing then?”

“Not officially. But I know he hasn’t been in his apartment for two days.”

“…and you know this… how?” Confused, he shook his head, as if to clear it. “Are you shadowing him?”

“No.” Tseng simply said.

“Then, what?”

“Just tell me where he is.”

“Like I said! I don’t know.” the redhead countered, irritated. Or more precisely: cornered.

The Director just kept his gaze fixed on him, and watched, deciphering. Reno did his best not to fidget, but he knew there was little chance in winning this. The man was _good_ , and he knew it.

Finally, he sighed in defeat. “What do you want me to say?”

It was enough. The way Tseng shut his eyes for just a moment told him that the man knew everything he needed to know. Exasperated, Reno cursed himself. Was he really that transparent? “I _know_. I wasn’t supposed to go near him and all that, but…”

“You couldn’t help yourself.” Tseng filled in.

“…you're not surprised.” Reno noted, suspicious.

The Wutaian man arched an eyebrow, as if to say: ‘What did you expect?’. He got up from behind his desk, and slowly walked over to his second-in-command. “I’ll spare you the lecture, because I know you won’t listen. But please just promise me this one thing…”

“Ah, Tseng, sorry to intrude,” Elena interrupted, visibly uncomfortable as she stood in the doorway, “but the President requested your presence, a.s.a.p. It’s urgent.”

He nodded once, and shot his second-in-command a sharp glance. “I’ll get back to you about this.”

“Yes, sir…”

\- - -

 _The man has got to be a friggin’ psychic_ , he muttered to himself as he crawled through the air duct. He had a small flashlight clenched between his teeth, his elec-mag rod tucked into his belt, and a small camera ready in his pocket. From what he could tell from the blueprints, this ventilation shaft would lead straight into the heart of the building.

If everything would go according to plan, this should be a piece of cake. He would reach his destination unnoticed, he’d observe the target – a dozen people gathered in the auditorium of the old, abandoned concert building, take pictures – and then get the hell out. Like he said: a rookie assignment.

 _Two friggin’ days! How could he have know Rufus was with me?_ To say Reno was frustrated, would be an understatement. _If I’m truly this transparent, how the hell am I ever gong to keep this a secret? Rufus will have my head. No! His father will have my head!_

There it was: the end of the tunnel. A grid at the end of the air duct through which faint light streamed into the cramped space. He could also hear voices rising up from the floor far below.

“Right.” he whispered to himself. “Let’s get this over with.”

Careful, he pulled himself closer to the grid, and glanced through it, his camera in hand. The auditorium spread out before him, the stage right underneath. The plastered walls were cracked, floorboards were missing, and most of the faded red chairs had partly or entirely disappeared.

Among the scattered white bricks, bits of ceiling, and yellowed pages of forgotten newspapers, stood men and women listening to three men on the stage, engaged in a fiery speech.

“Good… Ifrit.” Reno gasped. There were at least a hundred people gathered in the old hall. Their roar swept through the air like a rolling thunder. “Down with Shinra, down with Shinra!”

The redhead sank back into the shaft. “I though we’d gotten rid of them…” This was bad news.

Slowly, he moved closer to the grid again, and readied his camera. In absolute silence, the device captured the scene before it and stored it on the memory card. Then Reno aimed it for the three men on the stage, but before he could click, an eerie sound reached his ears. It was the groaning of metal, and the duct shook around him.

The Turk held his breath in dreaded anticipation as the duct continued to move and slowly bent down. Then there was a sharp sound of a metal band snapping and momentarily scraping over the beam it was holding. Immediately, the ventilation shaft took a nose dive.

“Ho, _shit_!!” Reno cursed as he was thrown down head first. Just in time, he managed to slam his hands against the edges against which the grid rested. The grid itself, however, was launched forward and plummeted to the floor, followed by the digital camera.

Reno’s heart pounded in his throat. That was just too close.

“Hey!” a voice cut through the air. “There’s someone in the air duct!”

The redhead cursed, cold sweat running down his body. _That’s just my luck_. Upside down in an air passage with no way of getting back, and ahead of him a twelve meter drop and an angry mob ready to tear him to pieces. The only thing left to complete his disaster, would be the metal of the air duct itself rupturing and breaking off.

“If there is a deity out there, I could sure use some divine intervention right about now!”

But instead of the gods coming to his aid, another metal ring snapped, and then another. Groaning loudly, the air duct fell down, even more rings snapping in the process. To Reno those fateful minutes seemed to have been stretched into infinity. His muscles were tensed and flimsy at the same time, and it felt as if his heart had stopped beating.

Then the duct finally came down on the stage, hard, and knocked the breath Reno had been holding straight out of him. Dazed and disorientated, the Turk tried to climb out of his metal confinement, but it was almost as if he was trying to control someone else’s body. His movements were uncoordinated and sluggish. When at last, he managed to roll onto the dusty stage, he found himself surrounded by a crowd of people ready to beat him into oblivion. Helpless, he titled his head, and wanted his blurry vision to focus. From the crowd, that resembled more of an inkblot to him, emerged a long shape with stretchy limbs.

“It’s a Turk!” someone cried out in dismay and repulsion. Right after, he felt the first blow his head. The pain was strangely dull and heavy. A kick to his abdomen followed, and then another. Somewhere, he heard someone groaning. The redhead tried to get away from the kicking feet, but his body was slow and heavy, and wherever he went, the feet followed him or others joined in. As time passed, it was getting harder and harder to focus on the situation around him, and he felt himself gradually slipping into a state of unconsciously. A loud bang filled the air. Vaguely, he wondered if he had just been shot. But he felt no pain. Had he died?

Another series of shots was released, followed by a mishmash of cries and grunts. Then a sharp wave of nausea swept through his body as he was hoisted into the air and thrown onto something hard. It became even worse when he felt himself being launched and falling down again and again, and the world seemed to spin around him. Everything was a blur of colours, weird incoherent shapes, incomprehensible sounds, strange and yet familiar scents, dull pain and nausea. And it did not seem to _end_.

\- - -

After an eternity of the unbearable and nauseating chaos he found himself in, everything seemed to come to a sudden halt. He felt himself falling without hitting the ground, and then suddenly realised with mild confusion that he could feel a rough and cold surface underneath him. Someone knelt down in front of him, and came so close he could almost make out a face in the blurry collection of colours and shapes. The figure spoke, but it took him a moment to decipher the meaning of the sounds. “Are you all right?”

The fact that the only response he could muster turned into his a contraction of his stomach, and almost threw up, told the person enough.

“Hang in there.” the figure told him, and put a hand on his forehead. Another hand appeared out of nowhere, and tried to lift an eyelid. Involuntarily, he flinched. “Sssshhh.” The shape tried to sooth him, and moved even closer. He could now make out curling red strings – hair? – falling down, and two brown orbs staring right at him.

“…Ciss…nei?” he asked, sluggish.

“We really ought to go now.” another voice spoke, but Reno could not see it’s owner. He could tell it was a man’s voice, though. Someone familiar. “Tseng should to be here any minute, he’ll be fine.”

“Right.” the figure before him said, understanding, and moved away.

“…wait…” he uttered with great trouble. There was something he important he had to ask them. …something.

But there came no response. He wasn’t even sure if they were still there. Or where he was himself… Or what it was he had to ask them. What was it that was so important?

He let out a sigh, overpowered by fatigue and aching, and plummeted into a deep and dark place of unconsciousness.

\- - -

Reno recalled waking and sleeping, all with a regular intervals. He didn’t know why he woke up all the time, and all that he really remembered, was a darkened room and shapes his drowsiness wouldn’t let him identify. It wasn’t until a lot waking and sleeping cycles later, that he finally started to regain his full consciousness. The room was light now. He recognised the shapes for what they were: small tables, uncomfortable chairs, the end of the bed he was in. They were the only things that broke the flawless white of the walls, the ceiling, the doors, and even the bed sheets. The floor was a certain shade of blue, but he couldn’t really be bothered to care about it.

He wanted to know why he was there. Where? He frowned, and realised he was at the hospital department inside Shinra Headquarters.

“How do you feel?” a familiar voice asked, and Reno actually startled. Where had Tseng come from all of the sudden? Had he been there all this time?

“Horrible.” he answered with a croaked voice. “Dizzy. Nauseous. And exhausted…”

“That was to be expected.” Tseng said, and shifted his chair so Reno could see him better. “You have a concussion. From the blow against your head, I assume.” He pointed at a bruise on the redhead’s forehead. “Care to tell me what happened?”

“What happened?”

“Yes.” Tseng nodded.

“When… what happened?” Reno asked, confused. Was he missing something here?

Tseng studied him for a moment, before saying calmly: “You don’t remember? The mission?”

 _Oh, yeah…_ He remembered crawling through the air duct in the concert hall, the crowd assembled there, and then… it got blurry. Reno frowned, and apologetically looked up at Tseng. “…vaguely. I recall going there and observing the target like you said, but after that… I’m sorry.”

The Director shook his head. “Don’t worry. Assuming you don’t have a severe concussion, your memories should return within the next thirteen hours.”

“Gee, that makes me feel a whole lot better.” Reno scowled.

Tseng smiled faintly, but reassuring nonetheless. “You’ll be fine.” Then he got up from the rickety folding chair. “I’ll come back by the end of the day. Why don’t you try to catch some sleep in the mean while?”

“Sleep?” the redhead laughed, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but… as I have a concussion, doesn’t that mean they’ll wake me up every hour?”

“I said ‘try’.” the Wutaian grinned smugly, and walked away.

Glaring at the white wall, Reno grumbled his protests, and let himself sink back under the covers.

\- - -

Tseng retuned around an hour of six.

“How did you sleep?” he asked, and sat down on the bedside chair in one smooth motion.

Reno shrugged. That was pretty obvious, was it not?

“Do you remember anything yet?” he asked, businesslike, but honestly concerned as well.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Those guys you send me to spy on… well, there were more than we had expected. I think about a hundred people?” Tseng’s eyes widened briefly, in surprise. “And they were all yelling ‘down with Shinra’.” This time the Director’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t think they were all recruits though… Maybe just sympathisers. There were only three people I’m sure of are part of the organisation.”

“Did you get good pictures of them?”

“Well… no. That’s when then air duct I was in came falling down.” Reno laughed. “Heh, I should’ve known better than that… I sure hit my head hard. I could’ve sworn I heard Cissnei and Rafe, but that’s just ridiculous. I mean, you're the ones that saved me, right?”

Tseng shot him a curious look, and an awkward silence followed.

“…you didn’t?”

“Cissnei and Rafe?” he repeated, and looked confused.

“How did I get here?” Now it was Reno’s turn to be confused.

“We found you in an alley after an anonymous phone call… Are you saying they are the ones that saved you?”

“Of course not! I mean, they’re _dead_! Dead people don’t come back to life to save ex-colleagues.”

Another awkward silence followed, before Reno spoke up again. “You know… a little while back, I ran into someone who looked just like Cissnei. Like her friggin' spitting image.”

“Could it be that they’re still alive?” Tseng asked in a hushed voice, more to himself that anyone else.

“What are we gonna put in the reports?”

The Director looked at him. “Nothing. Not a word about this, to _anyone_. If they really are alive, I don’t want to compromise their safety. No doubt, the President won’t be as forgiving to them as he was with us.”

“Which was only because Rufus talked him into a bad spot.”

“…speaking of Rufus.” Tseng started, suddenly remembering something, and Reno cursed himself for bringing the blond man up. “What exactly is it the two of you have going on?”

“What do you mean?” he answered sullen, not feeling like cooperating.

The Wutaian crossed his arms, and leaned back in the rickety fold up chair. “Rufus was the first to ask me how you were.”

Reno looked up, astonished. “He did?”

“Not in that many words of course, but still… It surprised me.”

The redhead wanted to slap himself in the face, but he couldn’t keep himself from smiling. He felt special. Rufus didn’t regularly ask how people were, if _ever_.

“So.” Tseng continued. “Indulge me.”

Embarrassed, Reno looked away. How was he going to explain this? He couldn’t just say they were in love, it sounded too weird. Not to mentioned that the thought of voicing it scared him. That would make it so… official. What if Rufus pulled another trick on him? He wanted to believe the man meant it, but… Another blow in the face would be more painful than it been the first time.

“I…” he started, but couldn’t find the words.

Tseng weaved his fingers together and let them rest in his stomach. He had could wait. He was a patient man after all.

“I’m not quite sure.” the redhead decided, finally.

“Can I assume then, that it’s more than just sex?”

Reno blushed furiously. Did the man had to be so frigging blunt? “Yes. Damnit, Tseng.”

A soft chuckle escaped the Wutaian man’s lips. “I didn’t expect you to find the question so upsetting. It’s not as though you never speak of it.” He was obviously amused by his second-in-command’s sudden fit of embarrassment.

“That’s… _not_ … the same.”

“In any case, it makes the situation a bit more complicated…” Pondering, Tseng twirled a lock of black hair between his fingers. “Does he feel the same?”

“I don’t know.” He shook his head. “He says he’s in love with me.”

“And you believe him?”

“I had to pry it out of him, so yeah… it holds some truth to it at the very least.”

Tseng took a breath. “… that makes the situation a lot more complicated.”

“Have you ever been in love?”

“Don’t change the subject, Reno.” he matter-of-factly said, and continued to look thoughtful.

“Well, I don’t think it’s fair that you make me tell everything about _my_ love life, but you never tell us anything.”

“I don’t see why I should.” the Director said curtly. “It’s not like my love interests potentially endangers all of our lives.”

“And mine does?” Reno protested, “Last time I checked, there was only a _potential_ death warrant over _my_ head.”

“May I remind you that our position is delicate as it is? When – not if, _when_ – the President finds out about you and his son, you will most likely drag us along down with you. We’re the ones covering for you after all.”

“…covering?” Reno repeated, speechless. Was he hearing this right?

“What did you think? That I was going to sell out one of my own Turks?” Tseng quirked an eyebrow.

Reno couldn’t describe the feeling of relief washing through him. An ally. He wasn’t on his own in this. Tseng finding out about them so soon had actually been a good thing. He laughed as he felt the unbearable weight falling off his shoulders. “Thank you.”

The Wutaian man shook his head, and turned away to hide a smile. “There’s a catch of course.”

That didn’t surprise him at all. “What’s that?”

“Don’t do anything reckless, please. I quite value my life, despite having signed up for this job. So do the others, no doubt.”

He laughed again. “Of course. I value your lives too.”

Tseng smiled, and stood up. “Now get some rest. I’ll hear it when the doctor thinks you have recovered enough. Until that time, you might want to think on how you’re going to break this your colleagues.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Release date: 11 November 2011

The doctor sent Reno away the next day, much to his satisfaction. He didn’t need to be woken every hour again, and there wasn’t much else the doctor could do for him. The headaches, sensitivity to sound, and dizziness would leave gradually. Until then, he was advised to just take it easy, and possibly stay home for another week or so. Which was perfectly fine with Reno.

The days passed faster than he would have liked, however. Due to his fatigue, he slept more than usual, even in the middle of the day. Before he knew it, Tseng asked him to come to work again, and he couldn’t give him any substantial reasons as to why not.

The Director was smart enough not to send him out on field missions, much to his dismay, but Reno too was smart enough to understand the wisdom in it. So he spend his first working day behind his desk, while his colleagues were out hunting tree-hugging terrorists.

Yawning shamelessly, he grabbed his coffee mug and put it to his lips without taking his eyes off the computer screen. Halfway, he noticed the mug was completely empty, and he put it down again with a grunt. Wasn’t the day over yet?

“Maybe you should go inform the vice-president of your recovery.” Tseng suggested nonchalantly, sensing his second-in-command’s malcontent.

Reno startled, and looked up at the man who had suddenly appeared in the door way. “But, isn’t that your responsibility?” he asked, a little worried about blowing their cover.

“'Delegating' it’s called.” he replied with the ghost of a smirk. “Now, shoo.”

\- - -

It seemed the secretary had left early today. All the better to the redhead. He glanced at her desk when he passed by. All loose sheets were neatly stacked, the computer was off, though the monitor’s on-button was blinking. Pens and pencils where stacked in a special holder, and her agenda lay open right in front of it. Curious, he peeked at the top pages. ‘Tuesday 10:00 – meeting, Junon’. The redhead frowned, the whole week read Junon, and the week after read Rocket Town and one day Nibelheim. Was Rufus going on a business trip?

Cautious, he knocked on the door to Rufus’ office. There was a tired ‘enter’. He grinned as he opened the door, and stuck his head through. “Hey…”

The vice-president looked up, and struggled with his mask as he broke into a smile. So much for looking detached. “What brings you here?”

“Just informing the vice-president of my recovery.” he shrugged, playful, and closed the door behind him.

“Well,” Rufus replied in a haughty voice, playing along, “that’s good to know.”

“Yeah…” he said, and approached the large desk nonchalantly. Rufus smiled as the Turk towered above him, and leaned back in his chair. “…I heard you asked Tseng how I was.”

“Did you now?” Rufus frowned and twirled his pen between his fingers. “I wonder how that misconception came to existence…”

The redhead bent down, and pressed the vice-president deeper into his leather armchair, kissing him zestfully. He moaned appreciative, and pulled the Turk closer so that he was straddling his lap. Reno fingers tugged on Rufus’ blond hair, and he deepened the kiss. The vice-president surrendered far too easily.

“We really shouldn’t do this.” Reno mumbled between kisses, not really wanting to stop.

“I know.” the Shinra heir gasped, not wanting to stop either.

“Someone could walk in on us.” he said, and trailed a path of kisses down Rufus’ neck.

“Then stop.”

“You stop.” Reno said, knowing Rufus wouldn’t.

“Hmm.” the blond mumbled, and pulled him closer. Reno grinned, and gently bit his earlobe, earning a appreciative moan.

“When are you leaving for your business trip?”

“Tomorrow before daybreak.”

The redhead sighed. “I guess that means you don’t have time for me tonight, do you?”

Rufus shook his head. “I’ve got a lot of reading to do before the meeting. I’ll be lucky to catch any sleep.”

Reno rested his head against the vice-president’s shoulder. “Hey…” he started, and looked up again, “What if I take you there? Tonight?”

Rufus shot him a look. “Take me there? To Junon?”

“Yeah! It’s a good plan no?”

“Well, I guess… except it’s a little flawed. How are you going to arrange a helicopter on such a short term _without_ raising questions?”

The redhead jumped up, and grinned smugly. “Who said anything about a helicopter?”

\- - -

A few hours later, a loud roaring filled the air around the deserted dust roads to Junon. Gravel jumped up from under spinning tires. A black Shinra motorcycle with two riders leaned to the side, and followed the road to the mountains ahead. Orange-red light from the setting sun shimmered on the leather suits and black helmets, and in a flash they were gone again.

Rufus held on a little too tight for his comfort, but what did he care? There was something intoxicating about the idea of the poised vice-president clinging to him in cold sweat. The engine roared under him, the Midgar plains were as breathtaking as they were vast, and the winding mountain pass ahead promised him that Junon was still hours away. What could he possibly ask for more?

By the time they reached the steep slopes of the mountain range, his passenger felt more comfortable with the speed in which they passed through the dry landscape, and relaxed his vise grip. Reno smiled to himself as the arms around his waist felt more like an embrace now.

At that time, the sun was nothing more but a fireball at the horizon, setting the sea in the distance aflame and painting the sky with amber and persimmon. Soon the heaven would be sprinkled with stars, and the world would be shrouded in darkness. With a little luck the moon would be out so Reno wouldn’t have to drive his motorcycle through _complete_ darkness.

The winding road took a turn left, and then another sharp on right, slowly descending into a valley where a gigantic bridge hung over the river between the Midgar plains and the more lush Junon area. A little up ahead the water plummeted into the depth, roaring loudly, and rushed towards the sea. They were halfway to their destination now, both to Reno’s relief as dismay.

On the other side of the mountains, they found themselves in the heavy rain clouds that rolled in from Junon’s coast and were blocked by the high mountain peeks. First as fog, then as drizzle when they drove further down the mountain road. By the time they reached the outskirts of Junon itself, it was pouring. The raindrops glistered in the beam of the motorcycle’s headlight, and clattered on their helmets and black leather suits.

The village was asleep and only behind windows of the inns could a light be found burning. A guard post next to the elevator to Upper Junon looked dismal and almost godforsaken in this weather, but fortunately not deserted. A small light flickered inside. Reno drove his bike as close to the cot as possible, and flipped up his helmet’s plastic face shield. The Shinra guard had already noticed the sound of the engine from afar, and shot the Turk a sceptic look from the door frame.

“Open the gate, will ya?” Reno asked, and showed the man his identification. The guard glanced at the card, and then at Rufus who was unrecognisable with his face shield still down. “He’s with me.”

The man gave him one last look, and nodded. Without a word, he retreated back into the cot and pulled the lever for the gate. The chains on the other side complained under the strain, but held firm. Languidly, the rusty metal gate slid open. Reno turned the handle, and drove the vehicle onto the platform.

“Where’s your apartment exactly?” the redhead asked when the elevator stuttered into action.

“Ehm…” Rufus started, thinking, and flipped back the face shield as well, “It’s in the back, behind the cannon. Top level.”

“…is that one of the newer apartments?” he replied, as the elevator came to a halt.

“As far as you could consider them that, yes. It’s a little newer than the rest.” he sneered, shot a small smile at the Turk, and pulled down the shield again. Reno smiled back, and did the same before gearing the bike back into action.

The apartment wasn’t very hard to find. Nonetheless, it took a short while to get there. It was in the upper corner of Junon, and Reno first had to drive to the other end of the city to get to the road leading up. Not the most tactical city engineering. Although… it was build as a fortress once. From that point of view it was _quite_ tactical…

\- - -

Rufus laughed with feigned frustration, and shut the door with his back, holding his suitcase and helmet in his arms. “Did you have to do that?”

“What?” Reno laughed, “Don’t say it isn’t so.”

“Well, no.” he replied, and dumped the suitcase on a table. “But… now I seriously have _bad_ mental images!” He laughed again, and Reno wrapped his arms around him from behind, gently kissing the side of his head. Rufus leaned back. “Bad mental images.”

“You must agree it was a nice imitation, no?” The Turk smirked.

“I’ve already erased this from my mind.” he replied, and waved his hand, dismissive. “Now, I’m going to take a shower. I feel frozen to the bone.”

“I thought that was your natural state.” Reno said, earning a glare and a jab from the blond. Laughing, he pulled the man back into his embrace. “You look awfully sexy in that suit, you know that?”

“Amazing how someone can be cold and hot at the same time.” the blond sneered.

“That’s what I’d call a fever.” Reno remarked with a smug grin, and earned himself another jab. “Stop abusing me, you ass!” He laughed and ruffled the vice-president’s hair while holding him in a strangle-hold. Rufus tried to swat away his hands, but couldn’t reach.

“Enough!” he cried out, and tried to wriggle himself out of the Turk’s grip. Reno tightened his hold for a moment, and then let go.

“Go take a shower then.” he said, and started to unzip his own suit. The blond lingered for a moment, before tearing away his gaze, and disappeared into the bathroom with a towel. Reno kicked off his shoes, shrugged off his leather suit, and draped it over a chair so it could dry.

Curious, he glanced about the room. It was small: the living and the bedroom were one and the same, there was a tiny bathroom, a kitchenette, and that was pretty much it. However, the view from the man’s height window from the sleeping area made up for a lot. Underneath the window, Upper Junon stretched out like a cloud of sodium lamp stars against an immense, pitch black background. No doubt, the view was much more impressive during the day.

Rufus’ stay had obviously been prepared for. The bed was neatly made with clean sheets, everything was dusted, the floor was vacuum cleaned and the refrigerator was stacked. Reno stared at its contents for a while, before he settled with a box of strawberries. He had to eat something, and the rest was far too laborious. Save for the cheese, but he wasn’t really in the mood for that. After he found himself a good knife in one of the drawers, he climbed onto the double bed. It wasn’t as comfortable as his own bed, he noticed.

A few minutes later, Rufus came out of the bathroom again wearing just some tight fitting boxers. “Hey,” he started, drying his hair with a towel, “are you plundering my stock?”

“Hm?” he asked, and held up a strawberry.

“Yes. Those.” Rufus sat down next to Reno and looked at him. The redhead looked back and, grinning, offered him the red fruit. The young man shook his head and continued drying his hair.

“They’re good.” the Turk said with his mouth full.

“No doubt.” the blond answered, indifferent. He dropped the towel to the floor and stretched his body, yawning.

“Are you sure it’s wise to continue working tonight?” Reno asked.

“Ah, what’s wise?” he answered, and gave the Turk a thoughtful look. Reno put another strawberry in his mouth. “…let me taste those.”

The redhead reached for the box, but before he managed to grab one of the fruits, Rufus pressed his lips against his own. His tongue worked itself into his mouth and his fingers intertwined with Reno’s wild hair. The Turk arched his eyebrows in surprise when the vice-president stole the strawberry right out of his mouth.

“Ew.” he said simply, “Just ‘ew’.”

“Why’s that?” the blond laughed, “When you take into consideration what kissing was _originally_ meant for, it’s not so bad.”

“…do I want to know this?”

The blond grinned at him. “Probably not.”

“You made me curious though.”

The vice-president snatched the box of strawberries and ignored his question.

“They’re good, huh?” Reno smiled.

“What did you think?” Rufus replied with an arrogant, but playful tone.

“What did you think?” the Turk echoed teasing, “What did _you_ think! Pfff. Just because you make more money than me, doesn’t mean everything you own is made of quality.”

“No?” the blond laughed, “Name something then.”

“Your life?” he responded, before he realised what he said. It obviously hit a sore spot. “I didn’t mean that.” he said quickly.

“Isn’t easy to change.” he said slowly.

“I’m sorry.” he apologized. Why didn’t he ever think before he said something? He could just hit himself over the head.

“Why?” Rufus asked, and gave him a playful jab against his shoulder. “At least you make it worth while.”

Confused, Reno blinked his eyes. “What?”

The blond said nothing, and averted his head with an uncomfortable smile on his lips.

“You know…” the Turk started, feeling he ought to say something back.

“I don’t want to hear it.” Rufus interrupted him, and held up an imperative finger.

Reno shook his head, and laughed to himself. “I’m going to bed.” he decided to say, and headed for the bathroom. When he came back, Rufus sat up against the headboard with the duvet over his legs and paperwork scattered around him. Reno slid next to him under the blankets, and made himself comfortable. The vice-president didn’t look up from the sheet in his hand.

After lying like this for a while, observing the dedicated man wrestling his way through the stack over paper, Reno said: “Have you ever considered glasses?”

Rufus startled from his near-trance, and looked up from the text. “Glasses?”

“You squint your eyes terribly when you read.”

“I’m just tired.” he answered dismissive, and focussed on his work again.

“Reading glasses help.”

“I don’t _need_ glasses.” the blond said, slightly irritated, and shot the Turk a determined look.

“Okay, okay.” he said, “Fine. I’m just sayin’.”

“Hm-hm.” Rufus responded, already focussed on his work again.

“If I’d please be quiet.” the redhead chuckled, getting the hint. “Yeah, sure. I’ll just lie here…… and… be silent.” He yawned and closed his eyes, nestled further under the duvet. The pillow was soft, but not too much, and the mattress wasn’t as bad as he’d initially thought. That, or he was more exhausted than he realised. Either way, sleep took him out like a trigger-happy sniper. He never even noticed the tender lips brushing his forehead or the sweet whisper in his ear.

\- - -

The next morning he woke to a rather strange sensation. He squeezed his eyes a little, and turned to his other side, but the damage already had been done. Unwillingly, he opened his eyes and found the room bathing in the light of the morning sun. It was just barely over the horizon, but there was nothing in its way to block its radiance. It was disorientating to say the least. Especially because he didn’t recognise the room at first.

It wasn’t until Rufus made a sound that he remembered the day before. Was he in trouble when Tseng would ask him where he or the vice-president was. Ah, he’d come up with something by then. First things first.

He wondered if he should close the long curtains against the sun. Knowing Rufus, he had stayed up to into the wee hours reading those damned texts. Waking him early would not be a good thing, even if the vice-president didn’t agree with that. Which reminded him… Rufus probably would have set an alarm clock. He glanced over to the nightstand on the other side of the bed. There it was indeed: a travel sized digital clock. Cautious, he leaned over the blond man, and grabbed the device. It was set to go off in less than half an hour.

And now it wasn’t.

Reno snapped it shut, and tossed it over to his nightstand. The blond would probably kill him for it later, but he didn’t care. If Rufus wanted to work himself to death, fine, but not on his watch. Content, he snuggled closer against the younger man, and buried his face in his copper-golden strands. It smelled nice, though he couldn’t place the scent. Rufus, still asleep, turned around and pressed his forehead against the redhead’s neck. The Turk smiled, and put his arms around him.

Shadows of lone clouds moved through the room, invoking a sort of surrealism. Outside, the wind tugged on flags, slamming their fastenings against the flagpoles, and howled through the narrow passageways. In combination with their own calm breathing, it brought a strange sense of serenity and belonging upon the redhead. Which at the same time made him feel ill at ease, because he wanted it to last whilst knowing it wouldn’t.

Rufus made a sleepy sound, and tried to open his eyes. “What time is it?” he slurred.

“Early.”

“More specifically.” the blond muttered, and nuzzled closer against the Turk.

“Does it matter?”

“Hmm.” he sighed.

The redhead smiled to himself, and ran his fingers through the man’s soft hair. They laid like that for a little longer, until Reno’s cell phone rang. The Turk uttered a sound of irritation, and reached over to his nightstand to grab the intrusive device. “Reno.” he said.

“Where the hell are you?” Tseng’s voice demanded, obviously aggravated.

“…Junon.” he said simply, “Why?”

“Is the vice-president there with you?”

Reno glanced down to the man who’d wrapped an arm around him. Rufus looked up, curious. “Was that a question?”

There was a frustrated sigh on the other side of the line. “Have you lost your mind? What am I going to tell the President? Have you ever thought of that? The plan was for me and Rude to fly the vice-president to Junon. Remember?”

“Yeah, yeah. Why don’t you tell him it’s a ruse? All part of the plan, you know. I mean, no one will ever suspect the helicopter is empty. Well, save for the two of you.”

Tense silence. “Reno, next time just stick to the plan.”

“It was a good excuse, wasn’t it?” the redhead protested.

“This time maybe. But what if the President starts to wonder why his son is better protected than he is?”

“…” Reno sucked in a breath. “So, what’s the new plan boss?”

“You keep an eye on Rufus until we arrive – that shouldn’t be too hard, I take – and then you fly the helicopter back to Midgar.”

“Uhm… I don’t know what heli you were planning on taking, but… does my bike fit in?”

There was another sigh, and something about a dear deity. “Ride the motorcycle back to Midgar. I’ll return the helicopter myself later this week. It’s too late to switch helicopters now.”

“Ok.”

“I expect you to be ready and waiting at the landing dock at nine.”

“Yes sir.” he started, but Tseng had already cut the connection. Reno checked the clock on his cell phone. “Just a little longer.” he said, and let himself fall back on the pillow. Rufus reached over him, and took his right hand to glance at the clock. There was a short silence, and Reno could feel a sense of dread washing over him.

“What did you do to my alarm?”

“…I have no idea what you're talkin’ about?”

Rufus let out an irritated sigh. “Reno…”

“You needed the rest!” he protested.

The blond shot him a look. “Didn’t we already discuss this?”

“…I don’t care.” He pulled a pillow over his head.

The bed shifted, and he felt the other man climb on top of him. There was a gentle, but persistent tug on his pillow. Reno let go, and answered Rufus’ scowl with a deviant stare.

“You know my opinion on this.” Rufus said.

“And you know mine.”

There was a momentary silence, before the Rufus spoke again. “You’ll get me in trouble like this.”

“…I know.” Reno muttered, and stared at the ceiling, sighing.

“Then why do you do it?”

“You’ll get in trouble either way! It’s either your work, or your health which will be your work again in the end.” he pointed out, and pouted, “I’m just trying to help.”

“Reno…” the blond said with a softer voice this time. The redhead glanced at him, despondent. “Don’t do that.”

Reno grinned. “Why not?”

“Just… don’t do that. It’s annoying.” Rufus faltered, and shook his head. Then he decided he had better things to do, and got up from the bed.

“Where are you going?” the redhead pouted.

“What time are we supposed to meet up with Tseng?” the vice-president asked, his gaze fixed on the desk on the other side of the apartment.

“Nine.”

“Good.” he said, and picked up a stack of sheets, “Then I still have some time to work these through.”

Reno fought the urge to protest, and shot the ceiling an accusing look. Why did Rufus always have to be so damn serious about his job? Why couldn’t he just shrug it off for once, and take the time to relax and have fun? With him preferably. It wasn’t like they saw each other every day. “So… if I understand this correctly, I won’t be seeing you for another two weeks – at _least_ – and you’d rather spend this moment working?”

Rufus glanced over his shoulder, and slowly turned about. “I can’t go into the meeting unprepared.”

“You really think the others read it all?”

The blond man shot him a thoughtful look.

“I mean… I think you did plenty. In fact, I think you did more than those obese plum puddings did all together!” Rufus looked away, and Reno could swear he heard him chuckle. “Well, it’s true, ain’t it?”

He took a breath. “I guess. But that’s what makes me good at this.”

The Turk sat up, and shot the blond a contemplative look. “I’m not gonna convince you, am I?” Rufus hesitated, and Reno jumped the opportunity. “I mean, come on! It’s not like you have a sexy man in your bed, simply _waiting_ for you to make a move, _right_?”

Rufus laughed, surprisingly genuine. “Sexy?”

“Yeah, I consider myself an attractive man.” Reno smirked, cocky. “Or do you disagree?”

“No.” Rufus smiled, and glanced at the sheets in his hands again.

“Yet I do not seem to win out against some lousy _papers_ …”

As if in exasperation, Rufus slammed down the stack against the desk’s surface. “What is it that I have to do to make you shut up?”

Reno grinned smugly. “What do you think?”

The blond stared at him, and momentarily rummaged through his suit case that was also on the desk. He pulled out a tube, and waved it at Reno, arching a questioning eyebrow. The Turk felt his blood run faster already. “Uh-huh.”

“Well,” Rufus drawled, and slowly walked towards the bed. “I guess you leave me no other choice.”

“Hmm.” Reno agreed. “What a shame.”

“Of all the things I could be doing right now.” he sighed, mocking, and climbed onto the bed, onto Reno.

“Yeah,” the redhead gasped when his neck was attacked mercilessly with kisses and nibbles. “All that exciting paper work. Those sensational reports.”

“Yes,” he growled. “Exactly!”

Reno’s fingers buried themselves in smooth, golden hair, and he pulled the other man in for a passionate kiss. A throaty, appreciative moan escaped his lips as their tongues danced around each other, sometimes invasive, sometimes inviting. Eagerly, he wrapped his legs around Rufus, and pressed their bodies closer together.

“ _Rufus_ …” he moaned.

“Hmmm?” the blond drawled, “What is it?”

“Just get the stupid rubber on and _do_ it!”

“Impatient are we?” he said, grinning, and sucked and bit his earlobe.

Reno moaned again, not caring what he sounded like. “We don’t have all day – no matter how much I’d like that.”

“Not even you have that much stamina.” Rufus teased.

The Turk shot him an unimpressed look. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know what you meant, love.” he said, and kissed him again. It took a moment for it to fully sink in, before Reno blinked and shot Rufus a funny look.

“…‘love’?”

“Wrong choice of words?” the man asked casually, but his muscled had tensed. Reno could just _see_ how he mentally hit himself over the head for such a slip of the tongue.

“No.” he said, and grinned. What else was that man hiding far behind that protecting mask of his? It was intriguing. He wanted to peel off all those layers of deception, and see what emotions laid underneath. But he didn’t know how. This man came with a manual, and someone had obviously neglected to hand it to him.

“Where are your thoughts this time?” Rufus asked, curious.

Reno shook his head. “Nowhere. Just… I’d love to know about all those things you never voice.”

“The things I never voice?”

“Yeah, like how you really feel about me, you know?”

Rufus looked away, and then glanced at him again with a quirked eyebrow. “I thought you wanted to do other things than talk?”

“…I did.” he decided, nodding once, and flashed the blond man a generous grin. He’d have to get back to this some other time. A time that he wasn’t about to get fucked breathless with a spectacular ocean in the background, its surface like liquid diamonds, and the sunlight highlighting his lover’s features so that he looked more handsome than ever. “I did.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Release date: 11 November 2011

“I’m not talking to you.” Reno said, cross, and continued to pummel the punching bag. Dull echoes bounced off the bare walls of the training room. Elena looked up from where she sat on a bench, curious and confused, and tried to tie her shoelaces without looking.

“…oh.” Rufus said, confused, and then frowned. “What did I do?”

The sound of the punching bag continued to echo through the room, joined by sneakers squeaking over the training mat.

“You mean, what did you _not_ do.” The redhead snorted, and refused to give Rufus a single glance. How could the bastard just extend his business trip and _not_ even do as much as call him? Not even once. For all he cared, Rufus could’ve asked him how Dark Nation was doing. If he hadn’t poisoned her by accident. But _no_. Nothing. So he could just go to hell. He wasn’t going to talk to him in a while either.

Rufus stared at him, obviously at a loss, and glanced at Elena, hoping she might offer a solution. Alas, she shrugged apologetically and looked just as lost as him.

It hadn’t taking Elena long to figure out there was something going on between them again. The moment he was back from Junon, she’d overwhelmed him with questions. Deciding, it was probably for the best, he answered every one of them with as much honesty as he could permit. Rude had had his suspicions that day as well, and had phoned him from Junon later that night to finally demand an explanation. He had been disappointed to find out he was the last to know. The lecture that followed had been worse then the guilt he’d felt over it however. If he had lost his mind? Probably, but there was no need to keep asking him that.

The vice-president let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine. I’ll leave you to yourself then. Perhaps you’ll be in a better mood later. A less childish one I hope.” With that he turned and was about to leave, when he seemed to remember something, and stopped to take something out of his pocket. He fiddled with the object in his hand for a moment or two, before he put it down on a bench near the wall. “This is for you.”

Reno did not look up, and refused to see what ‘this’ particular thing was. The door fell shut. Dull echoes of punches hitting the heavy sack continued to resound through the training hall.

“What was that all about?” Elena asked, upset, “You haven’t seen him in nearly four weeks. I had thought you’d practically jump him by now.”

The redhead didn’t answer, and kept his focus on the punching bag. Jumping Rufus had been part of his ‘to do’ list, but he’d also wanted to send out a clear message. Rufus could not just do as he pleased. If he wanted the redhead to give him a proper greeting, he would just have to move him up his priority list, and not ignore him for times in a row, just because it’s ‘inconvenient’ to do otherwise.

“He looked pretty upset, you know.”

 _Good_. More dull thuds echoed through the room.

“Aren’t you curious what he brought though?” she tried.

“No.”

Elena sighed at his behaviour, and then said: “It looks awfully tiny.” She glanced in his direction. “Like one of those cases they put engagement rings in.”

Taken aback, Reno missed a punch and fell face first against the heavy leather sack. Quickly, he grabbed the bag to regain his balance, and jerked his head in the object’s direction.

Elena was right. It was tiny, but by the way it was gift wrapped, he couldn’t tell for sure what was inside. Cautious, he approached the suspicious object. Rufus _wouldn't_ , would he? That would be the most ridiculous thing to do. Reno grabbed the label that was attached to the red paper, and immediately felt like a terrible idiot for ignoring Rufus.

‘Happy (Belated) Birthday, Reno.’

 _Damn that man_. Was there no way to stay angry with him? No matter what stunt he pulled, he always did something that made up for it. He glanced at Elena who was just as curious as he was now, but he still dreaded opening the package.

“Open it already!” the blonde urged him on, and looked as excited as if though it was her own present.

Eager to be rid of the nasty feeling gnawing at his stomach, he tore off the paper… only to find out it was exactly one of _those_ cases. “ _Please_ tell me this isn’t happening.” he prayed, and slowly opened the lid. When he saw what was inside, he stopped…

And laughed, and he kept laughing. “There is no way,” he said, balancing the elegant earring on the tip of his pinkie, “that I could fit this around my finger, even if I tried.”

“It’s gorgeous.” Elena whispered appreciatively.

“Yeah.” Reno agreed, and turned the gold and silver ring to see it from every side. He wasn’t exactly sure where what started and where what ended, but there was unmistakably a dragon carved in the silver curving around the gold ring, and every time he discovered a new tiny detail in the relief.

“You look happy.” she suddenly said, and the redhead looked up in surprise. “You just can’t seem to stop smiling.”

Reno snorted, embarrassed, and turned his head away.

She smiled at him. “You really love him, don’t you?”

Initially, he said nothing, but then slowly nodded. “It’s pretty bad.”

“Huh? Why’s that?” Elena blinked.

“Because… it feels so wonderful, you know, and I don’t want it to end any day soon, but… I fear it just might. And it’ll hurt so much when it does.” Reno still looked embarrassed.

“You mean, because of… the President?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Elena slowly put her hand on his arm, yet determined. “I hope for your sake it’ll last, and I sure as hell will do _my_ best to make sure the President never finds out about you two.”

Reno turned his head back, and smiled at her. “Thanks.”

\- - -

Later that night, Reno snuck into Rufus’ apartment using the spare key the President had lent him. He had yet to return it, but felt it would be much handier to hang onto it. Dark Nation brushed past his leg into the living room, eager to finally return to her own home, and dove into her basket, purring contently.

The lights were out, and only the faint mako glow from behind the blinds illuminated the now familiar room. Reno hesitantly stepped inside, and wondered if maybe Rufus wasn’t home yet. It was still early for both his as the blond’s standards. He slowly closed the door behind him, and reached for the light switch. Folders on the table, a cell phone, empty coffee mug, a travel bag on the floor. Perhaps he’d gone out? Reno wandered through the room, disappointed. He had hoped to surprise the vice-president with his visit…

The bedroom door creaked a little when he pushed it with his foot, and leaned against the doorpost. The soothing, peaceful darkness of the bedroom came out to greet him and tried to lure him away from the harsh light of the living room. Where could Rufus have gone? He had trouble imagining the man going out for a drink, but where else could he be? A meeting? This short after his business trip? That would be insane. Then again, he wouldn’t put it past him either. He sighed, and glanced into the dim room, letting his eyes travel from the floor, over the bed, to the windows, and back to the bed again.

Surprised, he pushed himself away from the wall. Had hell frozen over without anyone informing him? What was Rufus doing in bed at this hour? Normally, he didn’t turn in for the night until way after midnight.

When the initial shock wore off, he chuckled to himself, and turned off the lights in the living. He might as well join him then. Tugging off his clothes, he aimed for the desk chair in the corner of the bedroom. And missed.

Not that he cared.

The duvet rustled when he slipped under, and snuggled up against his lover. Reno sighed contently, and buried his face in the other man’s blond hair. This felt so incredibly good after weeks of being apart.

“I thought you were ignoring me?” Rufus mumbled, half asleep.

Reno startled, but didn’t move from his spot. “I was.” he acknowledged, “But I realised it was kinda childish.”

“Hmm…” the blond agreed, sleepy. “Good.”

“That’s it?” the Turk chuckled, “Good?”

“I’ll scold you for it in the morning, if that’s what you want.”

“Hmm, no.” Reno smiled, and kissed the man’s head.

Rufus turned in his embrace. “So, exactly what did I do to invoke such childish behaviour?”

“…you didn’t call me.” the redhead replied, and felt rather silly after voicing it. “You know, you could’ve at least called to ask how Dark Nation was doing.”

“Why?”

“Why? It’s called ‘showing interest’, it’s polite. Besides, what if I had killed her?”

“You wouldn’t.” Rufus answered, convinced.

“You don’t know that.” the redhead protested.

The blond man snuggled closer up to him, and nuzzled his nose against his neck. “I trust you.”

The words took the Turk aback, overwhelmed him in a crazy but good sort of way. “You mean that?”

“Would I say it if I didn’t?”

“Hmm, good.” the redhead smiled, and held the other man a little closer.

They laid like that for a little while, content and safely wrapped up in the cosy duvets. Outside, a fierce and icy wind had picked up and howled, intimidating. In a strange thought, Reno praised himself lucky that buildings have no will of their own, or it would have surely decided to bend down and find cover against the unforgiving storm.

“What are you chuckling about, hmm?” Rufus asked.

“Nothing.” he answered, and ran a hand through his lover’s hair. “I liked your gift, by the way. I’m surprised you even knew it was my birthday.”

“I’m surprised I remembered.” the man chuckled. “I’m glad you like it though. I felt so ridiculous standing there, suddenly realising I didn’t know what you like. And I felt I had to come up with _something_.”

“Why?” Reno asked, genuinely curious. He hadn’t expected the usually so indifferent vice-president to worry about something so small as a birthday present.

“Well… you know.” he said, uncertain, “Because……Well… _Because_.”

The redhead chuckled. “Why?” he drawled, teasing, and traced a line down Rufus’ back.

“Because I can.” he answered, curtly.

“Oh.” Reno said, playful. “I thought it was because you liked me.”

“Well...” Rufus replied. “Maybe that too.”

Reno chuckled again, and then bit his earlobe, eliciting a pleased moan from the blond, before kissing a short trail down his neck. Rufus let out a content breath, and cupped the Turk’s face to move in for a kiss. Before long, Reno’s hands had snuck their way under the vice-president’s pyjama.

“Does that mean I have to get you a birthday present as well?” he suddenly asked.

There was a short, tense silence. “If you’d like.”

“…what?” Reno cautiously asked, sensing there was much left unsaid.

“Hmm?” There was another silence. “It’s just that…I haven’t celebrated my birthday in… nine years?”

“Nine years?”

Rufus nodded. “Yes. That’s when my mother died. Father, he… he finds it a waste of time and money. So. He never did pay much attention to it.”

“…doesn’t he hold this grand ball each year to celebrate _his_ birthday?”

“Oh, no no. That’s just Shinra Company’s Annual Ball.” he cynically chuckled.

“Right.” Reno said, “Held on the same day as his birthday.”

Rufus shrugged. “I don’t care. Who am I supposed to invite anyway?”

“…how about me?’

The blond chuckled. “Well, that’s a start. But you didn’t sound very keen on having to buy me a gift.”

“What gave you that idea?”

Silence.

“Damn, that’s not what I meant, Rufus. I was just thinking of what happened last time. I’m not looking to get kicked out of the apartment again.”

Rufus said nothing, but abruptly turned around. The redhead startled. What had he done this time? Was he missing something vital again? “What?” he asked, shocked.

Rufus shook his head. “It’s just… no. It’s a silly dream I had.”

“…and?” Reno inquired, confused. _What has that got to do with anything?_

“And it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” the blond tried to reassure him.

“Hmhm, ya sure?” he asked, and snuggled up against the other man again, wrapping his arms around him from behind. He could feel Rufus melting into his embrace, but that didn’t take away his initial concern.

“Yes, I’m sure.” His answer was curt. “I already said it was nothing.”

Reno sighed. This wasn’t going anywhere. The answer was far from satisfying, and certainly not re-assuring, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Perhaps it would come up again if he let it rest. Assuming it was important anyway.

“Whatever happened to that bell?” he suddenly wondered out loud.

A short silence followed, before Rufus wriggled himself out of Reno’s embrace again, and the redhead feared he’d really done it now. Whatever it was he was doing wrong. A curt ‘click’ sounded, and a wall lamp flickered on. Reno squinted against invasive flood of light assaulting his eyes, and waited for the discomfort to fade.

There, dangling from the curved shade holder, was nothing less than the copper bell with the coin string he’d brought from Wutai. The redhead chuckled to himself, and Rufus shot him an uneasy smile. “Don’t laugh.”

Reno shook his head. “I’m not laughing.” he replied, and wondered if he should explain himself. It was flattering and embarrassing at the same time. To think he’d been worried about Rufus not liking it. That he’d get mad over it. And he had gotten mad over it, but for different reasons entirely.

The blond gave the red tassel a swish, and the bell chimed pleasantly. “You think it’ll keep bad dreams at bay too?”

Reno frowned, and pulled the other back into his embrace. “I don’t know. I’m not an expert on magical ornaments.” Gently, he kissed the back of Rufus’ head. “Why you wanna know?”

The blond shook his head. “No reason.”

“It’s just a trinket, Rufus---”

“---I know that.” he cut him off. “But I’m tired. I’ve barely gotten any rest because of those stupid nightmares, and I just want to _sleep_!” There was a strange crack in his voice, and Reno noticed.

“Nightmares?” Reno asked, wondering what kind of dreams could keep Rufus out of his sleep.

“Don’t worry about it.” he said again, sounding a little annoyed, and switched off the wall lamp with a sigh. “Let’s just sleep.”

\- - -

The wind was still howling madly. Softly, the white curtains swayed in the air that forced itself through invisible chinks between the glass doors. Heavy raindrops threw themselves against the windows as if though trying to break through. A hand fell in Reno’s face and he jerked awake. Disorientated, he glanced about the darkened room. Slowly, he noticed the nervous breathing next to him. Rufus was tossing in his sleep, looking rather tormented.

Reno rubbed his eyes, sluggish, and reached out. His hand touched the blond’s shoulder upon which the man jolted awake. In a flash, he was sitting up, his eyes wide open and gasping for air. It took a while before he became conscious of his surroundings. Jittery, he glanced about the room, and his breathing slowed down.

“You okay?” Reno whispered, staring up at his lover with great concern.

Rufus turned his head, as if surprised, and visibly relaxed when he noticed the redhead. “I’m fine.” he breathed.

Reno wasn’t convinced, but decided to let it slide. It was far too early for this. The blond let himself fall back on the bed, and it creaked softly. “C’mere.” the Turk whispered, and gently pulled Rufus against him. The man barely offered any resistance, and let himself be wrapped up in the other’s snug arms.

“I’m fine.” Rufus muttered, and grabbed onto Reno’s undershirt with closed fists.

\- - -

“You’ve been silent all morning.” Elena said, and pressed her palms against his desk.

“Hm?” Reno looked up, confused. “Oh, just thinking.”

“About…?”

“…Rufus.” Reno said, and glanced away.

“Naturally.” Elena drawled, and grinned.

“He has me worried.”

“Worried?” she asked, immediately concerned.

Reno nodded. “He’s so hard to understand sometimes.”

“I can imagine.” she replied, not sure what he was getting at.

“Sometimes I just wonder… how much is he hiding behind those sky-high walls of his? There’s so much he isn’t telling me. And you know... I can understand that. I mean, he’s always been entirely dependent on himself. Why would he suddenly start sharing his burden, you know?”

“Sure…” Elena started, frowning. “But why would that worry you?”

The redhead shook his head. “Something’s eating him and I can’t pry out of him _what_.”

“Maybe it’s just something he needs to work out on his own.” she said, and shot him a comforting look, “I can imagine he feels uncertain around you. He’s never been in a relationship like this before, right? I think even I would be a little scared if I were in his shoes.”

“That’s not it.” he replied, remembering the look of utter terror on Rufus’ face last night.

“Are you getting at his nightmares?” Rude asked out of the blue, and peeked of the edge of his computer screen. Reno startled.

“You know ‘bout those?”

“Just that he has them.” he answered. “It started after visiting Nibelheim.”

“Nibelheim?” Elena asked, surprised.

“He grew up there.” he said, matter-of-fact. “At the Shinra Mansion.”

“…did…” Reno started uncertain. “Did his mother die there?”

Rude glanced over the edge of his shades, and looked at the redhead intently. A lot went unspoken in those few moments, and the implications of what had been said ran through both of their minds, like a whirlwind of thoughts.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” a familiar voice suddenly inquired. The three jumped, startled, Elena more than the rest. Rude sunk back behind the screen.

“Tseng!” Reno said, surprised, and Elena looked ready to sink through the floor in embarrassment.

“Yes, Reno?”

“…” he glanced about the room, wondering why the hell he couldn’t have just kept his mouth shut, “Where’d you come from?”

The Wutaian shot him an unimpressed look. “The question is: how is that report coming along?”

“…you owe me a report?” he asked, confused, and frowned. Tseng shot him a look worse than the last, and raised an eyebrow. “Of course not.” Reno said, and felt like hitting himself over the head.

“So, what was this meaningful silence about?” he asked casually.

“What meaningful silence?” Reno tried.

“Reno wanted to know if Lady Shinra had died in Nibelheim.” Rude answered, and the redhead shot him a murderous glare. Tseng didn’t need to know that.

“Why do you ask?” Tseng replied, raising an eyebrow.

“No reason.”

“Really? I find that hard to believe.”

“It’s nothing… I was just wondering if Rufus’ nightmares are related to something that happened there, since apparently they started after he’d visited the mansion.”

Tseng said nothing for a while, glancing from one Turk to another, calculating and thinking. Then he quirked his eyebrows for a second. “She did indeed die there, but if it’s in actual relation to the dreams… Did he say what they were about?”

“No. He kept insisting it was nothin’ to worry about.” he replied.

“Then why are you worrying?” the Wutaian smirked.

Reno looked up in a defensive sort of way. “Because he’s obviously lying.”

“That’s quite a bold statement.” Tseng said, and leaned back against the door-frame.

Elena started to fidget, ready to flee the room, but the Director was effectively blocking the exit. Tension filled the air, and both she and Rude feared a fiery argument was about to break out. Not something they were in the mood to witness, as it often meant the unruly redhead would drag them down along with him.

“It’s the truth.” Reno glared. “And you're hiding something.”

Tseng quirked an eyebrow, surprised or amused, they couldn’t tell. “May I remind you, Reno that I – as your superior – don’t take well to these sort of outbursts?”

The redhead clenched his jaw, but wouldn’t back down. Tseng was toying with him, testing him to see how far he would go. The tone in his voice warned him that it wasn’t a game to take lightly, but his instincts were screaming that he was onto something. He didn’t know what. He wasn’t sure whether it was wise to pursue it, but it had peaked his curiosity and now he _had_ to know.

Tseng knew more about Rufus than he, Rude and Elena knew together. Step by step, he’d started to realise that the only way of really figuring out the blond Shinra heir was through Tseng. Whatever game the man was playing with him, it eluded him, but ever since the Director had sent him and Elena down into that mysterious archive, he’d been throwing puzzle pieces at his head for him to put together. There was something he wanted Reno to realise. Or maybe it was something he himself wanted to find out…

“Reno.” Rude whispered, commanding. “Drop it.”

What could Tseng possibly want to find out that he needed his help for? And what with these mind games? It was so much easier to just tell him directly, and less time consuming. In that sense he was much like Rufus.

 _Just like Rufus_ … That was it.

“You know what, Tseng? I don’t wanna know.” he said, and started typing away on his computer. The only way to win this game… was to stop playing.

A tense silence hung in the air as Tseng looked at the back of Reno's head with an intense gaze. Then he uncharacteristically put his hands in his trouser-pockets and left.

By the end of his lunch break, Reno found two files sitting on top of his desk – one official, the other unofficial – with more details about the murder than he ever wanted to know.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Release date: 11 November 2011

“Come in.” Rufus’ weary voice cut through the thick doors. Tseng opened them slowly, and stepped inside. The vice-president looked up, stared at the files in the Director’s hands, and sighed.

“Find them some nice spot.” he sighed, waving at his over-encumbered desk. Tseng put them on top of the nearest pile of unread files.

“Let me guess.” he started. “The President decided to take the week off?”

The blond man took a deep breath, and halted his pen. “You don't say.”

The Turk nonchalantly pulled out a file from the tower to inspect while Rufus muttered something about ‘not needing sleep anyway’, and continued to sign the papers and contracts.

“So.” Rufus asked without looking up. “How’s the mission going?”

“Reno is fine.” Tseng answered, suppressing a smirk.

The young man lifted his pen in an exasperated way. “That’s not what I asked.”

“It’s what you wanted to know, is it not?”

“It’s _not_ what I asked.” Rufus repeated.

The Director leaned against the desk, and the vice-president looked up. “People like to know that others think and care about them, Rufus. Reno’s no exception.”

The blond snorted.

“I heard you’ve been having nightmares.”

Rufus froze, and looked up slowly. “…so?”

“Indulge me.” the Director said.

“No.” Rufus bluntly said, and tried to dive back into his paperwork.

Tseng caught the pen between his fingers, and looked him straight into the eyes. “Is it anything like last time?”

“It’s just a _dream_ , Tseng.” the blond man stressed.

“A dream is never _just_ a dream, and in your case I’m even less certain.” the Wutaian said, and held onto the pen.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he replied, irritated, and jerked free the pen. “A dream is just a meaningless product of the brain!”

The Director was silent for a while, trying to gauge the situation and determinate the best course of action. Grabbing the bull by its horns was only going to drive Rufus further into his protective armour, but beating around the bush wasn’t going to get him anywhere either. He had to lure Rufus out of his shell, but would that tedious job be worth it? For all he knew it really was a regular dream.

“You can go now.” Rufus said, curt.

Tseng stared at the blond vice-president who he waved his hand at him. “Does anyone die in it?” The words were out of his mouth before he’d even had the chance to think them through. Rufus froze, and quite stubbornly kept his gaze fixed on the paper sheet in front of him. _Seems like I hit the nail on the head_. “Is it someone you know?”

The young man looked up, deviant. “What do you hope to accomplish with this, Tseng?”

“Someone important to you?” the Director continued.

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at.” he growled, and glared.

“Reno wondered if maybe you were having nightmares about your mother’s death.” Tseng explained, curious himself, though he dared to bet Reno was on the wrong track.

Rufus looked away. “I told him not to worry about it.”

“It is only natural for him to worry about you.” he gently said, and nonchalantly added: “Not to mention you spooked him good.”

The blond looked up at him again, his blue eyes surprisingly unguarded, before he turned his head away once more. “I don’t know if it has anything to do with my mother. She isn’t in it, but there are some… similarities…” He trailed off. “But it’s just a dream.”

“You don’t sound so certain any more.” Tseng noted, and earned himself a glare. “Rufus, regardless of whether it’s a dream or not, you have the ability to change something about it.”

There was a short silence and a deep breath. “I don’t think so.” he said, and the quiver in his voice made the Director frown in concern.

“You’re a resourceful man.” he said. “I’ve seen you wiggle yourself out of the most impossible situations, why would now be any different?”

Rufus said nothing, his gaze distant. Tseng looked at him, and contemplated on what to say next. Some helpful advice would be nice, but he needed insight in the dream, and he obviously wasn’t getting any. In the end, he decided to leave, and true to habit, bowed curtly. This battle was a waste of his energy. There would be other chances.

“W-wait!” the vice-presidents urgent but hesitant voice said when his hand touched the door handle. Tseng turned about, slowly, but purposeful. Rufus feverishly searched for the right words, and the Director cocked his head in a questioning, though somewhat arrogant, way. “How does one change a dream?”

“They use their imagination.” the Wutaian man said, simply. “I could give you some pointers, if you’d tell me what is was about.”

“Heh.” Rufus laughed, humourless, and looked away. Tseng shrugged, and closed the door behind him.

\- - -

A deafening blow sounded a little up ahead and sent a tremendous shockwave through the entire ship. Somewhere in the room, a drop of water hit the floor, followed by another. Aghast, he stared out of the tiny round window on his left. This… hadn’t been part of the plan when they’d set up the bombs.

“Hey Reno?” Elena asks, her voice quivering. “If… if we’re not going to get out of this mess, I’m sorry for what I said earlier.”

“Don’t be silly, Leny, we’ll get out of this. We’re Turks. You’ll see.” he reassured her, “And, then you can just buy me a drink to apologize.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” she replied, and glanced over her shoulder. The intertwined handcuffs shifted, their short chains rattling the thick metal pipe overhead, and bit in his already battered wrists. He turned his head and looked at Elena who leaned with her back against his.

“Am not.” he protested.

“I didn’t believe a single word you just said.”

An ill boding groaning of plate metal filled the air, and salt water that flowed in from under the door sloshed back and forth through the small room. The stream of falling droplets sped up.

“When I get out of here,” Reno said, staring at the greenish water rising up to his ankles, “I’m gonna take Rufus out on a date.”

The ship made a sudden movement, and the floor slowly titled.

“You should really.” Elena said, and tugged on the handcuffs, panic rising.

“Ow-ow!” the redhead yelled, followed by a loud string of frustrated curses, “Stop that, bitch! It ain’t helping, and it hurts!”

“It’s sinking, Reno!” she called out, almost crying.

“I know! But we’ve done this a hundred times before, and my wrists are bleeding enough as it is! No need to cut them off!”

“What about _mine_?!” she protested.

“I can’t feel yours! I don’t care!” he yelled back, and shook his head briskly, “We’ve got to stop fighting like this, Elena. It ain’t helping our case.”

“What is?!” she yelled in turn, and gave the handcuffs another hard tug. Reno let out a shriek, and whimpered. “I want out.” she nearly cried.

“Will you calm down!” the second-in-command urged her, “There’s got to be some way out of this somewhere.”

“What if there’s not?” she sniffed.

“Oh, please, you're a Turk.” he complained, “Act like one.” Another eerie groan went through the ship, and Reno shot the rising water a contemplating look. “I knew this was a bad day.” he muttered to himself. “But hey, Leny? I’m sure Rude is under way with the heli. He should be here any moment.”

“And then?” she asked, not very impressed. “There’s nowhere he can land. We’re screwed. Face it.”

“Ever the optimist.”

“Not to mention he’s all by himself! We’re north-east from Mideel, reinforcements are no closer than Junon. What’s he going to do?! Someone will need to keep an eye on the helicopter.”

Elena had a valid point there. There was just the three of them, and that was one too little. Even if Rude had noticed things went wrong, there wasn’t much he could do. Reno cursed, and attempted to kick the water that had risen up to his waist. He didn’t want to die. Not like this.

A dreadful silence fell over the duo, and not even the ship’s groaning could truly break it. Somewhere a bolt was pressed out of place by the water’s pressure and hit the pipe in another room. Reno could swear he heard the water gushing in through the tiny opening, and sighed. Like they needed the ship sinking any faster.

“You have any regrets?” Elena asked, almost casual.

“Yeah.” he replied. “I wish I had hidden a hacksaw up my sleeve.”

“That is regrettable.” she agreed, nodding. “I wish I had had the courage to just walk up to Tseng to tell him how I feel. I never got any further than hiding it in some stupid fortune cookie.”

“Hmhm.” Reno nodded, and suddenly jerked up his head. “That was _your_ doing?!”

“You know about it?!” Elena exclaimed, and glanced over her shoulder. They stared at each other in disbelieve.

“Heh, imagine that.” he chuckled. “Because of that stupid thing I finally worked up the courage to actually consider getting involved with Rufus. I _thought_ it was an odd fortune.”

“No way.” she said, amazed, then angry. “What were _you_ doing with it in the first place? It was meant for Tseng.”

“Tseng didn’t want it.” he defended himself.

Elena pouted, and stared at the water that now flowed around her breasts. “You remember that red and white polka dot lingerie set you gave me for Yule last year?” Reno grinned. “I burned it. Just so you know.”

The redhead glanced over his shoulder, and looked somewhat disappointed. “What? Why?”

“It was hideous. And you pissed me off. I thought it was a mean joke.”

Reno chuckled. “Yeah, maybe… I still think Tseng would’ve liked them though.”

In the room right to them, something hit the metal wall. Things were starting to float around. Inside the hallway, he could hear the water splashing around, and judging on how the sounds grew louder, he suspected a metal barrel was drifting down the hall, hitting the walls left and right. The light grew dim inside the room now that the troubled green water had risen to the same level as the portholes. Slowly, but certainly, he felt the panic rising up from his gut.

“Hey, Elena?” he started, filled with dread. “Why don’t we give it another try? Let’s tug real hard, maybe the blood will make the handcuffs slippery. Or not. But still! We should try!”

“All right.” she agreed, and clenched her jaw in anticipation of the pain.

“On the count of three.” he said, and took a deep breath. “One…. Two…. _Threeeeeeeee_!” The handcuffs bit into the base of their hands, but they kept on pulling and tugging until their voices were raw from screaming. Reno sucked in a sharp breath, and tried to fight the sharp pain. Tears had sprung into his eyes, but he squeezed them out. “One more time!”

“Yes!” Elena called back, and shrieked in pain when the metal rings dug into the open wounds again, but did not budge.

Suddenly, a loud thud sounded through the door. First nothing happened. Then there was another, and slowly the door gave way. Small waves appeared in the door’s path, and dissolved again. The two Turks froze in their tracks, expressions of utter shock plainly visible on their faces that were now just barely above the water.

In the door opening stood two women clad in dark swimsuits, diving goggles on top of their heads, and small air tanks and a pair of flippers on their backs.

“Oh, thank Leviathan!” one of the women exclaimed, honestly relieved, and forced herself a way through the water. Her long and curly chestnut hair drifted around her on the water, and even in the dim light Reno could no longer trick himself into believing this was really the face of stranger. The woman before him was no one other than Cissnei. In the flesh.

“S-sis?” Elena gasped, unable to tear her gaze away from the blond woman following in Cissnei’s trail.

Rosalynd said nothing, simply smiled, and took a pair of big pincers out of Cissnei’s backpack.

“How is this possible?” Reno asked, baffled. “We all though you were dead.”

“I feel very much alive.” Cissnei innocently chuckled, and watched the blond woman work on the handcuffs’ chains.

“Careful with your hands.” Rosalynd warned as she broke the first chain. “Open wounds and salt water don’t combine well.”

Elena gingerly stared at her now free wrists, even though the handcuffs themselves were still in place, and carefully held them above the water.

“We can’t keep them above the water forever.” Reno pointed out, as he clenched his own freed wrists.

“You just worry about holding your breath under water.” the Turk with the chestnut hair said, and ushered him towards the door. “We’ll take care of the rest.”

Outside in the hall they were suddenly confronted with how much the ship had actually titled. It wasn’t so bad that they couldn’t go through it any more, but it sure made things more difficult. The water certainly constrained their movement. And then there was this little but not unimportant fact that had been gnawing at the edges of Reno’s mind for some time now. They only reason why the ship was sinking every so slowly was because of the big air bubble inside the cargo bay, but as soon as that escaped…

“Let’s hurry.” Rosalynd said, and made him and her little sister walk up the hallway before them. “We need to get out of here while there is still a higher ground.”

“Or we’ll be sucked into the abyss along with the ship.” Reno added.

“That’s not very helpful.” Cissnei said, disapproving, and urged the redhead to walk faster.

They fought their way through the troubled, but fortunately warm, water, and half climbed their way up the ship by grabbing onto doorknobs, doorposts, and what not. Reno could feel his heart pounding in his throat, and cold sweat breaking out everywhere, but no matter how hard he tried, his body would not go any faster. He wanted to run as fast as he could, but the water kept pushing him back.

Quickly, he glanced back over his shoulder to see if his former colleagues were still following them. Cissnei caught his gaze, her eyes – like Rosalynd – now shielded by the diving goggles, and nodded for him to go on. Somewhere in the back of the ship he could now hear the sound of gurgling water, air escaping in small burst. He focussed again on the task at hand, and for a second his eyes fluttered shut in a fiery prayer to the gods to take the ship into their hands and hold it until they were safe.

But the gods never were very good in answering Reno’s prayers.

“W-what was that?” Elena exclaimed when the gargling sound grew louder.

“Keep going!” Rosalynd yelled, not entirely able to hide the undertone of panic in her voice.

“Oh please, god of the depths…” he could hear Cissnei mutter, and then how the breath caught in her chest.

“No, no, no!” _Not yet! We’re not out yet!_

Somewhere something snapped and gave way to an enormous bubble of air rushing to the surface. The ship shook and titled, throwing the four Turks back into the hallway, and barely a second later he felt a wall of water connecting with his back and thrusting him back up with amazing speed. It went so fast, he barely registered the intense biting pain in his wrists where the salt water streamed through the gashes. Too many other impulses where fighting in his brain for recognition. There wasn’t enough oxygen, he bumped into walls and things he couldn’t recognise, water was all around, gushing and sucking, and finally he was pressed against the end of the hallway with such force he couldn’t move at all. Perhaps there even was someone pressing against him, but he couldn’t tell for sure.

It wasn’t until the ship was fully under water, that it slowed down and titled back from his vertical position. Reno looked around in panic, trying to find the others, but he couldn’t see at all in this new state of darkness. Being tossed and turned as he was, he couldn’t even tell what was up and what was down and where to find safety. He could feel his heart beating against his lungs that ached for oxygen, the increasing pressure of the water on his body, and the water that rapidly turned colder as the cargo vessel slowly sunk into deeper layers of the sea. Before he knew it, his limbs grew heavy and his head light, and slowly he started to forget there was a difference between the harsh reality and his dreamlike inner world.

Memories and imagines mingled, flashes of places he’d been, faces of people he’d met, feelings he could barely place. Then, one stronger than the all others, safe and warm, a smile of a woman he only still saw in dreams, a smile of a man. _Rufus_.

Somewhere from the deep darkness a first soft then bright blue light emerged, and came towards him. In some strange and tangled thought, Reno wondered if this was the famous light everybody always talked about, but then something hard yet organic hit his body, and a slim but strong thing wrapped around his waist, dragging him along in its fast and wild way up. Reno could see a long glowing shape cutting through the darkness underneath him like a river through the land. It was almost as if though it was made of aquamarine, and it emitted a soothing blue glow.

Then an enormous pressure suddenly fell away, and his body instinctively coughed up the water and gasped for air. The _thing_ that held a tight grip on him, coursed through the waves like a snake, only his upper body staying above the surface. Water splashed up high, and a cold sea wind quickly chilled the soaked Turk to the bone. It took him a while to realise, but suddenly he noticed someone clinging onto the beast’s tail, using the transparent fins for support. He felt relieved to know Cissnei had made it out of that mess as well. Now if only Elena and her sister were safe too.

Was he even safe? Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure, being carried by this strange creature. For all he knew, they were simply its next meal. He shuddered, although maybe more from the cold than the unsettling thought.

Then he noticed how the air was filled with the loud roaring of spinning blades. Rude was close. Almost as if the monster anticipated on the helicopter’s arrival, it slowed down. When it was almost still in the water, Cissnei cautiously moved from her place at the tail and climbed up the snake body towards Reno.

It didn’t take long before the helicopter hovered above them and both of the Turks had climbed up the rung ladder. From the air, Reno could now finally see exactly _what_ had saved him from the wreckage.

“Aren’t summon materia fantastic?” Cissnei asked with a smile as Leviathan dissolved into a cloud of green particles.

Reno could only nod, still shaken up from nearly drowning, and decided he’d best sit down. Elena, who had been rescued before him, let out an defeated sigh and rested her head against his shoulder while her sister bandaged her wrists. By the time Rosalynd started mending his wounds, the redhead had recovered enough to ask the question again that had been hunting him for a great time now.

“How is it that you're still alive?”

Rosalynd glanced to Cissnei who shot her an uncertain look back. The blonde tried to avoid the question by focussing on the healing materia instead. A green glow filled the deep and painful cuts, and slowly the wounds began to fade until only a thin red line was left behind. Before wrapping the gauze around his wrists, she applied some white cream to relieve the irritated flesh underneath.

“We’re not really allowed to talk about it.” Cissnei finally said.

“If the President gets wind of this, we _will_ be dead.” the former Turk added. “Just like our death certificates say we are.”

“Who else is alive?” the second-in-command asked, almost desperate to get more information. “Rafe? I’m sure I heard him that time. The others too?”

“Can’t tell you that.”

“Oh come on, we can keep a secret.” he pleaded.

The brunette shook her head. “We swore not to tell anyone. It’s a risk we can’t take. There’s more on stake than just our lives.”

“What else is?”

The blonde let out an exasperated sigh at the former colleague’s stream of questions. Didn’t he get they couldn’t give him any answers? “Look, this wasn’t supposed happen. And officially it will never have happened either. We were simply asked to keep an eye out on you three, because these guys were practically expecting you.”

“…who asked you to do that?”

“That’s classified.” the brunette simply said, and resolutely looked away.

“Oh, come on.” Reno said irritated, and gave her an intense stare. He decided to try a different approach. “You do realise we can’t just let this slip? If you knew about all of this, there’s obviously a leak somewhere. We can’t let that slip.”

“It’s harmless.” she countered.

“It ain’t harmless, ‘till we decide it is. Got it?”

The two former Turks – or unofficial? – glanced at each other. Then the blonde reluctantly said: “It’s the vice-president, but _please_ … don’t dig into this. We’re walking on the razor’s edge as it is. I’m sure that if you look into this, everything will come crumbling down around us.”

Reno blinked, stunned. “The vice-president?” _No way_. “But then…” _He knows_. “He’s the one that…?”

She nodded. “He forged the death certificates.”

The redhead laughed, and his two former colleagues startled, almost certain he’d gone mad. “So… in the end, he got all of us out? Not just Rude and me?” He laughed again, and shook his head. “Unbelievable. After the mess he made that time, he still managed to set things right?”

“Better than that.” Cissnei said with a small but sincere smile, “We got to quit the Turks _with_ our lives.”

He smiled, and then shot her a cunning grin. “So… just to make sure I don’t go ask the vice-president, who of us got out _exactly_?”

The two sighed, annoyed with Reno’s persistence, though it was with great bewilderment they suddenly had to note that the brash redhead had somehow gotten good at manipulation.

\- - -

The roaring of spinning blades filled the air and bounced off the walls with a deafening force. Metal scraped over concrete, and slowly the helicopter settled on the floor. Reno slid open the door with a bang, glad to be back, and swung a heavy duffle bag over his shoulder. Elena followed after and nearly bumped into him. Dead in his tracks, the redhead stared at the welcoming committee, and they stared back. Tseng a mix of casual and reserved, as always. Rufus somewhat ill at ease.

Confused, Elena peeked past his shoulder, and startled. “S-sir.” she uttered, not sure if she should go stand in attention or not. Rufus seemed unsure himself, and just nodded in acknowledgement, before his eyes wandered back to Reno again. Still lost, the redhead slowly approached him, and stopped half a meter away from him. They stood like this for a little while, before the duffle bag slid from Reno’s shoulder and he let it fall to the ground. With one step, he closed the space between them and took the blond into a strong embrace. Rufus froze up, and caught Elena’s pleasantly surprised look over the redhead’s shoulder.

When Reno did not release his warm embrace and both Elena and Tseng discreetly averted their gazes, the blond slowly eased into it, and finally returned it, grateful. However, it didn’t last very long before Rufus tried to push the redhead away, uncomfortable. Reno was rather stubborn about it.

“You can let go now.” he said, impatient.

“No.” Reno’s muffled protest came.

“Yes.” the blond said, and tried to push him away again, but Reno would not budge. Slowly, he lifted his head from Rufus’ shoulder, and leaned in to meet his lips. This only made Rufus try harder to get away. He angrily grabbed the hand that came up to cup his face, and tore it away.

Elena shot them a somewhat confused look. Tseng and Rude, who had rounded up his work in the helicopter first, merely observed their strange antics dispassionately. The subtle look of disapproval on Rude’s face was not lost on Reno however. He didn’t care, he told himself, but it annoyed him nonetheless. Apparently, Rude thought his partner could date however he wanted, as long as it wasn’t the fickle vice-president he’d fallen in love with.

“Don’t care too much about what others think.” he told his lover, and tried to steal a kiss again. Rufus stubbornly averted his head. Then Reno looked down, curious, when he felt fingers tracing the gauze around his wrist.

“What happened?” he asked, matter-of-fact, but couldn’t keep the gentle tone out of his voice entirely.

“I escaped death.” the redhead answered with a triumphant grin.

Rufus shot him a look he couldn’t decipher, and then glanced at Tseng in a demanding sort of way.

“You didn’t tell ‘im?” Reno asked, surprised. He straightened up and automatically let go of the shorter man.

“No.” the Director simply said, hands folded behind his back. “There was no need. Everyone survived, so any details could wait until the official reports.”

“As should be.” Rufus said, though it was obvious he was displeased with the situation. If not secretly pissed off.

The redhead laughed. “Guess you’ll have to wait until next Friday to find out what happened.”

“How’s that?” he asked, a dangerous undertone in his voice. “Last time I checked, there were two more days until the weekend. How long could it possibly take to write up a report?”

“Long.” Elena laughed, and shot Reno a teasing looking. They ignored her.

“I’m taking the rest of the week off.” he told the vice-president, “If you don’t mind.”

“I do.”

“Well, _tough_.” he countered, and held up both wrists to show the bandages. “I nearly drowned and these hurt like hell, so I’m taking the week off. And if you decide to overrule Tseng’s authorisation… well.” He wanted to say that Rufus could forget about sex in a while, but fact was that it had been some time now, and he’d only be punishing himself more.

“Well, what?” the blond smirked, sensing the redhead’s dilemma.

“I’ll think of something.” he said, giving the man a hard but playful shove against the shoulder.

Rufus chuckled. “I’m going back to work. Before my desk decides to challenge Mount Nibel.”

“That bad, huh?” he asked, and the vice-president reluctantly nodded. Then he turned to leave, but Reno quickly wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “I can still come by your house tonight, right?”

The blond turned his head, looking into his lover’s aquamarine eyes, and whispered: “You’d better.”

And with that, he was gone. Slowly, Elena walked up to him. “You sure have a strange relationship.” she said, a little unsure how to deal with this glance into her colleague’s private life.

The second-in-command nodded. “He’s a little awkward with showing affection.”

“A little?” Rude asked, and Reno heard that tone again. The tone that said: why do you put up with him when there is so much better out there? He shot his tall partner a disapproving look of his own.

“Well, I think you look cute together.” she cut in, “Although I’m not sure what you see in him.”

“Oh geez, guys! _Thanks_ for the vote of confidence. What else? You need something off your chest too, Tseng?”

“You know how I feel about it.” Tseng simply said.

“So supportive.” he growled under his breath, and picked up the duffle bag from the concrete floor. “Let’s go inside. It’s terribly _cold_ in here.”

Elena chuckled as she followed him to the door, Tseng and Rude on her tail, and gave the redhead a supportive pad on the shoulder.

\- - -

“Were you scared?” Rufus asked out of the blue. He stood next to the dining table, and put down his empty coffee cup.

“What? Of dying?” Reno asked, shrugging off his jacket, and threw it over the back of the white couch. “No. Well, maybe a little. As a Turk you get used to the idea of dying, but… the fear never really fades. Especially when it’s actually happening. Heh. Does it sound silly if I say my last thoughts were of you?”

The blond shot him a surprised look, and then a funny one. “Of me?” He laughed. “Good thing you survived then. Imagine having to spend the rest of eternity with _me_ burned into your mind’s eye.”

“I can imagine worse fates.” the Turk grinned.

“Like having _Father_ burned into your mind’s eye.” Rufus laughed, moving away from the table.

“ _Aagh_!” Reno exclaimed in a disgusted sort of way and gave the younger man a playful shove. He tripped and fell onto the couch, but grinned and shot him an amused look. “You’re terrible!” he laughed, and attacked the blond with his hands.

Rufus chuckled, and tried to defend himself from his awkward position, legs draped over the arm rest. “I _know_.”

When the redhead leaned in even further, Rufus attempted to take him into a stranglehold, clumsily throwing his arm over his neck. In turn, Reno climbed on top of him, shoving him further onto the couch, and attacked his exposed sides instead.

“Nononono!” the blond protested, jerking involuntarily, and vainly tried to get away from Reno’s relentless hands.

The Turk laughed. “You're so ticklish!”

“ _Stop_ it!” he yelled, and managed to hit the man with the palms of his hands. Chuckling evilly, Reno buried his face in the nape of Rufus’ neck, and let his hands rest on the other’s hips, slowly moving up to the sides of his chest. Rufus sighed, relieved, and softly moaned when the redhead kissed his neck. His arms wrapped around the Turk, one hand travelling up to his head to play with the hairs at the base.

Slowly, Reno looked up, a content grin on his face. “I missed you.”

Rufus smiled back. “Hmhm.”

The pillows beneath the blond shifted when Reno moved up, and bend down to kiss his lips. “Speaking of Father…” the blond suddenly said, and placed an finger on the other man's mouth. Reno shot him a glare. “How is that investigation of yours coming along?”

“What investigation?” he asked, irritated, more so because Rufus would not remove his fingers and prevented him from kissing him again.

“The one about me and my ‘secret lover’.” he pointed out.

For a moment or two, he just stared at the blond, not amused. “Oh, that one. He hasn’t asked me about it recently.” A flicker of concern flicked through the blue eyes staring up at him. “Why?”

Rufus shook his head.

“Come on.” he urged him on. “Now I want to know.” But Rufus said nothing. Instead, he reached up and kissed the redhead who gave in far too easily. Reno pushed him back into the pillows, and for a moment he seemed content to just kiss the man into submission. Or at least attempt. Then Rufus broke the kiss again.

“It’s just this silly dream I had.” he said, then hesitated. “I can’t shake the feeling that Father knows.”

“If he knew, he would’ve sent someone to kill me by now.” he interjected.

“He’d kill you himself.”

“…excuse me?” Reno asked, baffled. Rufus suddenly looked strangely absent-minded.

“He wouldn’t even hesitate.”

“Come on, Rufus, that’s preposterous.” the redhead objected. “If he knew, he would’ve called me on it. Secondly, he wouldn’t kill me himself. Not in cold blood. He’s got us to do that for him. Only other Turks take out renegade Turks, remember? Or the army, but that aside.”

The blond didn’t seem very convinced.

“What’s gotten you so out of kilter? I don’t know you like this.” Reno frowned.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I wanna know.” he said, and hugged Rufus a little tighter.

Rufus gave him a thoughtful look, before he asked: “Do you ever have these vivid dreams that continue to haunt you when you’re awake?”

“…sometimes.”

“I keep dreaming that Father storms in, pulls out a gun and shoots you without even batting an eye.” he said, and played with a loose strand of red hair. “Tseng told me to use my imagination, to change it, but…”

“It’s like you can’t wrap your mind around it?” the Turk offered.

“Exactly.” he replied.

“I know just the thing.” Reno said, giving him a reassuring smile. “Want me to help?”

Rufus shrugged. “Sure, why not? I’ve tried everything I know. What did you have in mind?”

“We re-enact it.” he explained, grinning, earning a sceptic look from the blond. “It’s a trick I picked up when I was in the army. As part of our training, they staged situations and then let us figure out a solution in practice. When the Turks gave similar ones on paper, I had a head start.” He laughed, triumphantly. “But it also taught me that whenever I couldn’t figure out a situation on paper alone, I merely had to play it out in real life.”

He jumped up from the couch, grabbing Rufus by the wrist. “Why were you in the army, anyway? I never really understood that.” the blond asked, reluctantly following him.

“Ancient history, Rufus, ancient history.” Reno said.

“I’d like to know.” the vice-president interrupted him.

“I needed to survive. They needed people.” he simply said, “By the time they figured out I wasn’t meant to be a soldier, I’d already cut a deal with the Turks. You know the rest.” He stopped, and turned to look at Rufus. “Now where did you say your dream took place?”

“My bedroom.” he answered, matter-of-fact, and inconspicuously – but very deliberately – avoided Reno’s gaze.

The redhead quirked an eyebrow. “He shoots me in your bedroom? As in: in the act?”

“Almost.” he said, “You were working on it.”

“I was working on it?” Reno grinned, “You mean there’s still hope for me to end up on top?”

“Not a chance.” Rufus countered.

“Way to burst my bubble.” the redhead teased, and pulled the vice-president into the bedroom. “Ok, let’s start at the beginning. I’m guessing the bed.”

He nodded.

“Well, go on. Sit down.” he urged him on. The blond climbed onto the bed and sat down with his back against the headboard. Reno followed, guessing his own position, and stole a kiss with a grin. “This is a good start.”

Rufus grinned too, but the Turk could tell the man felt awkward about the whole situation. To be honest, he wasn’t sure how he felt about it himself. This nightmare that plagued the vice-president’s nights was about him? Being shot? What was he supposed to make out of that? Was he that afraid of losing the unruly Turk? Did he care that much?

His lover traced a line down his jaw. Reno looked up with a grin, and leaned in for a kiss. It was hesitantly answered. They were in a strange position, the redhead decided. Rufus could say what he wanted, but this was submissive for his doing. Pinned between the headboard and his lover, who sat between his legs for that matter? Sure, they’d been in similar situations, but never on the bed. Reno had found there was a distinct line between what happened on the bed and what happened around it.

“Your re-enactment?” the blond reminded him in between a kiss.

“Oh yeah…” he muttered, and glanced to the door. “So, what happens next? Your father storms in?”

“Yes.” Rufus reluctantly looked at the open door, almost as if he expected the portly man to be there. “He freezes, we freeze. Then he pulls a gun from his inside his jacket.”

“Right, so he aims at me?”

“At your chest. Fires twice.” he answered, the volume of his voice lower than usual. “You don’t need the details.”

“Hmm, no.” the Turk said. “I know what it looks like. Lots of blood, and stuff. Damn… point blank, huh?” He glanced around the room, trying to find an escape. There weren’t a lot of places to take cover, and the only way out was through the door where Rufus’ old man allegedly stood. That or the balcony, but unless he grew a pair of wings, that wasn’t an option. “Great…”

Reno looked back to the empty doorway and narrowed his eyes in thought. First thing he’d have to do was take cover. Behind the bed was his best shot, but how to get there in the absolute shortest time from this position?

Out of the blue, the Turk lowered his left shoulder and threw himself over it. In his sideward roll, he caught the surprised face of his lover before tumbling off the bed, barely missing the nightstand, and hit the floor with a thud. Quick, he decided with a grunt, but effective?

“Rufus?” he asked. “Go stand in the doorway and check if you can take a shot at me from there.”

“Don’t order me around.” came the answer, but judging on the bed creaking the blond still got up. “I can see your hand.”

Reno retracted it quickly, and then sat up. “Good thing you have such a tall be-- woaah, fuck!” In a reflex, he immediately dived back behind the bed. “Sonnavabitch.”

Rufus chuckled, and lowered the shotgun. “It’s empty, see?”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say _you_ were the one trying to kill me.” the Turk growled, and glanced over the edge of the bed. “Didn’t you say your old man used a _gun_?”

“A revolver, yes. But I don’t own one.” he answered casually, and clicked the shotgun shut again.

“You're enjoying this, aren’t you?” Reno asked, sending him a glare.

Rufus smiled, mischievous. “May be.”

The Turk shook his head, and rose to his feet.

“Good news is,” the blond started, “I can’t shoot you from the doorway.”

“Bad news?”

“You’re dead anyway.”

“Encouraging. Explain.” he replied, though he knew the answer already.

“There’s only one way out, and in order to reach it, you’ll have to get up – I can shoot you again – or you’ll have to crawl towards it. Right into sight. Plus you’re slow.”

Reno nodded. “Basically, if I get through the first stage alive, I’m still trapped like a rat. All your old man needs to do is walk around the bed, and finish me off. Unless…” He stretched an arm and pointed straight at the door. The blond frowned in confusion. “I run over the bed in a moment of confusion – on your father’s side, of course. If he’s around there...” He pointed at the closet. “...and then you distract him, I could get away.”

“If you’re really, really lucky.”

“You don’t want me to survive, do you?” He shot the blond an accusing look.

“I do, but let’s be realistic---”

“It’s a dream.” the Turk interrupted him. “Your dream. With your rules.”

“Okay. But let’s just pretend it’s not.” he countered, and made a ‘not so fast’ gesture with his hands. “What do you suggest I do to distract him? He’s rather… how shall I put it? It’s like he gets a one-track mind whenever he’s beyond himself with anger. And I can ensure you, this would do the trick.”

Reno shrugged, and waved at the shotgun. “Why don’t you shoot him instead?”

“Well…” the vice-president started, reluctant to finish the sentence. “My hands are rather… stuck.”

“Stuck?” The redhead blinked and stared at the bed. “Wait, help me out here. Stuck? Where?”

The blond gave him a long and hard stare, almost as if he was accusing him of something. “…above my head.”

He laughed. “Above your head? As in: tied to the headboard?” Rufus’ silence told the tale. Reno’s eyes widened in an amused sort of surprise, and he laughed again. “You're into that?”

“No.” he curtly said, but looked away. Reno took it as an affirmation and made a mental note to try it someday. All the blood and gore aside, it sure was an inspiring dream. He wondered if Rufus also played with the idea of submission when he was awake, in his fantasies. A chuckle escaped his lips, and the blond raised his shotgun as if to say: ‘Don’t even think about it’.

“Shall we get this over and done with?” the redhead asked, and grinned. “I believe we had other plans for tonight?”

Rufus returned the grin, mischievous. “Yes, but first prove to me you can get out of this alive.”

“No problem. Just watch me.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Release date: 11 November 2011

Reno yawned loudly and shamelessly, stretching his arms high above his head, and dropped his duffle bag to the floor with a thud. He kicked off his shoes and sauntered to the kitchen for a beer. The mission had been rougher than it should have been, but in the end he didn’t really mind too much. Everything had turned out just fine, and gave him a nice workout as a bonus. A nice hazardous workout that made his body high with adrenaline and endorphins. Kind of like good sex. In a stray thought, he wondered what Rufus would be doing that night. They hadn’t seen each other since the Shinra heir made him demonstrate all his years of Turk training.

The cold glass of the beer bottle felt pleasant against his tired, bloodstained fingers, and a satisfying, rattling ‘fump’ sounded when the refrigerator door filled with glass bottles fell closed. It was good to be home again. Determined to crash onto the couch and spend the rest of the night watching a movie, he returned to his living room. Or maybe he should call Rufus instead? He had a fun surprise for him.

Suddenly, he stopped, and abruptly turned on his heels. The counter was empty. Where the hell was his collection of overdue dishes?

Stunned, he walked back into the kitchen, and noticed a postcard lying on the now clean surface. He picked it up. On the front was a picture of a sun drenched, white sand beach with tall palm trees, and skilfully photoshopped into the long chairs… were his dishes. Scribbled on the back in black ink, was a message: ‘You have neglected us for far too long now. We have become sentient beings, and are on a journey to discover the wide world. Ps: we demand alimony.’

Reno quirked an eyebrow. The handwriting was unfamiliar to him, but he had no doubt as to who was behind this. Amused, he opened one of the cupboards. Then another. And another.

“What _the hell_?!” he exclaimed, outraged. Save for a few stray plates and cups, they were frighteningly empty.

In disbelief, he tore open the remained cupboards and then stormed into the living room, the spare room, his cramped balcony, the bedroom and finally the bathroom. His dishes were nowhere to be found.

Infuriated, he spouted a slew of curses, including his father’s favourite of which he had never learned its meaning. “That _son of a bitch_! What’d you do with my stuff?!”

 _Why have I given him my keys again?_

Reno took a breath, then stormed back into the living room, jumping into his shoes and snatching his jacket from the couch, and slammed shut the front door behind him.

\- - -

“Rufus!” he yelled as he tossed open the door, access easily granted by the key card he still had.

About to start his tirade when he spotted the blond, he was just as quick to stop himself when he noticed the other man sitting across him. Fuck. The President looked up, and quirked an eyebrow. Reno immediately decided he didn’t like that look: a strange mix between displeasure and weary suspicion.

“I---I uhm…” he stammered, and glanced to Rufus. There was a flash of deep concern in his eyes, but he didn’t directly meet the Turks’ gaze. “I realised… I forgot to return your key. That time. Heh… I’ll go now.”

One foot was already outside of the door when the vice-president called him back. “Reno, aren’t you forgetting something?” His voice was matter-of-fact, calculated.

“Hmm?” the Turk turned around, and glancing at the man, confused. “Oh! The key.” The plastic card was still in his hand. He shot him an apologetic look, put the key down on the nearest surface from the door, and hurried out again.

“Turks these day…” Rufus commented to his father, a second before the door fell shut, “They just don’t know their place any more.”

\- - -

The next day was worse than all the other times combined that he had been called into the President’s office alone. Despite himself, he could not keep from trembling – even if it was barely visible. _Is he onto us? What has he done to Rufus?_ Doom scenarios ran through his mind, and he knew he was wildly exaggerating things, but the thoughts wouldn’t stop. What is he gonna do to me? He had already called for his execution once, and that of all the other Turks, he could do it again. _Not like this…_

“I noticed you are on a first name basis with my son now.” he broad man stated, and turned away from the wall high window. “…I beg your pardon?”

“Yes, sir.” he repeated, audibly this time.

“Should I be concerned?”

Reno shook his head. “No, sir.” His thoughts were sluggish now, and he struggled to come up with a credible explanation.

“I believe I asked you to shadow that boy, not become friends with him.” the President said, a tinge of anger seeping into his voice. He circled closer.

“You asked me to gather information on him.” the Turk countered. “Sir.”

“ _And_?”

“A-and… I couldn’t do that unless I got closer. He is quite good in hiding his private life. Plus, it’s suspicious when a Turk hangs around his home. He’d only become more cautious.” _Not bad_ , he congratulated himself. That sounded like a pretty solid argument.

“So close you carry around his keys?”

“Well…” _Shit_. “You gave those to me, remember? To look after his pet. I thought it a good idea to hang onto them. To thief through his stuff, you know? Sir.”

The older man stared at him, his blue eyes sizing him up and looking for any clue that might contradict him. “So you do not in fact… share his _bed_?”

Reno’s eyes widened, both alarmed as shocked about the man’s unusually blunt question. “N-no!”

Blue eyes narrowed, daring to prove him wrong. Then the redhead remembered the card inside his jacked, Rufus’ special gift, and hurriedly pulled it out.

“In fact, I believe I was mistaken all along. Here. It’s an invitation from a girl named ‘Caitlyn’ and was delivered to his home address.

Intrigued, the President raised his eyebrows, and took the ivory coloured envelope from him. He looked less intimidating already. Careful not to damage anything, he pulled out the card and opened it with a pleased expression on his face. The two tickets that were inside almost fell out, and Reno couldn’t help but feel hurt that Rufus hadn’t seen it first. To him, the card was defiled now.

“This is good news.” the man said, a smile on his features, and handed the card back to the Turk. Reluctantly, he took it. “Though why he would go out of his way to keep this a secret is beyond me.”

Reno nodded slowly.

“Do you know anything about this girl?”

“No. Not really…” he replied, half-truthful. “Just that she’s in the theatre industry. A director of some kind.”

“Hmmm. Not the sort of girl he should get involved with.” he mused, rubbing his chin. “Well, at least it isn’t a man. Good work.”

The President returned to his desk, and Reno wondered if he was supposed to leave now, but he hadn’t been given a clear indication for that. The tall leather chair creaked as the heavy man sat down and properly unbuttoned his red suit’s jacket. He stared at the Turk, and he stared back, uncertain what to do.

“I think…” the man started, pleased with himself. “I’ll handle this myself.”

Reno startled. “What?” _No. No!_

“What better way to find out more about this girl than to invite her and my son to dinner?”

 _Fuck_. What had seemed a brilliant move before, seemed like a right out disaster now. He hadn’t even informed Rufus about the ruse he and Elena had set up yet. How to get out of this? Even the President would notice the unfamiliarity between the two should they’d accept the invitation. But he couldn’t suggest there were possible bad intentions in play from Caitlyn’s side either. That would only be an extra excuse to invite her over and let her ‘betray’ herself.

“D-do you think that’s wise, sir?” the redhead stammered. “Rufus would immediately suspect me of spying, and we’d lose a valuable way of gathering information.”

The man in the Venetian red suit seemed to consider this, and finally leaned back in his chair. “No, I want to meet her. I shall choose my words wisely.” He nodded to himself. “You are dismissed.”

Reno nodded in acknowledgement and left, cursing himself for being such a screw-up.

\- - -

Later that night, he climbed up to Rufus his apartment and reluctantly rang the doorbell. The blond man had been waiting. Which wasn’t too surprising since he'd been the one to called him and told him to come. Reno closed the door behind him. The atmosphere was grim and Rufus looked at him through narrowed eyes.

“I’m sorry, he muttered. “I wasn’t expecting your father to be here.”

The Shinra heir said nothing. He walked over to the couch and sat down, his expression unchanged.

“How long are you going to keep glaring at me?” Reno asked, irritated. He wasn’t in the mood for this.

“Since when do I have a girlfriend?”

The redhead startled. He hadn’t expected the President to act so fast. “You’re asking me?”

“Yes, I’m asking _you_. Whenever Father gets a ‘clue’, you are somehow involved.”

Reno took a deep breath, and sat down on the glass coffee table, which earned him a disapproving look from Rufus. “Okay, I may have told him that. But what else was I supposed to say? ‘Hey, you’re totally right. I _do_ sleep with your son.’?”

“I’d rather have you not saying anything at all.” Rufus interrupted him. “Or at least _warn_ me in advance.”

“Look, I didn’t have the time for that. I’m here now, all right?”

“No, it’s not all right.” he responded, cross, and got up from the couch. “He asked me to invite my girlfriend over for dinner. If there’s anything I hate more than having dinner with Father, it’s playing fair weather with some girl I barely know. Do you know how many times I’ve had to do that?”

“She’s not like any of those girls.” Reno tried to reassure him.

“You mean there actually is a girl?”

He thought about the odd, natural redhead Elena had introduced him to. “I met her just last week---”

“Wait, wait. You told someone about us? Outside of the Turks?” Rufus interrupted him again, revelation sinking in, his voice high-strung, which didn’t bode well. “You told a complete stranger about our being together?”’

“It’s a friend of Elena, and no, I didn’t tell her about us. I just told her I had a boyfriend named ‘Rufus’.”

“Reno…”

“ _Shut it_.” Now it was the redhead’s turn to be irritated. “I went out of my way to arrange this. It was meant a gift, Rufus. A birthday gift.” He pulled the card in the ivory envelope out of his jacket and pushed it into the blond’s hands. “I just wanted to give you something worthwhile. I’m sorry if it comes with a ruse.”

The vice-president stared at him and the envelope in his hands. “A gift?”

“Open it.” His voice was a little softer now.

Rufus sat down again, hesitant but calm. His fingers worked their way under the lid and pulled it out, then the card. He stared at the generic but stylish picture, and folded it open. The tickets were carefully laid aside after inspection, before he moved to the short message scribbled on the card-stock.

“Dear Rufus…” he read, almost inaudible, and Reno remembered how the author had triumphantly recited it to them, hidden away in a back-room behind the theatre. “ _It’s been a while since we last saw each other, we’ve both been busy. Why don’t you come to see the premiere of my show? Your birthday’s coming up, so it’s the perfect excuse. (I know how your father is.) Love, Caitlyn. Ps: I miss you. Pps: The second ticket is for your bodyguard._ ”

Rufus was silent for a long time, staring at the message without really seeing it, then glanced up. Reno met his gaze, not sure how to read his reaction. After a while, the Shinra heir hesitantly broke the awkward silence. “Thank you.” The redhead smiled. “And……I’m sorry.”

Startled, Reno blinked at the man who once again rose from his seat. ‘Sorry’? He didn’t know if he should be more shocked by the fact the blond knew the word, or that his gift was being declined. Rufus offered him a hand, but he didn’t grab it. Instead, he dropped his gaze to the floor. All of his hard work… All of Elena’s help… All for nothing?

“Reno?”

He shook his head. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why don’t you like it?” he asked, still not looking up.

“…Reno, get off my coffee table.” he commanded, ignoring the question and leaving no room for negotiation. Meekly, the redhead got up and startled when two arms hesitantly wrapped around his waist. Rufus gently laid his head against his shoulder. “Who said I didn’t like it? On the contrary. I mean, I guess I was sorry for yelling.”

Reno was still a little stunned. The arms wrapped around him tighter, and after a while he finally returned the embrace. Every time they touched, he would remember how much he’d missed him and longed to hold him. It was a good thing he wasn’t aware of that all the time. He pulled Rufus’ head closer, placing it against his own, and breathed in his scent, the expensive shampoo, the lingering smoke from board meetings. His body was warm against his own, breathing and moving. Fingers traced the lines of his shoulder blades, and Reno idly wondered if he could feel the knots in his muscles.

“Have you eaten yet?” Rufus murmured against his throat.

“That depends.” he softly replied, reluctant to let go.

Rufus arched his neck and quirked an eyebrow.

“If you’re cooking, than yes. … _Ow_! Don’t punch me.”

“I’ll take you out to dinner.” he whispered against his neck.

The Turk glanced down, craning his neck uncomfortably, meeting surprisingly soft blue eyes. “Is that a good idea?”

Rufus finally shook his head, and rested his head back against Reno’s shoulder. “I’d want to.”

Reno nodded slowly. “That would’ve been fun. …Which reminds me. What the hell did you do with my dishes?”

The blond startled in his embrace, and actually tried to run. But the Turk was quick to follow in pursuit. Before the blond had made it to safety, two strong arms tightly wrapped themselves around his shoulders and held him captive. Not that he ever stood a stance. Inside an apartment, even of this size, where could he hide?

“Okay, ‘fess up.” Reno growled into his boyfriend’s ear, fighting back the smile that tugged on the corners of his lips. “I want them back.”

“Do you think I will tell you?” he replied, both proudly defying as playful.

“You have until the count of ‘three’,” The Turk warned in his most practised and threatening voice, “before I tickle you to death.”

Rufus laughed, and sarcastically said: “I’m shaking, I’m shaking.”

“ _One_ …”

“What were you planning to do?” he asked, unimpressed.

“ _Two_ …”

“You can’t tickle me and hold me at the same time.” he said, matter-of-fact.

“Wanna bet I can?” Reno purred into his ear, “ _Two-and-a-half_ …”

“I will kill you, Turk.” Rufus warned him, and tried to grab his wrists to keep them in place.

“Last chance.”

“Dark Nation!”

Reno startled and instinctively turned his back to the wall, using the vice-president as a human shield. The black creature lazily looked up from her basket and eyed them thoughtfully. The Turk took a step back when she finally got up and sauntered in his direction. For a tension filled moment, she just stood there, gauging the situation. Finally, she brushed her master’s leg, purring contently. Reno prepared to run for cover, but the black cat continued to purr as she brushed his leg as well, and affectionately circled around them both. Then Dark Nation returned to her comfortable basket.

Baffled, the Turk glanced at Rufus who looked back equally surprised. Moments passed in which they wordlessly exchanged thoughts. Then Reno grinned widely and happily exclaimed: “ _Three_!”

In the same motion that the redhead reached down, the startled vice-president crouched down, free at last from the restricting arms, and forcefully buried his elbow in the Turk’s stomach.

Reno gasped and bent over, wrapping his arms around his sore waist.

“Serves you right.” Rufus said, unsympathetically, now standing a few meters away with his arms crossed.

The redhead looked up, uncharacteristically pouting at him. Rufus struggled to keep his icy mask in place, but finally gave in with an exasperated sigh and jerked his head to the side.

“I donated them to the science lab” he said, matter-of-fact, “For their collection of rare bacteria.”

“You... what?”

Rufus kept his poker face, and Reno almost thought he was serious. When he continued to stare at the blond in bewilderment, he sighed again, in defeat. “Okay. I dropped them.”

“ _What_?!” the Turk exclaimed, startled.

“I dropped them.” he repeated with a tinge of…guilt? “I put them in a box, and I let it slip out of my hands…”

“You’re joking!” Reno said, eyes wide.

“I’ll buy you new.”

The redhead stared at him, and laughed. Rufus looked uncomfortable, shifting on his feet, then glared at nothing in particular and walked away. Reno could imagine the scene all too clearly: Rufus carefully shipping a load of pottery in a cardboard box to his apartment and letting it slip a minute before the finish line. Not only are all the dishes in shambles, his innocent prank is too.

The Turk straightened up and followed the vice-president to the kitchen, to see if he could subtly cheer him up. He may not say it, but Reno could tell Rufus was angry with himself. A perfect plan for a perfectly innocent joke, and he couldn’t execute it, perfectionist pur sang.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Release date: 11 November 2011

“Reno.” came Tseng’s demanding voice from inside his office when the redhead passed by. He gestured him to come inside.

“Something wrong?” he asked, casual, and peeked around the corner.

Tseng rotated his coffee cup between his hands, and brought it to his lips. “There is something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

Curious, and with a sense of importance, Reno closed the door behind him and approached the desk.

“This might sound a bit like a strange question, but…” he started, and put the cup down on the table, “do you know what Rufus his nightmares are about?”

Reno stopped, and stared. “Sir…?” Tseng looked into his eyes, seemingly determined. The second-in-command shook his head in confusion. “Tseng, with all due respect… I don’t think that is any of your business.”

“He’s worried about you getting killed, correct?”

“And he’s got every right to. I don’t see how this concerns you.”

“How?” he simply said, ignoring Reno’s comment.

“…how what? How I get killed, you mean?” Tseng said nothing, simply looked at him. “Sweet gods, what is your problem? It’s just a dream, and we solved it.”

Tseng arched an eyebrow, intrigued and genuinely curious. “You ‘solved’ it?”

“Yeah, he had me up all night just to have me prove I could get out of his bedroom alive with a shooter in the doorway.” Reno shrugged. “And it helped. No more nightmares. …what? _Tseng_?”

The Director shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“Like hell. I know that ‘I’m seriously concerned’-look of yours.” The second-in-command placed a hand on his hip and shot his superior a look that demanded answers.

Tseng was silent, sipping from his coffee and twirling the cup around between his hands. Finally, he put it down, and met Reno’s eyes. “Some dreams come true.”

Another silence followed, and the redhead looked at the Director in disbelieve. _You’ve got to be kidding me_. “Tseng… I know what you Wutaians like to believe, but… dreams don’t come true. Never have, never will. Now stop eyeing me like I’m a murder victim.”

“Did he say who the shooter was?”

“Why, are you going to arrest him, before he commits the crime? With a dream as evidence no less?” Reno walked closer to the desk. “I know we’re above the law as Turks, but there are limits.”

“Who was it?” Tseng asked again, his tone the same.

“His old man, who else?”

The Director visibly slumped in his chair.

“What _is_ your problem, man? One: it’s just a dream. Two: if he wants me dead, he’ll call you. No way he’s gonna dirty his perfectly manicured hands with my blood. You know? We can work out something out.”

“What makes you think I could save you?”

Reno sighed. “You know what, Tseng? I’m going back to work now. You try not to worry about something as meaningless as a dream, okay.”

\- - -

A few hours later, Tseng appeared at his desk and asked him to follow him to his office again. At first, he had declined, knowing this was about Rufus again, and he didn’t feel like talking about Wutaian superstition. The determined ‘there is something you need to know’ forced him to change his mind. Reluctant, he got up and followed the Director to his office. Finally there, he spotted two files in the middle of the desks, and realised he’d read both not too long ago.

Tseng walked around the desk, standing in front of his chair, and placed a pointed finger on the top file. “You remember this file?”

“About Elysa’s death, right?” He resisted the urge to shrug out of respect for Rufus' his dead mother.

The Wutaian nodded, and sat down. “I know you aren’t too concerned about the dreams the vice-president has, and maybe you’re right. Maybe I do read too much in this.”

“Yeah, you do.” Reno interrupted him.

Tseng shrugged casually, leaving the matter in the open. “You wanted to know if his nightmares had to do with this, correct?”

The second-in-command eyed him curiously, and leaned back on his heels. “I thought we already concluded that?”

“I haven’t told you the whole story, and I think you should know.”

“How’s that?” Casually, Reno walked over to the desk, tempted to sit down on it. Just for precautions, Tseng moved his impressive stack of files away from the edge.

“This file...” He tapped on the brown cardstock. “...is a witness report. One that not even the President knows about. We know who did it Reno, and we had every piece of evidence to prove it.”

“Then why is the case still listed as unsolved?” the redhead frowned. “You had the murderer, but you let him go?”

“Do you know why this case was publicly announced to be a suicide?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Just that it makes perfect blackmail material.”

“Do you know why Rufus rightfully fears his father will kill you in cold blood?”

Suddenly something clicked, and all the puzzle pieces both Tseng and Rufus had been throwing at his head fell in place. “No…” he whispered, knowing the answer, but dreading to hear it.

Tseng nodded. “He was the witness. He was the one who felt the blood splatter on his face. And let me assure you it was not a crime passionel he witnessed.”

Reno reached for the chair that stood against the wall, next to the shelves, and sank down on it. He could feel his own memories ferociously working their way up to the surface, through all the layers of forgetting he had so carefully applied. The death of his parents, two separate events, merged into one atrocity that clawed at the back of his mind.

“ _Reno_?” Tseng’s voice was distant, and he didn’t even realise he was trembling until the man put a hand on his arm.

“I’m fine.” he uttered, his voice croaking.

“ _Are you sure_?”

He nodded, forcing himself to snap out of it. “I’m fine.”

“Does it upset you that much?” Tseng asked, genuinely concerned.

“No.” Suddenly irritated, he rose from the chair. It wobbled momentarily. He was a Turk for crying out loud. People died at his hands, and he never did as much as bat an eye. He was stronger than this. It shouldn’t upset him like that. Shouldn’t be concerned… by…. blood. And death. They were his daily bread. Yet he could not get the image out off his mind, burned into his retina. A lifeless body, face down in the mud, laying in a pool of his own blood, never to get up again, smile at him, pick him up and carry him around on his shoulders. And laugh. Gods, his laugh...

“Son of a bitch.” he suddenly hissed. _How dare the bastard get away with it? How dare he steal the small chance of justice, on top of everything else?_ Reno wasn’t sure who it was he was angry with, the unknown murderer of his father, or the President of Shinra company. In his mind, they were one and the same.

When the red haze before his eyes finally cleared, Tseng sat on the edge of his desk, gazing back at him. The look in his eyes wasn’t concern, because Turks should be better than that. It wasn’t sympathy, because that was too human a feeling. But he couldn’t tell what it was then either.

“So.” Reno said, forcing himself to sound nonchalant. “Rufus saw his father shoot his mother in cold blood?”

The Director was silent for a moment, and then looked up to the ceiling. “He’d been hiding under the bed. When we found him, he was so out of it he wouldn’t talk for days. His eyes wide and hollow, bloodstains everywhere. I could move him around so easily, one could have mistaken him for a doll. But so very frightened of his father, the only one that sparked a strong reaction in him. If that wasn’t a dead give away, I don’t know either.”

“So that’s why he was with you at the funeral, rather than with his father, huh?” The picture he’d found down in the archive with Elena came back to mind.

Tseng nodded.

“Did I really need to know this?” he asked, angry because he was so off kilter now.

“I suspected you still didn’t see the real danger. President Shinra would kill you in cold blood, Reno, and he wouldn’t hesitate to do it in front of his own son either. Rufus is twisted enough as it is, so lets not make it any worse.”

“You make it sound like you’re more worried about him, than you are about me.” he said, accusing.

“Dead men have no troubles.” he said simply. “But that doesn’t mean I want to see you dead. Should the occasion arise, run, run like hell. Forget about everything else.”

“Isn’t that a coward’s way?” Reno replied, gruff. That Tseng even dared to suggest it.

The Director shrugged. “There are exceptions for every rule. That’s one right there. And trust me when I say I’ll kill you all over again if you don’t heed it.”

A short series of shrill beeps cut through the room, and Reno curiously glanced to the desk from which it seemed to originate. Tseng reached behind him, picking up his cell phone, and studied its display. “Oh yes. I forgot to tell you, but we have a meeting in thirty minutes---”

“What?!”

“---and your presence is required. Do not interrupt me.”

Reno glared at him. “You said you’d handle all the meetings yourself from now on.”

“Whenever possible. You are still my second-in-command, and the board would like to hear your ideas on the terrorist group we’re tracking down. I am not the one with the first hand information.”

“Yeah, but you’ve read all my reports – what else do I write them for?”

Tseng rose from the desk, and let his cell phone slide into his pocket. “The President ordered it so. It’s out of my hands.”

“Aah, man.” Reno complained, and slumped in the chair. “All we ever did with those meeting was sit silently by the wall. I thought we’d settled this.”

The Director ignored his complaints, and gestured for him to follow. The second-in-command obediently did so, but still refused to come along quiet, complaining all the way to the elevator as Tseng did his best not to twitch in frustration.

\- - -

When they finally arrived at the meeting room, the board members were already present. With a sense of dread, Reno caught the surprised look on Rufus’ face at the other side of the table. For the longest time, they had only seen each other in the privacy of their own quarters. Now there was a whole audience present. Suddenly, he wasn’t sure how to act. Tseng subtly elbowed him. Startling out of his thoughts, Reno sincerely hoped no one had seen him stare.

The Director of the Turks took a seat and the redhead followed his example. All eyes were currently set on them, and Reno had to do his very best not to look at the vice-president directly. Although behind guarded eyes, he could still see the concern troubling the blond man. If only nobody noticed.

“Well, if all we’re here, we can finally start the meeting.” President Shinra said, and rubbed his hands. “The sooner we form a plan to get rid of these meddlesome terrorists, the better.”

“I agree.” Scarlett said.

“I think everyone agrees with that,” Rufus cut in, the irritation clear in his voice, “just like we agreed on that last time. Yet here we are again, so let’s just cut to the chase. Do you have any new information, Tseng, that might help us?”

“Perhaps,” he answered, “but I do believe you should be asking that question to Reno. He's the one of the first hand information.”

The redhead visibly startled. He hadn’t expected to be called into the meeting this fast. Now all eyes were fixed on him. “I-ah…” He cleared his throat, and after a short breath, he started telling them what he knew, as well as he could.

A good four hours later, they still weren't any further than they had been six months ago. The board members were still arguing amongst themselves, Tseng wisely keeping himself at a distance. Much to his relief, the President called in a short recess, and Reno allowed himself to slump into the chair as everybody exited the meeting room to get some fresh air.

 _Was that absolutely necessary_? Reno asked himself, and pondered about sneaking out. Would they really miss him? He doubted it, Tseng had done a great job relaying the information they had acquired over the past few months. His time was best wasted elsewhere.

“Dreadful meeting, isn't it?” a voice suddenly asked. Reno immediately recognised it, but startled nonetheless as he had not expected him to still be here.

“Aren't you going to get some fresh air?” he asked, cocking his head in the vice president's direction.

“Hmm, no. I’ll just stay here.” he said casually. “With you.”

Reno grinned, affectionate, and slowly sat up. “I got your package today.”

Rufus looked away for a split second, in an embarrassed sort of way. “Was it to your liking?”

The redhead nodded, amused. “I’ll have to get used to it, but… it’s nice. It’s not self-cleaning, per chance?”

The vice president snorted. “I don't think they've invented that yet. But if they do, you'll be the first to know.”

Reno stood up and walked over to his seat in an almost feline way. The blond sat still in his chair, and pretended to ignore the Turk when a finger gently traced a line over face. The redhead brought his head closer to his face. His breath ghosted over his skin. Then Rufus jerked his head to the side, in Reno’s direction, looking at him directly. The Turk met the intense gaze… and leaned in to kiss his lips. The vice president relaxed in his chair and cupped the redhead’s cheek with his hand.

“Happy birthday.” he whispered with a gentle smile. Rufus said nothing, but just answered with a shy smile of his own. “You ready for tonight?”

The blond nodded. “What's the plan exactly?”

“We meet up at my place? Then, we take a car down-town, I'm driving.”

“Is it okay if I take a shower at your place? I have another meeting after this. I won't have time to run to both my and your place.”

“Sure…” Reno grinned, mischievous. “Why would I mind?”

Rufus punched his arm. Then he shook his head and chuckled. The redhead leaned in for another kiss, when the sound of someone clearing his throat caught his attention.

Startled, they both looked in the direction of the door. Tseng stood in front of it with his arms folded behind his back and one eyebrow cocked. “Do I have to remind you where you are? And that it is also my life you’re gambling with?”

There was a meaningful silence. The two looked from Tseng back to each other, and almost apologetically moved away. And not a moment too soon: in a mixture of renewed courage and fatigue, Palmer opened the door, followed by Scarlett and Heidegger. Reno was back in his seat before the President returned as well.

The large man entered the room and walked to the other side of the table, cleared his throat and simply stated: “I believe it is best to continue this meeting later this evening. The Turks have given us all the information we need to know, so I believe it is safe to say we can solve this matter by ourselves. I would like to start with our next subject.” He nodded to the Turks. “You are dismissed.”

“I can't tonight.” Rufus suddenly cut in.

The President slowly turned his head in his son’s direction. The dangerous air was not lost on Reno. “And why is that?”

“I…” Rufus started uncertain. He glanced around the room, almost afraid to say the words. “I-ehm… My girlfriend asked me to… come visit the premiere of her show. It’s tonight. I promised I would come.”

Reno caught the quick glance the blond shot him. Unfortunately, the President noticed it too, and looked in his direction with curiosity. Or was it suspicion?

“You did get my memo right, Tseng?” the vice-president hastily said.

Surprised that he was suddenly in the middle of attention, Tseng froze for a split second, before catching on, and nodded politely. “Of course, sir. Although I'm afraid I am unable to attend tonight. I know you've asked me to be your bodyguard, and I regret not having been able to inform you sooner. With your approval, I will send my second-in-command to accompany you. I'm certain he will behave.”

“Hey!” Reno protested, offended. “What's that supposed to mean?”

Rufus sighed deeply. “Well, all right. It'll do.”

The redhead sent a glare in the vice president’s direction, and actually meant it. He levelled it with a flat stare, playing his role perfectly. President Shinra raised his eyebrows and shrugged. “Well, if that's the case... We shall continue this meeting at another date.”

“Since when do you have a girlfriend?” Scarlett cut in, surprised, although her tone betrayed it wasn’t honest curiosity.

He sent her an arrogant look. “Since when do I have to inform you about my private life?”

Reno chuckled, which earned him a feisty glare from the lady in red. “You do not.” she answered, curt. “But normally these things do not escape my attention. That is all.”

“I guess not even you notice everything.” he sneered. “Or maybe you're just getting old.”

At that, Reno and Tseng simultaneously decided to flee the room. _Quickly_.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Release date: 11 November 2011  
> Updated: 25 December 2011

The doorbell rang, and Reno hasted to the front door with a wet dish-towel in his hands. Rufus stepped inside, a small duffle bag in his hand.

“What’s in there?” Reno asked.

“None of your business.” he answered, matter-of-fact, but with a hint of amusement, “Though I figured I needed something inconspicuous for tonight. Apparently, my ‘girlfriend’ is into modern, if not experimental, theatre. Not the place one finds people in expensive suits.” He pointed at Reno’s simple white shirt, black denim jacket and loose fitting jeans. “You could have told me that from the start.”

“It slipped my mind.” he answered truthfully. “Can I see?”

Rufus pulled the bag away from Reno’s inquisitive hands. “Not until I'm wearing them. How long do I have to shower?”

“Hmm, oh, about forty minutes.” the redhead shrugged, and tried to steal a kiss from the evasive man. “Have you eaten anything yet?”

The vice president shook his head. “I'm fine.” He turned to disappear into the bedroom and from there into the bathroom.

“What? I don’t even get a kiss?” Reno protested.

Rufus stopped and glanced at him with an amused expression. “How about later?” Then he pulled the bathroom door shut behind them. Reno glared at the wooden object, and returned to the kitchen to continue drying his brand-new dishes.

When he finished, about fifteen minutes had passed and he could no longer hear the water of the shower running. As bored as he was curious, he got up from the seat’s armrest and snuck into his bedroom. The lock of the bathroom door did not seem to be in place, and he carefully pushed down the door handle.

Rufus caught his reflection in the mirror, and let out a “Hey!” in protest. “Who said you could come in?”

“The door was open.” the redhead innocently smiled, receiving a glare from the vice-president, but Reno barely noticed. “Wow, you... wow. You should definitely wear that more often.”

Rufus sighed and shook his head, opening the lid of a white tube and poured the gel into his hand. Reno jumped up when the vice-president brought it to his head. The blond startled and frowned, disapproving, when the Turk grabbed his wrist.

“Leave it like this. I like it. It’s nice.”

“It’s a mess.” he protested.

“No, it’s not.”

Rufus dragged his clean fingers through it, demonstrating, and strands of hair jumped out in all directions.

“Then use a little gel.” Reno said, sheepish. “But just don’t style it the way you usually do, okay? It’s more inconspicuous too.”

“You want me to leave it like this?” Rufus asked, as if the mere idea was something inconceivable.

The redhead nodded, and took the vice-presidents face in his hands. “Look.” He turned his lover’s head to the mirror. “Don’t you think you look much more handsome this way?”

The blond scowled at his reflection. “My hair looked like this when I was sixteen. I’m not a child any more.”

Reno snorted. “It doesn’t make you look like a child. It softens the sharp angles of your face, that’s all.”

“I _like_ the sharp angles of my face.” the vice-president replied. “Or are you saying you don’t?”

“Hey.” the redhead protested, feeling he was being pushed into a corner. “I’m just saying it makes you look really handsome. Not that you aren’t already. Just---”

“So you don’t like them.” he cut in.

“Oh, give me a break!” Reno cried out in exasperation, and threw his hands into the air. Rufus snickered and loosely ran his gel-covered fingers through his hair.

“Well, if that’s how you feel,” he said, and washed his hands. “I suppose I could leave my hair like this. For tonight.” He smiled, and gave the redhead a quick kiss in passing by.

The Turk shot him a tired look and shook his head. “You always make such a fuss over nothing.”

Rufus ignored him, putting one foot on the wooden frame of the double bed and reached down to tie his shoe laces. Immediately, Reno felt torn between looking away or relishing the sight of tight-fitting fabric hugging his lover’s butt and having to deal with a _rising_ problem. Deciding there wasn’t enough time before the show started, he looked away.

“So…” the redhead started, determinedly staring at a spot on the wall. “You went out shopping, I see.”

“Is it that obvious?” Rufus mocked him, finishing up tying his shoelaces.

“What? Obvious? Not a chance.” he dryly remarked. “I must’ve seen that turtle-neck a hundred times before. Something’s different, but I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

The blond chuckled, and subtly struck a pose. The dark, deep blue jeans hugged his hips and upper legs, but weren’t particularly tight. Over his regular black turtle neck, he wore a light blazer that actually accentuated his frame rather than hiding it. Even his low-cut, formal black shoes seemed brand new. “I can’t quite put my finger on it either, but I can tell you approve.”

Reno shifted uncomfortably. “Yes, you shouldn’t put your fingers on it.”

The man chuckled again, sounding quite evil this time, and stepped in his direction. Suddenly, there was a warm breath on his skin and two hands on the back and front of his waist. “No?” he purred against his ear. Fingers trailed over his stomach and the front of his trousers, following the curve, before palming the swelling. The redhead moaned, and Rufus put his lips against the sensitive spot right underneath his ear. The Turk moaned some more and leaned into his lover’s embrace.

“Yes.” he managed to utter. “You shouldn’t. We have leave in ten minutes sharp, no matter how much I’d love to do you right here and now.”

Rufus sounded amused. “Do _me_? You don’t quite give up, do you?”

Reno flashed him a wide grin. “Hell no.”

“Your perseverance is admirable, no matter how pointless.” the blond snorted, amused.

“Hah!” he laughed, and tossed the man onto the bed, jumping him before he could register what happened. Reno ran his hands over the dark denim clad legs, pulling them up, over his hips, and pressed their groins together while bending over to steal a kiss. They moaned and the bed creaked.

Reno lifted himself up again, placing his hands on either sides of Rufus’ head without giving his lover enough room to change position. “Say you want it.” he teased, and rocked his hips slowly. The blond shifted on the bed, but said nothing, just staring up with the same amused slash mocking expression he’d worn earlier. “Say it.” he whispered, and snuck his hands under the black shirt until he found two responsive nipples.

Rufus closed his eyes and let out a deep, shivering breath. “Maybe,” he said, trying hard to keep his voice steady, “you should just give up and accept your place.”

“Or maybe,” Reno drawled, “you should just stop being so uptight about it and give me a chance to spoil you good.”

“Spoil me?” the blond asked and grinned, shooting a quick glance at his watch. “Maybe some other time, dreamer. Right now I'd say: let's not be late.”

Reno let out of sigh in defeat, and sat up. “You will give in one day.”

Rufus ignored him with an air of amusement and rolled off the bed, picking up the duffle bag from the floor. The zipper of the bag was already half open when the blond pulled out a long black coat.

“Wow.” Reno said, and frowned at the strange sight of Rufus in black. “You really went all out.”

The double breasted coat ended above his knees and was made of a thick fabric Reno didn’t recognise. It seemed both soft as smooth. When the blond took out a scarf next, the Turk let out a surprised: “Colour! It’s unheard of!”

A thin smile played the man’s lips as he wrapped the azure scarf around his neck. “Don’t exaggerate.”

“Someone helped you pick out your clothes, am I right?” the redhead grinned, amused by the thought of a store clerk offering advice to the always formally dressed man on casual clothing.

Rufus shook his head with a subtle smile on his lips. “Come on, Reno, don’t stall and put on your coat. We’re running late as it is.”

\- - -

The theatre itself was a strange mixture of architecture, a blend between Midgar’s cast iron, Below Plate stone houses and glass walls, as if it was trying to stand out and fit in at the same time. Thin, fluorescent red tubes spelled the theatre’s name from beyond the glass wall, rather than hanging above the front door. Rufus felt the name was more of a subtle statement, than it was designed to draw attention, and Reno couldn’t really disagree. The whole thing was subtle, and due to its placement he wondered if anyone outside a group of initiates even knew it existed.

As time progressed, Rufus started to grow more and more nervous. It was almost time and only a handful of people had gathered in the lobby outside the hall. Reno could tell he worried about not being able to blend in with a crowd this size, and the last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself. On the other hand, the Turk thought, with fewer people present there were also fewer people to spread rumours. That was always a good thing.

Reno put a reassuring hand over Rufus’. The blond immediately jerked his hand away and kept his gaze focussed on the steamy cup of coffee in front of him. As soon as they’d entered the building, Rufus had spotted a concealed area in the café right next to the lobby. There was no wall separating the two spaces, but there was a corner deep enough for the blond’s liking and the lights there were dimmed. From their spot, they had a good overview of the ground floor while they themselves seemed to blend in with the scenery.

The redhead made a sound that was both a chuckle as a snort, and he gently elbowed his lover. “See that guy? And you worried I’d stand out with my hair and tattoos.”

The man in question had more earrings in his ears than Rude, a huge Mohawk dyed in bright green and purple, and a Wutaian dragon twisting around the entire length of his right arm. Rufus looked up, studied the man, and looked down again without saying a word.

“Hey, are you all right?” Reno asked, and absent-mindedly tugged on the black beanie that concealed his brightly dyed hair – mostly. His tail and plenty of red strands stuck out from underneath the finely woven fabric.

“Hmm,” he muttered, “I’m starting to think all of this was a very bad idea.”

The redhead shook his head. “You worry too much.”

“You don’t worry enough.” he countered.

Reno rolled his eyes and sighed. “Not that again.”

“But it’s true.” the blond protested.

“Rufus, just relax and enjoy the evening, okay? I've got it covered.” he asked, weary. _Elena and I went out of our way to arrange this, so don’t give in now._

Rufus turned the coffee cup around on its saucer.

“You know you’ll only draw more attention to yourself this way, right?” he pointed out.

The blond looked up, giving the redhead a tired smile and said: “You’re right.”

Reno smiled back and had to try his hardest not to pull the man in a tight embrace. Somehow, he doubted the people here would take the slightest notice, but he didn't want to upset Rufus any further.

“Hey look!” the redhead suddenly said as relief washed over him, and nudged his lover's arm. “The doors are opening.”

“Finally.” Rufus sighed, also relieved, and stood up from the couch, his long black coat in his hand. He paused a moment, watching the crowd disappears through the doors. Shoulders tense, he took a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth. Then he approached the doors with a firm step. Reno followed him just a step behind, casting quick glances from the corners of his eyes in all directions.

At the end of the narrow corridor – that lay beyond the doors – was a large, dimly lit area. Rufus almost took a step back when he realised that the corridor blended seamlessly with the stage floor and he was about to walk onto it. Immediately to his left was the grandstand where the audience sat. In order not to draw any further attention to himself, he quickly walked up the stairs at the stand's side.

Despite that he had been here before, Reno found himself checking the escape routes and looking for possible sniper spots. The theatre might have been dark, but it wasn't long before his trained eyes had made an elaborate analysis of the room and calculated the risks. There was a metal grid near the ceiling, but there was no way it could hold any more weight than the theatre lamps it currently carried. Behind them were just a few more empty rows, and above that sat the technicians, backed up against the wall with their equipment. That only left the stage: a bare floor covered with a black kind of rubber, some lights, and large, heavy, black drapes that hid backstage from view.

Simple enough. The only place shooters could come from was from the stage, which would he would be watching anyway.

“It's smaller than I had imagined.” Rufus said when the redhead sat down next to him.

Reno shrugged. The floor may have been only fourteen metres in both directions, it was still bigger than his tiny apartment. “Can't imagine experimental theatre would need anything bigger. It has a rather select audience.”

The blond glanced at him from the gloom, his lips curving in a strange suppressed smile. “I hope it won't be too strange.”

There was something his smile that suddenly made the whole situation sink in. He was sitting in a room full of people, at not an arm's-length away from Rufus, on what he could only describe as a date. His heart sped up a pace, and he was an hair's width away from kissing the blond full on his lips. Instead, he jerked his head to the side and determinedly stared at the stage. From the side, he could feel Rufus leaning in, about to utter a confused whisper. As if on cue, the lights faded to darkness and the stage lights came to life.

A dissonant, electronic tone filled the room. After a long, pregnant pause a foot appeared from the curtains. Then a leg. Then came the head, and a whole body came following after. The actor stared straight into the audience. They stared back.

“Wow...” the blond whispered. “That is quite some costume.”

Reno nodded, and wasn't sure what to think of it. He couldn't make heads or tails of it. All he could say was that it consisted of quite a few layers of embroidered fabric with bright, shimmering colours. It even seemed like gilded threats had been sewn into them, but he had a hard time believing that. There was no way they had a budget for that, right?

That moment, they decided later, had been the climax of the show. It was hard to make heads or tails of _anything_ that followed next. The music did not seem to follow any known structure, neither did the story – as far as there was one – and the interaction between the actors was... unusual to say the least. The dialogue was gibberish – literally. But if one ignored all that, the show was quite the feast to the eyes. The floaty costumes were exquisite, though strange, and shimmered splendidly in the well executed lighting as their wearers danced and jumped about the stage.

\- - -

Roughly an hour later, they waited with a somewhat bewildered expression on their faces for the last of the audience to leave the theatre. Reno scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, feeling embarrassed and wondering if maybe he could've given his lover a better gift.

Not to mention there was a tiny detail about his agreement with Caitlyn that now obliged him to seek her out and tell her what he thought of the show. After all the help she'd given, he was reluctant to be honest with her. But he was a horrible liar.

“What's eating you?” Rufus' voice was unusually gentle.

“There's this one thing I promised to Caitlyn in return for her help.” he started. “She wanted I'd tell her what I thought of the show, and that we'd go out for a drink.”

“That's two things.”

Reno grinned. “That's what I said.”

“But... you need to do that right now?”

The redhead paused, and shook his head. “She imagined we'd have other plans for the night.” Rufus suppressed a laugh. “So, tomorrow I guess.”

“I'm curious about her.”

“Hmm?”

“Caitlyn. I can't imagine what kind of person would do this for a stranger.” Rufus pondered. “I bet she's ugly. With buckteeth.”

Reno laughed. “Why would she be ugly? Because she's kind?”

“I've never seen a pretty person do anything selfless.”

“You included?”

Rufus paused, taken aback by the compliment and insult in one. “Yes. Me included.”

“Ugly people can be selfish.” Reno protested, “Like just like... gasp! People!”

The blond jabbed his arm, shaking his head with a suppressed smile on his lips. Reno answered his attack with one of his own, and stopped himself just in time before he pulled his lover into an embrace. Above them, the technicians were still busy cleaning things up for the next show in the morning.

“Did you just call me ugly!” a new voice suddenly cried out from behind.

The two startled violently, and Reno nearly slid off his chair when they turned to see the eavesdropper. There stood a woman with her arms crossed and an expression of mock insult on her face. Her hair was short, naturally red with streaks of faded dye and she wore a simple black T-shirt over her loosely fitting jeans.

She turned to Reno. “He called me ugly, didn't he?”

“I... Maybe. I wouldn't know.”

Rufus quickly recovered. “I apologize. I didn't mean to insult you.”

Caitlyn pulled the corner of her lips back into a smile, and they noticed a toothpick dangling out. “I'm not that easy to insult. You have a thing against ugly people?”

“I-I recall calling them selfless.” he protested.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“For what it's worth, you're not ugly.”

“Well, that's a relief.” she replied, sarcastic. “Not that I generally care.”

“Well, you're not exactly pretty either.”

Her mouth opened in dramatized shock. “ _That_ was uncalled for.”

The blond grinned. She laughed. “You must be Rufus, right?” The woman paused, finally taking a good look. “Oh god. Not Rufus _Shinra_?”

He tugged on his blue scarf. “Ah, no. Not Shinra.”

Caitlyn leaned back on her heels, in thought. The flip-up seat creaked when she pushed it down to sit, and bent over with her arms on their seats' back. “Of all people,” she said in a hushed voice, “I never expected _you_ to be gay.”

“I'm _not_.” he protested, making himself smaller and shooting a glance the technicians. They were still busy rolling up cables.

The woman laughed and nodded at the man sitting next to him. “Right, and that's not your boyfriend.”

“Can we not discuss this here?” he hissed.

“Yeah, I agree with that.” Reno cut in.

“Hmm, fair enough. Follow me backstage. There's no one in my studio right now.”

She led them through the curtains, through a door, into a brightly lit hallway with steep stairs carved out of white stone. Her footsteps bounced off the walls when she walked down one of them and disappeared through a door. The two men followed her into a small room that was filled with costumes hanging from racks, tables, mirrors and jars filled with powder and paint.

“Welcome to my lair.” she said dramatically, spreading out her arms. “Sorry to make you jump you back there. I couldn't help myself.”

“Did _you_ make all the costumes?” Rufus asked, running his fingers over one of the hanging costumes.

Caitlin nodded and sat down on top of one of the tables. “I had some help, but I did most of it myself. Being the 'Costume Director' and all. Did you like them?”

“It was the only thing in the show worth watching.”

Reno shot him a glare. _That was no thing to say!_

The woman laughed to herself. “Not the one for experimental theatre, huh?”

“Seems like it.” Somewhat distracted, Rufus studied a piece of pottery on top of one of the tables.

“You do strike me as the classic type. Still, I say it's something you need to learn to appreciate. Like good wine.”

He looked up again, seeking eye contact. “Maybe. I don't know if I'll get the chance to learn how to fully appreciate it though.”

“Breaking up with me already?” Caitlyn smiled.

Rufus grinned, smug. “You were the one who said I don't have a thing for women.”

“Hah! But it's true!” she said, amused.

Reno shook his head, a grin on his lips. “I wouldn't push it if I were you. He carries a shotgun.”

That startled her. Of all the thoughts that seem to run through her head, she only expressed one and ran her eyes up and down Rufus' body. “ _Where_?”

The blond reached inside his jacket and the contraption he pulled out started to move as if on its own, pieces snapping in place, until Rufus held a complete shotgun in his hand. Caitlyn raised her eyebrows high and whistled.

“That's amazing.” she said. “Can I hold it?”

“Best not. She's rather sensitive.” He waved the weapon at her. “Lightweight and very powerful with little or no recoil. You could shoot us without even trying.”

Her eyes were wide. “And you walk around with that thing?”

“I know how to use it.”

“What about you?” She looked at Reno. “You carry around such a fancy thing too?”

The redhead shook his head. “Just the regular stuff.”

Caitlyn sighed. “Good Ifrit! You're armed to the teeth.”

“Standard protocol.” they said in unison.

Reno looked at Rufus, head titled. “For me. Not for you.”

The blond shrugged. “It has always proven very useful to me. Remember Junon?”

“Don't remind me...”

“Is that where you met?”

“You ask an awful lot of questions.” Rufus interjected. “For someone I don't know if I can trust.”

She leaned back against the mirror and nodded. “That's true... But how do I prove you can trust me? You don't seem the trusting sort to begin with.”

Reno slid his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the wall, watching his lover intently. Rufus did not answer, but simply studied her.

“Let me put it this way: I have the strong suspicion that if I open my mouth about anything I heard or saw here tonight, I'll have the Turks banging down my doors.”

The redhead snickered.

“There's not enough money in the entire world I'd sacrifice my honour and life for. Not even if they ensured me a meal every night. So, don't worry.”

“It's easy to say when you're not tempted by it.”

“If I were tempted by wealth and security, I'd go back to my parents. They'd be more than happy to welcome me back.” Rufus' eyebrows arched ever so subtly. “But I chose the arts, and I'm sticking with it. To hell with high society.”

“You...?” Reno started. _Why would anyone willingly give up such security for a life of poverty?_

An impish grin tugged on the blond's lips and his eyes narrowed. “High society, huh? You know Madison Sanchez?”

“Madison 'I'm holier than thou' Sanchez?” Caitlyn rolled her eyes. “Excuse me while I gag.”

“Alexander Hicks?”

“Xander? He's kinda cute actually. Too bad about his mother though.” She crossed her legs and bend over to rest her chin in her hands, her elbows digging in the flesh of her thighs.

Reno looked from Rufus to Caitlyn and back with a slight frown on his features.

Rufus shook his head. “I can't believe it.”

The woman smiled. “Life is strange, eh? What about you? Ever wish to get away from it all?”

The smile faded Rufus' face and he grew distant. Then he glanced up at Reno, before looking back to Caitlyn and took a breath, shrugging. She held his gaze, silent.

“You know what?” she suddenly called out. “Let's go out and drink to to good life! Before you dump me for someone more handsome, and all.”

“Handsome would be a good word to describe you.” Rufus mused.

“Stop obsessing over my looks already.” She shook her head, amused.

“How about we go for something to eat instead?” Reno cut in, and shot the blonde and meaningful look. He suspected neither of them had eaten anything that night.

“Oh, I'm in favour of that.” Caitlyn nodded. “I know a great place not too far from here.”

“I guess it's decided then.” Rufus shrugged, and gestured at the door. “Lead the way.”

\- - -

The clock struck one when Reno finally drove his car down the road to Rufus' place. They had just dropped off Caitlyn by her home, a little apartment on the second floor in one of Midgar's older houses. She had swayed on legs when she had gotten out of the car, having had a little too much to drink. Too much to drink and too much to eat, but very content and grateful about Rufus' generous offer. She had waved them goodbye and told them she had no objections to an “on-off relationship”, should they ever feel like visiting one of her shows again for whatever reason.

“You've been awfully quiet tonight.” Rufus said.

The redhead kept his gaze fixed on the road ahead of him. “Yeah, well... Tried to jump into the conversation, but you two share a background I don't.” He made a turn to the right. “I don't know what it's like to put up with private teachers, or dance instructors. I didn't even know you could dance!”

“Not that well.”

Reno snorted in an angry sort of way. “You had a dance instructor. That alone proves otherwise.”

Rufus studied the man sitting next to him, tracing lines across his face in the dim light. “Are you mad?”

The redhead allowed himself a brief moment to look to his right. “Mad? No, I'm not mad...”

“Then what?” Rufus asked, his voice gentle.

Reno shook his head. “It's nothing.”

The blond let his head fall back against the head rest, thinking. He yawned, tired by the long day and the alcohol buzzing through his veins. “That's generally my excuse.”

He let out a short bark of laughter. “You're rubbing off on me.”

“You shouldn't pick up my bad habits.”

“You're about to fall sleep, aren't you?” Reno smiled.

“Hmm.” The blond momentarily grinned. “Are you going to tell me what's eating you now?”

Reno did not answer at first. He kept his eyes fixed on the road, making sure to notice any drivers in time. The alcohol was not exactly improving his reaction time. “We really are star-crossed lovers, aren't we?”

“What do you mean?”

“Just that... Tonight made me realise something.” He tapped the steering wheel with his fingers. “Don't you find it odd how little we have in common?”

Rufus turned his head to the side, not lifting it from the head rest. “You're worried?”

“Why would I be worried?”

The blond chuckled to himself, and shook his head. “You missed your turn.”

“Ah, shit!” He hit the brakes, not checking the rear mirror until the car had practically stopped.

A car honked madly as it rushed by, drawing a large bow over the other half of the street. The sound didn't die until the car's tail lights were far ahead of them. Reno grabbed the gear-lever and put the car in reverse, driving back to the last street corner.

“You fear competition from Caitlyn?” There was a subtle trace of amusement in his voice.

“What? No!” Reno turned the corner, and looked up at the brightly lit tower in front of him. “Well... I don't know. I guess I'd feel better if you said you really were solely gay.”

Rufus let out a strange sound that was a combination of a laugh and a yawn.

“I mean it...”

“You trust me?”

“What?”

“Can you trust me?”

The redhead was silent when he parked the car and killed the engine. “I-I...” He recalled the times that the young man had kicked him out of his apartment, toyed with his feelings, and he could go on.

Instead, he looked to his side, his eyebrows scrunched together. Rufus gazed up at him, silently studying him, meeting his eyes. There was a strange expression in those blue depths that he had not seen before. It was calm. Without a hint of reservation, yet not forthcoming. Reno found himself drawn in by it. What was that expression?

Then he heard his own voice saying, hesitant. “Y-Yes.”

Almost invisible, something changed in Rufus' face. It softened. “Then stop worrying.”

His hand was already on the door handle, pushing it down, when Reno grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his seat. The blond turned his head, questioningly raising his eyebrows. He bit his lip, trying to come up with the words... but the thoughts would not come.

Instead, Rufus let go of the door handle, turned in the seat... and took his face into his hands. He said nothing. Just calmly looked at him. Then he leaned in, closing his eyes, and their lips met. Reno answered it, first soft – wary – then, slowly with increasingly more force. The blond let them, allowing himself to be pushed into the door as the redhead gradually climbed over the gear-lever and awkwardly into his seat.

“Rufus...?” he started, eyes closed and his mind filled with only one thing, a feeling, a realisation, and the need to have reaffirmed.

“Let's go upstairs.” he replied, whispering. “This isn't very comfortable.”

“To hell with comfort.” Reno growled, annoyed, and scrunched his eyebrows together in an upward arch, opening his mouth slightly. “I--”

The blond cut him off, laying a finger over his lips. There was a tell-tale look in his eyes.

 _Why?_

“Come... Let's go upstairs.” he said, pushing down the door handle again. “... unless you wanted to go home?” Rufus moved away, opening the door and stepped out of the car. The icy winter air caught his scarf and played with it. It rushed through his hair and turned his breath into little clouds. The blond shot the redhead another questioning look.

“I'm coming.”

He climbed out of the car and locked the doors. Rufus stood a little further ahead, his hands in his coat's pockets, the duffle bag hanging from his arm.

“Why did you park so far away from the entrance?”

“To avoid security cameras.”

“But everybody knows you'd be with me tonight.”

Reno shrugged and joined Rufus by his side. He was about to reply, but frowned as he watched the blond hold up his palm and look up at the sky in confusion. The Turk looked up too. “Ah _maaaan_....!”

Dozens of tiny white flakes fell from the sky. The thick, dark clouds that were illuminated by the green glow of the mako reactors promised that hundreds more would follow shortly.

“I can't believe it. _Snow_ in Midgar!” he exclaimed.

“It doesn't seem to stick.” Rufus said and pointed at the ground where the snowflakes disappeared the moment they made contact.

“Good.”

The blond shook his head, amused. “Let's get inside.”

As they walked, the snow whirled about them and cut them off from their surroundings. Like a strange, white cocoon. Reno stared at the other man's shoulders, moving out just a few steps in front of him. He never thought himself as the romantic sort, but... walking like this, after a successful evening and alcohol glowing in his veins, he could not deny he longed to reach out and put his arms around those shoulders. It was Rufus' reaction that held them back. He wasn't sure how he'd react, but it wouldn't be friendly. When was it ever?

The blond glanced over his shoulder, as if sensing the gaze on his back. He raised a questioning eyebrow. Reno shook his head, dropping his gaze to the ground. Rufus paused just long enough for the redhead to walk in stride with him, and kept his piercing eyes on his face.

“Would you stop that?” the redhead asked, curt.

“You're acting strange.”

“Am not. I'm acting just a way it should. You on the other hand...” The redhead kept his gaze fixed in the distance.

“How am I not acting the way I should?”

“You're...” he sighed. “I don't know. You're acting the way you always do.”

Rufus frowned, shaking his head in confusion.

“You're so unapproachable, keeping me at a distance.”

“That never stopped you before.”

Reno sighed again. “I guess... I guess I'm just minding your boundaries more.” He stared into the distance, pondering, and slowing his pace. “Maybe what I'm saying is... I came this far.” He stopped. “Climbed all your sky-high walls, ...but I can't go no further on my own.”

The blond stood two cars ahead of him, arms crossed and his weight resting on one leg. “What in the world are you babbling about?”

“You know exactly what I mean, Rufus.” He too crossed his arms. “This is as far as I'll go. If you want me to come with you... _you'll_ have to start moving.”

It took a moment, but then Rufus straightened up, eyes wide. They rested on him for what seemed an eternity, before darting away and jumping about the parking lot. “What? _Now_?”

“Now's the best time as ever.”

“Come on. Now is not a good time. You're intoxicated. We're _outside_.”

“I'm serious, Rufus.” he said, “We've been fooling around for months. I never know where I stand with you.”

“Don't do this. We've had such a wonderful evening.”

“You've had a wonderful evening, and I'm glad you enjoyed it.” He fell silent, looking for the words. “The thing is... I felt out of place. I felt... unnecessary.”

“...what?”

“You were this close from flat out denying we're together. ...at least, I _thought_ we were together.”

“Is all this drama really necessary?” Rufus asked, half turning to walk away.

“All I want is an answer, Rufus. Are we really together? Because you're sure doing your best to keep me at a distance.”

“That is not true!” The blond turned to him again. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his eyes narrowed.

“Then why'd you cut me off just yet, in the car? Why can't I say it?”

“That's got nothing to do with it!”

“That's got _everything_ to do with it!”

Rufus looked at him, tired, and the Turk let his head fall to the side as he turned away. He did the same thing when he turned back.

“Look... I've shown you how far I'm be willing to go. Is it so wrong to ask you to stop brushing me off when I show you affection?”

“In public...!”

“All the time, Rufus! Every time I want to reach out and hold you, I keep thinking: will he like this? Won't be offended? Like trying to pet a stray cat, fearing it might sink its claws and teeth in your hand. That's what it feels like!”

Rufus stared at him, his mouth showing a hint of teeth again. “No, you don't.”

“I do!”

“Reno, this is childish! I don't act like a stray cat. I admit – I _admit_ – I don't easily accept your affection, but you're exaggerating greatly!”

The redhead silenced, clenching his jaws together. Rufus sighed, and walked back to where the other man stood. He put a hand on his shoulder, and gently said: “Why don't you just tell me what's really eating you? Rather than spouting alcohol-induced accusations at me.”

Rufus' hand felt warm through his thin, snow soaked coat. He shifted, uneasy, staring at his shoes, before he looked up. “...do you love me?”

Blue eyes studied him, growing as gentle as they were earlier in the car. “Still worried I'm going to run off with someone else, aren't you? Or... that I'll run, period.”

Reno dropped his gaze. “We're just so different.”

“We're more alike than you know.” The blond tapped a finger against the underside of Reno's chin to make him look up. “Don't worry so much. I cannot guarantee I won't run off one day, but... right now? There isn't a place in the entire world I'd rather be than here. With you.”

A hesitant, and particularly lopsided smile appeared on the redhead's face.

He shot him a reassuring look and a shy smile. “This time round... you can trust me.” He then shrugged, and took the redhead's hands into his own. “Besides, should I throw the door in your face again, you have my keys, remember?”

He felt a thin piece of plastic slide against his fingers, and his face broke into a smile. “Right.”

“Next time just ask, okay?” he said, and started walking towards the tower, “It's so much more effective.”

Reno snorted, and followed him. “Like you're a star at that.”

“Heh. I can learn.”

“Rufus?”

“Hm?”

“Can I put my arm around you?”

The blond froze in his tracks, for a fraction of a second. His gaze darted about the abandoned parking lot, and he sighed. “Oh hell... why not.”

The Turk couldn't help but grin like a kid who'd been handed the cookie jar. He put his hand on the furthest end of Rufus' shoulder, letting his arm rest against his back, and pulled the man closer.

“Oh. This...” the man laughed. “This isn't comfortable at all.”

“It... takes some getting used to, I guess.” Reno said, grinning embarrassed, and tried to adjust his tread to Rufus'. “You still didn't say you love me.”

He huffed. “If those three words were a pair of shoes, they'd be so worn out, a beggar wouldn't wear them. I'll get you something new.”

Reno chuckled, and pulled the blond even closer, pressing a long kiss against the side of his head.

\- - -

Upon entering the apartment, Dark Nation leaped up and affectionately brushed Rufus' legs. The blond knelt down and wrapped his arms around her neck. His fingers brushed through her short black fur and she purred. “Hey there. Have you been fed yet?”

The black cat kept purring, nudged his face with her nose and ran her head along underneath his chin. Reno closed the door behind him, and leaned back again the doorpost, arms crossed. What would the man do if he ever lost her? The only creature – person? – he openly showed affection for.

Dark Nation freed herself from his arms, glancing only once at the redhead, and nestled back in her crowded basket, pushing one of her chewed-upon chocobo plushies over the edge. Rufus stood up, tossing his duffle bag down in front of the bookshelves. Before he'd even brought up his hands to unbutton his coat, two arms wrapped around his chest from behind and Reno buried his face in his neck. The fabric was wet and cold against his skin and he didn't waste any time to get Rufus' coat off.

The blond tried to turn in his embrace, but Reno wouldn't let him. The black coat slid to the floor. Reno's hands roamed over Rufus' chest, exploring the curves and angles that normally weren't so accessible underneath the countless layers. One hand ventured further underneath the tailored jacket while the other travelled down, following the curve to between his legs. Rufus moaned when he squeezed, gentle but firm. His first reaction was to press into it, his second to move into the opposite reaction, but the redhead pressed his hips forward, pinning him in place.

“Shall we pick up where we left off?” he purred into his ear.

“Funny.” Rufus said, fighting to sound collected. “I don't recall being in this position.”

“We can work on that.” Reno lazily grinned.

“What about...?” the blond started, finally managing to turn in the embrace and pressing his fingers against the Turk's chest. “No.”

“Hah.” the redhead snorted, grabbing the man's wrists and pulling him towards the bedroom. “I'm not taking 'no' for an answer this time.”

“Oh?” he drawled, following him. “That so?”

As he expected, Rufus pushed him down onto the bed the moment he felt his legs connect with the wood. The man placed his knees on either side of his hips, pinning him in place and pulled off the completely soaked coat, throwing it over the other side of the bed.

Reno ran his hands up from the blond's legs, sneaking underneath the black turtle-neck to his sides. He pulled him down, running his hands further up over his torso, his upper arms, his shoulders and finally his neck. The azure scarf came off easily, laying bare the man's neck. The fabric felt smooth and soft... silk? He held it in his hand, brushing it against the blond's skin who placed his own hand over his.

Locking eyes with Rufus, he slowly stuck out his tongue, running it over his lips and teeth as he pulled it back, and smugly grinned. Rufus grinned in return, understanding the gesture and the promise it held, but in no hurry to see it fulfilled. He bent down to kiss his lips, and Reno moved his hands over his back, pulling off the jacket and tugged on the shirt when he moved them back up. The blond held out his arms above his head, trying not to break the kiss as Reno pulled the shirt over his head.

His fingers traced lines over his arms, feeling the thin hairs under the tips as he pushed the shirt and its sleeves further up. The scarf was still in his hand, its smooth fabric feather-light on touch. The redhead pulled up one leg, only to have Rufus move his knees even closer together to pin them in place. As expected. He continued to struggle with his legs and drew light circles around Rufus' wrists with his fingers.

“Lie still.” the blond ordered, his lips hovering only centimetres above his skin.

“Heh.” he snorted. “Just let go.”

“Tch.” The man moved his head to the side, gently biting his neck just underneath his ear. Reno bucked and a gasped moan escaped his lips.

By the time Rufus decided the redhead took far too long pulling off his shirt, another realisation hit him hard. His wrists...! The Turk grinned, triumphant. He slammed his hand against the man's shoulder, turning in the same motion, and threw the blond right onto his back underneath him.

“Untie me!” he exclaimed, outraged.

He shot him a smug look and pulled the man's legs onto the bed, shifting his body so his arms faced the headboard. “How about later?”

“Reno!” he protested, his voice raising an octave.

“Yeah?” He flashed him a toothy grin and pushed the man towards the wall, holding up Rufus' thighs with his hands and pressing them against his waist.

The blond hit his chest with the sides of his tied up hands. “What do you think you're doing?!”

“Relax.” Reno said, suddenly serious, and took the fists into his warm hands. “I'm not going to do anything you won't like. Just humour me for now, okay?”

Rufus looked at him, frowning in an angry sort of way, words ready on his lips. The redhead leaned over him, grabbing the end of the blue scarf and brought it up to a carved out cleft at the top of the headboard, sticking it through, and tied it up.

“You trust me right?” he whispered.

“Yes, but...” The blond tugged on the scarf that was expertly fastened above his head.

“I'll stop the second you say so, a'ight?” He kissed the side of his lover's face and stuffed the two head-pillows behind his back. “Just let me do this. I won't disappoint you.”

He let out a tired sigh. “Reno...”

The redhead tried the puppy eyes approach.

Rufus rolled his eyes, and sighed again. “Fine... But you'll stop when I tell you to. And don't do this again.”

Reno smiled and kissed his lips. “You got it.”

His lips quickly travelled from the man's lips to his jaw, his neck, his collar bones, the valley by his shoulder, to his chest until he found a responsive nipple. The flesh slowly hardened underneath his lips and warm tongue. He let his hand take over and moved to the other side of Rufus' chest. The blond's breathing grew unsteady, but otherwise he refused to make a sound.

Reno's hands moved to his sides, caressing the skin underneath his palms, following the curves and angles down and slipped his fingers between the mattress and the blond's bottom. The denim felt strange in comparison to the ever-so-smooth cashmere of Rufus' white trousers. Strange but nice. Definitely something he could get used to. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband.

Rufus shifted uncomfortably, keeping his eyes fixed on the redhead's hands. They slowly moved to the front, pausing after undoing the metal button. Reno looked up, gauging his lover's reaction.

“Take off your shirt.” Rufus commanded, doing his best to keep a straight face.

The Turk smirked and sat up, bringing up his fingers to the top button at a tauntingly slow pace. He undid the first, and slowly moved onto the next. “Had this been another kind of situation, I would've told you where to shove that order.”

“No doubt in the same place you planned to visit.”

Reno pressed his lips against the blond's chest. “Only if you'll let me.”

He scoffed.

“I mean it, Rufus. Just 'cause I tied you up, doesn't mean I'm gonna do anything against your will.”

“You talk too much.” The blond let his head fall back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

Reno shifted on the bed, putting his hands on his lover's thighs and moved closer. His knees slid past either side of the Rufus' hips, leaving the man's legs only to hang over the base of his own thighs. Their chests almost touched when the redhead leaned in to kiss his lips, and whispered: “You grouch.”

Rufus snorted. “Heh. You thought it'd be easy?”

“No.” he admitted and smiled. “But no need to make a sport out of it.”

The blond tried hard to suppress the smile that spread across his features, and turned his head away. Then... the smile fell off his face and all the colour in it seemed to disappear. Reno frowned, and looked in the same direction.

His heart almost stopped.

There, in the opening of the door... stood a portly man in a Venetian red suit, staring at them, wide eyed. His face twitched once and his lips trembled as he searched for the words.

“WHAT....... is the _meaning of this_!?”

“U-uhh. W-We... I---” Reno stammered. “I-I can explain!”

“No _need_.” the man growled in a low voice, and deliberately stuck his hand into his coat.

Reno's thoughts froze. This wasn't happening, right? It could only be a dream. Where had he come from?

When his hand emerged from his coat again, his fingers were locked around a dark piece of elongated metal. His thumb brushed the hammer of the revolver and pulled it back with an audible click.

“Reno!” a voice suddenly cried out, “Duck, _damn it_!”

A knee hit him hard in the side, pushing him towards the windows. Instincts kicked in. He'd done this before. Immediately, he let himself roll over his shoulder, lifting himself just far enough to avoid Rufus' entangled right leg.

Not fast enough.

A sharp, intensely burning sensation cut through his right shoulder in his fall off the bed. He hit the floor with a thud. A moment long, he was too dazed to think, but heavy footsteps coming his way yanked him back into reality.

Distraction! Where was that distraction he needed?! A second more and he'd be in sight. What was Rufus doing?!

He noticed his coat lying on the floor. Immediately, he grabbed it and tossed it into the President's direction. The keys and wallet still inside gave it speed, and impact when the coat wrapped itself around the man's face. He didn't waste another split second to jump up and dart across the bed and through the door. Another shot was fired, wood splintering into the air as the bullet graced the door post. Reno suppressed a gasp and clenched his jaws when the same bullet cut through the flesh of his upper arm.

 _Don't stop!_

He nearly tripped, his head nearing the floor with a dangerous proximity, but he kept running, re-finding his balance as he went on. Almost there. The front door was still open – ajar. Dark Nation laid sprawled out next to it with a small dart sticking out of her shoulder, unconscious. He tore the door open and more fell than ran through. Heavy footsteps resounded on the wooden floor behind him. No time to stop and breath. He dashed for the stairs.

His feet flew over the stones, skipping sometimes five steps at a time. Where to now? He hadn't thought this far ahead. Safety. Where was it safe? Were there guards waiting for him at the end?

 _The bridge half-way down._

But that led straight into the heart of Shinra Headquarters. How was that safe?

He could not hear footsteps behind him. If the President was giving chase, he had taken the elevator. Which meant he'd be waiting for him at the end of the stairs. Even if he had decided to check the bridge first, Reno could maybe out-race him. He was outmatched by the turbo-lift, but there was a small window of opportunity. He'd seize it, and then...

Reno gasped, near choked, and fought the haze that drew over his mind like a cloud. A lack of oxygen was joining forces with the blood loss, and the alcohol was not exactly helping to stop the blood from flowing.

His speed was too high when he tried turning the corner and slammed into a wall, his wounded shoulder fully connecting with the stone. He suppressed a cry and nearly sank to his feet. _Don't stop now. Don't give in. You're a Turk, damn it!_

There was the bridge. No one by the elevator. No one on the walkway. He gritted his teeth, and pulled together his wits. Safety was still a long run from here. Where?

He hadn't thought that far ahead. _Just keep running. I'll find something._

The haze grew thicker. His breath more ragged. He noticed he started to sway. _Oh, dear gods, just this once... find me some place safe. Fast._

The pounding of his footsteps on the floor became more painful and more cumbersome, until he could barely lift his feet.

The haze became darkness.

How far had he run?

Where was he? He couldn't see.

 _“Reno...?!”_

He fell, barely registering his body hitting the floor before the darkness became absolute.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Release date: 11 November 2011
> 
>  **Note!** For long time readers: I recommend re-reading chapter 14 to 19 if you have not yet done so before today. I've drastically re-written that part, so you might miss information you'll need for the following chapters. (Yup, plural. This adventure isn't over just yet.)
> 
> Thanks for your continued support! <3

“Tseng!”

The Director of the Turks stopped dead in his tracks, and nervously straightened the front of his suit’s jacked as he reluctantly turned about. Coming towards him with quick, angry steps was the vice-president.

“Are you ignoring me?” Rufus exclaimed, offended.

Tseng startled. “N-no, I --”

“I must have called your name at least a dozen times!”

“I'm sorry, sir. It seems I --”

Rufus huffed and waved his hand. “Those files I was asking for, do you have them ready?”

“Ah. Yes. I will send them over right away.”

When the vice-president gave him a long and unamused look, it hit Tseng that he had sent both Rude as Elena out to gather intel on Avalanche and there was no one else to bring the files. He cleared his throat. “I will bring them over as soon as possible.”

Rufus nodded. “See that you do.”

Then his eyes fell on Tseng's suit's jacket. He frowned, and looked up again, one eyebrow arched. “You gained weight.”

Tseng coughed, uncomfortably. “It's the light.”

“Hmm...” Rufus mused, and his gaze softened in sudden melancholy and empathy. Only for a second; then it was gone. His expression turned back to stone, his eyes full of simmering contempt and anger. Although he had seen that look many times before these past few days, it still stung him every time to see it directed at him.

The vice-president cast him one last look, before turning around and disappearing around the corner. Tseng let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Never had he imagined that things would turn out this way. It was barely seven years ago – or was it eight? – that he had been tasked to look after the president's son, then only a boy with wide, scared eyes and dried up blood on his face. He had told them that everything would be all right...

Tseng shook his head, annoyed. Rufus had trusted him. Now the only thing he saw, was the murderer of a man he had held dear, the one who had finished him off when he needed his help the most.

He didn't get to linger on that thought. A shrill, rhythmic tune cut through the heavy silence in the hallway and startled him from his musings.

“Yes.” he stated as he answered a cell phone.

“What's taking you so long?” came Reeve's voice from the other side of the line.

He shook his head. “I was held up. Hang on, I'll be right there.”

\- - -

When Tseng pushed open the door, Reeve sat hunched over his desk, bolts and screws and wires all over the place, while he took apart and put together again various parts of what looked like a robot disguised as a toy cat.

At first, Reeve didn't notice him, and it wasn't until Tseng cleared his throat that he finally responded. “Ah! There you are! What was the hold up?”

He shook his head, dismissive. Without much ado, he zipped open his suit jacket, and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Shouldn't you be working?”

“I _am_ working.” Reeve protested, and put the print board he'd been tinkering with down the table. Then he took a small key from his pocket to unlock a drawer in his desk.

Tseng's shirt was now unbuttoned halfway down and the top of his undershirt was clearly visible. His hand disappeared underneath the white fabric. It took Tseng a moment before he had a good enough grip to pull up a thick plastic bag filled with a deep red liquid.

“Did anyone notice?” Reeve asked.

“Not yet.” the Director of the Turks answered, and tossed the bag to Reeve. “But they will get suspicious soon enough. All things considered, it'd be best to avoid the hospital section for a while.”

“Let's hope this will be enough then...” The older man sighed, worried, and caught a second package that was tossed in his direction.

Tseng narrowed his eyes and stared at an imaginary point on the wall as he buttoned up his shirt again. “Together with those bags I took last week, it will _have_ to be.”

Reeve's lips formed a thin line. “He lost a lot of blood...”

Something else flashed through the air, and Reeve nearly failed catching it. He frowned questioningly at the needle and the small glass vial with a clear liquid inside.

“Best keep him sedated then. It should give his body the chance to replenish the blood by itself.” Tseng said, stoic.

Reeve frowned and managed a wry grin. “Are you sure this is necessary?”

His expression remained unreadable. “Just make sure he recovers.” He straightened his jacket and turned to the door. “Oh, and don't let him near any communication devices.” He shot one last meaningful look at Reeve. “Dead men don't speak.”

\- - -

A short but self-assured knock sounded as Tseng let his knuckles hit the thick, wooden door.

“Come in.” a weary voice commanded from inside.

Tseng stepped into the office, a stack of files in his arms. Inside, he was surprised by the sight of dark grey screens behind two walls of glass rather than the usual sight of Midgar stretching out below. The only light in the office came from the bright ceiling lamps. Momentarily taken aback, the Director of the Turks stood in the doorway and just stared at the blinds, and then at the vice president who had not looked up all this time. He cleared his throat and said: “I brought you the files.”

Rufus looked up, tired, annoyed, and nodded. “You can put them on the pile there.”

There were two impressive towers of files and folders growing on the side of his desk. Tseng walked up to them and put his humble stack of documents on top of them. “He's not cutting you any slack, is he?”

Rufus shrugged.

Tseng studied him, tentatively.

“Were you there today?” he asked, accusing.

He raised an eyebrow. “Where?”

“The funeral... cremation, whatever it was. Not much ceremony, I'm sure.” He snorted. “Not much left for a ceremony after that tumble down the garbage processing chute.” The venom dripped from his voice.

“Oh. Reno.” Tseng realised, and noticed Rufus flinch at the name. “No, I wasn't. You?”

Rufus glared at the desk as he worked, and shook his head. “You could've left him his dignity, you know.”

A moment passed in silence as Tseng stared at the man before him, uncertain what to say. Finally, he gestured at the blinds with a slight tilt of his head. “What's with the windows?”

Rufus didn't look up, but continued to write on the sheets lying scattered across his desk. “Migraine attacks.” he simply said, and gestured at the ceiling lights. “It's still too bright for my taste.”

He studied him for a moment. “Wouldn't it be better to take the rest of the day off?”

“Hmm.” Rufus stacked some sheets, slid them a folder and put it on the pile next to his desk. Then he grabbed a new folder from the other stack. “They are persistent. If I called in sick, I wouldn't be getting any work done. Not that I could sleep anyway.”

“Perhaps you should consider taking a longer break.” Tseng suggested. “A holiday would do you good.”

Rufus stopped and purposely looked up from his desk to glare at the man. “What part of 'I wouldn't get any work done' didn't you get? These piles would only grow and then Father won't let me hear the end of it! So why don't you just leave my office and let me work.”

For a moment, Tseng silently stood before the desk and thought about pressing the matter. By the way Rufus drew its pen over the papers – signing, scratching, making notes – in stern determination, he knew the man was desperately grasping at any and all distractions he could afford to not think about what had happened.

And what would happen again if nothing changed.

But Rufus seemed determined to rather work himself to death than to face the inevitable. Tseng let out a weary sigh, knowing he had to do something, and nodded in response. “You know where to find me should you need anything else.”

Irritated, Rufus waved his hand at him without looking up. “I won't need anything more from you.”

\- - -

There was a sound. Something whirring or rumbling in the distance. Like an engine. Becoming louder and dying away. There was shuffling, something smooth over a surface, patting. Then something louder, something heavier. Ringing of stoneware, scraping over wood – very distant. More patting, softer and much closer. Then a sound barely over a whisper, like something sliding over stiff sheets.

A weight pressed down on his foot. He wiggled the toes of his other foot, feeling them slide underneath the suspended bedsheet. Gradually, he became aware of light glowing through his eyelids. A dull, persistent pounding in his head. He opened his eyes and watched his surroundings through a thick blur. Slowly, things became clearer.

At first, all he saw was a white ceiling, decorated with some stray cobwebs. He turned his head and saw the walls, lined with books messily stacked on shelves, a wooden wardrobe, blueprints and sketches taped to the ageing wallpaper. A desk that could barely be identified underneath its load of rolled up paper, drawing equipment, screwdrivers and power tools stood in the far corner, opposite to the open door. Next to it a huge, round doll with fangs and purple wings, its synthetic white fur stained with dried blood. Reno wasn't sure what it was supposed to be. A mutated moogle?

The weight on his foot shifted, and he turned his head to see what it was. By the end of the bed, laid a small bundle of orange and white fur, its belly rising and falling with its breathing. He tiredly smiled at the cat, and frowned. Where the hell was he?

From beyond the open door, downstairs perhaps, he could vaguely hear voices. Familiar voices. One of them was deep and rumbling, the other smooth. ...Tseng?

Where was he? Why was he here? He twisted his body towards the door when a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. His surprised cry bounced off the walls. What the...?

 _Oh..._

 _Right_. He'd been shot.

He'd passed out from blood loss.

Had someone carried him all the way here from Headquarters? Did they know what kind of danger they were in right now? A vision of a Venetian red suit flashed past his mind's eye. By now the President had surely put a price on his head. Or well, maybe nothing that flashy. The Turks would handle it discreetly, right?

 _Oh, damn... Rufus_. What had happened to Rufus? Reno jumped up in his bed, and groaned as a burning pain shot through his shoulder. He'd been right there when his old man shot him. Tied up no less. _What if he used that to his advantage?_ A dozen dark scenarios flashed through his mind. ...was he still alive? He'd have to be. What use was he to his father dead?

 _Great, I'm starting to think like him now..._

Rufus... He'd better be all right. Up there in his apartment. How had the President even entered it that night? He was sure he'd properly closed the door. An envelope crossed his mind. _A keycard. Of course._ The spare keycard he'd been given to look after Dark Nation... It was no stretch to think Rufus' father had another key, just in case.

But then still... what was he doing there in the middle of the night? Had someone seen them and alerted him? When? Where? Who? If he'd get his hands on that bastard...! Or could they have been shadowed?

He groaned and rubbed his forehead. Thinking wasn't doing him any good. He needed answers, not theories.

“IT'S AWAKE!”

Reno jolted and tumbled off the bed in a reflex to get away from the unidentified voice. He loudly cried out when he landed right on his wounded shoulder. Startled, the calico cat jumped up from the bed and rushed down the stairs.

Downstairs, Reno heard the legs of chairs scrape over the floor and heavy, hasty footsteps rushing towards him, up a flight of stairs. It wasn't long before two men stood in the doorway.

“It's awake!” the strange voice triumphantly chirped again.

“ _He_ is awake.” Reeve firmly corrected.

The second pair of feet crossed the room and Tseng appeared from behind the bed, his face stoic yet concerned.

The strange voice tried again: “It is awake?”

The middle aged man sighed. “No, no. _He_ is awake. _Record_ : he is awake.”

Reno groaned as he cautiously sat up. He put one arm on the bed for support and glanced at Reeve who was lecturing a stuffed cat in a red cape. The puppet turned its head in Reno's direction, and proudly declared: “He is awake!”

Instinctively, the redhead wanted to sink back behind the bed. Was he hallucinating? Reeve picked up the doll and wearily smiled. “It needs work.”

“What is that thing?” he asked, unable to keep the tremor out of his voice.

“This is Cait Sith, the sixth. An animatronic.” He held out the doll in front of him, and the cat picked up his little crown in greeting.

“...charmed.” Reno hesitantly said.

“How are you feeling?” Tseng asked, and came a little closer.

“Been better.” The man looked up, his vision momentarily swimming. “How is Rufus?”

Reeve chuckled softly. “You nearly died and he is the first thing on your mind?”

He turned his gaze to the older man. “He is okay, right? Not... dead or anything?”

“Rufus is fine.” Tseng said, irritated. “You worry about yourself.”

Reno looked up at him again, hopeful. “When can I see him?”

The Director of the Turks answered his hopeful look with a stern, unyielding one. “Never.”

His eyes widened with disbelieve, and he shot quick glances from Reeve back to Tseng. “You're not serious.”

“I'm dead serious. All of our lives are in danger because of your affair. If the President catches wind of your survival... he'll have our heads on a pike. You know I'm right.”

Frustrated and angry with both himself as the situation, Reno glared at the floor, his jaw clenched. Tseng was right of course, and he'd been warned, but... never was a _long_ time. He was dying to see Rufus, alive and well. Hold him... Even if it was just to make sure he was really all right.

Tseng silently looked at him. “You'll get over it. Just like he'll get over you.”

“...what did you tell him?” His voice was soft now. “How did I... die?”

The two older men looked at each other in silence, then Tseng cleared his throat and matter-of-factly stated: “I followed your blood-trail to the top-floor offices where I confronted you. Then you attacked me. I hit you with a Firaga spell and tossed you head first down a garbage chute.” He shrugged, casual. “The automated processing unit did the rest.”

Reno shot him a long silent stare, opened his mouth, paused, and then said: “A _garbage_ chute? You killed me with a _garbage_ chute?” He looked at Reeve and then at Tseng again. “I don't believe this...”

“It was effective.”

He snorted, offended. “I'll bet. Who was the sorry bastard?”

Reeve shifted on his feet, uncomfortable, but Tseng remained as unmoved as ever. “No one that will be missed. Although I hope it was the President's informant.”

Reno nodded, understanding, and stared at the floor in thought. “How did Rufus respond?”

“As expected.”

Reeve barked out a short, humourless laugh. “Really? 'As expected'? This was not what you expected.”

A deliberately slow and dangerous look was cast in the Director's direction. In reflex, the older man straightened up, highly uncomfortable.

Reno's eyes narrowed. “Why?” He looked from one man to another. “What--?”

A shrill, melodic sound cut him off. Tseng dug his cellphone from his pocket and his expression faltered when his eyes fell on the display. He held up a pointed finger at Reno, indicating him to be silent, and walked to the hallway before answering the call. “Tseng.”

Almost immediately, he eyes widened and he blinked in disbelieve. “I-- You ought to what?” He paused, listening, and pulled himself together. “No, I did not.” Another pause. “Well, it's a good thing he did. You were making grave mist--” He paused again, his eyes narrowing, and walked a few steps in the opposite direction.

Having caught his interest, Reno perked his ears and listened for any sign of confirmation.

“Regardless of who marked those errors, you still made them. Your father has every right to send you to Costa--” Reno's eyes lit up, but then frowned as their conversation sunk in. Costa del Sol? Something was wrong...

Tseng was losing his patience. “Well, think of something to do. You'll be there for a long--” Perplexed, he pulled the device away form his ear and stared at the display. He shook his head, stuffed the phone back in his pocket and rubbed his temples with the other hand. “I've got to go...”

Another pointed finger at Reno. “You stay away from all and any form of communication devices, you hear me?”

Reno scowled. “I hear you... Don't worry.” He looked up at Tseng's back. “And thanks. For saving my life.” A quick glance at Reeve. “You too.”

The older man nodded. “Not a problem.”

Tseng glanced over his shoulder, and shot him a barely concealed smile. “Don't make me regret it.” Then he was gone, disappeared down the stairs.

“Better get you back to bed.” Reeve said, and approached him to help him up. “You're not supposed to be up and running yet.”

“...how long have I been out?” he asked, wary, and let himself be hauled up onto the mattress.

“A little over a week.” He pushed Reno's legs back under the duvet and tugged on the pillows.

“Damn...” The images of Rude and Elena came to mind. “Does everyone think I'm dead?” A sharp, pointed pain shot through his upper arm. “ _Ow_.”

Surprised, he glared in Reeve's direction. There was a syringe stuck in his arm. Questioning, he looked up, and felt his vision starting to sway and blur. His mouth started to move, but his head hit the pillow before he could utter a single word. _Wh--_?

\- - -

The roaring of the helicopter blades filled the air above the landing pad and blew away all other sounds. Tseng didn't need any sounds or words to understand what was on Rufus' mind when he walked onto the roof and started at the empty space before the cabin door.

No Turks would accompany him on this trip to Costa del Sol. Not even him. Instead, the President had opted to send along Soldiers to guard the villa and his son. Not surprisingly, as he had become most distrustful of his department of administrative research. They were more loyal to each other than they were to the company, something that was proven over and over again. The President had given Tseng the benefit of the doubt, fortunately. Twice now, he had proven to put his job before his personal ties by executing his mentor Veld, just one year ago, and now his second-in-command. If he lost faith in him as well, there was no doubt on Tseng's mind that he would order all of them to be executed, again.

Rufus walked straight past him and made a point of not looking in this direction. Dark Nation followed him, but momentarily stopped to look at Tseng as she passed him by. The wind tugged on her fur and ears. Almost cautious, she put a few steps towards him and her nostrils flared.

A paralysing feeling washed through his body. The big feline sniffed again. _Reno's scent..._ If she decided to make a scene now.... Dark Nation stared at him and he stared back. She couldn't possibly give him away, could she? _Of course not_. Even if Rufus figured it out, he could say Reno's blood hadn't properly come out of his uniform. No one had any reason to believe otherwise.

Dark Nation flicked the tentacle protruding from the back of her head, and turned her attention to Rufus who was waiting for her, hanging from the cabin door with a displeased frown. She sauntered towards him and hopped into the helicopter. One of the soldiers slid the door shut behind her and the vehicle soon jolted into motion.

Tseng's hair wildly flew about his head as the helicopter lifted off and quickly set course for its destination. For longer than he ought to, he watched it fly towards the horizon. Then he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it back behind his ears, slowly turned about and headed to his next appointment.

\- - -

President Shinra twisted the fountain pen between his fingers. “But I think it's a wonderful idea.”

Tseng clasped his hands behind his back and kept his face in an unreadable expression. “I'm not saying I disagree, sir. Merely that perhaps it's a bit... soon.”

“Soon?” He fiddled with the pen. “I'd say it's high time. He's twenty-one and hasn't dated a single girl for longer than a week. Or was it two? Too short in any case. The thing is: a nice lady would do him good. Help him get rid of this... misguided obsession with men.” He cleared his throat. “I've figured it out, and I explained it to him. It's a fear of the unknown, the opposite sex. It's hormones running amok in his brain, projecting his lust onto bodies he's familiar with.”

A self-confirming nod as he reached for a flat wooden box on the desk. “A mix of fear and confusion. Nothing a healthy relation with a woman won't cure.”

Tseng forced back a comment about the President's exemplary 'healthy' relationships. “How did he respond?”

The man slowly nodded to himself, thoughtful. “He agreed.”

His eyebrows arched in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes. Surprisingly.”

A dark brown butt fell into the glass ashtray on the desk when he clipped a cigar and lit it. Satisfied, he inhaled, and blew out a plume of grey smoke from between his lips. “I guess he finally saw the truth in my words. About time too. If he wants to inherit my company, he'd better start acting like a worthy heir and get married. Any other man would've already disowned him for the stunts he pulled, but...” He made a gesture at Tseng with the smoking cigar loosely between his fingers. “I am a patient and forgiving father, you must agree.”

The Director of the Turks nodded, slow and dutiful. “Still, I must advice you to give him some time. He is grieving.”

“Oh, nonsense.” The President waved his hand. “Rufus said so himself: the man was expendable. A simple distraction.”

 _Yes_ , Tseng thought, sarcastic, and resisted the urge to scowl, _his behaviour clearly demonstrates that..._

“His behaviour from the last week and the unfortunate mistakes stem from exhaustion. Nothing more.” He pointed his thick index finger at Tseng, launching grey ashes into the air. “Perhaps it would be a good idea if I waited a bit before introducing him to some fine ladies. They can be quite exhausting. That wouldn't do at all.”

Tseng nodded, relieved.

“Besides, there are plenty of opportunities in Costa del Sol. He might just find a potential bride without my help.” Smiling contently, he brought the cigar to his lips and inhaled. As he breathed out the smoke, the expression on his face grew thoughtful and then worried. He looked at Tseng again. “Perhaps it _would_ be wise if you keep an eye on that boy. To make sure he doesn't have any _relapses_.”

“Ah,” he exclaimed, surprised, “we aren't on the best of terms as it is.”

The President waved his hand again, making lines of smoke. “You don't need to be friends with him. Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.” He took another drag from his cigar. “You're the only Turk I have some faith in right now, so don't let me down. Leave on Friday. That should give you a few days to wrap things up. Your new second-in-command can take things from there.”

Reluctant, he nodded. “Yes, sir. I will start with the preparations then.”

“Good.” He smiled, pleased. “Good. You're dismissed.”

\- - -

“ _Oh please_ , Tseng, don't give me any more of those.” Reeve abruptly walked away.

Tseng stubbornly held up his hand, the vials of anaesthetics glittering in his palm. “Just for a little longer.”

Reeve spun on his heels to face him. “Do you know the _look_ he gave me when he realised I drugged him? Betrayal, Tseng! He'll be furious when he wakes up!”

“You keep the sedatives in the IV-drip, don't you?” He offered him the vials again.

“ _Yes_.” Annoyed, he pushed the hand away.

“Then what's the problem? He won't wake up until the drug runs out and the harm is already done.” Tseng closed his hand and folded his arms. “I can guarantee you though, he'll give you plenty of problems once he does. And not just because he's angry about the anaesthetics.”

Reeve leaned back against the dining table and folded his arms too. “I read the information leaflet. I'm not a doctor! I could kill him. Is that what you want?”

“Then what do you suggest, Reeve? That we let him wake up and strap him to the bed instead?”

“Of course not! We could treat him like an _adult_. He's twenty-four for crying out loud! What makes you think he'll run off and dismiss your orders? Or risk your lives?!”

“Because he's Reno.” Tseng countered, irritated. “He follows orders when he feels like it, not because it's his duty. Not to mention he's in love. He's not thinking rationally when it comes to Rufus. Accepting that his chance has passed and has to let go? He won't do it.”

Reeve pinched his nose-bridge. “We can't keep him unconscious for ever, regardless.”

Tseng sighed and muttered to himself: “Killing him would've been so much easier.”

The older man gestured at Tseng's hand, irritated. “Well, you have an overdose of a dangerous drug in your hand should you change your mind.”

The Turk sighed, and aggressively gestured at Reeve with his hand. “I'm not going to kill him.”

“Good.” He kept his arms crossed.

Tseng sighed again, aggravated, and dropped the vials onto the couch. “Whatever you decide, just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I need to go: making sure the _other one_ won't do anything stupid.”

With his eyes, Reeve followed him to the door, and placed his hands on the table's edge on either side of him. “I will. Don't worry.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Release date: 11 November 2011

Waves crashed on the sandy shore of the beach, their soothing and rhythmic sound mixed with cheerful voices in the air. Rufus turned, the sun turning his hair into gold and copper. There was a happy smile on his face, but Rufus wasn't smiling at him. Tseng followed the laughing woman with his eyes and watched her slip her arms around his waist, leaning against him with a warm smile on her face. Rufus looked down on her, slipping one arm around her, and mirrored the expression.

The wide, colourful see-through scarf covering her bare shoulders and her long, light blue dress danced on the wind and against the light, linen clothes Rufus wore. She tilted up her chin and slowly pressed her small breasts against his chest. Gently, he brushed long, near-black strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear. For a few moments, all he did was stare into her dark and yet bright eyes, before bringing down his lips to meet hers.

It wasn't in any way the kiss Tseng had seen Rufus share with Reno. Yet, despite the faint gloom that surrounded him, Rufus did seem happy most of the time. The sun and the relaxation were doing him good, not to mention the pleasant distraction the woman provided. She was quite unlike the girls visiting the high society parties back in Midgar in her personality and depth, and Rufus seemed to enjoy her presence, even when – in one of their occasional arguments – she ignited into passionate and dramatic anger.

Call him crazy, but Tseng swore that in those moments Rufus seemed to come alive.

They had only been together for a few weeks now, but the gradual improvement in Rufus' mood had not been lost on him. Initially, Tseng had scolded him in his mind for getting into a new relationship so soon and not taking the time to mourn Reno's death, but perhaps the pros weighted out the cons. Or perhaps he hadn't been lying when he'd said Reno had only been a distraction and there really wasn't anything to worry about. Perhaps his behaviour really had stemmed from exhaustion. Perhaps.

No doubt time would tell. In all honesty, Tseng hoped – albeit against better knowing – that the latter reason was true. That he could be happy with the girl – _Inez_ – possibly even fall in love with her. He deserved it.

Not to mention Inez wouldn't give him any trouble with his father. Unlike Reno, Inez came from a wealthy and well-respected family. She was easy on the eyes, well-mannered, well-educated, and well groomed. Tseng cautiously smiled to himself, she had all the potential to live up to both Rufus' as his father's expectations. He hoped she would.

Of course, when Reno had learned of their relationship in a gossip magazine, he had been shocked and then furious, shouting all sorts of accusations and foul words directed at Rufus and flinging nearby objects through the room. Then he had gone silent for days – only speaking when sulky grunts did not suffice. Tseng still did not understand why Reeve had a subscription to that sort of trash.

A wry and nearly painful grin tugged on the corner of Tseng's lip. He wondered if the arguments between Rufus and Reno have been much like what he had witnessed between Rufus and Inez?

\- - -

“Can you believe it?” Reno spat, and narrowed his eyes at the television screen. He angrily gestured at the swiftly changing images with the remote control. “I've barely been 'dead' for two weeks, and he's already getting frisky with some Costan bitch.”

Reeve said nothing. He put the screwdriver to edge of the print board and carefully levered it out of the robot's chest.

“What is _up_ with that?” he complained. “Did he _really_ trick me into believing he loved me?”

Curious, the older man looked up. “Did he? Love you, I mean.”

“Well, he didn't _say_ it...” Slowly, Reno glanced over the back of the couch. “But he most certainly insinuated it.” He snorted at himself and let his head fall back against the couch. “Who am I kidding? He didn't say it, because he didn't mean it. He couldn't say it, because it was a lie and he's not _that_ good a liar.” Lost in thought, he stared at the ceiling. Then bounced up again and glanced over the edge of the couch, frowning. “I don't believe that. There's got to be another reason.”

Initially, Reeve continued tinkering with the animatronic, until he realised Reno had implicitly asked him a question and was now intently staring at him, waiting for an answer.

“Ah... well...” he started, and removed the soldering iron from the wire he held it against. “Perhaps he's trying not to feel it.”

He frowned, confused. “Hmm?”

For a moment, Reeve was silent and a shadow crept through his expression. “The ache in his chest.” He put the soldering iron on the table and straightened up. “If he truly loved you, regardless of the intensity, you must've left an empty space inside him. Like a wound. From the looks of it, he's trying to fill it.” Then soft and slowly, as he focussed on the animatronic: “Rather than healing it.”

Reno looked at him for the longest time, but said nothing. Then he tore his gaze away. “He shouldn't have to feel that way! I'm still alive, for Shiva's sake. Why should he...? Why should... I?” His voice trailed off.

Reeve didn't look up, intently staring at the robot and pressing the soldering iron against wires inside its body.

Reno pouted. “I want to see him.”

“You can't.” the older man matter-of-factly said.

“I know...” he sighed with a complaining tone in his voice. “I'm just saying it isn't fair.”

“Life rarely is.”

Reno shot a glare in Reeve's direction. What had he deserved the curt answers to? Then he glared at the television which had long since moved on to the next program. “It's horribly unfair that they get to be all lovey-dovey in public, and I'm not even allowed to love him in secret. That's all I'm saying.”

Reeve's lips formed a thin line, but he said nothing. Reno saw it and sighed, turned off the television with an angry press of a button and stalked off towards the stairs with his hands buried in his pockets. “I'm going to bed.”

\- - -

The cool evening breeze blew in from the sea through the open balcony doors. Tseng stepped onto the small balcony and looked down onto the dark garden. Leaves rustled in the breeze. Pebbles ground underneath feet. Two pairs of feet, one set fast and loud, the other hurried and light.

“Don't beat yourself up over it.” a gentle woman's voice floated up from below.

In the faint light of the moon shining through a veil of clouds, Tseng could make out two human forms walking through the garden. The woman slid her arms around the man's waist and pressed a kiss against the side of his face. He wore a dress shirt that hung open from his shoulders and his hair was a mess.

“It's just nerves.” she said, “Don't worry about it.”

The man jerked his head away. She pressed another kiss against his neck. He sighed, tired, frustrated, and allowed himself to relax in her embrace.

“Rufus...” Her voice was soothing. “We've got all the time in the world. I'm in no hurry. Don't be angry with yourself. You didn't learn how to walk in one day either, did you?”

“...no.” he answered, a hint of protest rising in his voice.

Inez gently pressed a finger against his lips, still leaning against his chest with one arm wrapped around his neck. The fingers of her other hand stroked the back of his head. “It's just nerves. It's all very new, isn't it?”

“Hmm...” He looked away again.

“Well, then.” She let go and grabbed his hands as she leaned back. “Come to bed with me and let's just _sleep_.”

Tseng followed them with narrowed eyes until he could no longer see them. A sliding door quietly fell in its lock. With his gaze fixed on the sound's location, he frowned and repeated the conversation in his mind.

 _Nerves...?_

He pondered on that thought, slowly leaning back against the brick wall. The white translucent curtains floated outside on the breeze and back inside again. The breeze rustled the leaves and the clouds washed across the sky.

His cellphone vibrated in his pocked. He dug it out and glanced at the display. “Reeve.”

“Tseng!” The panic was evident in the man's voice.

Alarmed, Tseng straightened up, moving away from the wall. “What's wrong?”

“He...” Reeve's voice trailed off, “Tseng, there are things missing, my wallet is gone, and the window's open! I can't find him anywhere in the house!”

His mind stopped in its tracks and he grabbed the balcony's railing. “He didn't...! For Ifrit's sake, Reeve, you would keep an eye on him!”

“I did! He snuck out through the bedroom window! I couldn't know that! He just jumped!”

A dry slap sounded as Tseng's palm hit his forehead. “Gods be damned, Reno... Is this how you show gratitude?”

“I will scout the streets.” Reeve said. “Perhaps I can still find him.”

That would be of little use. Turks did not leave tracks, and if they did... an untrained eye would not find them. It was a shame Elena or Rude couldn't get involved, they'd have a much better chance of finding him. He nodded regardless. “Do so.”

\- - -

The little window creaked in its hinges when Reno pried it open. The woodwork was coated with stray shreds of cobwebs and sand that had been swept up with the rain from the cobble stones just a hand width below. The thick, heavy raindrops pulled his hair down his face in pathetic, darkened strands. He sat on his knees by the window and bent down until his face almost touched the street to stick an arm through. Cautious, he pulled a small bag through and when he couldn't reach any further down, he let it drop to the floor. It barely made a sound when it hit the surface.

Then he stuck his other arm through and pulled his head back into his neck. Slowly, he let the air escape from his lungs and started to wriggle the rest of his body through the small opening. With his fingers stretched out to break his fall with his hands, he bend down after his waist had made it inside. Slowly, he let himself slide down, careful that his heels wouldn't get stuck behind the window frame as it moved over his legs.

The floor felt cold, moist and dirty under his hands. He moved his feet over the wall until he could bend down far enough to place them beside his hands. With his eyes only, he glanced up and scanned the dim area for any signs of detection. When he decided the coast was clear, he moved his head and slowly stood up. He was surrounded by racks full of clothes and costumes, shelves with hats, shoes and other props.

The only light came through the small window from the lamppost outside and a small strip of bright light coming from underneath the door. Reno took the bag and swung it over his shoulder. After he had made certain it wasn't going to slip off easy, he placed a hand against the door and peered through the chink when he slowly pushed it open.

By the wall sat someone hunched over a desk with a broad mirror on top of it. Reno noticed the needle and thread she stuck through the colourful heap of fabric before her. He hadn't expected anyone to still be here at this hour.

Suddenly, her eyes darted up at the mirror and she stared straight at him. Almost immediately, they widened. She jumped up and screamed: “ _Aaaaaaiiiih_!”

Frantic, she reached for broom standing next to her against the wall and wildly waved it through the air. “C-come out now and I w-won't hurt you!” Then as an afterthought: “I know martial arts!”

He pushed the door open and held up his hands. “I mean no harm, Caitlyn.”

Her face scrunched into a confused frown. Then her eyebrows flew up and she blinked her eyes. “...I know you!”

“Yeah. I was here a few weeks ago.” He smiled, reassuring, but kept his hands up just in case.

She dropped one end of the broom and snapped her fingers. “With your boyfriend.” Swiftly, her eyes wandered off to a folded newspaper lying a little further on the desk. She stared at the page, frowning, and slowly looked back to Reno. “Who now has someone else... What happened?”

He shrugged, awkward. “I died.”

Her grip on the broomstick tightened. “...you don't look much like a ghost.”

“I'm not. Very much alive, still.” Water dripped from his hair and clothes onto the floor where a puddle had started to form. He shivered against his will. “I...... I was hoping you could help me. One more time. I didn't know who else to turn to.”

Caitlyn stared at him, both worried as confused. “You could've just called?”

“My cellphone was taken from me.” He shook his head. “Besides, I couldn't risk calling you. I don't want any trails leading to you. No one can know where I am.”

Both her confusion as worry increased, and she looked at him with narrowed eyes, but did not speak.

Reno shifted underneath her piercing gaze and the tense silence. “Could I... get a towel perhaps? I'll will explain everything.” The silence continued. “Or should I leave...?”

She startled. “No, no. I'm sorry. I'm confused.” She bit her lower lip. “Am I in danger? No, I mean... are you in danger? What happened? Did...? Argh! Please tell me...”

He opened his mouth to speak, when Caitlyn suddenly started moving, pressed the broom back again the wall, and almost dove into a closet to her left. Swiftly, she dug through the fabrics, moved away without taking any, ran around a rack of clothes and disappeared behind it.

Frowning, Reno took a step towards it, but stopped himself mid-way. Caitlyn popped up again from behind the rack, held up a large towel and walked up to him to drape it around his shoulders.

“I'm sorry. It's late. I have a lot on my mind.” She squeezed her eyes shut and her face twisted as if she was in pain. “My rent is due and I still have to pay for last month. And...” She sighed and rubbed her temples.

Reno put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and placed her own hand over his with a wry smile.

“Maybe I shouldn't have come.” he softly said.

Caitlyn shook her head, determined. “I will always help someone in need. When I can. If you're not asking me for money I can't spare.” She looked up at him with worried eyes, and only now Reno noticed the dark circles underneath. “You're not asking me for money, are you?”

“I need a plan.” he said, shaking his head. “That's all I know.”

A short nod. “I need tea.” Abruptly, she turned about and disappeared behind the clothes rack again. “I imagine you could use something warm too?”

Reno pulled the towel closer around him, and frowned. “Yes.”

The sound of tap water streaming into a container filled the air. At the same time that Caitlyn turned off the tap, the water boiler clicked into its holder and started bubbling.

\- - -

The gloom down in the living room felt calm and soothing. It's presence was all around and seemed to have nestled itself into the very core of every single object present. The air was full of it, the furniture was full of it, and the plants were full of it. On the cool night breeze flowing in through the open glass doors to the garden, the white translucent curtains moved in and out of the room as if on the rhythm of a breath.

There was a second type of gloom emanating from the light couch before the open doors. This one was harsh and dominating. Tseng entered the room with the silence of a ghost and approached the other person sitting with head resting on his intertwined hands.

“Rufus.” he simply said with a softness in his voice.

The man startled a little, but tried not to let it show. He looked up, too tired to glare, sighed deeply and looked away again.

“It's late.” Tseng came closer.

“I couldn't sleep.” he softly answered, his voice weary. “There's a gorgeous woman in my bed and she keeps me up for all the wrong reasons.”

He crouched down before the couch where Rufus sat, sought his gaze, and for the first time in weeks his presence was not fought. Rufus deeply sighed and closed his eyes, his fingers now buried in his hair. “What am I supposed to do?”

Tseng frowned and studied the man who had been his charge since childhood.

“I want this to work. I really do.” he said and opened his eyes.

Gently, he placed a hand on the man's arm and waited for it to be slapped away. But Rufus just looked at him. “It will.” he said, reassuring, “Just give it time. Midgar wasn't build in one day, so why would it be different for your marriage?”

Rufus's whole body tensed. He sat up and sucked in a sharp breath. Then he got off the couch and walked towards the open doors, stopped, turned about, shifted on his feet, and looked back to the garden. “Why do I have to get married? Why now? I'm only twenty-one...”

“My parents were younger than you when they got married.” Tseng shifted on his heels and leaned back against the couch.

Rufus fidgeted and shifted on his feet, constantly glancing back and forth between Tseng and the garden. “But...”

“Your father wants to make sure his hard work is not lost, and I believe he is starting to feel the years count up.” He sought Rufus' gaze. “He believes that you getting married will ensure that his legacy lives on.”

He sighed, pained, and rested his forehead against the glass pane next to the door. “What if I don't want to carry on his legacy...?”

Tseng arched an eyebrow. “You don't want the company? After you fought so hard to obtain it early a few years ago? You were always talking about inheriting it...”

“...I know.” He pressed a few fingertips against the cool glass. “But...”

Tseng was silent and looked at him leaning against the window, condensation forming near where his skin and breath touched the glass. The moonlight painted him an otherworldly silhouette.

Another tormented sigh. “There are days I just want to run off, never to be seen again. Like I tried as a child. Live my own life... somewhere...” He fell silent for moment. “I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Tseng. I don't know what I want. What am I supposed to do?”

He shifted his weight, not sure how to respond.

Rufus turned and looked at him, locking into his gaze. There was some desperation in his eyes. He looked lost. “Can't you give me some advice?”

Thinking, he rose and sat down on the edge of the couch. “What do you want advice on?”

He shrugged. “I don't know. On something. Something that'll help me figure all this out.”

That wasn't very specific, but Tseng decided not push the matter. He could tell Rufus felt lost in the woods and didn't know what direction to take to come out safely. “Give it time.” he said, “You'll see that if you wait, things will sort themselves out, and before you know it: you'll know exactly what to do.

“As for now: why don't you just enjoy your lady's company and not worry too much about expectations. From anyone, including yourself. Maybe your problem is simply that you're expecting too much. There are countless of stories how love is supposed to be like, and none of them live up to reality. Believe me.”

Rufus hesitated. “You sure?”

“Rufus, should you ever feel struck by lightning... Tell me. You'll be the first I know. Real love is more like a gentle stream of affection that grows deeper over time.”

He seemed not entirely convinced, and silently stared through the glass at the garden. Tseng walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Go to bed. I'm sure things will look different in the morning.”

\- - -

The clock struck two as they sat around a pot of steaming vanilla flavoured rooibos tea, both with a warm cup clasped between their hands. Reno sat on top of a table with a big, thick sheet wrapped around him while his drenched clothes hung over the heater to dry. Caitlyn's eyes were drawn to the scars on his chest whenever the sheet would slip far enough for her to see. Especially the fresh, round scar on his right shoulder, just below his collar bone, was a magnet for her eyes.

He watched her stare at him with the teacup pressed against her lips. “It's rude to stare, you know.”

“So is breaking an entry.” she said, matter-of-fact, without taking her gaze off the scar. “It's amazing you survived a wound so close to an artery.”

Gingerly, he touched the fresh scar tissue and a shadow swept over his face. “That shot did kill me, I guess.” He sighed. “Even Rufus thinks I'm dead.”

Caitlyn pursed her lips, thoughtful. “There's a reason you don't call him, right?”

Reno's lips formed a thin line. “If his father finds out I'm still alive, there will be hell to pay. He'll kill the very people I've grown to consider my family. And he will know if I call Rufus.”

“...then what do you hope to accomplish exactly? What do you need my help for?” She frowned.

Reno sighed deeply and for the longest time only stared at the half-empty cup in his hands. “...I don't know.” He met her gaze and then looked up at the ceiling as if though he could see the sky through it. “I don't _know_. I just had to do something before it drove me crazy. I want to see him, I want to know if he's all right. And I want to know where I go from here. If it's goodbye or that...” He sighed. “There's no way.”

Caitlyn pressed a thumbnail between her fore-teeth and frowned in thought. “Well... for me to form a good plan, I need to know exactly what you want.” Her eyes studied him intently. “Do you want to say goodbye then? Or do you want to say hello and disappear again?” She grinned and a mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes. “Or do you want to run off with him and never be seen again?”

Reno laughed and looked at her, unable to wipe the grin off his face. “Running off sounds good. If that would work. He is Rufus Shinra after all. His father would search the ends of the earth for him just to make sure he'll carry on his dynasty.”

The twinkle in her eyes grew. “Oooh.” She chuckled. “It's like a fairy tale! The prince and the...?” She searched for a comparison.

“...street rat?” he filled in, and quirked an unimpressed eyebrow.

“You're from the slums?” She frowned, surprised. “I knew that. It explains the accent. Hah! Well, it's like a Cinderella story then! You just need a fairy godmother to put you in a pretty dress.”

Reno glared at her with all his might. “Like hell I'll be wearing a dress!”

“Hee hee hee.” Caitlyn hid her face behind her tea mug. “I can make you a disguise though!” She chuckled, cheerful. “I'll turn you into a prince.”

Exasperated, he sighed and looked away.

Suddenly serious, she smacked the mug again the table with a 'clang' and sat up straight. “That's actually not half bad!”

Reno looked at her if she had gone mad.

She slapped her fist into her other hand, a fire burning in her eyes. “If I throw a ball and turn you into someone of wealth, you can just walk up to your lover and talk.” She waved her hand to illustrate her point.

He held up his hands. “Woah, woah, woah. The lack of sleep is getting to you! How are you gonna do that? Me, of wealth? No one's gonna buy that. And these marks...” He pointed at his face with two hands. “...will also instantly identify me. Not to mention you don't have any money.”

For a minute, she did not speak, nor did she look defeated. “You forget you're in the theatre.” She spread out her arms, dramatically. “I work with actors. I grew up wealthy. I can teach you all the little rules, the gestures, the speech, the walk. Everything!” Smiling, she continued. “You're a Turk, right? The black-ops division with all the smart and talented people? I heard you carry out undercover missions? You can act.”

Hesitantly, he held her gaze. “I don't think that's the same thing.”

“Hmph.” She crossed her arms, stubborn and proud. “We'll see. There's no harm in trying.”

He pointed a finger at her. “Either way, you don't have the funds to throw a ball big enough to get Rufus Shinra to attend. Or anyone else for that matter.”

“That's true.” she simply said. “But I have connections. I can pull a few strings if it comes to it. The question is: will it aid your goal, whichever that may be? Again, what do you hope to accomplish?”

Silently, Reno looked at her and saw her in a whole new light. He had been right to come here, even if at first he hadn't been entirely certain what she could do. But this woman standing before him knew what she could do and what she wanted. There was an air of self-assured determination about her, the one that always seemed to come so natural to Rufus. Whatever it was he wanted, she could pull it off. She could actually get him to speak with Rufus without setting off any alarms.

That was, if Rufus wouldn't give him away. If he even wanted to speak with him. He sighed and buried his fingers in his hair. “Do you think he even wants to see me? Or do you think he's got his heart set on that girl now?”

Caitlyn raised a questioning and mocking eyebrow. “Rufus? He's gay. How would he lose his heart to her?”

“That's what you say.” Reno countered. “He says he swings both ways.”

“I bet he claims that.” she answered, not too impressed. “I bet he believes it too. But that's not what I see. As a woman surrounded by many gay men: trust me, he does not swing both ways.”

A moment long, they looked at each other without speaking.

Caitlyn shrugged. “Why would he not want to see you? He seemed pretty smitten with you last time he was here. Despite his whole 'no one can know we're together' attitude. I mean, if I were in love with you... I'd be dying to see you alive and well. Even against better knowing.”

Hesitantly, he smiled. That's how he would feel too. Perhaps Rufus did too and he just shouldn't worry too much. _Huh_ , he thought to himself, _since when do I worry too much?_

Still, perhaps it would be better for both of them of Rufus did not know he was still alive. It would be safer and he wouldn't have to burden Rufus. As long as he could just make sure he was all right, Reno could learn to live with giving him up.

“All right then.” he slowly said, “Can you get me to Costa del Sol undetected, get me to talk to Rufus in private without him or anyone else finding out I'm still alive – directly or indirectly – and then get me on a train to a remote village in the Nibel mountains? I think I know a place there where I can live without being tracked down.”

She nodded slowly, but added a disclaiming 'hmm'. “I can get you to Costa del Sol undetected, assuming I can get you a fake ID, and I can help you talk to Rufus in private without anyone knowing about it, but no guarantees” She hesitated. A sad expression appeared on her face. “You're giving up on him then?”

Reno slowly shrugged. “As I see it: I don't have a choice. As much I'd want to. It's probably for the best.”

Caitlyn nodded again, slowly, and dropped her gaze to the floor. For a moment long, she didn't speak. When she looked up there was determination on her face. “Do you have any experience with making fake ID's?”

Surprised, he looked at her and involuntarily a grin tugged on the corner of his lips. “If you provide me the materials, I'll do the rest.”

She smiled back, brilliant and excited. “Good. If you have some cash in your pocket, I'll get you that and more. Starting with some strong hair-dye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Release: 20 November 2011  
> Updated: 21 August 2012

The salty sea wind whipped through his short, near-black hair as the passenger ship cut through the waves and neared the harbour of Costa del Sol. The man in the dark grey, three piece pinstripe suit was one of the few people to defy the chilling wind out on the deck. He held onto the metal bars of the railing with black gloved hands, and kept his gaze fixed on the village against the lush hills through his gradually darker tinted glasses. His moustache and thin beard lining his jawline were neatly trimmed, his dress shoes were polished until they shined and the high collar of his pristine dress shirt was stiff, but stood loosely around his neck.

From behind, a woman approached in a long, ochre dress made from double-layered, stiff satin and claimed the place next to him at the railing, but did not seek eye contact. The tight skirts that fanned out below her knees fluttered in the wind and she pulled the high, tight collar a little higher up her neck. Her short, red hair was done up in loose curls and covered by a wide, stylish hat in the almost same colour as her dress.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to loosen your neck-tie?” she sternly said, keeping her gaze fixed on the village across the water.

“It's uncomfortable.” he complained.

“What do you think is more uncomfortable?” she countered. “A properly done neck-tie or a bullet through your brain?”

Reno pondered upon that for a moment, and decided: “The neck-tie. At least the bullet will end my suffering instantly.”

Caitlyn shot him a glare accompanied with an agitated sigh, and took the moss green neck-tie with tiny diamond pattern between her fingers and tightened it. His lips formed a thin line, but he did not attempt to loosen the offending object again.

“Of all things you could've attached the device to,” he started and his voice suddenly sounded deeper and smoother, “couldn't it have been something more comfortable?”

“No.” she answered, and pulled the ends of her long sleeves back down over her gloves, “I would have if I could have. At least you don't have walk around wearing that silly choker it came attached to.”

“Hmm.” Reno whole-heartedly agreed, and readjusted the neck-tie just a little. On the inside of the collar, Reeve's silver little disk with added clips was pressing uncomfortably against his Adam's apple.

“How's the make-up holding up?” she inquired and tried to see the skin behind his large sunglasses.

“Well enough, I guess.” he said, and took off the glasses to demonstrate.

Caitlyn leaned in and stared at his face. Intently, she studied the whole area curving around his eyes from the end of his eyebrows, over his cheekbones to his nose-bridge and its adjacent areas. There was not a trace left of his red tattoos. “Amazing those strips are virtually invisible even in plain daylight...”

Reno shot her a sarcastic though amused grin. “Go ahead and gloat about your handiwork.”

“You've touched it again.” she chastised him and brushed a fingertip over his cheekbone to make the subtle powder spread into the offending spot and hide the almost invisible edge of the strip imitation skin.

He scowled. “Because it itches.”

“I know it does, but you'll have to bear with it if you don't want to get caught.” she sternly said, “You remember what you have to say if they ask you for identification in Costa del Sol?”

“Relax, girl.” he sighed, “I'm a Turk, I know better than you how this works. But you might want to get your nerves in check before you raise suspicion.”

“Right.” Caitlyn breathed out through her mouth and willed herself to calm down.

“Besides,” Reno smiled, “you've spent weeks drilling that fancy foreign accent into me, made me walk fancy, taught me how to drink properly, how to eat. That I don't _slouch_.” He stressed the word and straightened up. “I know about etiquette, my name, my history, what I'm doing in Costa, and what I will be doing afterwards and why.” He gestured with his hand to show the list went on. “I've got this under control. Okay?”

She readjusted her hat and smiled. “Let's go find your boyfriend then, Reimund.”

\- - -

Tseng knocked on the door and waited for a reply. It remained silent on the other end, so he knocked again. “Rufus?”

When still no reply came, Tseng pushed open the bedroom door and glanced inside.

The bed was a mess and there were clothes strewn across the floor, but Rufus wasn't there. Nor was there a trace of Inez. Of course, that was hardly any surprise to him. The two hadn't been on the best of terms since last week, and if he were to guess by the way she had stormed out of the house in glowering fury, she wouldn't be coming back either.

He pushed the door open wider and took a step inside. Dark Nation perked up her ears and lifted her head from the floor, looking at him, intently, but did not move. Behind her, the balcony doors were open and the curtains moved on the wind. “Rufus...?”

Again, no reply came, and he took another step inside, looking around. He was certain Rufus had not yet left the house or his room. There was a sound of water gently splashing to his left, muffled by a wooden door. He glanced at the adjacent bathroom door and noticed the lamplight coming from underneath.

“Rufus?” he asked and knocked again, but this time he did not wait for a reply before he opened the door.

Displeased, Rufus looked up at him from the bathtub. Most of his body was hidden by the oily water and foam on the surface, with only his head and the tips of his knees sticking out above it.

“Your father is here to see you.”

“Great...” he muttered and glared, “The person I least wanted to see...” Rufus let himself sink further into the bath and the water sloshed and burbled against the metal of the tub as he disappeared underneath a layer of foam. Tseng stared at the hole in the foam and waited for him to come back up.

He waited. A few bubbles of air drifted up to the surface and the sound echoed through the tiled room.

He kept waiting and felt anxiety coming over him. The urge to walk over to the tub and forcibly pull Rufus out of the water was rising, but he feared he might be jumping to conclusions.

The water splashed loudly and Rufus came up to suck in air. He shot Tseng a displeased look. “Fine.” he spat, and stepped out of the bathtub. “I'll come see what he's got to complain about me this time. It must be bad if he felt the telephone didn't suffice any more.”

\- - -

“Rufus!” President Shinra happily exclaimed and held out his arms towards his son.

Rufus did not change his displeased expression when he entered the living room with Dark Nation on his side. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the doorpost. His father didn't let that discourage him and continued in the same tone: “How have you been?”

“Fine.” he flatly said.

President Shinra continued. “And how are things with the lady?”

“Just fine.”

His good mood started to waver. “You still haven't slept with her, have you?

Rufus scowled and shot his father a look that clearly read he wouldn't be answering that question.

His father sighed. “You won't get anywhere in life with that attitude, boy. How long have you been with her now? Two months? Do you really expect she'll stick around if a couple of dutiful kisses are the extent of your attention? You take some advice from me---” Rufus let out something between growl and a sigh, turned his head to glare at the garden. “You _look_ at me when I talk to you, young man!”

He jerked his head back and spat at his father: “Why would I want advice from _you_? What is it with you and thinking that having sex with her will magically fix everything?”

The president bristled. “Don't you use that tone with me, boy!” He swung a thick finger at his son on the other side of the room. “You are twenty-one now. It's high time you started acting like a man. You haven't slept with a single woman yet! How do you expect to carry on my dynasty with an attitude like that?!”

Rufus' face hardened and he glared. “Well, maybe I don't want to.” He pushed himself away from the wall and angrily flicked a hand at his father. “Maybe your dynasty should end with you. I'll live by my own rules.”

The president fell silent with shock and his face quickly turned red with anger. His first sentence was lost with the angry breaths and his fumbling with words, before he calmed down just enough to shout: “ _Who_ do you think you are?! After all these years of raising you and putting up with your crazy antics, is this how you show gratitude?!” Tseng could see the spit flying from his mouth and deemed himself lucky he stood at a safe distance.

The heavy man stomped towards his son who seemed hesitant between staying to fight or turning to flee to the hall. Dark Nation startled and bared her teeth, softly growling, but took on the same hesitant stance as Rufus. “You will do as I say and that is _final_!! You will get married whether you like it or not!!”

“And what if I'm gay?!” he protested, ready to turn tail.

That sent his father into another rage fit, and he madly waved his thick fingers at him. “ _I'll have none of that nonsense!_ You will marry a woman like a normal man or I will have you admitted to a madhouse!!”

Rufus backed away as if stung, and shouted: “To _hell_ with you!! I'd rather die before sleeping with a woman!” Then he turned on his heels and ran away through the hall as fast as his legs would carry him with his pet on his tail. The large front door slammed shut and the sound loudly echoed through the house.

“Rufus!” Tseng exclaimed, alarmed, and ran after him.

“ _Gods be damned!_ Fetch that ingrateful runt and drag him back here!” the president shouted after him. The rest of his tirade was lost behind the thick door that fell shut behind Tseng and in the loud sound of pebbles grinding underneath his shoes as he ran down the driveway. He took a sharp turn through the open gate and wildly looked from right to left and back.

There wasn't a trace of Rufus in the narrow, sunbathed street. Tseng cursed, and ran left down the street. The sound of his boots on the cobblestones echoed softly between the brick little houses, but was mostly drowned out by animated chattering on the boulevard a few streets ahead and waves crashing on the beach. He cut through an almost zigzagging alleyway and stopped at the edge of the boulevard where he scanned the crowd for the Shinra heir.

Still no trace.

Scowling, he dug out his cellphone and booted a small program. It took a few moments to load, but it felt like an eternity to Tseng. It would only take a few seconds for someone to wound Rufus, only a few more to drag him into a car should someone have planned a kidnapping, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it as it was.

Hurried, he navigated through the program, entered a telephone number and activated the GPS search. The display showed a waiting icon and Tseng glanced about again without little hope for success, scowling. The phone beeped and displayed the map of Costa del Sol with a line zigzagging through a maze of streets from where he stood to a place no further than five hundred meter away. The blue dot it was connected to was steadily moving away from him.

“Got you.” he said, thankful Rufus had his cellphone on him.

Instantly, he burst into action and sprinted down the boulevard, evading tourists or forcefully shoving them out of his way.

\- - -

Tseng estimated he must have been running for roughly fifteen minutes straight before he finally approached the area where Rufus had stopped a few minutes ago. The signal had been lost for a short period and it had cost him an seven unnecessary minutes to correct his route when the signal reappeared. He took a moment to catch his breath and looked up at the tall slope of rocks and yellow clay that had trees and brushwood growing in its cracks. There was no way Rufus would have climbed that, was there? He checked his cellphone again. According to the GPS coordinated Rufus was only a few meters ahead of him, so he had to be up there.

Uncertain, Tseng glanced from his left to his right. There was the ocean on one side, after a short drop down the cliff that he stood on, and a quickly thickening forest on the other. He decided to try his chances with the forest. The slope would probably decline further ahead, allowing him to climb it without too much trouble.

He pushed himself through the thicket and squirmed his way through trees and shrubberies. A little further in, he bumped his shin against a sharp rock and nearly stumbled into a net of long blackberry branches with sharp thorns. Tseng bit back a curse and thought of all the things he wanted to do to Rufus for putting him through all this, although he never would. He moved around the blackberry bush and avoided the many small and big rocks covering the forest floor. Before him the trees parted and beyond the clearing he suddenly noticed a large, cast iron gate intertwined by long, thick, thorny branches. It ran straight from a sea of thorn bushes, across the clearing, to the slope and effectively cut him off from intended his path.

Intrigued, he walked up to it and glanced through a small opening between the branches where he noticed had once been the entrance. The branches had completely sealed them. A few hundred meters beyond gate stood a house. Or what was left of it. Most of it had been turned into black charcoal entwined by thorns and ivy wherever it still stood erect. It had something distinctively spooky about it, he decided. Even if he didn't truly believe in ghosts.

With dread, he studied the gates intertwined by thorn bushes and reluctantly glanced behind him. It was the best choice to head back, but that wouldn't bring him any closer to Rufus. Unless he scaled the steep slope near the waterside. He sighed and imagined all the terrible things he wanted to do to Rufus when he got his hands on him, but never could.

\- - -

_There has to be an easier way up..._ Tseng thought, fatigued, when he finally threw his arm over the edge of the steep slope. With on foot placed behind the trunk of a small tree sticking out from the rocky wall and the other stuck in a cleft, he lifted himself up from his toes and tried to reach for something to help him hoist the rest of his body over the edge. His fingers wrapped around a rigid, woody stalk sticking out of the yellow clay and he tugged on it to test its hold.

It rose from the earth a just little bit, but it held. Tseng guessed it was a root of something, and pulled himself up until the bottom his ribcage was pressing against the top of the edge. He placed his arms, folded in, on either side on his body to make sure he wouldn't fall while he took a moment to catch his breath.

A moment later, he was struck by the sight of the vast blue ocean stretching out below the cliff against a clear blue sky. The wind carried with it sounds of boats cutting through the waves and their horns. Scattered across the top of the cliff were many neglected rosebushes with their branches spreading out and entangling themselves with whatever came in their path. Although almost unnoticeable now, Tseng saw that they had once been carefully placed in circles around a broken, dry fountain and a round little teahouse with pillars and shattered glass-in-lead windows. There had been archways and pebble paths circling in between.

A figure moved from inside the teahouse and Tseng startled when he saw its shadow move separately from its caster, until he realised that it was actually Dark Nation he'd seen from the corner of his eyes. From a stone bench, Rufus stared at him with a funny look on his face, as if though he didn't know whether to scowl or laugh.

“Tseng?” he asked, rising to his feet, and frowned.

The ground underneath his foot was crumbling around the edges and Tseng quickly moved his foot to a nearby ridge, increasing his grip on the root. Very slowly, he started to slide down the edge. Truly, this had not been one of his best decisions. _This is what comes of haste..._ he thought, disapproving, and scowled.

Rufus approached, both worried as hesitant. There wasn't any yellow clay or dirt of any other kind on his clothes, except around the hems of his dark jeans's pant-legs. His light shirt had a minor tear in it, but that was all. How had he come up here? Through the woods from the other side?

“Couldn't you leave me alone for just a few hours?” His voice was full of displeasure.

The dusty, black shoes that Rufus wore stopped before his face. “It is my duty to keep you out of harm's way.” he grunted out as the rocky ground pressed uncomfortably against his chest. “You know you are a favoured target. I can't just let your wander about alone.”

“I can defend myself.” His voice was sharp and each word was pronounced with determination. Rufus dug his heels into the hard ground when he bend down and tightly wrapped his fingers around Tseng's wrists. “You taught me, remember?”

“Knowing how to fight doesn't mean you're also able to fight.” Tseng countered, and sucked in a sharp breath when Rufus started pulling him up over the edge. “You may have the skills and the strength, but you lack experience. Winning a fight in the training room, doesn't mean you can win outside of it.”

Rufus paused, his breathing laboured and his muscles straining under the extra weight. “I cannot believe...” he grunted, and shot Tseng an amused and mocking look, “that you are lecturing me while hanging off the edge of a cliff.”

“Pull me up!” he commanded, irritated, and looked for better footing.

Rufus' arms shook under the strain as he pulled him further up, but then suddenly paused and his grip loosened, albeit only slightly. Immediately alarmed, Tseng looked up and feverishly sought Rufus' gaze. Blue eyes stared back at him; distant, thoughtful and full of emotions. A sudden nauseous feeling washed through his body when he became greatly aware of the heigh and all the obstacles in his path on the straight way down. If the fall didn't kill him instantly, the injuries would over time.

The moment passed.

Before he realised it, he laid face down against rough ground, breathing hard. Slowly, as he still fought to catch his breath and tried to calm down his heart, he pushed himself up and looked for Rufus. The blond man stood before him and stared out over the ocean to his right. Tseng swore he could see him tremble.

Finally, Tseng sat up and let out a deep breath, feeling exhausted. Hesitant, Rufus sought his gaze. There was doubt in his eyes, and confusion. Tseng knew Rufus saw confusion and shock in his. They stared at each other for a while longer.

“You just tried to kill me.” Tseng said, and his voice sounded breathless and astonished.

A tremor rushed through Rufus' body and his jaws tightened as he fought to keep the mask on his face. The tremble increased and Tseng could see powerful emotions trying to break through the mask. It morphed and twisted into anger. Rufus crossed his arms in a convulsive way and glared at him, contempt mixing with the steadily increasing anger.

Slowly and with caution, Tseng stood up, not for a moment keeping his gaze off Rufus' face. He had expected an outburst of emotions, he had expected an outburst directed at him, but he had not expected the boiling mix of emotions to push Rufus into attempting murder.

And neither had he by the looks of it.

“Why?” he asked despite himself, and his voice sounded as breathless as before.

“Why?” Rufus echoed, his voice trembling and sounding as if he was on the edge of breaking. A strange sort of laughter bubbled up from his chest. The mask of anger was starting to crack and Rufus was again struggling to push down the emotion that threatened to engulf him. He could hear the cracks in his voice as he laughed. “ _Why?_ ”

The bubbles of laughter twisted into a strange and strangled sound. The look in his eyes changed to twisted rage and within less than two steps, Rufus had his hands tightly buried in the lapels of Tseng's jacket. “Why?!” he shouted, a question this time, and he yanked the Turk closer, his fists furiously crumpling the fabric. “Why can't I kill you? After _everything_ you did?”

Tseng said nothing and stared at the enraged face of the younger man, stunned.

A fist landed painfully against his chest. “I hate you.” he hissed in shaky breaths, and suddenly pressed his head against Tseng's warm body. “I hate you. You could've saved him. Like I saved Veld. And all the others. You didn't have to kill him... Not like that.”

“I...” he started, startled and confused, “I had no choice, Rufus. It was either him or all of us. There was no time. No opportunity. If I had tried something, your father would've known and... he would've been dead either way.”

Violently, Rufus pushed him far away from himself and spat: “You could have saved him! You could have tried _something_!”

Tseng studied his face and looked for something to say in return. He saw how the corners of his parted lips were pulled far down in and showed teeth, how his eyebrows were scrunched together in not quite a glare, his eyes narrowed with tears threatening to well up. It took a moment before he understood what he saw shimmering deep in his eyes.

“You loved him.” he uttered, shocked.

The words struck a raw nerve, because Rufus shook and jerked his head away. He shook again and as he turned away the shaking grew stronger, clasping his fingers over his mouth. Dark Nation perked up her head, startled, and hurried over to her master to brush her body comfortingly against his legs.

“You loved him?” he said again, this time as a confused question. _How...? When...?_

“I don't know...” Rufus said, his words sounding stretched. He straightened up and moved his hands from his face to his arms. “All I know is that I miss him. There isn't a day I don't think about him. That I don't wish he was with me, able to touch me and I him. To hear his voice...”

“But...” he started, not knowing where to start first. Was it truly possible to feel that way about another man? He'd known for years Rufus had an interest in men, but he'd never thought it went further than sexual feelings and simple affection. It couldn't be real love, could it? Certainly not stemming from such a short period of time?

A gust of wind swept across the abandoned garden atop the cliff and Tseng's hair whipped around his head. He brushed it back behind his ears and pulled out a stray twig he discovered. Rufus stared at the vast ocean with his hands still clutching onto his upper arms.

 _Could it be that...?_ Tseng walked up to him, but still kept a respectable distance. “This conflict you have with Inez...” _Was it not a choice? Not 'nerves', as she put it?_

“What about it?”

“Fill me it. What is it about?”

He shrugged. “I don't see how that is any of your business.”

Circling around him, Tseng tried to catch his gaze. “The only reason you haven't slept her isn't because you didn't want to, but because you couldn't. Am I correct?”

Rufus shot him an offended and humiliated glare.

Tseng narrowed his eyes. “I'm right, aren't I?”

Angrily, he huffed and jerked away his head. Tseng blinked, confused. Judging by the many one-night-stands he'd had with men and the prolonged sexual relationship with Reno, there was no way this inability was to blame on a physical malfunction. _But how could it not be a choice?_

“She said...” he started, angrily snorted and kicked a rock as hard as he could, launching it into the ocean, “She said... That we should break up. That it obviously wasn't not going to work, because... I was not really interested in women, was I?” He snorted again. “So I shouted at her. Told her she was wrong. That is was her fault...” His voice trailed of and for the longest time he was silent, staring out across the ocean. “She was right of course.”

He sought Tseng's gaze. There was a concerned frown on his face. Without breaking eye-contact, he started shaking his head. “I can't change it. I've tried. Gods know I've tried. But I can't.” He arched his eyebrows as if he felt lost. “I'm...” The word that followed got stuck in his throat. Almost helplessly, he looked at Tseng. “I'm... sorry.”

Tseng startled. “Why do you apologize?”

“Because...” His voice wavered and died away. His gaze dropped to the ground. Frowning, worried, he glanced up again. “Aren't you disgusted?” Rufus visibly fidgeted under his gaze.

With a frown, Tseng studied the younger man before him and did not speak for a long time. Then, slowly, he put a hand on the man's shoulder. “I will admit I am confused about it not being a choice, but...”

Tseng moved his head as he tried to catch Rufus' gaze. “Honestly? I should've seen it coming. I noticed something was off with you and Inez. With you and all the girls you've dated the past few years actually, but I never gave it much thought.”

Rufus still stared at his shoes on the dusty, yellow clay with an almost nauseous expression. Tseng studied him for a little longer, and then – determined – hooked a finger under his chin and forced him to look up. The sudden alarm was very visible on Rufus' face and immediately he backed away.

“Don't hide away.” Tseng sternly said, “Your father will waltz right over you if you don't keep your chin up and your shoulders straight.”

That seemed to startle Rufus even more, but he stood still and stared at Tseng with wide, surprised eyes. Dark Nation walked over to the man and rubbed her head against his, her body against his. Then part of Rufus' mask fell back in place and the only expression that shimmered through was a mix of reluctance and concern.

Tseng readjusted his suit's jacket. "Were you serious when you said you'd rather die than sleep with a woman?"

Disheartened, his charge looked at him with narrowing eyes before turning his gaze to the ocean. The wind whipped through his hair, but Rufus paid it no mind. The look in his eyes was distant. "I don't know. Maybe. I meant it when I said it."

The bathtub flashed through his mind and the uneasy feeling he'd had earlier came over him again, although more nagging than urgent. There was something he wanted to say, but he was at a loss for words.

Slowly, Rufus looked back at him, the fire behind his eyes extinguished. "I'm tired... Tired of the constant struggle with Father over everything. Over the way he tries to shape my life after his own ideals, tries to mould me into a copy of himself. I can't live like that. I want my own life."

Thoughtful, Tseng looked at him and all the times he'd heard the President argue with his son echoed through his mind. His father wouldn't give up control easily, but if things stayed the way were Rufus might just really snap. He clenched his jaws, only slightly, but the other man still noticed. What he took his silence as, he couldn't guess, but Rufus turned his head away and slowly walked towards the edge of the cliff. Alarmed, he followed after him.

With the toes of his shoes only a step away from the very edge, Rufus stood silent as he looked out over the vast ocean below him. Tall waves crashed against the sharp rocks scattered about before the shore. In the distance sounded another horn. "I feel bound." he said after what seemed an eternity. "Stuck between a rock and a hard place. My father's demands keeping me from going down my own path and me being who I am keeping me from taking any other path." Bitterly and haunted, he laughed. "I can practically hear what Reno would say to that." The pitch of his voice and his accent shifted. "'Sounds like you're in need of some C4.'"

Despite himself, Tseng echoed the laugh. _That is something Reno could say._ "Well..." he said with a gentle smile. "Metaphorical C4 does sound like just the thing."

Rufus flashed him an awkward smile back. "But where does one find such a thing?"

He shrugged. Not that he didn't know. He knew just the thing that would help, but part of him fiercely resisted handing over that kind of information. With all those terrorist factions running about he already had his hands full with external threats. An internal one he could really do without. "C4 isn't the only option though. Water also cuts through stone. You just need more patience and a different attitude."

"Water?" Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He gestured at the rocks down below. "What do you see?"

Frowning, confused, he peered over the edge of the cliff. "Rocks so sharp they'll cut you to shreds and a current so strong you won't be able avoid them?"

"How do you think those rocks ended up there?" His tone of voice was matter-of-fact, almost as if he wasn't asking a question.

Frowning even more, Rufus stared down on the rocks in thought. Then he turned his head at him and gestured at the ground under his feet. "They fell down from the cliff I'm standing on."

Tseng nodded. "The water ate the rock away by doing nothing more than acting on its nature, and there was nothing the rock could do about it. It's the same for you."

From the way Rufus tensed and the expression on his face hardened, he could tell the man understood what he implied and did not like the suggestion.

Tseng shook his head. "What did you plan to do once you gained full control over your life, Rufus? You can't live your own life and fight who you are at the same time. You'd still be living someone else's life, wouldn't you?"

"But not everybody needs to know!"

"I'm not saying you should give a press conference." he sternly countered. "But how do you expect your father to give you any room to be yourself, if you don't even do it yourself? Don't worry so much about what others will think. If they reject you for who you are, why do you even bother wasting your time on them? You've got better things to spend your energy on, don't you?"

A wry smile appeared on his face and he held Tseng's gaze, uncertain. "I guess I do. But this isn't exactly a world I'd want to face alone."

Tseng shot him a reassuring look. "Do you know the expression 'birds of a feather'?" he asked. "In Wutai we believe that everyone has a type of energy field around them that resonates in accordance with their personality and attitude. Other people are unconsciously either attracted or repelled by that field." He held his gaze. "Don't worry about ending up alone, because you'll always find someone that suits you."

Rufus was silent and looked at him, uncertain.

Reassuring, Tseng showed him another gentle smile and put a hand on his shoulder. "And you still have me. In all those years I have never seen anything that rubs me the wrong way. Even underneath all those concealing layers."

A relieved smile crept onto his face as he let out the deep breath he'd been holding, but still there was something eating him. The blond man turned his head to look at the horizon above the ocean again, before looking at him again with some concern. "What if I fall in love again? Will you kill him too if Father asks it of you?"

A shadow swept over Tseng's face and his reassuring smile faded. "If he asks, yes. I will protest, but as long as he commands me, there won't be anything else I can do."

Rufus dropped his gaze and held it there for a long, tense moment. When he looked up at him again there was a shimmer of a fire behind his eyes. His expression was hard and tense. "All the more reason to wrestle myself out of his grip. One way or another."

Tseng nodded, although an uneasy feeling had started gnawing at the edges of his consciousness. Ignoring it, he squeezed his charge's shoulder. "I will do what I can to help you."

Constrained, he breathed out and showed him a small, wavering smile. "Right. Where do I start?"

"I'd start by moving away from that edge." Tseng said and flashed him a cocky grin. "After that... keep your shoulders straight and your chin up. Show the world you're not ashamed of who you are."

Rufus instinctively pulled his shoulders closer to his chest, if only subtly, and tensed. Only for a moment. Then there was that shimmering of fire in his expression again and he closed his eyes, breathed out and let his body relax. His chest moved forward and his back curved until he stood straight and strong. Small tremors shot through his body as he battled the urge to pull back into his protective, concealing armour of tense muscles. Through them Tseng caught glimpses of the man behind the mask, the man he had so rarely gotten to see the past few years.

After a while, he opened one eye to peek at Tseng, before opening the other too and looking away. "I can't do this."

"Nonsense." He pulled a strand of long, black hair back behind his ear. "You're doing great. Anyone would feel awkward trying to shrug off the armour they've hidden in for years. It'll feel better once you get used to it. You'll even wonder how you've ever lived with it."

"Now you're just making things up." Rufus shot him a sharp, accusing look. Tseng only smiled.

"Have you never had any moments in your life you felt truly content and relaxed? At ease from the tips of your toes, to the tips of your fingers, to the top of your head, and fully _present_ in the moment?"

Rufus hesitated and the expression on his face saddened. "Yes." He looked away. "With Reno..."

"Can you summon that feeling?"

Turning his head back at him, he arched a sceptic eyebrow. Regardless, there was a barely visible shift in his posture and it made a world of difference. The air he had about him now was calm, steady and intense. The look in his eyes was both warm as hard as steel. He'd seen shimmers of that intensity before, but now it was as if someone had wiped their sleeve across a mud-coated window and the light shone through. It would still need a few more good wipes before it was fully there, but it was a start.

Proud, Tseng pointed a finger at him. "That is what I'm talking about." He couldn't keep the smile from his face. "Now hold on to that feeling until it becomes second nature. Don't worry about slipping out of it again, it'll happen a lot. Just remember to go back to it."

The intense air faded and Rufus shook his head. "This is ridiculous." Abrupt, he turned on his heels and stalked away from the edge, towards the woods. Startled, Dark Nation perked up her ears and rushed after him.

"Is strength ridiculous?" Tseng shouted after him. "Is convincing your father ridiculous?"

"I will not convince Father by words or posture alone!" he shouted back without turning.

"Rufus!" he called, and went after him. "You are missing the point!"

Stopping and turning, he bit back: "What is it I'm missing, Tseng?! How do you think any of this will actually solve anything? It's just a bunch of hocus pocus!"

"You didn't see what I just saw." he sternly countered. "I saw a _man_ worth reckoning with, not a boy too afraid to speak his mind. A man, Rufus! You're twenty-one now, don't you think it's about time you started acting like one?" Stung, his charge started to protest, but couldn't find the words. "Even your father would listen to the man I just saw. _Be_ that man, Rufus. It's who you are."

Rufus paused and his hostile attitude faded. "You think so?" Slowly, the steady, intense air returned.

"Yes." he said, determined, and nodded once.

Thinking, Rufus hummed to himself. The air wavered, came back stronger, faded, returned again.

"Perhaps coming to Costa del Sol was even better than I realised." Tseng mused, speaking slowly. "Without you holding the fort back in Midgar, your father is forced to return either today or tomorrow to keep things in check. As long as he is convinced your break is still needed, you can experiment and practice all you want with being yourself without him intervening."

Rufus looked up, studying him. "When you say 'being myself', do you also mean you'll let me pursue men?"

Surprised, Tseng held his gaze. Despite his earlier words, a part of him argued that it wasn't normal and shouldn't be allowed. "…Yes, I will. As long as you'll try to see what it's like to be more open about it."

For a long moment, Rufus weighed his words and considered the different consequences. Then he showed him a semi-pleased smile. "All right." He held up his hand and half turned to the woods. "Come on. I'd like to go back to town now."

Quickly but with dignity, Tseng crossed the last few meters between them and walked with him to where the cliff lead into the woods.

After a few meters, a question that had been bugging him in the back of his mind for a long time rose to the surface. Hesitant, curious and somewhat concerned, he asked: “...do you feel attracted to me?”

Rufus turned his gaze to him, an amused spark in his eyes as he frowned and he shot Tseng a semi-disturbed look. “No.” He must have realised how his determined tone came across, because he quickly added: “Not that you aren't attractive, or anything. You're just...” He struggled to find the right word. “Old.”

Taken aback and slightly offended, Tseng asked with a frown: “ _Old_?”

An amused smile played around the corners of his mouth. “Yes, you're like...” He gestured with his hand and it hovered in the air as he tried to make an accurate guess.

“ _Thirty_.” Tseng said with a determined tone, and sounded somewhat offended. “Thirty-two.”

Rufus shrugged in a defensive kind of way. “Well, _older_ then. Besides, you act like my father half of the time!" He laughed, before he startled at his own words and shot Tseng an uncertain look. There was some concealed admiration in his eyes. "Like the father I wish I'd had instead." He paused. "Without the 'killing my boyfriend'-part."

Tseng looked at him, mouth opening to speak, but no words would come. Embarrassed, the younger man turned away and kept walking. Then Tseng closed his mouth and smiled, proud and touched. With a few steps, he walked next to him again. Rufus shot him a sideways glance and relaxed when he saw his expression, answering it with a smile. In turn, Tseng shot him a half mocking, half moved look. With a smirk, Rufus shook his head and with a sense of camaraderie they walked towards a ruin surrounded by thorn bushes.

“I still won't forgive you for killing him, though.”

“I know...”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Elvaron for beta-reading and Muertz for pointing out some very valid plot points that have now been working into the ending! (And introducing me to "Reine Statistik". Highly recommended for RufusxReno lovers, lovers of good writing and people who understand German!)
> 
> PS: I will do no more estimates of when this story will be finished, because I seem to be hugely off every time. (Remember, I thought this story would originally only have 7 chapters.) I am still working on it though, and hoping my hectic live will settle down just long enough to let me finish this soon.
> 
> Updated: 23 august 2012

The muddy tracks they left behind them as the dirt from the moist tunnel floors fell from the soles of their shoes went unnoticed on the dusty dirt road leading back to town. Rufus had led them from a hidden entrance underneath a dry fountain near the ruin in the woods through a series of underground tunnels to an old canal outside of town that had fallen into disuse. Tseng had never known there was such a tunnel system underneath the streets of Costa del Sol and its surroundings, branching off to the gods knew where.

However, Rufus had obviously known his way down there and it frightened him to think of all the times Rufus must have explored those ancient tunnels without knowing where he was going. The tunnels were a maze, they could've led him anywhere. There was no telling how far they reached. They could've led him in circles. He could've been wandering about without ever finding his way back and he'd starve before anyone would ever find him. There was no way to track him down there; no cellphone reach and no guides who knew the tunnels. Or the ceiling could've collapsed on top of him. The woodwork and the mortar were old enough, especially where moist air from nearby water made the wood rot, such as near the exit they'd used by the old, stone canal.

He startled from his thoughts when Dark Nation suddenly darted across his path and chased a large, zigzagging butterfly. The light the sun cast on her made her fur shimmer like black ink. Rufus extended his hand to her when she passed him by. Behind him, Tseng could see the harbour. Cool, salty air rose up from the ocean and washed across the docks. Dozens if not hundreds of people had left one of the latest passenger-ships and slowly sought their way into the town, loudly chatting among themselves. Their clothes and heavy suitcases turned the docks into a colourful moving mosaic of large hats, flowing and tight dresses, sober suits and outrageous shirts.

Tseng followed Rufus as he zigzagged through the crowd and kept an eye out for trouble. Barely avoiding being hit in the face by the hat of a portly old lady, he circled around the tourists and promptly collided with Rufus' shoulder. 

Rufus had stopped dead in his tracks and stared through the crowd with an expression Tseng couldn't place. Alarmed, he tried to follow the gaze and subtly reached for the handgun inside his coat. “What's wrong?” he asked. There were so many people moving about he didn't immediately see what his charge was looking at.

“The man in the pinstripe suit.” Rufus said, distracted. “Do you see him?”

Tseng followed his gaze again and spotted a tall man in a immaculate suit bending over to grab his suitcase. The sun reflected against his large tinted glasses, and although his eyes were hidden, Tseng could still see the shocked expression on the man's face when he noticed them too. Instantly, Tseng stood as if nailed to the ground. 

_Reno_.

In that moment, he noticed Tseng's stare and abruptly averted his head. A young lady in a stiff satin dress started talking to him, puzzled. Even though he'd only had a glance at his face and the glasses, thin beard and short black hair made him look vastly different – especially in that neatly pressed suit with properly done neck-tie – there was no doubt on his mind about the man's identity. He would've recognised him even in the dark. 

Fortunately, Rufus didn't seem to have noticed. But for how long?

“Yes, I see him.” he answered, dutiful. _What is that fool doing here?_

“Who is that?” Rufus didn't take his eyes off the man for even a second.

“I could ask.” he calmly replied, his face an unreadable mask. An uneasy feeling made itself master of him. “Why do you want to know?”

A hesitant smile worked itself onto Rufus' face. “I don't know. But I think this is what 'being struck by lightning' feels like.”

The nervous feeling increased exponentially, but he pushed it down ruthlessly. Yet the gnawing worry at the back of his mind would not disappear. “You feel attracted to him?”

“...to put it lightly, yes.”

Tseng watched Reno hastily leave with the woman on his arm, radiating unease despite his efforts not to be. Rufus followed him almost breathlessly with his eyes and seemed to pay no mind to the woman at all. 

Whatever it was Reno planning, Tseng decided, he'd better nip it in the bud. In one quick sweep, he scanned the crowd and spotted what he was looking for: a man in the ocean liner's uniform carrying a large book with the passengers listed under his arm. He tapped Rufus' shoulder and gestured at him to follow.

The ocean liner employee jumped when he suddenly noticed a Turk standing before him. His discomfort only grew when he noticed Rufus Shinra standing next to him. “G-good day, sirs!” he stammered.

“Good day.” Tseng smoothly said, and gestured in Reno's general direction. “That young gentleman in the dark pinstripe suit and the lady by his side... who are they?”

Nervous, the man scanned the crowd for people fitting the description. “The lady with the ochre dress and red hair, you mean? That's Kathleen Deirde Walsh. The man, hmm...” He opened to book and flipped the pages, running his finger across the names. “Ah, here. Can't pronounce that for the life of me. Rae... Rey...mund...”

Tseng turned the book so he could read the name above the man's finger. _Reimund Schultz_. A Nibel name. He narrowed his eyes. What was he up to? _And Kathleen Walsh?_ He had heard that name before. “Where will they be staying?”

This question seemed to unsettle the man further. “I-I really can't... That's private inf---” Tseng cut him off with his well practised 'Don't provoke me' look. “U-uhm.” He cleared his throat. “I believe they were staying at the Walsh' estate a little outside of town, but you did not hear that from me.”

The man snapped the book shut and hurried off.

“Raymund, huh?” Rufus mused with a distant smile.

“Rufus, please. Don't pursue that man.” Tseng said, his tone strict. The thought of the possible consequences already had him feeling tired.

Stung, Rufus turned his head and shot him a glare. "Excuse me?" he asked, disbelieving and offended. "Did I imagine you saying, less than half an hour ago, that I could pursue any man I wanted?"

"Well, n--" he started.

"Or was that just an empty promise?" he huffed.

"No." Tseng insisted.

"Then what?" Rufus threw up his hands to emphasise his question. "Is he a wanted criminal? Is he on your hit list?"

He bit back his initial response and suppressed the urge to smirk sourly at the irony. "Well, no."

"Then what is the problem?" Rufus shrugged and looked at him with an expression that told him he shouldn't expect goodwill nor sympathy. 

Forcing back a sigh, Tseng glared at the sky. _Of all people..._ What had he done to deserve this mess?

His charge turned away from him and called out his pet's name as he slowly made his way through the crowd. Shortly after, Dark Nation came running at him, darting through the maze of legs, and people jumped out of her way, frightened, when her fur tickled their skin. Two large, limb butterfly wings stuck out from between her fangs.

\- - -

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...” Reno pushed the door shut behind him and leaned against it as if he was trying to prevent anyone else from entering. “I've barely been in Costa del Sol for five minutes and I've already been spotted by Tseng.”

Outside, the gravel made crushed noises underneath the cab's wheels as it rode off. Caitlyn put her suitcase on the floor with a loud 'thunk'. “Do you really think he recognised you?”

He nodded at her with large, worried eyes. “Yes. He'll be knocking down the door within no time.”

“So, what do we do then?” She frowned, concerned. “Should I go ahead and buy your train ticket now so you can leave tomorrow morning?”

“Tomorrow will already be too late. Are you sure the train to the Nibel Mountains doesn't leave more than once a day?”

She shook her head. “The early morning train is the only line that goes directly into the Nibel Mountains. The other trains don't go further than North Corel and you don't want to switch trains there. Too many white powder packages mysteriously ending up in your luggage there. My friend can tell you _all_ about how strict they are about drug smuggling up in those mountain countries.”

“I'll take my chances.” he said and glanced at his suitcase.

“What about Rufus?” she countered, “You're not really going to give up after you've come this far, are you? What's the worst this 'Tseng' can do, anyway? He's not going to kill you after all the trouble he went through to save your life.”

Reno arched his eyebrows into an uncertain frown. “He just might.”

“Nonsense.” She put her hands on her hips.

Drawing his lips into a thin line, he pushed himself away from the door. “Either way, he's gonna get between me and Rufus. My chances may just have been completely ruined.” 

Caitlyn cleared her throat and shot him a pointed look. 

Reno wryly smiled at himself. “'Going to get.'”

“That doesn't mean you should give up.” She folded her arms. “That Tseng might try to get in your way, but did you see the look on Rufus' face? He was positively blushing! He'll---”

“---no, he wasn't.” Reno interjected.

She pointed a finger at him. “---come seek you out instead. Mark my words!”

“You think?”

Caitlyn nodded.

“You think he recognised me as well?”

She dropped her gaze to her suitcase and looked up again, frowning. “I don't know. Honestly, I thought my disguise was solid. I'm rather offended that that Tseng might have recognised you.”

A grin tugged on the corner of his mouth. “Don't take it personally. He's Director of the Turks for a reason and he's known me for... what? Eight years now? I bet that after all these years of closely working together he could spot me with his back turned.”

“Hmm.” She stared at the toes of her shoes. “But not even your mother was supposed to recognise you.”

A shadow ghosted over Reno's face, but he tried to smile through it. “I'm sure she wouldn't have.”

She looked up again. If she saw the expression on his face, she did not comment on it. “You should seek him out. You're going to regret it if you don't.” She shot him a knowing look. Then, as an afterthought: “And I'll be disappointed, for what it's worth.”

Reno chuckled and a warm smile spread over his face. He put a hand on her shoulder. “We can't have that. Not after all the money and favours you asked from your friends.”

Smiling, she swatted away his hand. “Come, let me show you your room. It's got the best view. Then while I'm away gathering info and food around town, you can figure out the best strategy for dealing with Tseng.”

\- - -

The door shut behind them with a soft 'click' and a dry, echoing 'thud'. The sounds of their heels clicking and squeaking on the cold tile floor bounced off the hallway walls. A guard stopped in its tracks on the way out and saluted them as they walked by.

Suddenly, Dark Nation stopped and tilted her head to sniff the air. Rufus stopped too. "What is it, girl?"

Silent, she stared down the hallway at the living room entrance, the tentacle at the back of her head slowly sweeping about.

"Danger?" he asked, looking from the open door back to his pet.

"Mhrrawhr." she softly whined, and brushed her master's legs, circling them, and almost pushing him back towards the front door.

From inside the room came pointed footsteps sounding like thin, high heels clicking on wooden floorboards through the carpet. They moved towards the door. There was the rustling of layers of smooth, stiff fabric and suddenly a woman with long, black hair in a dress that fanned out and reached her knees spilled into the hallway with a surprised expression on her face.

"I _thought_ I heard you." she said in her warm, melodious voice.

Rufus startled. "Inez."

A new set of footsteps emerged from living room. These were heavy and flat, and Tseng immediately recognised them as being from President Shinra. He too stepped into the hallway, wearing an expression of contentment mixed with friendliness.

"Rufus!" he cheerfully exclaimed. "You never told me your lady was such a otherworldy beauty. Far prettier than all those magazines ever made her appear." He smiled at her, warm and pleased.

Inez shyly answered the smile, before returning her attention to Rufus. "I didn't mean to show up so unexpectedly, but I ran into your father downtown and he invited me over. How have you been?"

"Fine." he hesitantly said, and nodded as if to underline his statement. "How have you been?"

She nodded back and hummed. "I've been okay. Just couldn't get what you said out of my head. I've been playing the words over and over, and..." She paused and suddenly seemed to become aware of her surroundings. "Hmm, but perhaps we should discuss that in private."

"It's okay." he insisted. "You should just forget about it. It's not true."

The girl let out a relieved breath and brushed a long strand of black hair behind her ear. "I'm glad. I didn't really mean what I said either, you know."

Suspicious or wary, the broad man looked from Inez to his son. "Something I should know?"

"No." they said in unison, determined. Inez continued. "It's our little secret."

"Yes, well..." Rufus said, nervous. "We should talk about it."

"Later." President Shinra insisted and shot his son a stern look. "I have business to discuss with you first, before I fly off to my next appointment." He turned to the woman at his side, gently grabbed her hand by the fingers and pressed a kiss on the back of it. "Lovely meeting you. I'll see you next time." Then he retreated back into the room and closed the glass-in-lead door.

Uncomfortable, Inez followed him with her eyes, before she turned her attention back to Rufus again, and nervously laughed. The way she subtly wiped the back of her hand over the skirt of her grey-blue dress was not lost on them.

"So..." She smiled and swayed her body from her feet. "I'll see you later then?"

"How about the Sea Side Café at six?" he asked. "The one halfway down the boulevard?"

She held his gaze, and nodded. "All right. Ciao."

The layers of satin fanning out over the petticoat rustled as she floated down the hallway, the clicking of her high heels bouncing off the walls until she disappeared through the heavy front door. Tseng turned to Rufus and shot him an inquiring look.

The younger man shrugged. "It's the best place for a break up. It's neutral ground."

"Ah." he said, and then pursed his lips in thought. "Isn't that place usually invested with reporters? She might just throw a scene."

As Rufus headed for the door where his father was waiting, he turned his head one last time to flash him a cheeky yet nervous grin. "That's what I'm hoping."

\- - -

Reno jumped as he heard sharp footsteps echoing in the hall, coming from the large, marble stairs. Quickly, they proceeded down the hallway to his room and were muffled by the runner. He left the wardrobe he had been inspecting for what it was and suddenly noticed he had instinctively reached for the absent mag-rod in his belt.

"Raymund!" a cheerful woman's voice rang out five seconds before the door slammed open. It flew open and Caitlyn bounced into his room. "Oooh! You'll never believe who I just saw!"

Surprised, Reno willed his body to relax and turned off the alarm bells in his head. "Who?"

" _Lynn Greywood_!" she squealed and pressed her upper arms close to her chest.

Unimpressed and confused, he looked at her. "Who?"

Dramatically, she sighed, let her arms fall down and rolled her eyes. "Only the greatest director in modern art history...!" She shook her head, before pointing a finger at him. "Oh. I also saw Mr Shinra with your lover's girlfriend. Heard them say something about weddings and... don't know. She wasn't very optimistic, though. Rumour has it they haven't been on the best of terms lately."

"Weddings?" he stammered while his mind still tried to process the rest of the information. "They're getting married?" _She's the girl he's been waiting for?_

"Hmmm." Caitlyn hummed, musing. "I doubt it. By the sounds of it, they're closer to a break up than anything else." She shrugged, a little defeated. "Anyway. I got you your ticket for tomorrow. Oh, _and_..." Quickly though careful, her hands dug through her shoulder bag and cautiously pulled out a big box that was wrapped in shiny, ruby coloured paper.

Confused, Reno took the box she held out to him and rotated it to look at its different sides. It was longer than broad, and its height was only half of its width. Something rolled about inside. "What's this?"

She grinned and scrunched her nose the way she did when she was mischievously proud about something. "It's a survival kit." In a softer, conspiring tone, she added: "Can't send you off unprepared, now can I?"

"Ehm..." He stared at her, uncertain, and frowned at the box, curiously rattling it. "Can I open it?" 

Enthusiast, Caitlyn nodded. He ripped off the paper and revealed a simple, brown cardboard box underneath. It opened to the side where two flaps were stuck into the edges and kept the top lid in place. He slid them out and lifted the top. Inside were various objects. He spotted a black sleep mask, a pocket knife, extra blades for his razor, band-aids, iodine, needles, a tick remover, a pair of scissors, a lighter and - he shot Caitlyn a look - lube and condoms.

"Everything a guy could need out in the wild, right?" she cheerfully asked.

He looked at her. The train would take him to where he needed to go of course, but there was no guarantee how long he could stay there. There was a large chance he'd be trekking straight through the mountains and the woods to get to the next village once his very, very small budget ran out or in order to avoid leaving tracks that Shinra could find. For a moment, he was at a loss for words. "Thanks... Caitlyn."

"Are you okay?" She frowned, troubled.

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed, uncomfortable. "It's just that..." He gestured with his free hand, drawing a short horizontal bow in the air. "You'd do all this for someone you don't know, without asking anything in return. I don't get it."

"Hm." She smiled with a tinge of melancholy and self-mockery. "I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic at heart. A lover of fairy tales and love stories. They're the only things that make this ugly world worth living in." She shrugged with an uncertain smile. "I guess that's why I live for the theatre. Why your story interests me so much, as cruel as it may be. Helping you helps me make the world seem less ugly. Helps me feel that I'm not powerless to change things for the better." Holding his gaze in a moment of silence, she shot him a pleading smile and said in a commanding tone: "So please don't run off before you've seen him."

Awkwardly, he looked at her as she turned about to leave the room and glanced over her shoulder one last time, tugging on her skirt as she did. 

"Did I ever mention how much hate wearing a dress? I want you to realise that."

Chuckling, he flashed her a cheeky grin. "I thought all fairy godmothers loved to wear big, poofy dresses?"

That won him a hearty laugh. "If I were a fairy godmother, _you'd_ be the one wearing a dress." 

"Hah!" he laughed, half offended, half amused. "No. That would make you the witch."

She turned to him and put on an evil looking grin as she hunched and gestured at him with crooked fingers. "But I am the wicked witch. Did I neglect telling you I want the first born child of you and your boyfriend?" Putting the back of her hand to her mouth, she threw her head back and cackled madly.

He couldn't keep himself from chuckling. "I knew there was a catch."

Mischievous, she looked at him with glinting eyes and wiggled her crooked fingers at him. "And if you refuse to search for your loved one, I will smite you with a curse and you'll be strutting around Wall Market in a dress for the rest of your life...!"

"Wow." he said, not very impressed. "My first born or a life as a whoring drag queen... You don't play to lose, do you?"

"Of course not." she cheerfully said and winked. "Win-win situations apply solely to me. Now if you'll excuse me: I have some Zolom stew to brew." Madly cackling, she closed the door before bursting out into girlish laughter as she walked down the hallway.

A laugh escaped his lips and he couldn't keep from grinning as he shook his head. "Women..."

\- - -

The sun was slowly descending into the sea and painted the sky in bright oranges and soft lavender. The evening was still surprisingly warm for early spring. Rufus sat on the floor in the garden door opening with his back against the doorpost. The curtains waved on the gentle breeze. He sat with one arm leaning against his pulled up knees as he stared at the small container he held in his hand.

Without a sound, Tseng moved in from the hallway and silently stopped next to the couch. Rufus noticed him, but did not look up. Next to him stood a steaming pot of tea and two traditional Wutaian cups made of dark clay. The one standing close to Rufus had a bottom of cooled off tea in it. Faintly, he thought he saw a thin layer of water in the other. Perhaps it had just been washed.

Absent-minded and with a frustrated expression, Rufus popped off the cap of the container and clicked it shut again, before repeating the process.

"How did it go?"

Rufus looked up and tossed him the bottle. It rattled as it flew through the air. Frowning, Tseng studied the label-less bottle. "Father took 'our little secret' for a problem that could be fixed by some of his pills." Rufus pulled a disgusted face. "There really are things I don't need to know."

Tseng suppressed a smirk and managed to keep his stern, blank mask in place. "I take it you haven't explained the situation to him then?"

"He kept cutting me off." he replied, gruff, and glanced into the garden. "The company and my marriage were more important to him, and he didn't let me finish a sentence once. He doesn't give a damn how I feel about whole of this."

Curious, he frowned. "What did he have to say about your marriage?"

Rufus sighed and stuck a hand into his blazer. When he took it out again, there was a small, black container between his fingers. He opened the case and held it up to show the gaudy golden ring with the massive diamond that was inside. "In a nutshell?" He arched a eyebrow. "That I should propose today rather than tomorrow. That he talked to Inez about what her dream wedding would look like." Frowning, he shook his head and held up his hands. "Why did he ask her that? Why doesn't he ask me?"

Amused by his indignant tone and theatrical gesture, Tseng let a smile shimmer through. "What would your dream wedding look like?"

Rufus growled and shot him a glare. "I don't want to get married at all. Not for ten years, at least." The sharp sound of the case snapping shut echoed through the living room, followed by the rushing of air as it was hurled into the garden and fell into the pond with the typical 'glup' of water rising up and sinking back down. "Can't believe he expects me to propose with something as hideous as that."

“Have you considered writing him a letter instead?” Tseng folded his hands behind his back. "To make him understand your stance on this?"

Startling out of his thoughts, his charge looked back at him. “Hm? No. He'll just crumple it and throw it into a fire.”

He shrugged. “Then make a hundred copies and leave one everywhere he goes. He will have to listen to you at one point or another if you're insistent.”

"Tseng." he calmly objected. "I need a different strategy than that. You know Father. Even if I get him to listen, I'll still need something that'll make him accept." He held his gaze for a few moments, before patting on the carpeted floor with short smile. "Have some tea with me."

Mulling, Tseng looked at the tea pot on the floor. Then he shrugged and knelt down, carefully folding his legs under him. Curious, he lifted the lid and peered through the steam into the pot. "Sencha?"

"Hmhm." Absent-minded, he glanced at the smooth pebbles lying outside the door opening and ground the heel of his foot into them. "Do you really think he'd lock me up in a mental institution? He sounded serious..."

Tseng closed the pot. "He was angry when he said that."

“He's always angry when this subject comes up. It disgusts him.” A shadow ghosted over his face. “What if he meant it? You know he won't accept it, no matter how serious or insistent I am.”

“He won't lock you up, Rufus. That would damage his reputation and he can't use that now Avalanche is rearing its head again.” Both playful as accusing, he reached out to poke Rufus' shoulder and Rufus smiled, embarrassed.

He picked up the teapot by its handle and poured the hot tea into the cups. “I never thought they'd be this persistent. Maybe I should've funded a different group.”

“It could work in your advantage. Avalanche's popularity is increasing and criticizing voices are growing louder and more numerous. Every crack in your father's reputation could potentially give way to civil unrest and riots. In turn that could lead to global war when the conquered countries try to wrestle themselves free. There is no guarantee Shinra will come through that in one piece, if at all.”

Rufus looked up, surprised, and frowned. “Is it that bad?”

“It's always been bad." He picked up his cup and held the slowly heating stone between his hands. "In truth, it's more quiet now than it's been in ten years, but Shinra's grip seems to be slipping.”

As he grabbed his own cup, his eyes slowly widened. “So this sudden pressure on me to find a wife is more than just the years counting up or me liking men...” He frowned again, this time understanding. “He's trying to reinforce the image of Shinra as a long lasting force to be reckoned with. To scare the protesters back into hiding.” His eyes narrowed and he silently stared into the garden, plotting new strategies and calculated his chances for success. A faint, sly grin worked itself onto his face. Tseng worried he may have said too much. Another coup was the last thing he needed right now.

“Humour me,” he said, “don't use this knowledge for another power grab.”

“Are you kidding?” Rufus countered. “If the situation is as bad as you say that wouldn't be in my own interest. But it makes wonderful blackmail material. It's that C4 I was looking for.” The expression on his face was highly calculating. “I need to think about how to use this effectively.”

"You do realise--" Tseng started and held the dark, clay cup to his lips, feeling the warmth of the steam against his face. The water wasn't as hot as he'd expected. "--that your father might consider it treason and won't be as forgiving as he was last time?"

Rufus snorted. "Of course. But I'm not that naive child I was back then any more either. I'm not fooling around this time." His eyes narrowed. "If he wants to destroy my life by taking what and whom I hold dear, then I'll be sure to return the favour."

Tseng took a slow sip from his tea and brought the cup back down to his lap. "I was afraid you might say that."

"What else did you expect me to say, Tseng?" He was glaring, albeit not really at him.

Calm, he took a new sip. The tea tasted slightly different than what he was used to, but he couldn't put his finger on why. Perhaps Rufus had poured boiling water on the leaves again, rather than waiting a few minutes for it to cool off. "Something less dramatic."

"I'm serious."

"I'm sure." he said, unimpressed, and took another sip from his tea. "I'm just saying that you're sounding every bit like that sixteen year old you claim not to be."

Rufus cast him an annoyed look and unceremoniously took a sip from his cup.

"The same goes for whatever it is you're planning with Inez." Shooting him a stern look, he held the cup in his lap. "She may not be the love of your life, but do you really have to use her like that? For whatever it is you hope to accomplish? Gods know she genuinely tries to please you."

The young man sighed. "Maybe. But I do mean to be honest with her. If she does throw a scene, I know all the reporters will jump her words and make them into tomorrow's headlines--"

Confused, Tseng shook his head and interrupted. "I thought you didn't want the world to know?"

"They'll be rumours!" he objected. "Nothing more. Words spewed by an angry ex."

"Then why?"

"Because it'll help me." he said, determined, pointedly pronouncing each word. "It'll help me stop pretending, because everybody already suspects. It's like a bridge behind me I need to burn before I dare swim across the river ahead of me."

At a loss for words, Tseng stared at him, impressed.

Rufus fidgeted under his gaze and took a large gulp of his tea as if he though it was hard liquor. "It scares the hell out of me."

"I bet it does." Tseng said, still a little dazed. "But I'm proud of you for even considering it. Telling the world before your father..." He laughed. "That's a bold move, even for you. Smart. Eliminating the reason for your father to convulsively hide your sexual orientation."

He saw Rufus start at the words and pull a face, albeit subtle.

"For what it's worth..." Tseng gently started. "I'll be around, of course, so if there's anything you need tonight... I'm there."

A little uncomfortable, the younger man looked at him. "That's... kind. But it won't be necessary. I'll handle this just myself."

Intuitively sensing trouble, he frowned and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I..." Nervous, he glanced into the garden, before looking back at him. "I'll be going alone. I don't want you to be around."

"Rufus..." he protested. "You can't just go out by yourself. That's far too dangerous."

"Come on..." he countered, agitated. "It's Costa del Sol. What could possibly happen? The place is overflowing with rich people and there's police on every street corner. It's perfectly safe."

"Not for you. I won't have it." The clay cup he'd been holding hit the floor with a 'thunk' as he set it down with more force than he had expected. "My job is to keep you safe. I can't do that if you're out of my sight."

"Have you ever considered it's annoying?" he protested, his voice growing louder. "All the time there's someone following me about, with my consent or not, whether I'm aware of it or not. Have you ever considered that perhaps I would like to go out sometimes and not have you know about everything that happened?"

"Rufus..." he tried to reason with him.

"No!" the man cut him off and rose to his feet. "Just stay home. In Midgar you can follow me about all you want, but here... Can you understand that if it's safe I just want my privacy?"

Narrowing his eyes again, Tseng looked up at Rufus. There was something in his eyes that didn't fully match his story. "You have plans... And not just with Inez."

Rufus turned his head away.

Suddenly alarmed, Tseng too rose to his feet. Reno. "You mean to visit the man from the docks." His vision swayed and, confused, he tried to steady his swaying legs.

"What of it?" He shot him a derogatory look. "You said I could pursue every man I wanted."

"Yes, of course, but..." _Why am I so dizzy?_ "Just not..." Unexpected, the world seemed to tilt and he stumbled over his suddenly sluggish feet, falling to the floor onto one knee.

"Just not what?" Rufus seemed completely unfazed by his inability to keep his balance. His tone was accusing. "Him? 'Anyone but him'? Even though he's like any other guy? Are you going to say that about every guy I pick? That's a bit hypocritical, isn't it? After what you promised."

Tseng's thoughts were sluggish and he shook his head in an attempt to clear it. His vision came across the dark clay cup, now lying on the carpet with its remaining content dripping out. Something in his mind clicked. He tossed his swaying and quickly blurring vision back to Rufus. "You spiked my drink."

Impassive, he looked down on Tseng as he struggled to regain the quickly slipping control over his body. "I want to meet him. Go home with him perhaps. And we both know you would try to stop me, despite your promise. You made that very clear at the docks this morning."

"Rufus..." he weakly protested, despite using all the force left in his body. His vision was starting to darken. The sounds around started to dim. Vaguely, he registered his shoulder connecting with the floor.

_"Just give into it Tseng. A good night's rest will do you good."_


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Elvaron for beta-reading and Muertz for pointing out some very valid plot points that have now been working into the ending! (And introducing me to "Reine Statistik". Highly recommended for RufusxReno lovers, lovers of good writing and people who understand German!)
> 
> Updated: 23 August 2012

The sky took on vermilion, lavender and soft ruby shades as the sun slowly sank into the ocean and the water became dark with a blinding, silver layer on top. Behind the windows of houses and bars in the distance, lights appeared in all shades and sizes. Beside the path he'd followed through the park from the villa, old cast-iron lanterns came to life, although their gently burning lights had little impact while the sun still illuminated the town with its last, brilliant rays.

The air was filled with distant, pleasant chatter and laugher as Reno walked further out of the park and passed by a quaint looking café. There was a very low, wrap-around porch around the wooden building with small, empty tables and chairs. On both sides of the windows were baby blue, opened shutters. On the roof stood a large wooden sign with "The Jolly Moogle" painted on in bright, contrasting colours. There seemed to be a lot of people inside despite its unimpressive look. He shook his head with a smile on his lips and kept walking.

After a short while, he ended up on Costa's boulevard with bars, cafés and restaurants stretching out in both directions. He had no particular destination so he kept on walking in the hope that a solution to his problem would finally hit him. How could he still meet Rufus with Tseng on full alert? What would he say? He had to keep his distance, yet still come close enough to actually make conversation. How would he be? Did he still think about him sometimes, or had he already been replaced and forgotten?

Reno sighed.

He'd thought about using the underground tunnel system to get into the Shinra villa, but that would only get him in trouble. Even if he didn't get lost in the tunnels and found the right exit, he still wouldn't know what to say to Rufus. Perhaps even less. What does a trespasser say to the master of the house?

Disheartened, he stopped and stared off into the distance. Perhaps he would just have to ask for Caitlyn's forgiveness instead and take the morning train without meeting with Rufus. After all, he wasn't even supposed to be here. What if Rufus recognised him? The disguise was good and that gave him confidence, but it was still troubling that Tseng saw right through it. Sighing, he shook his head. He needed to see him. Just one last time. Just so he could say goodbye and have peace with the situation.

Suddenly, he noticed a familiar face walking up the boulevard towards him, deep in thought and in an unusually low-spirited mood. As if struck by lightning, a bolt of electricity shot through his body from his heart and he startled at the intensity of the feeling. It had been a long time since he'd seen his lover in the flesh, but he couldn't remember having felt it this strongly before. _Ex-lover_ , he sternly corrected himself, and the thought stung.

From the corners of his vision, Rufus noticed him standing in his path. He glanced up, looking at him a few seconds longer than he normally would as he recognised him, blinked, surprised, and a wide smile broke onto his face, before he remembered to put his mask back on.

“Hello.” he said, neutral politeness mixed with a subtle flirt. So Caitlyn was right. Rufus was more than averagely interested in him.

Reno politely smiled back at him, forcing himself to stay in his role of the interested but reserved stranger. “Hello.”

“I saw you at the docks earlier today, didn't I?” he asked and faintly mirrored the smile. Reno nodded. “How are you enjoying the Costa so far?”

Contemplative, he nodded, while quickly trying to ease into his role so it would feel natural. “Well enough.” he answered, a little uncertain, and remembered to let his foreign accent shine through. “Too many tourists though.”

Rufus smiled despite himself. “I agree.” He narrowed his eyes in amused curiosity. “Where are you from?”

Gesturing in the general direction of Nibel, he said: “The mountains.”

His eyebrows arched up, intrigued. “Nibelheim? Or beyond that?”

“From beyond.”

He caught the subtle flash of irritation on Rufus' face. _The answers are too short for his taste, huh?_

“What's it like there?”

Frowning, he shrugged. “Different.” _What was I supposed to say again?_

The annoyance became more apparent in Rufus' attitude and Reno knew that if he wanted to keep his interest, he'd better throw him a bit more bait. There were too many things he wanted to ask himself. 

“Quiet, peaceful.” he continued, part improvising, part remembering. “People are more reserved towards strangers, and yet also friendlier. Hmm. Depends where you are and when, I guess. And don't forget about the multitude of different languages and dialects. Or the breathtaking sights. For an outsider at least.” He chuckled. “I miss the mountaintops. The sky looks strange without them.”

“Strange?” Rufus asked, intrigued and frowning.

“It depends on what you're used to, I guess. My sky always seemed to rest on them, so a sky above stretched out lands is strange.” _Actually_ , he wryly thought, _the sky looks strange anywhere. Too far away, too clean, too blue in comparison to the underside of the Plate_. “What about your sky? Is it true you grew up in Midgar?”

Rufus shook his head, his gaze distant. “I've lived there for a long time, yes, but I mostly grew up on the outskirts of Nibelheim. I think I understand what you mean though. I remember I thought the sky looked strange when I moved to Midgar, unnatural and troubling. I suppose I've gotten so used to its strangeness, I don't notice it any more.” He grew silent and his thoughts drifted far away.

“Do you ever wish to go back to Nibelheim?”

Startling from his thoughts, Rufus looked up at him and frowned. “Hm? No, not really.”

“You like it in Midgar?” he asked, feigning surprise. “I've lived there for some years, but I found it so unnatural, as you say. Not just the sky.”

“Ah.” Rufus said, triumphant as understanding sank in. “That's why you speak our language so well.”

Reno nodded. “That, and my parents thought that it was important to learn the Midgar Standard as early as possible. The former United Republic of Nibel may be proud about its centuries long independence, but we can't deny Shinra has changed our relation to the rest of the world.”

“You don't sound very upset about the occupation.”

“I thought Shinra's official phrase was 'connection'?” He shot the Shinra heir a cheeky grin.

Rufus shrugged. “It boils down to the same thing.”

He nodded. “But shouldn't the vice-president always carry out the company's official stance on matters?”

Rufus' good mood suddenly changed and he looked away. Alarmed, Reno jumped up and stuck out his hand. “Where are my good manners? We haven't been introduced. I'm Reimund Schultz.” _Why is he offended? He's used to people knowing who he is, right?_

The gesture seemed to improve his mood a little. There was a faint, tired smile on his face when he took the hand and shook it. “I'm Rufus.”

He was still holding his hand.

A new strategy hit him, and tactfully he said: “I seem to have offended you. Can I offer you a drink to apologise?”

Genuinely amused with a hint self-satisfaction, Rufus smiled. The low-spirited air he'd had about him began to fade. “You may.”

Despite himself, Reno warmly smiled back at him. He had longed to see that cocky smile on his face again.

\- - -

The quaint café he'd seen earlier turned out to be a better establishment than expected. It was atmospheric, had wooden panels separating the different tables providing plenty of privacy and a crowd big enough to blend in, but not big enough to make the café feel cramped.

They'd picked a table in the corner where they both could sit with their back facing the wall, although neither of them had openly expressed that wish.

Rufus had one hand loosely holding a cold glass of cognac with ice and seemed to be in a particular good mood. He swirled the cubes around in the glass, making them chink pleasantly.

“So, Raymund,” he said with a flirtatious tone, “Have you come to enjoy the sun in Costa del Sol?”

“In all honesty,” he started and took a casual sip from his white ice wine, “I'm just passing through. I'll be on a train back home tomorrow.”

Rufus' glass came to a slow halt in the air. “Oh.” He sounded genuinely disappointed. Reno felt strangely conflicted at that. Part of him was touched. Another part was jealous. At himself no less, but to Rufus he was nothing but a stranger and the irrational part of him felt jealous that his boyfriend was flirting with people other than him. Even if he was supposed to be dead. “You must be anxious to see the mountains again.”

Faintly and awkwardly, Reno smiled.

“Are you really going to pass through without having had a taste of those famous Costan beauties?” Rufus' sideways look was casual yet calculating.

Reno put on his practised dignified face and took another sip from his ice wine. _Did he really just ask me that?_ There were two ways to answer that, but he felt conflicted about which one to pick. On one hand he could steer the conversation towards Rufus' girlfriend and all the rumours he'd heard, but it wouldn't do any good to make the man retreat into his shell. The other path was the one his heart desired, but it would be stupid to pursue it. Making out with Rufus was the last thing he ought to be thinking about right now.

Seemingly taking his silence as an incentive, Rufus slowly leaned in with a mischievous grin on his face and asked in a hushed voice: “Or do you prefer the men?”

Startled, Reno turned his head to look at him with wide eyes. 

Rufus peered through the tinted glasses and studied his reaction with an amused expression. “You do seem the type.”

“W-what?” he stuttered, surprised, “What makes you say that?”

In a smooth voice, he seductively whispered: “Am I wrong?”

Suddenly, he felt terribly uncomfortable with Rufus invading his personal space like that. “Not per se. Just... how do I look 'the type'?”

“'Not per se'?” he echoed, mocking, “Are you interested in men or not?”

He hesitated. “I'm not really interested right now.”

A little offended, Rufus frowned and pursed his lips. “How so?” 

“Look, it isn't that you aren't attractive, but.... you just caught me at a bad time is all.” Nervously intertwining his fingers and releasing them again, he whispered: “There are people out to kill me over a bad deal so I don't want anyone to be able to identify me.”

Rufus quirked an eyebrow. “Then perhaps you shouldn't have told me your name.”

“I... I shouldn't have, no. Politeness got the better of me, I guess.” He purposefully dropped his gaze to the table for a moment, before looking up at Rufus again. “You just seemed so offended that I knew who you were without having been introduced.”

“Oh. That wasn't it.” Looking at the glass in his hands, he swirled about the ice cubes. After a short silence, he looked up again from the corner of his eyes. “How long have you been on the run?”

“...months? Why do you ask?”

“Because,” he started, and Reno tensed when he felt a hand slide over his thigh, “you are interested regardless of what you say. Your only objection is that I might be able to recognise you.”

The ministrations from Rufus' hand sent electricity running through his nerves and warmth flowing to his face and groin. Those sensations only intensified when Rufus leaned in closer, and as he whispered into his ear he could feel his warm breath roll over his skin. “I'd have no objections to you blindfolding me.”

Reno swallowed and tightly crossed his legs. 

Rufus chuckled in his ear. “Interested now?”

Despite his thoughts becoming sluggish, Reno thought fast while he struggled with his feelings. He wanted this, he wanted this bad and it was a terrible idea. Rufus could still recognise his body from touch once he took off all his clothes. He would recognise his voice once his collar was loosened. It was a terrible idea.

The warm hand on his leg was distracting. Seductively, Rufus whispered into his ear again. “What else do I need to do to convince you?”

Reno looked at him, his face flushed. “You really want me, don't you?” Rufus coyly smiled. Electricity ran down his spine and made his skin tingle. The urge to shove Rufus back against the wooden panel and forcefully kiss him to make up for all the lost time was almost impossible to control. “Can I tie up your hands?”

Taken aback, his eyes widened and he blinked. “What?”

“Because hands can see. In a sense.” he explained.

“But...” Rufus started to protest and frowned. He realised just as well that he would have to give up control or give up pursuit; two things he rarely ever did. Reno's fingers gently traced his jaw and Rufus fell silent when he leaned in closer, his lips slightly parted.

“Those are my demands.” he whispered and pressed a gentle kiss against the man's lips. Rufus' breath wavered, but he didn't pull away. “Take it or leave it.” He kissed him again. “I'm sure you'll love it.”

Rufus let himself be kissed again, but only hesitantly answered. Every time he made a short movement towards him, he backed away again. It was shocking to Reno he let himself be kissed in public at all, even if with the wooden panels providing a little privacy. What had changed in those past few weeks?

Reno kissed him on his lips again. Suddenly, he felt fingers ghost over his skin and hesitantly brush through the short beard hairs on his jaw. Rufus moved towards him and pressed his lips against his, tilted his head and kissed him again – this time with determination. From the corner of his eyes, Reno glanced at the crowd, but no one seemed to notice them. The tip of Rufus' tongue slipped out and slid into his mouth. Reno's breath faltered and he could feel his heart beat in his throat. Rufus' hand moved to the back of his head and pulled him closer.

The world around him faded and all that he was aware of was Rufus' nearness, his warm breath against his skin, his lips against his, his tongue moving with his, the hand firmly in his neck. He increased his own grip on Rufus' jaw and deepened the kiss. Rufus welcomed it.

Time lost its meaning and Reno had no idea how long it had been when Rufus slowly pulled away. They slowly opened their eyes and Rufus looked at him with half-lidded eyes, his lips parted and his chest heaving. For a moment, he seemed a little surprised to see him, as if he had expected someone else. Then he swallowed and whispered, almost completely breathless: “All right, I accept. Your terms, I accept them.”

The ability to think clearly had been lost and all Reno knew was that his heart was beating against his chest, a pleasantly warm feeling had filled his insides and all cells in his body ached to feel Rufus' body against his: skin to skin, intertwining limbs and his solid mass pressing against him. He tried to answer him, but all that came out was a shaky breath.

Rufus shot him an amused yet strangely timid smile, still panting. “Your place?”

Breathless, he nodded and continued to stare at the man. Rufus stood up, took his hand and lead him away from the café.

\- - -

The sun had long since set when Reno pushed Rufus through the front door of the Walsh's Estate, kissing. They walked through the long hallway up the broad stairs, touching and tugging on each other's clothes. Upstairs, Rufus pushed him against the wall, only twenty steps away from his bedroom door, careful not to hit his sunglasses as he crushed his lips against his and slid his hands underneath his shirt. Quickly, Reno pulled his hands away and pushed him towards the bedroom.

Before he knew it, they fell down onto the large bed with Rufus pinned down under him. For once he didn't fight it and expectantly - though slightly nervous - looked up at him, panting. Reno paused to admire the view. Again, Rufus' hands started to wander underneath his clothes and again he pulled them away. Refusing to be constrained, they moved to his ass with Reno's hands still locked around his wrists and pulled him down, pressing Reno's hips against his. They moaned when their quickly hardening members were squeezed between them. Rufus closed his eyes and kissed him and sucked and tugged on his lower lip. Reno pushed him further into the mattress as he crushed his lips against his in a feverish kiss.

Fingers buried themselves in the short, black hairs on the back of his head and traced the lines of his skull and the muscles in his neck, before digging the tips into his flesh for a good grip. Rufus' legs wrapped themselves around his and a new, pleasant wave of warmth shot down to his hardening erection. He ran his hands over Rufus' body, his chest, down the sides and squeezed the flesh around his hips. Then he slid his hands between the mattress and his ass, cupping the cheeks through his jeans and squeezed them. It won him a deep, throaty moan from Rufus and he squirmed and arched his hips, pressing their groins together. Reno half moaned, half sighed and frantically ran his hands further down his legs to hook them over his hips. 

Pausing to admire the view again, he looked down on Rufus and ran his hands over his face, thumbs ghosting over his closed eyelids, over his cheekbones to the hollow of his jaw under his ear. Slowly, Rufus' eyes fluttered open. He looked at him, first a little dazed, then surprised as if he'd expected to see someone else yet again.

With a sombre tone unwillingly slipping into his voice, he asked: "Wishing I was someone else?"

The question startled Rufus a little. "Hn." He shook his head. "You just remind me of someone. When I close my eyes, your touch... the way you kiss me, the way you hold me, the way the weight of your body presses down on mine... I keep thinking you're him. Then when I open my eyes or hear your voice, I realise you're not him. Couldn't be even. ...he's dead."

"But you wish I was." It half a question, half a heavy-hearted statement. Rufus' words made him feel strangely conflicted. His chest filled itself with a curious mix of happiness and sadness.

"I'm sorry." he said and reached out to cup Reno's face. "I didn't mean to ruin the mood."

He brushed his hand through Rufus' blond hair with a torn expression on his face. "You want to talk about it?"

Rufus shook his head and shot him a forced smile. "No. I want you to have sex with me. Then fall asleep and wake up feeling better in the morning."

"Heh." he laughed, surprised at his unusual bluntness, and bent down to kiss his neck. "Deal."

Content, Rufus deeply sighed. His arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and he squeezed his muscles where he could wrap his fingers around them. One hand travelled up to the back of his head and his thumb brushed over the leg of his sunglasses behind his ear. It slid down his nose a little and a wave of nausea shot through Reno's body. Instantly, the haze was lifted from his mind. _Shit. What am I doing?_

Abrupt, he sat up and pushed the glasses back onto their place. _Even with the binds and the blindfold he'll recognise me. He already would have, if he weren't convinced that I'm dead._

Confused, Rufus opened his eyes again and stared at him with a troubled frown. In a bit of a panic, Reno hastily climbed off the bed and stumbled into the adjacent bathroom. The door slammed shut and he flicked the lock. _Shit. Idiot._

There was stumbling on the other side of the door. Rufus crossed the room. "Are you okay?" His voice was a mix between alarm and wounded pride.

"Yeah." he called back, panic rising and his mind racing with thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I just... There's a death warrant on my head, remember? I shouldn't be sleeping with you!" _Idiot, idiot! You were gonna talk to him! Not bed him. What about Rude and Elena... and Tseng! Even Reeve._

"I thought we discussed that already?" Rufus protested.

"We did." he agreed. "But this ain't gonna work, okay? It was stupid. You should just go home."

There was a troubling long silence on the other end of the door.

"Go home?" he echoed after a while. "You're joking. _Now_ you change your mind? Couldn't you have done that a little sooner?" The frustration in his voice was very evident.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"No." he snapped. "But whatever. Fine. I'll leave. Jackass."

Reno heard the floorboards of the old mansion creak under his angry footsteps as he crossed the room. Something toppled over and judging by the sound it, it was his half-open, packed backpack standing by the desk next to the door. He heard Rufus curse. Things where picked up from the floor and he heard them being placed on the hardwood tabletop. Then it grew silent.

After what seemed like an eternity, Reno dared to breathe again and slowly unlocked the door. Angry with himself, he sighed. _Idiot. I should've never brought him here. And yet..._ He sighed again, now forlorn.

Suddenly - as he stepped out of the bathroom - he startled and froze. The lights were on. Rufus stood by the desk by the door, looking at a small plastic ID card between his fingers, and slowly turned his head at him. His face was a little pale and revealed an expression he couldn't quite place. As if his emotions were temporarily disabled while his mind tried to comprehend the situation. 

Rufus looked at the fake ID card again and moved it in Reno's direction as if to compare the two images. Part of what made his disguise so good were the sunglasses, but he couldn't keep them on for photos on official documents. As long as the viewer wasn't too familiar with his 'old' identity, that wouldn't be a problem, but... Reno could see Rufus wrestle with his thoughts, see him fight with both his disbelieve as the desire to believe. Both men stood still as they stared at each other, not knowing what to do.

Then Rufus made the first move. Abruptly, he walked up to Reno, stopped at an armlength's distance, reached out with both hands and pulled off Reno's sunglasses before he could respond. Reno startled and Rufus looked at him with widening eyes as he put the sunglasses on top of his head and traced the curves and angles of his face with his fingers. Still, he fought the urge to believe what he saw and felt.

Almost breathless, he spoke: "Who _are/i > you...?"_

Reno felt a wave of sadness wash through him and didn't know what to say. He wanted to say 'I'm Reimund Schultz' and leave it at that. Keep up the charade. Rufus might even buy it. It would be the smartest option. And the safest for everyone.

A hand cupped his face and Rufus stepped closer, looking up at him to catch his gaze.

"You can't be..." he whispered. "I'm not going crazy, am I?"

Silent, Reno looked at him, still unable to form a response. A thumb brushed over his cheekbone, exactly where the tattoo had been. The process was repeated, but this time slower and with more pressure as if studying. Reno closed his eyes and let it happen.

The latex layer peeled at the edge and Rufus took it between his fingers before slowly pulling it off his skin. There was a long silence. His thumb brushed over the now exposed skin and Reno cautiously opened his eyes. He met Rufus' gaze and saw the disbelief was still there, almost desperately kept in place.

"Tell me I'm hallucinating." Rufus said, his voice barely over a whisper. "This can't be real. He's dead. Right?"

Reno put a hand on top of Rufus' head, let it slide down to the back of his neck and slowly pulled it back to the front as he traced his jaw with the palm of his hand. He let his fingers rest underneath his chin and brushed a thumb over his lips. With his other hand he loosened his necktie and collar. "D'ya want me to be?"

Instantly recognising his real voice, Rufus froze in his spot and paled. "Hah..." he humourlessly exhaled. "...Reno?"

Torn, he smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It's me."

"Hah...!" he exhaled again, his expression a mix of confusion and happiness. Then his arms flung themselves around his chest and Rufus pressed his face against it, his grip tightening. "Hah hah..."

"Hey..." Reno gently said, and pressed a kiss against the top of his head as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Rufus' body shook against his. Sounds escaped his throat, but he couldn't figure out if he was laughing or crying.

"Ha hah hah..." he laugh-cried, "Reno... Ah hah hah. You're alive..."

"Yeah..." he said, pressed another kiss against the top his head and held the man tighter. "I'm sorry for not letting you know. You're not supposed to know anyhow. Tseng is gonna--"

Before he'd fully registered it, Rufus' lips crushed against his, effectively cutting him off. His hands cupped the back of his head and neck and pulled him closer as the younger man deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into his mouth. For a moment, Reno stood as if frozen, before he let himself relax into the kiss and pulled his lover's body close. 

It was a vastly different kiss than they had shared only moments ago. He couldn't precisely tell why, but although Rufus had enthusiasically kissed him before, it had felt distanced and bland in comparison to this.

Finally, Rufus broke off the kiss and slowly opened his eyes to catch his gaze. The edges of his eyes shimmered with moist and his cheeks were wet. His lips were bent into a strange, thin line as he tried not to smile too much. A strange laughing he had heard him make before escaped his lips. Rufus' fingers tightened their grip on his neck and held him close. "You're alive. You're alive."

Reno nodded, awkwardly smiling, and brushed his hand through his blond hair. It felt strange looking down on this man that only half a year ago he had believed to be a spoiled, arrogant little kid. A cold exterior with nothing inside. This man that now showed more emotions than he had thought possible. Because of him. 

Rufus felt warm as he pressed himself against his body and wrapped his arms around his chest, his head resting against his shoulder. Reno held one hand against the hollow between his shoulder blades and let the other rest at the base of his skull, playing with the fine hairs there.

_I have to leave again tomorrow, baby... Don't get your hopes up._

_It's just for one night. What's the harm? He's smart enough to know I can't stay. Don't ruin the mood..._

"What are you thinking?"

Reno startled from his thoughts and found himself looking down on two curious and slightly worried, blue eyes. Wryly, he shot him a lopsided smile. "Can I say I'm envious? Of you hitting on other men?"

Stung, Rufus half frowned, half glared. "You were _dead_." He held his gaze and studied his expression with the same indignant look on his own face. "How was I supposed to know? How was I...? For what it's worth: I didn't sleep with anyone. Not once."

Disbelieving, Reno arched an eyebrow. "Not even your girlfriend?"

More stung than before, Rufus clenched his jaw and shot him an angry look. "No." There was a long pause. When he spoke again, his voice was quieter and a different expression shimmered through. One of embarrassment. "I couldn't..." Then he shot him a whole-hearted glare and got ready to push himself out of the embrace. "Are you happy now? You got your _wish_!"

Surprised, Reno locked his arms tightly around him, refusing to let him go. The man struggled, but surrendered soon enough. With a twisted expression on his face, Rufus kept his eyes closed and kept his head averted. Reno grabbed his chin and forced him to face him. "What wish?"

Still embarrassed, he opened his eyes and hesitantly met his gaze. "Last time we were together... You said you'd feel better if I said that I was... you know, only interested in men."

"You're...?" Reno started, and trailed off in both confusion and amazement.

"I was wrong." he said with a pained sigh. "Or perhaps I always knew deep down, but I just hoped it wasn't true." His gaze wandered off.

Trying to cheer him up, he playfully tousled his hair. "Hey. Don't let it get to you so much. I'll love you either way."

The words were out of his mouth before he realised it. Worried, he immediately sought Rufus' gaze. Last time he'd tried to tell him how he felt, the man had insistently cut him off and even got annoyed with him. But this time the expression on his face was part mocking, part amused and part touched. 

Gentler now, Reno brushed his hand through Rufus' blond hair. "Why did you hook up with a girl so quickly, though? It had barely been two weeks since I got shot."

Rufus averted his head and slowly shook his head. "Too much time on my hands. When Father sent me to Costa del Sol, there was nothing for me to do, nothing to keep my mind occupied. My thoughts kept wandering off to what had happened and to the fact that... you were no longer there." His face hardened. "It hurt. It hurt so much that I tried to forget you." He shrugged. "And then I met her. She was good company and a good distraction. So it seemed perfect."

"...did it work?"

"No..." he said with a resigned and bitter tone, before he looked at him again with a strangely gentle smile and cupped the side of Reno's face with his hand. "Did you know I woke up one day and she asked me whose name I'd called in my sleep? Apparently, it wasn't the first time. She worried she might have a competitor." He chuckled, cynical.

"Did she?" Reno asked, and then frowned when doubt got a hold of him. "Whose name?"

"Yours." he answered with a chuckle. "Of course. Who else's?" That same soft look he'd had in his eyes that one night in the car appeared again. "And no, she never stood a chance."

"Even though I was 'dead'?"

"Hmm." he mused, and ran a few fingers through his short, black hair. "Has anyone told you yet how incredibly handsome you look like this?"

Surprised at the sudden change of subject, Reno frowned and watched the man looking at him with dreamy eyes. "No."

Rufus gently smiled, and rested his head against his shoulder. "You look incredibly handsome."

"I didn't before?"

Amused, he looked up and brushed Reno's face with a hand, effectively covering up the one exposed tattoo. "Not this handsome."

Reno rolled his eyes. "I liked how I looked before."

Rufus chuckled and he laughed with him. They were probably thinking the same thing right now. That night a few months ago when they'd had a similar conversation... It seemed like an eternity ago. A whole different life. 

Which was true, in part.

_If I ever get my hands on that son of a bitch who sold us out..._

"You don't like the way you look?" Rufus asked, and looked at him with a troubled frown.

He'd been glaring, he realised. Quickly, he shook his head. "I'm fine with the way I look. Other than that sometimes I feel a stranger is looking back at me from the mirror." He frowned in thought. _A stranger that would've been me if my family hadn't died..._ "Do you like me better this way?"

"...I don't know." Rufus had his arms wrapped around his waist and intently studied his face. "I really like this look. It's very sexy, but... I'm not sure if it's you. Well, it's you, but... it's not 'Reno'." Suddenly in thought, he frowned. "Then again, is 'Reno' you? Isn't that also just an act?"

A moment long, they looked at each other in silence.

"Do you know what I mean? The wild hair, the rumpled clothes, the attitude, the accent you temper, but never quite drop... It's who you are as a Turk, but..." He looked at Reno with an intent, thoughtful gaze. "Is it who you are outside of the Turks?"

Taken aback and at a loss for words, Reno stared at him. _Who I am outside of the Turks? I..._

_...I've been a Turk for so long, I can't even remember if I've ever been different than this. Isn't this just who I am?_

_"Why do you pretend to be only half as smart as you really are?"_ Rude's voice echoed through his mind.

"You're not a Turk any more..." Rufus slowly said, startling him out of his thoughts. By the looks of it, he really didn't like the implications. "No longer 'Reno'. But you're not 'Raymund' either." He frowned, and sank away in thought.

It felt weird as Rufus said that. He had never really given it any thought. When he'd become Reimund, he'd thought of it as just a concealing layer on top of his real identity. The idea that that could perhaps be just another role, another concealing layer on top of an identity he had long since forgotten about left him feeling a little unbalanced. _If I'm not Reno, then who am I?_

_Does it matter? Why can't I just be Reno under a thin layer of Reimund? In the end, doesn't everybody play a role they call 'themselves'?_

"Hmm." Rufus started, and shook him from his thoughts. "What was your real name again?"

Reno's face hardened, and spoke with a harsher tone than he had intended: "Reinout is dead."

"So is Reno." he gently countered. "And Raymund a lie." With a curious smile, the younger man sought his gaze. "Perhaps... this would be the time to stop lying about who you are."

He snorted. "This is who I am. I'll never be that kid again, nor do I wanna be. I may no longer be a Turk, but Reno is who I am."

"All right, all right." Rufus smiled amused and held up his hands in defence. "'Reno'. You look handsome either way. I just have to get used to this new look."

 _You won't get the chance._ An unbidden thought piped up.

The thought must have been readable on his face, because Rufus' expression clouded over and he gently ran a hand over the side of the other man's face. "Reno," he started, "what you said earlier about that train... is it true? Or was it just part of your act?" A tinge of hope coloured his last words.

Slowly, he shook his head. "It's true. Ticket's right there on the table. I'll be gone by morning, and..." _You'll never see me again._ "I have no idea when I'll be back. If I'll be back."

Rufus closed his eyes, a grim expression on his face. When he opened them again, there was a determined, intense look in them. A strange intensity he couldn't recall seeing in him before. Although... glimpses perhaps? 

"I won't give you up." he said, his words filled with the same emotion he had in his eyes. "I will find a way to be with you again. Wait for me."

With a sigh, both touched as tired, he put a hand on top of Rufus' head and brushed through his hair. "Forget me, Rufus. It's a lost cause. And not worth having people dying over."

Stubborn, Rufus held his gaze. "No one will die over this. I will find a way."

Unconvinced, Reno frowned and forced back a sigh. "Rufus..."

"Do you want us to break up?" he cut him off, sounding a bit indignant. "If this whole situation was different... If things were the way they were before... Would you want us to break up?"

Slowly, he drew his lips into a thin line. "No..."

"Then don't." he half commanded, half pleaded. With a warm kind of determination, Rufus looked up at him. "Wait for me. I'll find a way to make this work. Without getting anyone killed."

Reno looked down into those blue eyes brimming with confidence and gentleness, and for the first time in what seemed a lifetime he felt something he'd almost forgotten what it felt like. Despite all the kindness and kinship from Rude and Elena and the other Turks, despite Tseng's sometimes fatherly protectiveness... none of it had the intensity and warmth that radiated from Rufus. None of it had actually connected with him. It felt strange. Like a part deep down inside of him that had been dead and forgotten, stirred and slowly came back to life.

Dazed, he silently brushed the side of Rufus' face again without breaking eye-contract. "All right... I'll wait."

Rufus' face broke into a blissful smile and even the half-hearted attempts at keeping it from growing any wider could not dim its radiance. "Good." He rose to his toes and pressed a firm kiss against the man's lips. "Good."

His smile was contagious. Before Reno realised it, his cheeks had started to ache from broadly smiling himself. He pressed Rufus against him once more and kissed him deeply. "You crazy man." he laugh-whispered when gasping for air.

"Crazy?" Rufus objected with a laugh and stole another kiss.

He smiled, wry. "I'm gonna miss you."

Rufus' face clouded over, despite trying to keep a positive expression in place. "I'll miss you too." Caressing, he cupped the side of the other man's face. "But I promise I'll be with you again before you know it."

Unconvinced but touched, Reno smiled and pressed his own hand over the one against his face. "I'll hold you to that."

With an amused glint in his eyes, Rufus grinned. "Deal." He gave him another quick kiss. "Speaking of deals... I recall you saying something about having sex with me?"

Reno laughed, surprised. "I did!"

His grin widened and he grabbed his lover by the hands to pull him back towards the bed. When they had reached the edge of the bed, Reno gave him a playful push and watched him fall down onto mattress before climbing on top of him. Kissing, Rufus wrapped his arms around his chest and snaked his own legs around his. "Good." 

"Don't worry." Reno chuckled and ran his hands down the other man's legs, shifting his hips to grind against his. "I won't let you leave unsatisfied."

"I'm counting on it." he replied, his breath quickening as Reno snuck his hands under his shirt and rubbed the warm skin underneath, soon finding his nipples and teasing him.

A deep moan escaped his lips, when Reno tilted his hips and firmly pressed against his hardening member as he leaned back in to kiss him. Almost responding to the cry on their own, Reno's hips jerked forward, ready to start thrusting into him.

Moaning, Rufus' fingers buried themselves into his short, black hair and slowly slid down over his ears, over his cheekbones to his jaws and further to the soft underside of his chin. Suddenly, Reno broke this kiss, clumsily untangled their limbs and climbed off the bed.

Growling with frustration, Rufus shifted onto his side and glared at him. " _What now?_ "

"Just grabbing the lube for later." he said and rummaged through his backpack.

A little frustrated at the wait, he moaned and rolled onto his back, palming his aching erection through his underwear for some relief.

It didn't take long before Reno found what he was looking for. On the bottom in one of the front pockets he found the lube and condoms. As he stood up with the items in his hand, he noticed Rufus had wriggled himself out of his jeans and expectantly looked up at him as he unbuttoned his shirt. His erection was very visible through his tight, white boxers. Reno let out a shaky breath, and quickly made his way back to the bed.

He straddled the man's hips and dropped the stuff next to him on the mattress. Stealing another kiss, Rufus let himself be propped up against the pillows and wrapped his arms around Reno's neck. Reno ran his hands down his now bare chest and relished the feeling of the smooth skin under his touch. The fabric of the opened shirt ghosted against his wrists. With a moan, Rufus arched his back forward and Reno bent down to kiss and suck and lick at his nipples. Panting and moaning, he threw his head back against the pillow - careful not to hit it against the headboard - and dug his fingers into the firm flesh above Reno's hipbones. 

Reno's hands held onto Rufus' waist when he bent back up to kiss Rufus on his lips, back down his neck, over his collar bone down his chest, over his stomach until he finally reached the band of his underwear. He hooked his fingers under it and tugged it down as he continued kissing towards his crotch. 

Rufus shifted his hips to allow Reno to easily pull off the boxers and slide it from his legs. The piece of underwear landed on the floor, on top of his jeans. Reno held up one leg by the hollow of his knee and pressed the thigh against the side of his neck when he bent down. The pulsing erection that now stood freed before him disappeared into his mouth.

A deep moan escaped from Rufus' throat and his hips jerked. His leg that was hooked over Reno's shoulder tensed and pushed Reno further down around his hard member. The whole-hearted, throaty moans sent shivers of pleasure down Reno's spine and to his own erection that was still trapped inside his trousers. Struggling with his own sped up breathing, he bobbed his head up and down, sucking, and Rufus' moans grew longer and louder as he squirmed and tugged on the sheets and the pillow with his clenched fists.

" _Ah_..." he panted. "Aah... Reno. Take off your clothes..."

Cracking open one eye, he looked up at Rufus. He had his head tilted back over the pillow, his mouth parted and his back arched. Reno let the erection slip from his mouth. 

"You want me naked, Rufus?" he chuckled, panting. He slipped off his suit jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Yes." he determinedly said, if not commanding.

The shirt and the jacket fell to the floor next to the bed. Intently and with rosy cheeks, Rufus watched him unbutton his dress pants and slide them over his ass. His eyes came to rest on the bulge in his grey shorts, before meeting his eyes again and urging him to continue undressing. Once the pinstripe trousers laid on the floor together with the shorts, Reno bent over Rufus and ran his hands with fingers spread over both sides of his bare chest. "Satisfied?"

Rufus breathed in deeply, wrapped his arms around Reno's chest and pulled him closer. "Kiss me..."

Slowly, he leaned down until their chests fully touched, their warm skin sliding against each other. His hands were on his hips and his legs were folded up on either side of Rufus' body, forcing his lover's legs into the air and spreading them open. Slow and gentle, his lips touched his. _This is almost exactly where we left off. ...except now we're naked._

When Rufus answered the kiss and opened his mouth to grant him access, he could feel hesitation on his part as well. Their tongues met and slowly danced about each other, sliding and pushing. Rufus put his hands in the back of Reno's neck and made quiet noises. His tongue circled around Reno's and he could feel that he wanted to speed up the pace. Wanting more.

He reached for the bottle of lube and squirted the thick, slimy liquid into his hand. "Last chance to change your mind."

Rufus looked up at him with flushed cheeks and took a deep, shaky breath before nervously smiling. "Do it."

\- - -

Their muscles weak and bodies languid, they laid on top of each other, panting and content. Reno let his head rest on Rufus' chest and relished the feeling of warm, damp skin against his face and the slowly decreasing heart rate pulsing beneath it. Rufus shifted under him and let his head rest against his, nose buried in his hair and breathing in his scent before breathing it out with a content sigh.

"This..." he panted, "is what sex... is supposed to... feel like."

Reno chuckled and felt the pulse of it move into Rufus' body. "Being fucked... in the ass... by a man?"

"Heh. No." he said, tired and amused. "A man's body... against mine. Not a woman's... The way my body reacts... to your touch. It feels right."

Lazy, Reno smiled against his chest and sought his gaze. "Y'wanna do it again?"

This time Rufus laughed and he felt the motion ripple through his body. "Yes... Once I catch my breath."

\- - -

Something nudged against his shoulder and slowly brought him back to back to consciousness. Groggy, Tseng shook his head and immediately regretted it. His head felt heavy and every movement caused a dull but strong sting though his brain. Groaning, he sat up and pressed his hand against his temple that threatened to split.

Two large yellow eyes looked up at him with amazement and alarm. Tseng watched Dark Nation study him, her black tentacle slowly whipping from one side to the other at long, regular intervals. His eyes wandered off to the glass garden doors behind her and saw the first rays of the sun streaming into room.

 _Oh no..._ He sat up further as last night's events came back to him and fought against the wave of nausea flowing through him. _That fool... That idiot!_

"Mrhew?" Dark Nation inquired.

"The moron didn't even have the brain to take you with him, huh?" he asked her, and was surprised at how his voice croaked. _What in the world did he use?_

_Where did he get it?_

The black market, no doubt. Troubling, how well that man knew his way around the shadier and more invisible parts of town. Dread and alarm filled him as he thought of his charge going about town unprotected. Even at the dead of night. "Leviathan..."

Unsteady, he rose to his feet and fought the dizziness in its wake. When he trusted his body enough to move without falling, he headed for the front door with the words 'Walsh Estate' ringing in his ears. "Come, girl... Let's go fetch that master of yours."

_Leviathan, Rufus, when I get my hands on you... ___


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Muertz for beta-reading!

The soft rays of the morning sun fell through a light fog on the white façade of the manor and the trees and bushes in the garden of the Walsh’ Estate and cast soft, blue shadows on the moist grass and pebble paths. The first buds were already on the branches and early flowers stuck their little heads out above the ground. It was still early in the morning, but the temperature - although chilly - was already pleasant for the time of year.

How different the temperature would’ve been if he’d been in Midgar right now, rather than Costa del Sol. So much would’ve been different, and although he had no regrets about missing out on the cold, dirty weather, he did hope to return soon. He had the feeling of being completely cut off from information about what happened in the rest of the world and that made him feel terribly uncomfortable as Director of the Turks. He didn’t like being dependent on others for general intelligence. He liked it even less to not be the one in charge and hand out instructions. Rude was a good Turk, but he wasn’t a leader. The whole matter with the newest incarnation of Avalanche kept dragging on. He had the feeling that they could’ve made so much more progress if he’d been in Midgar.

And to be honest, he wouldn’t mind at all to finally sleep in his own bed again and have his few personal belongings within hand reach.

If Rufus would only cooperate.

Still without his usual sharp mind, Tseng peered through the cast iron fence from behind a tall bush. Nowhere on the estate guards could be found and even surveillance cameras seemed to be absent. Impatient, Dark Nation swept the tentacle on the back of her head to and fro. As far as he could tell, the coast was clear. He didn’t know why he should have any reason to doubt that. Reno had come here out of free will and didn’t have a single reason to lure Rufus or him into a trap. The only uncertain factor was this ‘Kathleen Walsh’ whose name still sounded familiar to him, but which he couldn’t place regardless.

“Come.” he said to the black beast. “Let’s take our chances.”

Immediately, she perked up her ears and jumped forward, only to cast an impatient look over her shoulder to make sure he was following her, before wriggling herself through the bars of the fence and hurried on ahead of him with cautious breaks. Tseng inspected the lock. When he was certain there was no special protection on it, he pushed down the handle and the fence opened, groaning.

There was no one on the grounds who responded to their presence.

The salty sea wind rustled through the leaves of the shrubs and made the branches of the trees sway up and down. Out of habit and perhaps with a bit of ingrained suspicion, Tseng walked on the border of the lawn to avoid drawing any unnecessary attention with the sound of pebbles grinding underfoot. Behind the large windows hung partially faded, white net curtains that hid the mansion’s interior from sight. All hung motionless from their rails and gave away nothing about where the people present were.

Dark Nation had reached the large front door and scratched the varnished wood with both paws. She quickly gave up and walked back and forth restlessly, sniffing the air, looking for a potential hidden entrance. A dozen steps later Tseng stood next to her on the doorstep and pulled on the cord of the old-fashioned doorbell.

For the longest time, nothing happened.

Again he rang the doorbell. After a while he heard someone fiddling with the lock on the other side of the door and a moment later the door opened inwards on subtly creaking hinges. A woman with short, tangled hair stood half hidden behind the heavy door in a large hall, wearing sweatpants and a wrinkled, white shirt, and looked at him with a still blurry look from sleep. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her whole body stiffened.

“Tseng.” she said, startled.

“So you know who I am.” he said, calm and with a somewhat dangerous undertone. No doubt, Reno had told her a thing or two about him. “Then you probably also know why I am here.”

“He’s not here.” she said, curt. It surprised him that she still dared to address him in such a defensive, almost combative tone.

“Where is he then?”

“On the train. But don’t ask me where to, because he never told me that.” She looked straight at him. “No doubt you know why.”

An amused smile tugged on the corner of his mouth. She had the fierce air of a convinced anti-Shinra fighter about her, just before he started with the rough interrogations.

“Don’t worry.” he said simply. “If he doesn’t cause any other problems for me, I don’t need to know where he’s hiding. As long as he stays out of sight.” Dark Nation stepped up next to him with her ears flat against her neck, her body slightly hunched and her tentacle sweeping back and forth behind her, slow and sharp. On her guard but very interested, she peered to a point in the back of the dusky hallway. The woman ducked a little further behind the door and kept a distrusting eye on the beast.

“Regardless...” he continued. “He isn’t the reason I’m here. Not in the first place, at least.” He gave her a sharp look. “You have another guest here, don’t you?”

Frightened, she looked at him. “What... what gave you that idea?”

Cautious, Dark Nation sniffed the air but showed no intention to move.

“There is no point in playing these sort of games with me.” he said. “I know he’s here and I know you know this as well. You’d better just let me in, then all of this will be over in a wink.”

Immediately, she pushed the door shut with a fierce, defensive air. Fast as lightning, Tseng stopped the door with his foot and pushed it back open. Without waiting for her reaction, he stepped inside and looked straight at her. Frightened, she fell into a fighting stance and actually had the guts to swing a fist at him.

Tseng effortlessly evaded her attack and firmly grabbed her wrist. His fingertips dug into her tendons.

“Oooow!” she cried out, aggrieved, and tried to ease the pain by adopting the stance he forced her into. “Let go of me! Who do you think you are?!”

“You had better just cooperate.” he growled. “I am in no mood for these antics. Take me to Rufus.”

“No!” she bit back. “Leave him alone!”

Angry, the two of them looked at each other, Tseng tired and the woman rebellious. Tseng saw how - as inconspicuous as possible - she tried to find ways of attacking him again and throwing him out of the house. She had guts, he had to admit. Most would already have given up by now. And all of that only to keep him away from Rufus?

“I bear no ill will, even though he’s given me plenty of reasons to. The only reason I’m here is to bring him back home.” Tseng let go of her wrist.

With a pained face, she grasped her wrist and massaged the sore spots with her fingers. “And what if he doesn’t want to?”

“Then he’s out of luck.” he answered strictly.

With an assessing frown, she looked at him. “You sound like you’re going to ground him.”

 _By the gods_ , he sighed, _...if only I could._

The woman responded to his silence with a short, amused grin. “You consider yourself more than just his bodyguard, don’t you?”

He cast her a disapproving look. “Take me to Rufus before I lose my patience.”

Something in her composure changed when he said that. She lost some of her girlishness and studied him with a steely gaze.

“I’ll bring you to him,” she said, detached, “but I swear I won’t contain myself if you hurt him, okay? In whatever manner.”

Tseng smiled faintly, almost amused. “There aren’t many people who dare threaten me. Certainly not when they’re at the _disadvantage_.”

“There are things that scare me more than Turks, Director.” she said, calm, and looked straight at him.

Intrigued, he met her gaze and read the truth in her eyes. He couldn’t help but feel a tinge of respect for her. The willpower and tenacity she radiated despite her fear were a rarity. Something he only saw glimpses of with Rufus.

The woman turned and headed for the stairs where Dark Nation already stood with two front legs on the first steps. The black creature looked at them with large, yellow eyes and put another leg on the stairs when the woman walked in her direction. Distrustful, they glanced at one another when they passed each other by. Dark Nation waited for a bit before she cautiously ascended the stairs.

Following her, Tseng scanned the hall, the stairs and the landing. Everywhere he looked it was deserted and dim. The sound of his dress shoes ticking against the marble floor echoed through the high hall and faded away. From the white plastered walls hung old banners and family portraits. He let his gaze slide over each one of them while he climbed the broad stairs. Dark Nation mewed shortly while looking down on them from the landing, and then shot into a corridor on their right that led further into the manor. In the gloom, her black fur that he saw flashing through the wooden railing was barely more than a shadow.

The woman was halfway up the stairs when he saw something from the corner of his eye that he recognised. He turned his head and looked straight at a banner with a faded family crest.

“Caitlyn.” he said to himself when it finally hit him. Abruptly, the woman stopped in her tracks and turned, surprised. “Officially known as Kathleen Deirde Walsh.”

“I hate that name.” she informed him slightly annoyed. “So pretentious.”

Tseng looked at her and narrowed his eyes. “Daughter of the man behind Solar Power Inc.” He pointed at the banner. _Why didn’t I remember sooner?_ “What are you up to?”

“ _What?_ ” she exclaimed, upset.

“Now I’m starting to understand.” He looked at the family crest again and then back at her so as not to miss a single expression. “Solar Power Inc has been trying to gain ground on Shinra’s energy market, but without success. And now...” Tseng shook his head. “Now you believe to have the perfect weapon in hand. The chance to destroy your greatest competitor through his son, and the only thing you need to do is tell the whole story to the press or convince him to disappear with his lover...”

Her eyes widened, aghast. “ _What?!_ ” She blinked her eyes and her mouth fell open with surprise. Then she squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head violently, and straightened out her T-shirt. With firm steps, she descended the stairs and remained only a few steps above him. “Listen, _Turk_... I don’t know what kind of people you’re used to, but not everybody acts from mere self interest! And my father and his company have even less to do with this.”

“And that’s why you’re here, in his manor.” he noted, sarcastic, not very convinced. “Probably got here with the tickets for the boat he paid for, in the clothes bought from his money. Last time I checked, you didn’t have a red cent to spend, you see.”

She shot him a razor-sharp look. “And the last time you checked, did you also notice I have broken all ties with my family?”

“And yet here you are, in your father’s manor...”

“He doesn’t know I’m here.” she countered, unwavering. “He doesn’t know I secretly had a copy made of the key, and as long as I can avoid the guard who checks in every two days, he’ll never know either.”

Silent, they looked at each other, Caitlyn a whirlwind of intense anger and Tseng, who tried to see through her words with a cool gaze.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked after a while.

Her gaze softened a little. “Because I’m a hopeless romantic...”

With an almost amused laugh, Tseng snorted.

“It’s true.” she interrupted him, offended. “I want to see them together. There isn’t enough love in this grizzled world, even though it makes life so much nicer. And a love as strong as theirs is a rarity. It’s something to cherish and protect.”

Tseng grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Startled, she looked at him and tried to keep her balance. “Tell me the truth. You’re keeping something from me.”

With his face close to hers, she peered with wide, troubled eyes into his.

“If you are a threat to my company, I won’t hesitate to carry out my job. There will be nothing your family can do for you.” he hissed, threatening.

For the longest time she just stared at him, her eyes both concerned as gauging him, a frown furrowing her brow. "The truth?" she finally said, her voice soft and almost matter-of-fact. "The truth is... well..." She pulled an embarrassed, self-mocking face. "This is my way of taking revenge. Helping him is my way of taking revenge on my mother and the pretentious, self-righteous world I grew up in. If you understand what I mean."

Her gaze became sharp and hard. "Rufus reminds me of myself. I too loved a man once I wasn't allowed to love. My mother made it painfully clear she didn't want me seeing him with every opportunity she got. He was a common man, without status, and a foreigner..." She rolled her eyes. "Completely unfit for a lady like me."

Her face clouded over. “One day he was gone. I don’t know where to or if he’s still alive or why he never let me know anything. Just like that.” She snapped her fingers, and absent-mindedly combed a red lock of curling hair behind her ear. “Maybe he was sick of the insults, the secret dates, my constant anxiety... Or maybe my mother pulled some strings somewhere and scared him away. I don’t know...” 

She looked at him again. Her eyes were full of sharp anger. "So, I decided 'to hell the jet set'. To hell with my mother and her stupid beliefs. If I can't have the man that I loved with whole my heart, then she won't have the things she wants most either. I will tear at that suffocating world in any way I can."

Momentarily at a loss for words, Tseng stared at her. Slowly, Caitlyn looked away with an embarrassed look on her face.

"That's..." he started, "rather _childish_."

The look on her face changed to hard and angry at the blink of an eye. "Childish?" she echoed, offended, and raised her eyebrows at him. "You know what's childish? Forcing your will onto someone, ruining someone's chance at happiness, just because it doesn't fit the ideal picture you had in your head." She pitched her voice and made quick waves in the air near her head with her free hand. " _'No, I don't want to play your game. It's stupid. My idea is better. We're going to do it my way.'_"

"Are you referring to me or your mother with that?" he asked, an agitated, dangerous tone slipping into his voice.

Caitlyn looked at him, her gaze as unyielding as earlier. Her voice was clipped. "My mother, you, Rufus' father. Anyone who believes their personal happiness outweighs that of another."

"That goes both ways." he countered sternly.

The look in her eyes sharpened. "Do you believe it is alright to make someone miserable then? Do you believe maintaining the status quo goes above all else?"

"If lives are at stake." he replied, his voice sharp and unyielding.

For a moment she studied him, taken aback, and visibly repeated his words in her head. "Then help him. I'm sure there's a solution to be found that would make everybody happy. Or at least not make them miserable. Or dead."

" _Just_ ," Tseng snapped, his patience running thin, " _bring me to him_."

Caitlyn responded to his command with a long, steely look, before she glanced down at his hand keeping her wrist in its iron grip and up at him again. He let go of her wrist, but not of her gaze. Indignant, she sharply cocked her head a bit, and turned on her heels. Tseng saw the first signs of bruises forming around her wrist. To her credit, she held her head up high, and refused to show the smallest sign of weakness by rubbing the sore flesh.

"Come." she said coolly. "I'll show you to his room."

\- - -

It didn’t take long before they had climbed the stairs and crossed the corridor. Dark Nation scratched the door with her nails and tried to press down the door handle. She kept failing. Tseng stepped forward and carefully opened the door. Immediately, Dark Nation slipped past him and dashed towards the double bed before jumping onto it. Rufus lay with his face pressed down into the pillow and had his arms wrapped around it. Slowly, he woke up when Dark Nation kept pressing her snout against his head.

Tseng stepped inside and closed the door behind him. With long strides, he headed for the curtains and opened them. Sunlight flooded in through the old fashioned, glass balcony doors and washed over Rufus’ naked back. Even from where he stood on the other side of the room, he could see the web of coarse and finer lines running over his skin. Still, when he caught a glimpse of his newest collection of scars, he felt a rush of anger. He couldn’t get the image out of his head how Rufus had uncomfortably knelt on the floor with his hands tied to the woodwork of his bed, bleeding and half unconscious. It made him furious to think how his father had slipped the belt back into his trousers and had walked out of the apartment without a second glance. Rufus could have bled to death if he hadn’t been there in time.

Clumsy from sleep, Rufus reached for Dark Nation’s snout to keep her at a distance. She stubbornly persisted until her master finally - groaning - turned onto his side and blurrily looked at her. His gaze moved from her to the empty spot in the bed next to him. Immediately, he seemed to be awake. Startled, he half sat up and his gaze shot from the bed to the open bathroom door in the back of the room, to the table and the floor next to the door to the corridor, to the empty, open wardrobe opposite from it and from there - surprised - back to Tseng, who stood in between. The expression of distress blended into one of defeat, and mixed with worry when he looked him in the eye.

“What were you thinking?” Tseng hissed.

“You lied to me.” he bit back, indignant. “He was still alive and you knew it. You even knew he was here!”

“And what of it?” he countered. “As far as it concerns you, he is dead. You cannot have any contact with him, Rufus. Why can’t you just listen to me for once?”

“How was I supposed to know?!” he protested. “I didn’t know a thing. I didn’t even have a reason to think it was him! The only thing I knew was that I _had_ to see him.”

Tseng was silent, but his dissatisfied look told the tale.

Ignoring their conversation, Dark Nation pressed her head lovingly against Rufus’ head. Rufus broke eye-contact and turned his forehead against the beast’s and caressingly pressed a hand to her neck. “I love him, Tseng.” He looked at him again. “There has to be something I can do. Perhaps if I, what you mentioned yesterday---”

“You won’t bring him back with blackmail.” he interrupted him sharply. “I won’t have you do as much as _breathe_ a word of it to your father. I’m serious, Rufus. If your father finds out that Reno is still alive... he’ll sooner hunt him down and shoot him than let him return to you. And then he’ll come after me.”

Rufus leaned against Dark Nation and gave Tseng a sudden thoughtful look. “After you? You mean...?” His eyes narrowed. “You said he was dead, that you had killed him yourself... but... What exactly happened that night?”

Silent, Tseng first glanced at the shut bedroom door and then at the balcony doors behind him. The single glass panes quietly rattled in the wooden frames when the sea wind squeezed itself through the chinks. Just to be sure, he headed for the bed, sat down on the edge of the chair by the headboard – careful not to sit on the clothes hanging over the back – and lowered his voice. “Around half past two, I got a phone call from the President with the order to kill Reno. Judging by the echo in the background, I suspect he stood just outside of your apartment. Perhaps you’ve heard him rage.”

Absent-minded, Rufus shook his head.

“Not much later, I got a phone call from Reeve, who after a long workday had stumbled upon Reno in the hallway. He had left a long trail of blood and fainted on the spot. Because he suspected trouble, Reeve wanted to know what to do.” Tseng took in Rufus’ gaze. His face was slightly twisted while he stared into the distance, lost in thought. “He then brought Reno to safety with one of his animatronics while I set a script loose on the network to erase all camera footage from the past hour. The only thing I couldn’t just let disappear was the trail of blood he’d left. Someone had to die in that spot.”

Outside, a sea wind rose and rattled the balcony doors. In the distance, a seagull cried.

Rufus looked at him, expressionless. “Who was it?”

Tseng slowly shrugged. “Some guard in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Looking away, Rufus’ gaze hardened while he slowly brushed his fingers through Dark Nation’s short fur. “It’s time it ended, don’t you think? All the lies and secrets revolving around my love life are starting to take an awful lot of lives.”

For the longest time they sat there, silent; Rufus staring into the distance and Tseng, who studied him in thought.

“I don’t know how we can solve that.” Tseng finally said. “Even if you continue with your plan and your secret is out in the open, I’m not so sure whether your father will surrender without a fight. He has a very clear idea about the future of Shinra Company and also a very clear idea about the things threatening that – whether you agree with it or not.” Understanding, Rufus met his gaze. “I have to say that in the current situation, with all the terrorist groups that want to rid the world of Shinra and the general perception of homosexuality, he isn’t entirely wrong...”

Insulted, he narrowed his eyes. “I told you before, I’m sick of lying. Just like how you keep changing your opinion. First you tell me to be open about it, not six hours later you tell me not to let them know a thing.”

“At least be careful.” Tseng sharply said. “This could turn out very ugly if you don’t keep a tight grip on the matter.”

Rufus shot him an annoyed look. “In other words: I will have to go through great lengths and balance on the edge of the knife to still not get what I want.”

“You wanted to determine your own course and choose for yourself who you want to be with.” Tseng started his protest. “That’ll be exactly what you get then, if you play it right?”

Rufus shot him a sharp look. “If I have to keep pretending to be someone I’m not, then I still can’t determine my own course, can I? If I want to be with Reno and I can’t be in contact with him in any way, then I still can’t choose who I want to be with, can I?”

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “Put him out of your mind, Rufus. There are plenty of other men who you can be together with. Men who’ll fit you so much better than him.”

“You don’t care that I love him, do you?”

“You’re not thinking clearly, is what you make me realise.” he countered. “Don’t put your entire future at risk for one man. Certainly not the future of you _and_ others. What do you think will remain when the infatuation is gone? I know him, I know you. You’re two completely different people, from two completely different worlds. There will be nothing left that binds you, but in the meanwhile you’ll have burned all bridges behind you. Then you’ll be left with nothing.”

With a hardening expression, Rufus looked away and kept silent.

“I know it’s a bitter pill,” Tseng started with a milder tone, “but you’ll have to swallow regardless. There is no other way.”

“Tseng...” he said and looked at him fixedly. There was something in his gaze he wasn’t used to. His gaze was calm and determined. “I have made my decision. If there is anything I have learned these past few weeks, it is what I find truly important in life. Perhaps you’re right, but I’ll take my chances.”

Silent, he held his gaze. _You’re making a mistake._

Glum, Rufus turned his head away and wrapped the white sheet around his chest when he stepped out of bed. Dark Nation startled and jumped off the moving sheet. “You know...” he began as he slowly approached the balcony doors. “I don’t understand you. I’ve always thought you supported our relationship. You have always done your best to help us, but now you’re doing your very best to keep us apart...”

Tseng watched the silhouette of the young man with the flaring sheet before the doors with its small square window panes. “I have tolerated your relationship, not supported it.” he calmly explained. “You both would’ve dug your heels in if I had tried to pull you apart. I have even told Reno to stay away from you, but he just does what he feels like. I thought that if I would let it run its course, the problem would solve itself. Reno has never been the type for long term relationships and you’ve never given me the impression you wanted something like that with a man either.” He shrugged. “I don’t often misjudge.”

It was silent for a long time before Rufus said something. “I hadn’t expected things to turn out this way either. I had never expected that I’d fall in love with him, let alone that I would start to feel more than that...”

“Just because you have feelings for him, doesn’t mean you should give up everything you have.”

“I’ve made my decision.” came the steadfast reply.

He watched the silhouette in front of the window. Rufus kept his back faced towards him. “I’ve always taken you for a rational man...”

The white sheet rustled and spiralled around him when he abruptly turned. “You want me to make it more rational for you? My life is a hell, Tseng. I feel locked up in my own house, only to be let out to work and to show up at business affairs. Everywhere I go, I am followed and monitored. My own father is forcefully trying to turn me into a copy of himself.” He looked straight at him and kept quiet for a moment. “And then this wonderful man shows up, who gives me the feeling that I also matter. That I’m more than a replaceable – no matter how important – cog in the giant machine called Shinra Company. More than an empty shell who mechanically completes the tasks he is programmed to do. A man who gives me strength, gives me the feeling that I’m important, that I’m alive. And then you’re asking me to believe that _statistically speaking_ there is a _realistic_ chance that I’ll find a second man like that within reasonable time.” He crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. “Let’s just say it’s a simple matter of cutting one’s losses and chasing after the most profitable option.”

Quiet, Tseng let the words sink in. There was something he swore he could hear in between the lines. “You’re leaving...”

Rufus let his gaze fall to the floor and laughed to himself. “I guess so...”

With a sinking heart, Tseng stood from the chair. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?” He shrugged. “It’s the best option and I won’t endanger your lives with it.”

“Rufus...” he started.

Dark Nation stood tense on her legs and perked up her ears. She didn’t seem to quite understand what was going on.

“I want to live.” he said. “And if something has become clear to me, it is that my current path is leading me in the wrong direction.”

They looked at each other. For a moment, Tseng closed his eyes. The double meaning resounded loudly in his mind and he saw the images of things that he’d noticed the past few weeks crystal clear before his mind’s eye. The closed blinds in his office, his head in the bathtub that stayed under water just a little too long, the way he stared at a sharp knife a little too interestedly, the way his feet stood a little too close to the edge of the cliff...

“Do you remember the time you and Veld chased me down the Midgar Plains?” Rufus quietly asked.

Slowly, he nodded. He saw a small boy that ran his short little legs out of his body in the blistering heat of the sun-drenched, dusty, withered plains around Midgar. He remember how he’d been worried about the dangerous route before, from Headquarters to the rickety train that descended into the slums below the Plate and went on through the big gate in Sector 6 towards the mountains of Junon. “I remember several times...”

Reserved, he smiled to himself. “I wonder if I’ve ever wanted to be here.”

With a realisation that slowly sunk in, Tseng watched him closely. _Has it always been a matter of time then? With or without Reno, would it always have ended up this way?_ Memories from shortly after Rufus’ mother’s death came to mind, but he pushed them away.

“Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?” he asked.

Almost amused, Rufus shook his head and turned about. He opened the balcony doors and stepped outside, barefoot. A pigeon was nearly startled to death and – loudly flapping its wings – flew up towards the sky. The wind tugged on the white sheet around Rufus’ body. With a smile he stood in the morning sun, deeply breathed in the sea air and watched the vast view, the sparkling of waves in the distance, the green hills and the yellowish rocks at the right of the horizon, the many old trees that hid the manor and its landscaped garden from the town’s view.

“...who does this estate belong to?”

\- - -

Sombre, Elena leaned back in her desk chair and threw a paper plane to the other side of the office. The back of the chair quietly gave way. Rude threw a questioning glance over the edge of his monitor.

“Never thought I’d miss that constant factor of frivolity...” she sighed and watched the plane go down almost vertically.

Rude returned his attention to the screen and continued his attempt to decode the chat logs they’d found on the public network after they had detected suspicious activity on a server. One of the terrorist groups in Midgar was becoming overconfident and started to leave tracks. Reluctant, Elena looked at the street maps and blueprints of Midgar on her own screen. She had already spent too many hours staring at those miserable things and looking for clues. _‘S02D756E11’... where is that?_

The code came from a part of the chat. Somewhere a meeting was planned, that much had become obvious to them. But who, what for, when and where was still a mystery. Sector two, she suspected, but above or below?

“Hm!” she mumbled when suddenly a thought hit her, and stood from her chair. _Reeve will know._

\- - -

“Never thought I’d see you again. Let alone here.” Rufus said with mild amazement in his voice.

Caitlyn smiled over her cup of tea. She was sitting by a large wooden table in the kitchen, still wearing her wrinkled T-shirt and sweatpants, and had her bare feet resting on the edge of the chair. She had set the table for three and there were warm buns lying on pretty dishes, ready to be spread with butter, cheese or jam or meat or tomato with cucumber. From two jugs vapour rose and Tseng could smell the unmistakeable scent of coffee coming from one of the two.

“Never thought I’d see you here either.” she replied and snickered at the sight of his clothes. “Nice shirt. Very ‘the emperor’s clothes’.”

Uncomfortable, Rufus tugged the front of his button-less blazer a little further across his naked chest.

“The ass stole my shirt.” he smiled.

“Aww.” she laughed, touched.

Tseng shook his head and proceeded further into the kitchen. It was a large space with finely finished woodwork and two tall windows from where sunlight fell through the net curtains onto the brown, glazed tiles and the large dining table. On both sides of the table stood three mordanted, wooden chairs that despite their skilful finishing sooner belonged in a large farmhouse than in a chic manor.

Opposite the kitchen’s entrance was an arch with doors of coloured glass-in-lead windows in it. Behind it was an old-fashioned sitting room with a bookcase from wall to wall. White sheets hung untouched over the sofas and seats.

Almost silently, he walked past the windows to scan the garden for any suspicious changes or people. “Am I the only one who’s seeing the gravity of the situation? He looks the fool and the media will jump it with the wildest stories.”

“I think I have a shirt he could borrow that’d fit him.” Caitlyn said and narrowed her eyes, assessing. “Should just fit. And unisex, so no need to worry about strange shapes.”

“That’s not what I meant...” Tseng replied and turned away from the window for just a moment. “Are either of you still thinking rationally when it comes to love?”

Caitlyn shrugged. “I thought the shirt was a pretty rational solution.”

Rufus suppressed a laugh and headed for the table, his interest focussed on the jug with coffee. The woman promptly pushed an empty mug in his direction. Dark Nation mewled and put her front legs on a chair to see the top of the table. With large eyes she glanced from a dish with meat to Caitlyn, who sat next to it, and mewled again.

“Ksst.” Rufus gently pushed her head away. “You’ll get some in a bit, when we’re back home.”

The feline made a short, high growling noise at him and then dived under the table, sulking.

“Hm.” Rufus started. “I don’t really see the problem, Tseng. Stranger things have happened in Costa del Sol and I think they’ll initially make more of a fuss about the sight of my chest than about the question where my shirt is.”

Caitlyn drew an arch through the air with the palm of her hand and followed it with her eyes. “Breaking news: ‘Shinra bares it all’!”

Rufus kicked the leg of her chair and, laughing, she took a sip from her tea.

“I think they’ll come up with far wilder stories than that in combination with that hickey. And that barely twelve hours after breaking up with Inez...” Tseng calmly countered.

Rufus shrugged and sipped from his hot coffee. “They’re used to worse from Father.”

“In combination with those stories you’d hoped Inez would spread?” Tseng asked and arched an eyebrow. “They’ll suck those stories dry until even the Gold Saucer Desert looks wet in comparison. They’ll write you into ruin.” He nodded to Caitlyn. “There sits a lady that would greatly benefit from that.”

With a frown, Rufus looked at her and then arched an eyebrow at Tseng. “Solar Inc, you mean?”

“Oh, I told you that?” she asked, surprised.

“You were wasted. You don’t want to know the things you’ve told us...”

Caitlyn buried her face in her hands and Rufus patted her shoulder with a grin.

Confused, Tseng frowned. He had realised by now that they had met before, but how well had those two gotten to know each other?

Rufus shrugged. “I haven’t told her anything yet.”

“What?” Tseng fully turned away from the window to be able to properly look at him. “You’re not serious... You haven’t talked to her at all?”

He glanced away with a troubled frown. “I ran into Reno on the way to her...”

With a sigh, Tseng shook his head.

“Any ideas for an alibi?”

“With that hickey on your neck?” Caitlyn asked. “You’ll have better luck convincing her you’ve been kidnapped by aliens than that you haven’t slept with someone else.”

“That doesn’t help.” he said and shot her a stern look.

She shrugged. “You can’t talk your way out of everything. Not with the truth so glaringly visible on your neck.” Suddenly, she frowned. “Unless you cover up the truth...”

His face slowly lit up. “Or twist the truth in such a way it’ll work to my advantage...”

“Can you do that?” Tseng asked, both doubtful and hopeful, ignoring Rufus. “It’s a large spot. It would seem to me it would stand out if the skin is dull there in comparison to the rest.”

She squared her shoulders and let her feet slide from the chair. “I’ve been trained in this. As long as she doesn’t touch it, no one will see the difference. Hell, I could even paint him so that it’ll look like he’s been robbed and beaten up!”

With a sour expression, Rufus stared at her.

Tseng crossed his arms and studied Rufus thoughtfully. “That might not even be a bad idea. It’ll immediately give you a funded reason why you’ve stood her up last night and possibly even where your expensive shirt went.”

“And why am I still wearing the rest of my clothes then?”

Interested, Caitlyn arched an eyebrow and had a playful grin on her lips.

“Oh, no, absolutely not.” Rufus protested.

“We could tear your blazer.” Tseng pointed out. “Then it will lose its value for the would-be muggers and it’ll make your story more believable.”

Rufus slowly crossed his arms and looked at each one of them with a hard gaze, ending with Tseng. “Speaking of damaging reputations... what do you think will hurt Shinra Company more? Stories about the vice-president’s little affair or a story about a violent robbery on the vice-president of which the culprits will never be caught?”

Uncertain, Tseng looked at him. After some time, he nodded. “The first story would definitely be in line with what everybody essentially already expects. Judging by how quickly your father’s debaucheries are forgotten...”

“It’s not very nice to your girl...” Caitlyn said with a trace of disapproval in her voice.

“But it is the truth. And---”

“It’s half a lie.” she interrupted him. “Yes, you’ve slept with someone else, but it wasn’t a woman as you’d have her believe.”

“She doesn’t need to know everything.” He shrugged. “And it would save me a lot of trouble. Certainly if I exaggerate things. Regardless, no one expects me to act like a gentleman. Father has made sure of that.”

A little grouchy, Caitlyn shrugged and bit off the end of a croissant. “The whole truth or a whole lie.” she mumbled, glaring at the table surface.

Both men ignored her and looked at each other in thought. Much of what flashed through Tseng’s mind no doubt also went through Rufus’ mind. Knowing Inez she’d be furious and as soon as the media would catch wind of it, he would be the centre of attention for the coming period. The question was whether it would decrease or increase his popularity with the ladies. Rufus undoubtedly hoped for the first – for as long as it would last – but it had never really affected his father much.

“Is there anything I should do?” Tseng finally asked.

Thinking, Rufus shrugged. “Perhaps you could act like you are disappointed with me and show it, too. It will at least make Inez feel like she has an ally. It’s always smart to keep an opening, in case we might ever need it.”

Tseng snorted, mildly amused. “That won’t be a problem.”

\- - -

The sea sparkled against a clear blue sky and the waves murmured and calmly rolled over the fine sand. It was still fairly early in the morning after they had finally left the Walsh Estate, but the warm rays of the sun had already taken the worst of the cold out of the air. A few early birds in bikinis rushed into the sea, giggling, and let out cheerful screams when they were embraced by the cold water.

Rufus was walking ahead of Tseng with a taut, mulling face. Shrouded in silence, they walked down the deserted boulevard. Tseng let his gaze move from the beach over the cobblestones to the closed boutiques and restaurants, carefully studying each suspicious shape and shadow, and analysing every piece of the boulevard and its crosswise alleys, while all possible scenarios and their counter-measures flashed through his mind with ease.

A group of joggers suddenly came running towards them from an alley and Tseng inconspicuously registered their faces while scanning their bodies for any possible weapons. Rufus ignored them entirely.

Seagulls cried at each other, high overhead when the sea wind reared and playfully tugged on their clothes and hair. Absent-mindedly, Rufus tugged on the front of his jacket when the chilly air cut through the thin fabric of his T-shirt. It was a faded, grey shirt with a ridiculous print of a cartoon chocobo, but it was the only unisex shirt in Caitlyn’s possession that fit Rufus. Dark Nation looked up at him and caressed his legs with her body in an attempt to provide her master with some warmth. Still lost in thought, Rufus smiled and let his hand slide over her head and back. The large cat lovingly brushed her head against his hand.

Cautious, Tseng let his thoughts wander. _Would Rufus be truly serious about chasing after Reno? Does he know where he went?_ How could a man so carelessly give up everything for a relationship that wouldn’t last? _Why won’t he realise that? There would be plenty of other men on his path that he could be happy with._

“Rufus. Shinra.” a mad voice suddenly hissed loudly across the deserted boulevard.

Rufus startled from his thoughts and abruptly stopped walking. Tseng’s hand was already halfway to the pistol underneath his suit's jacket when he recognised Inez’ face. Her small, tired eyes stood out sharply against the smudged mascara, her long hair was tangled and the blue, silk fabric of her summer dress was full of wrinkles.

“ _Did you have a good night’s rest?_ ” she hissed, venomous, as she walked towards him. With the sun behind her back turning her form into a silhouette and brightly highlighting the edges, she seemed even more ferocious. Her light dress billowed in the wind and flowed around her body. Unintentionally, she reminded him of a poisonous jelly-fish.

His charge’s body subtly stiffened. Dark Nation stepped in front of her master and growled, but Rufus put his hand gently on her head and she quieted. Questioningly, she looked at him, before rubbing along his legs and stepping half behind him.

“How dare you stand me up?” she bit, poisonous. “I’ve been waiting for hours! And for what?”

Angry, she put a last step in his direction and tugged on his shirt. Then her gaze fell on the hickey on his neck and momentarily her eyes widened, upset.

“I knew it...” she hissed, almost breathless. “You’re no better than your father.”

Rufus’ face stiffened, but he suppressed the protest that was on the tip of his tongue. “I’m sorry...” he slowly started. Inez shot him a mocking look and laughed shortly, but humourlessly. “But...” Tseng could clearly see him wrestle with what he wanted to say. “I was on my way to you when---”

Inez put a finger against his lips. “You know,” she started, wry, “spare me your excuses. I don’t want to hear it. You don’t mean it anyway. I am sorry however...” Her gaze was hard when she looked him in the eyes. “I’m sorry I haven’t claimed just a few more minutes yesterday, before your father stole you away. I’m sorry I haven’t told you this much sooner and spared myself the humiliation. It’s _over_ , Rufus. I don’t want to have anything to do with you anymore.”

“I can explain.” Rufus said, more reassured now, and grabbed her wrist.

Angry, she yanked it free and motioned at his shirt, laughing viciously. “There is nothing to explain. I know enough.”

“Fine.” he answered defensively and held up his hands. “You’re right. There are no excuses. And I’m not sorry indeed. After all, she achieved what you never could.”

Unprepared for the hurtful stab, her eyes widened, upset, but she quickly regrouped herself. There was a glint in her eye that Tseng didn’t like in the least. “Oh yes?” she asked, exaggeratedly sweet, but without losing the sharp edge of anger. “Good for you.”

Rufus’ voice was cold and hard when he continued. “So if you hereby want to break up, all the better.”

Inez snorted, livid, and turned on her heels. Her dress whirled about her. She hadn’t set three steps before she turned again and threw him a sharp finger. Poison dripped from her voice. “Don’t think you’re done with me this easily, little man. You’re not the only one who can humiliate people...”

Quiet, the two men watched Inez cross the deserted boulevard and disappear into a narrow alley. Rufus slowly turned and looked at Tseng with a tormented look. With effort, he produced a sour smile onto his face. “So far everything goes according to plan...”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Muertz for beta-reading!

The sound of the electric engines hummed through the train while the landscapes slid past behind the windows. The rolling hills and open forest around Costa del Sol were already far behind him and had changed into continuously steeper growing mountains with snow covered tops and forests that grew thicker and wilder. The trees became higher, older, and with each passing hour there were more pine trees and less deciduous trees. In the distance and occasionally close by, Reno saw small villages with sturdy, stone houses covered with sometimes grey slate, sometimes red roof tiles, surrounded by green fields and here and there a ploughed field.

It surprised him how smoothly the train ran over the rails after they had left the steam engine behind a couple of stations back at North Corel and had switched over to the electric railway system. Nothing of that constant shaking and rattling like the trains back in Midgar. Not that this train didn't shake every now and then, but it was a world of difference. It was a world of difference anyhow. In Midgar the instruction texts were written in one language, but here four were standard - of which he could only read one. Even the people who had boarded the train over the past few hours he could only understand sporadically now.

It was a strange sensation. Not the part where he couldn't understand the people around him, because he'd experienced that before on missions, but... this wasn't a mission. He was here by himself, without anyone to fall back on and possibly for many years to come. The more the landscape outside changed and the conversations on the train became incomprehensible, the more he felt isolated. His familiar grounds disappeared and became an island that seemed to shrink every hundred meters.

_And what for?_

His head pressed against the plastic window and through it he felt the cold outside. The wheels squeaked loudly against the rails when the train made a turn and began its climb up against the first true mountain of the Nibel Mountain Range. Reno pulled the collar of Rufus' shirt a little closer against him and turned his head against the soft fabric of his shoulder. The subtle, but unmistakable scent immediately took him back to the dusky bedroom where he'd stood only seven hours ago, now already almost 800 kilometres away.

He breathed in deeply and sighed. Getting up had been an impossible task this morning. Rufus lay close against him, warm and tangible, with his arm slung around Reno's waist in his sleep. His breathing had been deep and slow and it had taken Reno the greatest effort not to copy it and fall asleep again. He'd wanted it so badly, to stay for just a bit. Or forever - strange as that sounded to him now. He loved having Rufus around him, to wake up with him in the morning and fall asleep with him in the evening, but... for ever? The thought had never truly hit him until yesterday, but ever since Rufus had given him that insistent look and sworn to follow him, something had started to gnaw on his mind.

They weren't fooling around anymore. This was becoming serious. If Rufus truly found a way to be together with him again... If he managed to pull _that_ off... Then Reno wouldn't be able to just walk away. Then it wouldn't be as non-committal as it had been.

_What does it matter? It's over now. Rufus will never be able to pull it off._

A chilling feeling took possession of him. He wanted Rufus to pull it off. And he didn't.

That look Rufus had had in his eyes... He knew that look.

Memories from early in his youth came bubbling up, but he ruthlessly pushed them down.

It was getting harder and harder, he found. With every new passenger that spoke the same language as his father and with each landscape he recognised from his stories, it became harder not to think of him. And of his mother. The twins...

Agitated, he growled and sat up straight. Diagonally opposite, on the other end of the corridor, a woman suspiciously glanced up from her book. He ignored her and moved his gaze to the ceiling. The air whizzed from behind the punctured ceiling plates from the ventilation system.

_Forget it already... You're a Turk. The past doesn't matter anymore._

_Liar..._

The uninvited thought continued and reminded him of what Rufus had said yesterday.

_I'm an ordinary man again... A man with a history, like everybody else._

_I have a history_ , he sharply reminded himself and thought about Caitlyn's script. _Stick to it. I've already lost so much. Don't blow your cover now._

\- - -

When Tseng stepped into the sitting room, he found Rufus lounging on the sill of the garden doors. The heel of his foot wobbled to and fro on the edge of the wooden floor while he absent-mindedly stared at his toes. The underside of his white socks had turned grey from the dusty dirt in the garden. Out of nowhere, Dark Nation dashed from one end of the pebble path to the other, merrily chasing a big, colourful butterfly, and disappeared from sight again.

Before Tseng realised it, his gaze had swept through the room in search of a tea pot. He found none.

"Are you sorry yet you didn't heed my advice?"

"No." he answered without moving his gaze. "Let her make a fuss. Let her ensure no woman will ever want to sleep with me again. Then no one will wonder why I never take any women home with me."

Suddenly Rufus' phone rang. Reluctant, he fished it from his pocket and glanced at the display. His expression soured, but he brought the device to his ear regardless.

"Hello Father." he said as neutrally as possible and listened. "What is what?" Irritated, he shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't turned on the television yet. What do they say?"

He listened. "She deemed it better to go our different ways, yes." He made a protesting sound. "She has that right and I'm okay with that."

His face froze and for the longest time he remained silent. Then he suddenly rose and took the remote control from the TV cabinet. The screen flickered to live halfway through a news item. His face froze in horror when he read the text on the broad bar on the screen. Tseng picked up on a silent imprecation. Then Rufus' expression slowly shifted to reluctant resignation. 

"I wasn't aware of that, no. _A press conference_? They're just rumours. A childish act of vengeance. Let it die out. A press conference will only make things worse."

Rufus listened. His lips drew into a thin line. "For the company. It'll blow things out of proportion. Believe me, it'll look more like a confirmation than anything else."

"Besides," he continued, "don't you own all the big television networks? Just shut them up. And as for the small, independent networks, well… they're on such _terribly_ unstable frequencies, aren't they? Anything could happen."

His father spoke for a longer time now. Rufus rolled his eyes. "That was just a fling. A one-night-stand. You don't start a relationship with your one-night-stands either, do you?" Again, he listened and then let out a humourless laugh. "Well then, why would you expect something different from me then?"

His expression hardened in suppressed anger. He closed his eyes and listened for a long time. When he spoke again, he voice was as calm as he could make it under the circumstances. "And what if I said it doesn't matter how many pretty girls you fling in my direction, that it doesn't matter how many dodgy doctors you send my way, you can't change who and what I am?"

Tseng could now hear the President's voice on the other side of the line.

"Then I have nothing else to say to you." Rufus said and pushed the disconnect button as he moved the phone away from his ear. 

He turned to Tseng with a sigh and shot him a wry smile. 

"Perhaps we should've gone with the other option instead?" Tseng asked, and quirked a mocking eyebrow.

Rufus turned his head to the garden with a tired look on his face. 

The cell phone in Rufus' hand rang again. He glanced at the display and pinched his nose bridge. Then, suddenly, he threw the device through the air as he turned to Tseng again. Surprised, the Director caught it.

"Please tell him I have important matters to attend and I won't be answering anyone's calls for a while."

With a confused frown, Tseng watched his charge exit the room through the garden doors. "Where are you going?"

Surly, Rufus shrugged and continued walking, the pebbles grinding under his feet. Tseng watched him disappear behind a swaying bush of bamboo, glanced at the angrily ringing phone and shot an accusing look up at the sky. _First a babysitter, now a secretary, he thought bitterly, it doesn't get much better than this..._

\- - -

Reno stared out of the window and watched how the train decreased its speed until it finally came to a complete stop next to a platform. On a small, blue sign stood the name of the village. He thought it was a strange combination of letters. Too many consonants.

The platform emptied and inside the train people searched for still empty seats while the train slowly came back into motion. A man a little further ahead talked loudly over his phone while a woman across from him glared daggers over the edge of her newspaper.

Two young girls sat down on the empty seats opposite Reno, busy chatting. Every now and then he caught a familiar word in the tangle of unintelligible sounds. He stared out of the window and tried to ignore the girls as well as he could, but the cheerful, strange sounds kept drawing his attention. Curious, his ears tried to decipher their conversation.

Suddenly, the tone of their conversation changed. One of them indignantly exclaimed something, although her face remained cheerful, and she expectantly looked at her friend. Through the reflection in the window he could see the other girl frown, curious. The first girl laughed and poured out a flood of words over her.

Reno stiffened when he picked up on a strangely pronounced 'Rufus Shinra', followed by something that sounded a like a degeneration of 'dumped' and 'chick'. She laughed and her friend suppressed a chortle. The girl continued and wildly waved her hands about. The eyes of the other girl widened and she let out a questioning cry of surprise. The last word of her questioning sentence echoed through his head until he couldn't hear anything else.

_'Homo'._

How...? What in heaven's name had happened in the short time after he'd left Rufus in his bedroom? _The tabloids sure work quickly..._ he thought both impressed as worried. If the news - whatever it was exactly - had already made it here, then no doubt his father had heard it too.

_What do they know?_ he wondered, worried. _Do they know about me? Does the President know of me?_ Frightening thoughts flashed through his mind. His colleagues... Rufus... and himself. What had the President heard? Would there already be people hunting him down?

A pointed cough startled him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw a sturdy woman in a blue uniform standing in the corridor. She gave him a stern look. " _Vervoersbewijs alstublieft._ "

Not understanding, he frowned and felt an irrational fear bubble up despite himself. She wouldn't be...? Cautiously, he glanced about. Opposite, the girls gave him odd looks from the corner of their eyes. His gaze fell upon the small, yellow papers in their hands.

"Oh." He smiled to himself and stuck his hand into his coat. _Ticket please._

_Idiot..._ he cursed himself. _You paranoid idiot. You should know better than to jump at every moving shadow..._

\- - -

"Leviathan..." Tseng sighed wearily and watched from his balcony as the guards combed the grounds, stressed.

Rufus had gone into the garden a few hours ago and no sign of him had been seen since. The guards in front of the house hadn’t seen him go past them, so either he’d snuck by them unseen or he had left the grounds via another route. But the walls around the garden were high and topped with barbed wire, and just behind them grew tall thorn bushes, so it wasn’t very likely he’d climbed over them.

_You’re not making my life any easier, Rufus..._

His cell phone rang and with a practised motion he took the device from his pocket. “Tseng.” 

“We found a trail.” Rude’s deep voice rumbled on the other side of the line.

It took him a second to switch over. “Of Avalanche?” he asked, immediately alert, and walked back into his room.

“Hm.” Rude confirmed with a hum. “Turns out there are several splinter groups active in the vicinity of Midgar, but one of them is starting to get a clear profile. They’re rather fanatic and its leaders have dubious ties with the underworld. We understand that tonight an arms deal has been planned between Avalanche and a party from Wutai.” There was a meaningful silence. “The same one that got their hands on Shinra blueprints late last year.” 

Tseng closed his eyes. Those hadn’t been just any blueprints. If they had indeed made copies of the blueprints and those weapons were indeed being illegally produced and sold on the black market… “Do you know where the transfer is planned to take place?”

“The old warehouse in sector two.”

“Make sure you get the arms dealers.” He brushed a hand through his hair. “This is a matter which must be rooted out thoroughly. Hopefully we can let Avalanche walk into a trap with a little help from SOLDIER.” Outside, he heard the men shout to each other. “SOLDIER second class, that is.”

There was a short silence on the other side of the line. “SOLDIER, sir?”

Tseng pinched his nose bridge. Third class, second class, first class... it didn’t matter. Regardless of how one twisted or turned it, using SOLDIER on this mission was the same as sending an elephant into the china cabinet. He needed Turks. At least six. But he barely had two, despite Elena’s good intentions. Even if he could persuade the President to let himself join the mission, he was short on too many people.

“Start with the preparations, scout the surroundings and make a map of the warehouse. I’ll arrange for a team of intelligent SOLDIERs. Keep me posted. I’ll make sure I’ll be in Midgar by tonight. We’ll discuss the plan in detail then.”

Again, there was a short silence on Rude’s end.

“This isn’t a matter of half measures.” Tseng explained. “These weapons are far too powerful to fall into the hands of terrorists and criminals. It’ll be a bloodbath otherwise.”

“What are you going to do with Rufus? Don’t you still have orders from the President to keep an eye on him?”

Tseng sighed silently. _That’s a lost cause._ “I’ll contact him. I’m sure he’ll agree this matter is far more important than playing the glorified babysitter.”

“Hm.” Rude agreed. “Then we’ll start with the preparations.”

“Keep me posted.”

He ended the call and immediately scrolled through the phone's directory to the President’s number. As he stared at the string of numbers on the display, he wondered how he could best word the situation. With a bit of luck, he could persuade the man to finally let him recruit new Turks.

\- - - 

It was dusk when the train finally arrived at the station. The doors hissed and rattled when they slid open. Reno tightened his grip on the backpack's straps over his shoulder and stepped onto the platform. The heels of his shoes clicked against the stone and softly echoed through the enormous hall. Slowly and with wide eyes he glanced about. Black cast-iron beams bent from one side of the track over the old, stone station buildings, over all other tracks to the other side and carried a roof of white wood and glass that curved with them. Some pigeons flew through the air with flapping wings and tried to find a safe haven behind the fine net that had been suspended between the arcs. The other passengers quickly stepped past him on both sides and within a minute he was surrounded by a sea of people who streamed towards the exits with a clear goal in mind.

Above his head a broad, illuminated sign rattled as small cards with text swiftly flipped along their axes until the entire sign was white apart from ' _Niet instappen_ ' in the top row. Whatever that meant. Beside it sat a clock that indicated with its thick, black hands that it was 18:46. Reno pulled the backpack's straps a little closer against him and breathed in deeply.

_I can do this_ , he said to himself. _If my father could handle himself in a mostly unknown language, then I can too._

Reassuring himself, he nodded to himself and followed the last trails of the crowd towards the exit of the station, down the stone stairs.

\- - -

The wooden steps softly creaked when someone slowly walked up the stairs. Tseng pricked up his ears as he reassembled his just cleaned and oiled weapon and tried to determine from the sound of the footsteps whether it was indeed who he suspected it was. There was a second set of footsteps on the stairs, very soft and originating from four feet. He clicked the last parts of his pistol back into place and walked away from his desk where his laptop displayed the latest details of tonight's plan.

Rufus looked up slightly startled when he stepped through the doorway and firmly held his gaze. Dark Nation stopped for a moment to stare at him and then slid back to her master's side.

"Where have you been?" Tseng asked.

"In the garden." he answered somewhat distractedly when he let his gaze slip over the pistol and the bulletproof vest under his shirt.

Tseng studied his charge and noticed the yellowish traces of mud on his dress shoes and the hems of his white trousers. _Is there another entrance to the tunnels there?_

"Rufus..." he started with a gentler voice. "I fear there isn't anything I can do to change your mind, but... please tell me what you're planning. I want to be sure you won't get yourself killed prematurely."

Rufus stopped at the end of the stairs and turned around with his hand on the banisters. There was black earth underneath his shortly trimmed nails, as if he'd buried something with his hands somewhere. "I know what I'm doing, Tseng. Don't worry. Besides, the less you know, the better my chances of successfully completing my plan. And surviving."

Tseng got ready to protest, but Rufus shot him an apologetic smile and softly said: "You're an essential part of my plan, but you can only help me by not knowing anything about it."

Silent, they looked at each other for a while. Rufus let his gaze wander and looked from the bulletproof vest to the pistol in his hand. Questioningly and a little disturbed, he looked at Tseng again.

"I have to go soon." Tseng said. "My help is needed in Midgar. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay?"

"What's going on?" he asked, a trace of worry in his voice.

"Avalanche." he answered with a meaningful look. "We're short on people thanks to you."

With a distant gaze, Rufus looked away. "How many?"

"Four." He stuck his pistol in the holster under his jacket and began to button up his shirt. "We're bringing a team of SOLDIER. Hopefully..." Unbidden, his thoughts wandered off to SOLDIER's involvement with Zack's death. "Hopefully this time they will be able to strictly follow their orders."

With concern still in his eyes, Rufus looked at him again. "When was the last time you went on a mission yourself?"

Tseng huffed, offended, albeit with a smile on his lips. "I'm not out of shape. You worry about more important things. There was a rather stubborn doctor here to see you this afternoon. Sent by your father, to 'cure' you of your sexual orientation. He vaguely reminded me of Hojo. He'll be back tomorrow."

Sneering, he pulled a face. "He can try." Dark Nation agreed with a high pitched growl and curled her nails into the carpet.

“Rufus…” Tseng started and tried to think of something reassuring to say. His phone rang and he reluctantly dug it out from his pocket. Rude’s number. “I have to go. The helicopter is waiting for me at the harbour.”

“Hmm.” He nodded reluctantly. “Try not to get yourself killed, okay?”

Without waiting for Tseng's response, he turned about and headed to his room with Dark Nation on his heels.

\- - -

With a displeased look, Reno knocked the snow off his boots on the mat lying before his door in the small bed-and-breakfast behind the great market in the old city centre. The long, wooden key chain ticked against the door when he turned the key in the lock. The room behind it was small, filled with old-fashioned furniture and the air was cold and stale. The worn curtains moved slightly on the draft that came in through the chinks in the old window. Through the single glass pane he could see the white, sloped rooftops and grey, small winding streets. Reno stepped inside and tossed his backpack onto the narrow double bed that softly creaked upon the impact.

“Well…” he said to himself with a sour smile, “This is a good start…”


	34. Chapter 34

Tseng pressed his back against the metal of a broad support beam and cautiously glanced over the edge of the footbridge hanging six meters above the ground in an old, abandoned warehouse. Below him, walking to and fro across the concrete floor were half a dozen alert men in thick, grey army uniforms with heavy, automatic rifles. A little up ahead, near a wall farthest from the doors opening to a dusty back-alley, stood a man in a neglected business suit restlessly wobbling on his feet. The motion was subtle, but it was there. The man glanced at one of the armoured weapon containers on top of a large wooden crate. He let a finger slide across the edge of the lid and then quickly stuck both his hands in his trouser pockets as if he suddenly remembered where he was and what he was doing there.

That was his target right there. The middleman for the arms manufacturers. If all went according to plan, they would have him in custody before daybreak and get the information they wanted out of him before nightfall. The rest of the men were living out their final moments, unaware of the noose tightening around their neck as SOLDIER circled in the shadows around the warehouse and Rude and Elena took their positions on the roof, armed with sniper rifles and high calibre pistols.

The only players not yet on the field were the men of Avalanche. Tseng wondered what their newest incarnation looked like, but only with a mild interest. They too would be dead before daybreak. One less headache to deal with.

There was a soft crackle in his earpiece before he heard Elena’s voice speak. “They’re coming.”

A moment later, the heavy metal doors behind him swung open with a groan. The man in the suit looked up and turned to the newcomers as nonchalantly as possible. The armed men held their weapons tightly but untargeted in their hands. Their gaze was sharp and hard.

In silence, the newcomers crossed the warehouse until they were but four meters removed from the armed men, and seven meters from the man in the business suit. There were nine of them, a disorderly collection of washed out, mismatched uniforms, weapons and haircuts. Tseng easily spotted the many throwing and combat knives tucked away in sheaths, boots and belts.

“Flint?” one of the men asked. His voice was deep and authoritarian. His torso was so broad and his muscles so taut he looked more like a walking chunk of rock than a man of flesh and blood. His bald, scarred scalp didn’t do much to lessen that impression either.

The man in the suit responded with a short lift of his chin. “And with whom do I have the pleasure?” 

“Dagor. I assume you have the weapons?” The man with the deep voice took a step forward and calmly crossed his arms.

“If you kept your end of the bargain.” he smoothly responded.

The man snapped his fingers and to his right a man with a rifle strapped to his back stepped forward, held up a briefcase and put it down in the middle of the half circle. He snapped open the locks and matter-of-factly showed the content of the case. Stacks and rows of tied packets of fifty Gil bills.

Flint man nodded, pleased, and patted on the lid of a container behind him.

“Show me.” Dagor commanded. The kneeling man snapped the briefcase shut, clicked the locks back in place and grabbed the handle as he rose.

“Naturally.” The man in the suit flashed him a thin, taut smile. “No one wants to be sold a pup.” He stuck a hand under his shirt and lifted a small key on a string over his head. The lock on the metal container clicked softly when he turned the key. Compressed air escaped from under the lid with a hiss, followed by four sharp _‘shiii-uhk’_ s and one heavy, stretched variant from within. Flint took the lid off, put it down with both hands on the wooden crate and then slowly, but in an intentionally theatrical way, stuck his hands in.

When he took them out again, he was holding a weapon with a broad, round magazine and a folded, single barrel. He tugged on the end of the thick, broad barrel until it was properly aligned to the base and fell into place with a click. Tseng could now see the metal and plastic tubes lying against the barrel.

Fascinated, the men of Avalanche stared at the weapon, but none of them seemed very impressed yet.

Again, Flint reached into container and took out something that reminded Tseng most of an unlabelled can of soda with the colour of rust and unpolished copper. With a theatrical smile, the man slipped the can into its holder on the side of the gun. Then he put the stock against the hollow of his shoulder, aimed for the stacked crates in the farthest corner of the warehouse, right from the doors.

Then fired.

Tseng had to fling his arms around the support beam as fast as he could in order not to be launched off the footbridge by the sudden gust of air. For a moment his gaze turned blurry and dark. His ears whizzed. It took a moment before his body spontaneously sucked in oxygen and he realised how flattened his chest felt. Trembling, he let himself fall to his knees and slid back behind the beam as he glanced over his shoulder.

It took a while before his brains fully registered what his eyes were seeing. No farther than eight meters away from him, the footbridge had been completely torn off or melted away, all heavy wooden crated had been turned into fine, burning splinters and the metal in that area of the warehouse — the walls, the support beams — were bent outward. As if though the giant Ifrit had smashed a fist into a piece of crafts clay.

Eyes wide, Tseng glanced back to the man in the suit and then to the leader of the group of terrorists. Even from where he sat, he could see the lights dance in his eyes. The grin on his face was that of a child that had been handed the cookie jar.

“So…” Flint smoothly asked. “You are convinced?”

The man laughed, bellowing, and smacked the man with the briefcase on his shoulder. Nearly falling over, he started walking, and with a smile Flint took the gun apart again.

“Shinra won’t know what hit them.” Dagor bellowed and laughed.

Tseng brought his fingers to the transmitter in his ear, while he took the high calibre pistol from the holster on his hip with his other hand. If Rude was now in position near the eave, he could take out the leader of Avalanche with a single shot from his sniper rifle as soon as they walked out. 

As he did, he heard a commotion behind him and saw a man running towards Avalanche.

“SOLDIER!” he yelled in between deep breaths and pointed to the door behind him, as he toppled over and put an arm against his leg to remain standing. “SOLDIER,” he heaved again, “beyond the smelter. They’re on their way here.”

Immediately alert, the men jumped into action and readied their weapons as they ran for the doors to barricade it. A deafening noise of gunshots rose up. The man with the briefcase dropped everything to the floor and pulled the rifle from his back to join in the fight. Flint glanced from the briefcase to the crates with the weapons, before he dove forward, snatched the briefcase from the floor and made a run for it. Two of his men followed him. At breakneck speed they sprinted towards the backdoor.

Tseng cursed and jumped up. With his pistol at the ready, he pursued his target across the footbridge, a good six meters above the arms dealer. Flint was almost at the door and time was running out. If he escaped, they’d lose their lead. Without stopping, Tseng aimed his pistol, knowing the silencer would prevent the others from noticing him… and fired.

The bullet bounced off against a cross-beam and made the metal doorpost sing. Flint disappeared through the door, unharmed, together with his two bodyguards.

“Rude!” Tseng hissed through his earpiece, sharper than he intended to. “He’s getting away! Twelve o’clock! Shoot him!”

“Understood.” the answer crackled in his ear.

Fast footsteps sung through the metal of the stairs behind Tseng. He spun on his heels and saw two heavily armed men come towards him. He turned and quickly looked for the best course of action. The men of the arms dealer aimed their rifles. Tseng jumped to the side and threw himself over the railing of the footbridge. Just in time, he managed to grab a dangling, heavy chain and let himself be swung to the other side of the room. There, he braced himself as he let himself drop down on a high stack of wooden crates.

Before his feet had even connected with the wood, the air around him filled with the sound of gunshots and whizzing bullets. Immediately, he let himself drop and rolled over the edge of the crate where he looked for cover. With his side against the wood, he crawled closer to the wall so they would not be able to flank him. However, he did not get closer than three meters. A yawning gap between the tall stacks of crates barred his way.

Slowly, he glanced over the upper edge of the crates behind him and aimed his gun at his attackers. He would rather to look for a safer spot, preferably outside the warehouse, but at least he could try to change the odds in their favour from here. As long Avalanche used the heavy metal doors for cover, SOLDIER wouldn’t be able to get close enough to take them out.

When he had a clear shot of the man on the footbridge, he pulled the trigger. The head of the man snapped back and he collapsed as blood gushed from his forehead. The other man ducked away behind a pillar before the second bullet hit its mark. From cover, the man blindly aimed his rifle in Tseng’s direction and fired. A volley of bullets whizzed around his head and made splinters jump up from the crate. 

This time it drew the attention of the other armed men by the door. A few of them turned to him, their backs protected by crates and pillars against bullets from SOLDIER.

Tseng brought his fingers to the earpiece. “I need back-up!”

“Me too!” Elena called back, out of breath, followed by a deafening rattling of gunshots. “Avalanche brought a small army. The landing wrapped around the warehouse is crawling with them. I’m trying to get away, but I’m surrounded.”

“Rude?”

The man on the footbridge fired a new round. Tseng huddled up and crawled a little farther behind the stacked crates.

“Rude?!”

No answer. That could mean three things, but he didn’t have the time to think about them. A pair of men had broken free from the fire fight by the door and circled around the stacked crates where he hid.

“ _Cào_ …” he hissed. _Never bring SOLDIERs to a mission for Turks._

He aimed his gun at the first man who turned around the corner and hit him full in the head. The second man stuck his rifle around the corner first and fired a volley. Tseng hurried around the corner, across a thin ledge, but couldn’t prevent some of the bullets from hitting his side. The impact felt as if though he’d been hit full in his ribs by a steel pipe, but thanks to the Kevlar vest that was all. He teetered a little on the edge of the crates and readied his pistol again. One more bullet before he had to reload the magazine or take the other, weaker pistol from his belt.

A rain of bullets from two direction sheared over his head and made a cloud of splinters fall down upon him.

Suddenly Tseng heard a heavy weight hit the crate above his head. With a sinking feeling in stomach he looked up.

The man from the footbridge loomed over him and aimed his rifle.

Tseng jumped up and dove to the side. A volley of bullets dug into in the wood where he’d stood a moment before. One of them buried itself into his calf. Even with his jaws clenched, a loud, pained cry escaped his lips. His eyes closed in a reflex, and he hit his head against the rough edge of the crate to his side. The skin above his eyebrow burned and drops of blood slowly flowed over his eye. As he continued to crawl to safety, he blinked to keep his vision clear. Several places on his lower arm and shin also burned, but he ignored them. He listened to the echoes of running feet.

One pair circled around the crates behind him. A second came from the opposite direction. Tseng firmly held the pistol in his hands. _One bullet, three men…_

Over his head, he heard the man jump to the next crate, right behind him.

Then there was a loud gurgling and the shuffling of feet. Simultaneously, one of the men turned the corner left of him and Tseng managed to fire his last bullet into his head. As his mark sank through his legs, the other man crashed down before Tseng’s feet. Blood seeped from his mouth and back.

In one supple movement, Tseng took the other pistol from his belt and stared at the thin, black piece of metal sticking out of the man’s back.

A throwing knife...

The third man suddenly started to scream, before his voice abruptly died away a moment later. From the same direction, but eight meters higher and on the other side of the metal wall, more screams sounded. Men who had been firing at SOLDIER near the door, turned in alarm and held their weapons readied as their eyes searched for a target.

Tseng was in the middle of their view.

They aimed and fired rapidly. Tseng managed to duck back behind the crates, but one swift bullet still lodged itself into his shoulder. The bite and burn spread through his arm and chest, but he clenched his jaws and forced himself to reload his high calibre pistol.

More screams sounded, now from inside the warehouse. Cautious and with his pistol at the ready, he peeked around the corner. The compact group of men by the door had fallen apart and amidst of them was a blur of movement. Two figures in black fiercely lashed out at anyone who came within arm’s reach. Tseng saw a large, red shuriken flash through the group, and a man went down with a scream. A second one followed when the figure landed a powerful blow against the underside of a man’s nose. The other figure just smacked a man against the floor with one half of a red nunchaku.

Three men who had removed themselves from the fray, aimed their rifles at the two figures in black. Tseng aimed and hit one of them in the back, right through the heart. As the first man collapsed, the other two followed suit with slender throwing knifes sticking out of their back and neck.

From the corner of his eye, Tseng noticed a black flash on the footbridge parallel to the ruined one. The moment the figure in black jumped from the bridge onto a tall stack of crates next to the doors, and let a rain of knifes fall down onto the crowd, Tseng recognised her and smiled to himself. Back-up.

It didn’t take long before the fight died down and the armed men laid spread out across the floor. With a sinking heart, Tseng noticed he didn’t see Dagor lying among them. He climbed down the crates and walked towards the three former Turks with as much dignity as he could muster with his wounded leg. They turned. The slender young man with the nunchaku cheerfully smiled at him and brushed a hand through his lush, blond curls. If he didn’t know better, he would’ve thought Benjamin was trying to apologize. Cissnei stood next to him with her shuriken in her hands and smiled politely. Tess glanced over her shoulder, a few bloody throwing knifes in her hands, and nodded to him. Her short, black hair swayed with the motion.

Moments later, Elena stepped in through the heavy metal doors. Her suit was torn and she had a few scrapes and scratches on her face, but she seemed unharmed otherwise. Rafe stepped in after her, both pistols still clasped in his hands. The curling lock of black hair falling down the side of his face seemed even wilder than usual. His gaze swept through the room, his face an unreadable mask. Then he nodded to Tseng.

“Where is Rude?” Tseng asked.

“He went after the arms dealer.” Elena answered. Her voice hitched and sounded strained. Perhaps not as unharmed as he had thought. “I haven’t heard from him yet.”

Tseng glanced at the other Turks. “Has SOLDIER seen you?”

“I doubt it.” Rafe answered and gestured to the open door with his head. “It was chaos out there. Any SOLDIER not smart enough to find cover inside the buildings is lying dead in mud.”

“No doubt the rest will soon come to size up the situation.” Tess said. “By that time we’ll be gone.” She shot Cissnei a meaningful look. Slowly, the red haired woman looked away.

“Good.” Tseng nodded, and was silent for a moment. “Thank you… How did you know…?”

Tess arched an eyebrow. A slight smile tugged on her lips.

“Same as last time.” Cissnei said.

Tseng frowned. “There has barely been a few hours between now and the last time I talked to him. How did he—?”

“Sorry, Tseng,” Rafe interrupted him, “there is no time. We have to go.” He nodded to Tess.

Quickly, she snatched the last few throwing knives from the bodies and wiped them clean on her open suit jacket before putting them back in their sheaths. Benjamin tucked the nunchaku back in his belt. With light footsteps, the renegade Turks quickly made their way up the stairs of the intact footbridge and disappeared through the window.

And not a moment too soon.

A battered group of SOLDIERs came running through the door with their weapons readied. Their boots were covered in mud mixed with blood, their uniforms torn and some of them had lost their helmet, including their leader. They glanced about the room and when they did not see any danger, their commander ordered them to lower their weapons.

Tseng shot the man a poisonous look and, with a sharp movement, pressed his pistol against the man’s forehead. The commander froze and his eyes widened. “ _What were your orders?_ ” Tseng hissed.

The man stammered. “To… to… surround the warehouse and take out the terrorists!”

“ _On my signal! Yes!_ ” he snapped, and smacked the butt of his pistol hard against the side of his head. The commander stumbled, growling in pain, and reached for his head as he fell to the floor and lost consciousness. “You.” With his pistol he gestured to the soldiers. They froze in place, and the men without helmets looked at him wide-eyed. “Go scan and secure the parameter. If you find any scouts, seize them and drag them back here.”

“Yes, Sir!” they yelled, saluting him, and hurried outside.

He stuck his pistol back into the holster on his belt and walked further into the warehouse. “Elena, bind his hand and feet.”

Surprised, Elena looked at him. “Sir?”

Tseng pulled on a long, heavy chain with a hook at the end with his uninjured arm. The pulley high up in the warehouse rattled and squeaked when the chain moved down. “We’ll make sure every SOLDIER in this company knows what happens with idiots that disobey my orders and endanger our lives.”

In that moment, Rude stepped through the backdoor of the warehouse. In one hand he firmly held the collar of an unconscious man he dragged behind him, in the other his sniper rifle. The cable of his earpiece had been severed and there was an ugly cut in his ear. Blood trickled down his neck into his once white collar. A sleeve had been ripped from his suit jacket and there was a dark spot around his right eye and eyebrow.

Tseng studied the motionless figure. “Tell me he’s still alive.”

Rude nodded. “Tough bastard.”

“Good.” he answered and allowed himself to take a relieved breath.

With a frown, Rude stared at the chain with the hook in Tseng’s hand, then at Elena who had tied up the SOLDIER commander with a long piece of rope that had been on the wall, next to the gaping hole in the corner of the warehouse, then to the carnage before the heavy metal doors, and back to Tseng’s injuries.

He shook his head. “Do hang him upside down. Damn SOLDIERs.”

\- - -

The sun still hung low in the sky as the cold air mercilessly cut through his thin, long coat and the three thin layers of clothes underneath. His dress shoes were cold and moist from the snow, and the hems of his trousers were wet. Reno rubbed his stiff shoulders where the straps of his heavy backpack pressed into his skin. He brought his bare hands to his lips and blew warm breath against them. A plume rose up from between his fingers.

Aimlessly, he crossed a square in the old city centre, and watched people walking or riding their bikes to work. Through the snow. _Madmen_.

He envied them.

He deeply exhaled through his nose and slowly looked around. Surrounding the square were six roads going in four different directions, each with their own offshoots. He had no idea which way to go. He had no goal and the city was completely alien to him. He didn’t know anything or anybody here and even the buildings around him were strange. Everything was centuries old and spoke of a rich history he neither had knowledge of nor made part of. The names on the façades and store windows were unknown to him, the words on street-signs unreadable and the text on information signs undecipherable.

 _Why am I here?_ he sighed and glanced up at the pale blue sky with pink and yellow wisps of clouds. _Because I fell for a man?_

_Do I have to stay here for the rest of my life?_

_What am I supposed to do with my life?_

He had no formal education, no work experience outside of the Turks, no skills worth mentioning as far as he knew. At least, not outside of lockpicking, fabricating bombs and scaring the living daylight out of people during an interrogation. Only the underworld had an interest in such skills and he had said farewell to that a lifetime ago. He had no intention of returning to it.

Regardless, it went without saying that he needed to earn money one way or another if he wanted to survive here. Reno bitterly laughed to himself. _Survive… I want more than that. I want a warm home to live in, plenty of food on the table and…_ He thought about his cosy apartment with all the oddities he had collected over time, his colleagues… Rufus…

A shrill jingling startled him from his thoughts and he hastily stepped back. A man in a tailored suit came towards him on his bike, a thumb against the bell on the handlebar. Bewildered, Reno stared at the man biking down the road.

_That was another life. You’ve got to move on…_

_...Rufus said he’d come for me._

_Oh, don’t fool yourself, he snarled. He’ll never come. His father will never let ‘m go. Tseng will never let ‘m go. Rufus can hope and dream all he wants, but it’ll never be a reality. Certainly not when he realises what sacrifices he’ll have to make. Forget about him._

_I promised I’d wait._

_For how long?_

Again, he breathed against his numb hands and trembled from the cold in his limbs. _I won’t very last long like this. I’ve barely been outside for half an hour._ He felt his steadily depleting wallet in his breast pocket press against his chest. How could he best solve this?

“Coffee.”

\- - -

The deafening sound of the spinning rotor blades aggravated his already splitting headache. Tseng stood next to the opened door of a helicopter on the roof of Shinra HQ and struggled to keep his tired and injured body standing. The Cure materia had done its job, but the places where the wounds had once been still ached. It would take several days before the pain fully disappeared.

“Sir…” he started as the President strapped himself into the seat. “I really must advice against this.”

With a half surprised, half annoyed frown the man looked at him. “If those terrorists got their hands on the weapons you described, then leaving Midgar until they’ve all been recovered is the only wise course of action.”

“The weapons could be anywhere, Sir.” he protested. “Shinra Headquarters has excellent security and there is a high concentration of SOLDIERs in the city. It’s safe here. If you insist on leaving Midgar, please go to Junon at least. The villa in Costa del Sol has but a few walls with barbed wire for protection.”

“That is why I’m bringing SOLDIERs.” He gestured at the group of men in their bright blue uniforms about to embark the military helicopter a little up ahead. “Just in case. But nothing ever happens in Costa del Sol, and the arms dealers are on this continent. It is safer there.”

“We have no idea where the arms manufacturers are.” he objected. “There is no guarantee they haven’t sold the weapons to organisations near Costa. Shinra Company has many enemies.”

The arms dealer they had captured had finally talked after hours of ‘persuasion’, but he had only been able to point them to another middleman, the big boss he worked for—whom he had never seen. The man he called ‘Cortez’ worked with his own assembly of middlemen who collected the orders for him, before Cortez forwarded them to the arms manufacturers. The makers themselves were even more shrouded in shadows than Cortez. They could be anywhere.

Another thing that greatly troubled him was that Avalanche’s leader, Dagor, had not been among the bodies, and one of the weapon containers had gone missing in the chaos. If that man was still alive and had gotten away with the weapons he had come for, Shinra was in for one hell of a ride. Security around all Shinra facilities had been tightened, but even an unsuccessful attack would land a blow to their reputation and their already slipping grip on the world.

The President snorted and lit a cigar. “Tseng, I have always had enemies. I don’t hide behind fortress walls because a few men out there have a problem with me. Look!” He gestured to the Shinra tower beyond the helipad. “Do you think a coward could have built that? Someone who falters when there is risk involved? Of course not! I built this empire, because I laugh in my enemy’s faces, and grind them into _dust_. Now get into the helicopter!”

Tseng clenched his jaw and resisted the urge to rub his temples. _Why won’t anyone in this family ever listen to my advice?_

“Get. In.” the President repeated.

“With all due respect, Sir…” Tseng said, as he climbed into the vehicle. “Would it not be wiser if I stayed here and led the investigation? The sooner we find these arms manufacturers, the sooner this will all be over.”

The President pulled the door shut. “Your men can handle it. I need you to talk some sense into that son of mine. He is endangering my company, and I want it to stop.”

Tseng took a deep breath as he strapped himself into his seat. “Yes, Sir.”

\- - -

Feeling a little warmer again after the hot coffee and the warmth of the coffee shop, Reno stared through a store window at some mannequins in beautiful and particularly warm, thick winter clothes. One of them was wearing a long, soft leather winter coat with a hood and a high collar. The inside was lined with sheepskin and the edges of the collar and sleeves were lined with a soft, hairy fur so the wind couldn’t invade. It was exactly what he was looking for.

It was also three quarters of all the money he had left.

Reno blew against his freezing fingers and stared alternately from the coat to the sign with the price underneath it. He needed the money to buy food. But food wouldn’t do him any good when he was lying frozen in a ditch. He could buy a cheaper coat, one like he had seen in the other — more commercial — stores, but those coats seemed neither durable or truly warm to him. A cheap coat he’d freeze in wouldn’t do him much good either. He might as well keep wearing the one he had.

On the other hand, if he did buy the expensive coat, together with warm, water-resistant shoes, gloves, a good hat and scarf, he would stay warm… until his stomach was so empty his body couldn’t generate any more warmth. Not to mention he’d be forced to sleep out in the open. He did not like that idea.

If only he had access to his own bank account. His generous salary would have easily paid for all of this and more. _Put it out of your head. It’s no use. It is probably frozen due to you being ‘dead’._

Again he breathed against his cold hands and eagerly watched the mannequin. _I have no idea how long the cold will last here… What if it lasts longer than my budget to pay for a room at night? Then I’m seriously screwed. But with a good coat I’ll be able to survive outside as well. Hopefully. Long enough to find a solution anyway._

Not entirely convinced, he nodded to himself and stepped through the door.

A cheerful little bell chimed when he entered. Quickly, he closed the door behind him. Inside it was comfortably warm. Reno rubbed his hands together and looked around. It was a small store with a wooden counter and tall, narrow shelves with neckties, scarves, hats, gloves and lined snow-boots. Lining the walls were several mannequins in men’s clothes. Some incomplete. Behind him was a tall wall of thick wood with behind it the display that blocked out both sunlight as the cold.

A short, stout man somewhere in his fifties entered the store through an open door in the back. His hair was grey and he had a balding spot on the middle of his head. He smiled and glanced over the edge of his reading glasses. “ _Goedemiddag._ ”

“Ah.” Reno hesitantly started. Remind me to buy a travellers’ dictionary. It had been so long ago he’d learned a few words of this strange language, and he’d forgotten most of them. As far as they’d been useful. What was polite to say in a situation like this again? He decided to echo the greeting as well as he could. “ _Goedemiddag._ ” He hesitated. The woman he had rented him his room from hadn’t looked too pleased when he’d asked her: “Do you speak Midgar Standard?” But he tried it anyway.

The man looked a little surprise for a moment. “A little…” he answered with a thick accent and seemed unsure of himself.

Reno pointed to the display behind his back. “Uhm, you had a very nice coat in your window, and I was wondering… ah… do you have any others?”

It was silent for a moment. The man thoughtfully studied him for a while, before his face lit up and he nodded. “Other coats? Yes. What are you looking for?”

It took Reno a moment to decipher what the man had answered. The words were strangely staccato, the ‘r’s were heavy and rolling, the ‘t’s hard and short. The man spoke Midgar Standard, but the sounds were those of his native tongue.

“Uhm… something…” _Cheaper_. He smiled, hesitant. “Something… uhm?”

The tailor watched him, expectant, over the edge of his reading glasses. Reno glanced at him, unsure. He didn’t want to offend him, because he could really use his help, but he wasn’t sure what was safe to say.

Then he sighed and gestured with his hands. “The truth is… I just arrived here, and I’m…” _Lost. Broke. Homeless._ “…not sure where to start. I left home in search of greener grasses, and… I have nothing but the clothes on my back and the money in my wallet. I don’t want to freeze to death, but… when the money’s gone, it’s gone.”

The tailor nodded, understanding, but didn’t seem to feel a lot of sympathy. “Strange place to come looking for greener grasses. Life here is difficult under Shinra’s rule. The economy is…” He pondered. “ _Verpest._ Ruined.”

Reno slowly nodded, but then frowned questioningly. _Shinra has ruined the economy…? By opening the borders? By bringing welfare and convenience?_ “How?”

Wearily, the man looked at him and shrugged in defeat. “We used to sell things to lowlanders: all sorts of quality things, exotic things that people wanted, things that only we could obtain because of trading privileges with faraway empires… Traders used to leave the mountains, travelled all over the planet, to sell these things to lowlanders, but with the international Gil… everything has become too expensive. With all the vanished borders and increased accessibility, exotic things have lost their magic. Nobody wants them anymore.”

“…your economy revolved around that.” Reno said as he began to understand. “So work is scarce now?”

The man nodded solemnly and then shook his head. “I don’t understand why you come here to look for work. A foreigner who doesn’t speak our language.”

Reno wryly smiled, a little offended by the tone. “I will learn. My father learned Midgar Standard when he left this place. I’m sure I can do the same in reverse.” _…that’s not part of the script, you idiot._

For the first time the tailor looked at him with mild interest, although there was a bit of scepticism in his eyes. “Your father was Diets?”

Hesitantly, he nodded and bitterly laughed at the irony. “But he left his home in search of greener grasses.” He paused. “He didn’t have much luck.” He saw the images flash through his mind again before he managed to repress them. His body lifeless in the bloody mud of Sector four. “At all…”

“What made you return?” The man frowned.

Reno shrugged. “Fate.”

“Hmm.” Thoughtfully, he rubbed his fingers through his thin, grey beard.

A thought hit him as Reno looked at the man and saw the gentler look in his eyes. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I could find affordable living space, would you? And work?”

The man loudly laughed. “Not in this city.” He tossed his head back. “Try the north. A lot of people abandoned their homes to find better jobs outside of the mountains. They might have work for you when the soil, uh, _ontdooit_ …? Becomes unfrozen.” Frustrated, he gestured with his hands. “Just pray those crazy Shinra’s don’t bring their damned reactors any further into our mountains.”

Reno smiled, reserved. “Thanks. I’ll try that.” _With any luck I can just claim an empty house for myself if it’s as bad as he makes it sound. That would solve part of my problem._ For a moment, he thought and calculated how much it would cost him to get there and buy food until the spring started. It was more than he had in his wallet if he also wanted warm clothes, but… “…if I buy that coat from you, as well as a pair of trousers, shoes, gloves, a hat and a scarf… do I get a discount?”

Just for a moment, the man looked at him, at a loss for words. Then he loudly laughed. “ _Nou_ , you have Diets blood in your veins all right.”

\- - -

Tseng stepped into the hall of the villa in Costa del Sol and watched SOLDIERs move their equipment to several rooms on the ground floor. His eyelids were heavy and the world almost seemed to spin around him, while his heartbeat pounded uncomfortably in his head. He grabbed the railing as he walked up the stairs.

“You look like a wreck.” a familiar voice said.

He startled and saw Rufus standing on top of the landing, frowning at him. Dark Nation brushed against his master’s legs.

“I’m almost surprised to see you still here.” Tseng said, as he climbed further up the stairs.

Rufus was quiet. It was not before Tseng had reached the top of the stairs that he spoke again. There was a slight hesitation in his voice. “Did everything go well?”

He looked his charge in the eye. “I suppose I ought to thank you. It was a close call.”

Before Tseng had the time to respond, Rufus closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around his chest in a way he had not done since he was a child. “I hate you sometimes,” he said, “you’re controlling, meddlesome, and you keep messing up my plans.”

Tseng blinked, and slowly brought up a hand to pat the young man on his back. His response was barely a whisper. “...I know.”

For a moment they just stood there, quiet and leaning against each other, Rufus with his head pressed against his shoulder, while the murmur and sounds of shuffling feet down in the hall rose up through the stairwell behind them.

“Your father is here...” Tseng said quietly.

Rufus stiffened. “Great…”

“You can still avoid him if you’re quick.”

Rufus took a step back and frowned. “What is this? You’re encouraging me to disappear now?”

Tseng smiled wryly. “I have a terrible headache, and I have barely slept. Knowing the two of you, there will be a lot of yelling I’ll be forced to endure, and I’m not up for that right now. So… just stay out of trouble, and don’t stay out too long. It’s not safe.”

For the first time in a while, Rufus shot him a genuine smile—albeit a small, tired and slight sad one. “Okay.”

With that he stepped away and hurried down the stairs, avoiding the front entrance and disappearing out of his sight on his way to the garden—Dark Nation just a step behind.


End file.
